Falling to Temptation
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: What was supposed to be their first survey of the city of E-Rantel turns into Ainz's tipping point regarding the NPCs, leading to his first, fiery affair with Nabe-and it's all because he'd let Albedo come with them. mature/porn with plot
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

They all piled into the small, dingy room. With a sigh, Ainz Ooal Gown let go of Narberal and Albedo's arms, and surveyed the room.

It had been necessary to strongarm these two, particularly after the scene that had been about to erupt down below. It had all started when Albedo had made a "persuasive" case of convincing him to let her come along to explore the New World. Upon strict conditions to behave herself on pain of permanent assignment to Nazarick, Ainz had agreed to bring the overseer along. The trio would perform under the disguise of two mysterious armored knights escorting a powerful mage, who was Narberal Gamma.

It had all been going well at first; the two had behaved themselves around the "inferior creatures" while exploring E-Rantel. That was until just over a few moments ago, when some goons had tried to extort him downstairs, thinking the group were just rookie adventurers. Albedo had gone ballistic, nearly decapitating the guy's head were it not for his timely intervention. And then Narberal had been drawn in, becoming as furious as Albedo, and would have burned this whole inn to a crisp if not for him.

"Those insects..." Narberal, no, Nabe, seethed. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in anger.

"Indeed," said the armored figure of Albedo, the armor of her figure clattering with fury. "And they dare insult our lord by sending him to this, this _hovel_? He deserves a room _far_ more fitting for a king, no, a _god!_ Milord, give us the order, and we shall purge this city immediately!"

"No, no," said Ainz, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "Would you two be presuming to ignore my authority?" he demanded, his voice sharp and biting.

At his cold, reprimanding tone (reminiscent of Satoru Suzuki's many bosses back on Earth), the two NPCs immediately kneeled, Albedo practically crawling on the dusty, grimy floor to scrabble for his boots.

"Our most heartfelt apologies, Lord Ainz," they said in unison.

"Enough!" he snapped, waving Albedo away. "Already we have made too much of a disturbance. I had hoped to be more discreet in our observation of this place, but you two have forced my hand. It has been quite a disappointment."

Albedo trembled; Narberal looked close to crying. "Please, please do not be displeased milord! We shall do anything, anything to-"

He held up a silencing hand, which shut them up. But it was also more to rein in his anger. Since arriving in this New World from the virtual world of Yggdrasil, and then reincarnating into the body of his avatar, the Dread Doppelganger, he had been afflicted with quite a dizzying array of properties. One of these was his broad range of emotions, like he was some sort of mental patient. He could be angry one second, ready to incinerate something, then calm the next. He surmised that it was probably due to his race-which needed to be fluid and keep adapting to survive. Or something.

He took a deep breath, and turned around to face the sooty window. "Do you remember the plan?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, lord Ainz," Albedo said crisply, her head still bowed to the ground."Shall I recite them?"

"No need," said Ainz. "I trust you recall what _you_ are to do."

"Of course."

"And you understand the need for... subtlety?"

"...Yes."

He stared down at her for a few moments, weighing the pros and cons, trying to see if he should just send her back to Nazarick. "Do remember the immense trust I place in you and your abilities." Then he pointed at her and said, " **Greater Disguise**."

The armored form shimmered. In its place, Albedo was transformed into an unassuming woman clad in a simple skirt, with thick, knee-high boots and a wimple around her head. "How is your armor?" he asked.

"It's still on," said Albedo, who was appraising her new appearance. "Shall I take them off?"

"That would be foolish," he said dryly. To go about an unknown place without protection? Who knows what other human players were out there? A few high-level ones could detect his spell, and Albedo would need everything to escape. "Go then, and do your duty. Make your way out of the inn without drawing attention. You can use this window if you like-but when you return, again, do not be spotted doing something unusual."

"I shall not fail, my love," Albedo declared, with a throaty voice. Ainz turned from the lovestruck expression that had crossed the peasant woman's face. Even with such plain features, it was still a bit too stimulating. He cleared his throat.

"Go then." After another bow, Albedo turned around, glanced briefly at Narberal, and left the room. He heard her make her way down the corridor outside, away from the stairs. He looked down at Narberal. He nodded to her. "Do I need to remind you?"

"No, milord. I know my duty," Nabe said hastily. "But I must protest-would this not leave you without an escort?"

His utter silence spoke far more than words. Nabe, her face trembling in fear, bowed again and said, "Certainly, lord Ainz. I shall endeavor to make you proud."

"Go," he said dismissively, even a bit impatiently. He thought of casting another **Disguise** on her, as a precaution, but recalled that she was a doppelganger, a bit like himself. She would find a way; and besides, her task was lighter than Albedo's. "Do _not_ return without informing me via **Message**."

And so, Ainz was left alone in that room. He sat down heavily on the dingy-looking bed, which groaned and sank under his weight. He took a deep breath.

His armored form rippled, like a reflection on the water. Gone was the black armor, now he was a man, squat and flabby. Then he was a boyish youth, blond of hair. Then he was Satoru Suzuki, but the idealized version of him. Not the sallow, skinny salaryman of Earth, but a tall, buff, and muscular man, tanned, and with a meat rod several times thicker and larger.

Ainz stood in this form, his thoughts a whirlpool of violent emotions, his muscles tense, his cock hard and aching. Just as he found it more difficult to control his almost bipolar interactions with the denizens of Nazarick, so too was he afflicted by a constant, heady lust every time he looked at them. Especially the female portion of the NPCs. They were the images of perfection for the former guildmates of Ainz Ooal Gown, and when he saw them given the breath of life in this world, he found them too much irresistible. The sight of them, their scent, their actions, the way they talked to him so lovingly, so adoringly, like the loyal servants they proclaimed themselves to be, made it hard to resist the urge to snap, to just go all out and give in to his deepest and most depraved urges.

Two things kept it largely in check. One was his memories of his old guildmates, who had built Ainz Ooal Gown. The NPCs were like their children in Ainz's eyes, and he feared sullying them with his passion. Peroroncino, a friend known for his irascible tastes, would have most likely agreed with him: he had raged against "other people touching my fap material".

The second thing was that he was able to at least calm his urges through masturbation. For any time he was overly stimulated by one of the Pleiades being too close to him, or after saving that pretty village girl in Carne, or after the constant come-ons by Shalltear and Albedo, he would find a way to be alone, truly alone, and vent his stress by cleaning his pipe usually to the images of the aforementioned women. It was nice that he was able to transform his dick to however many shapes he wanted, and there was one particular feature he liked most: his body made it that his dick could bring itself to climax, without needing either of his handy assistants. He'd done that several times when there were only women in the room with him-though never with Albedo, who might've noticed it.

Ainz did that on this very moment, using this furtive alone time to let out a little of his lust before properly investigating the New World through his own eyes. Pinpricks of pleasure shot up from his self-pumping cock into and up his spine, making him groan. He thought of Albedo's beautiful face, her smooth, marble-like skin flushing every time she talked to him, he thought of ripping apart her shameless attire, to utterly ravage that slutty, curvaceous body; most of all he thought of Nabe at this moment, and of the sound her boots made with every step she made, and he fantasized the feel of that leather on his cock, of her massaging him with her feet, of pounding the maid doggy-style while she wore nothing but her boots. All this spurred him to pump even faster, his cockhead now a bright, bulbous red. He was close-he could feel it, his transfigured cock was twitching and ready to spill, just a second more and-

The door opened behind him. "Lord Ainz, I beg to report someth-"

"Aaarghh!" he roared, turning to loom over the intruder, his cock whipping around, like some obscene weapon, the climax so rudely interrupted. Ainz's sudden anger deflated when he saw it was none other than Narberal staring wide-eyed at her master, in particular his erect, hanging member.

"Nabe," he said quietly. He dragged her in, slammed the door close, and hastily transformed into his Momon form. "What are you doing-I told you to **Message** me, if you needed something?" He wasn't thinking straight-he was still thinking about this very NPC after all. Then he noticed she was still staring at his crotch, after his member had already disappeared into the armor. "Nabe."

Her mouth shut with an audible _clack._ An odd look passed over her. She looked up at him, and swallowed. "Milord, that was-"

"None of your business," he said curtly, turning away. "Now, I-" He was surprised when she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his waist and feeling around his crotch, as if she could fish out his cock. "Nabe, stop-" He stopped when her hand became like goo and sank into his. He had no idea what she was attempting, but apparently, _something_ had happened. In fact, the impossible had happened, as her gooey hand had emerged, and was now wrapped under a rudimentary organ which he knew, _felt,_ to be his cock. "What are you doing?"

"Relieving you, milord," she said, her gel-like grip stirring his fading erection back to full mast. The next second, the formless extension which she'd grabbed had become a fully-formed cock, which she now rubbed and stroked, her hands warm and impossibly wet. "Of all maids, I alone am more qualified in doppelganger anatomy, except perhaps for you, milord."

"That's not-ahh-that's not the point! What are you-why are you-" Nabe crouched down, now kneeling in front of him, her flushed face staring at his cock like it was some mythical creature. And then, without hesitation, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide and took his length inside.

Ainz practically gasped, all his protests overridden by the primal passion that had hitherto been desperately suppressed. The feel of her tight, moist cavity making sucking and stroking motions all over his member banished all thoughts of control for him, as now he fought against the rapidly building climax, which had returned after being ruthlessly aborted. Nabe looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes, her mouth now opening even wider as she took his whole length even deeper, his glans now firmly embedded in her churning throat as it made a slobbery, gurgling sound, the vibration sending tiny thrills of shock over his member. The insides of her mouth was an entirely new experience, each surface of it like a miniature tongue lapping at him from all angles and on every centimeter of his bulge. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth, and Ainz couldn't help but rock his hips along, thrusting into her mouth.

Then he felt her hands once again transform and sink into his member. The sensation was different, but not unpleasant, like an injection. And then his eyes widened further as he felt the stirrings of a weak electric spell strike him from the spot where her hands had sunk, sending a surge of delicious, humming waves from deep within the core of his new, inhuman being. Her cheeks bulged, on one side and then the other, as Nabe twirled her tongue around his cock. His balls clenched, his knees trembling as Nabe redoubled her efforts, slime and saliva falling in rivulets from her mouth as she closed her eyes and blew him with everything she had. Then she made a deep, vacuum-like suckling, and it was as if all of him were to be sent into that tiny point, himself disappearing through the length of his cock. And that was it for Ainz-the climax returned with a vengeance; he grabbed at Nabe's head, pulling at her hair as he pushed his cockhead as deep as it could go and came.

Wordless groans escaped Ainz's throat as his cum went straight into whatever stomach Nabe had. Nabe kept her head perfectly still, only using the inside of her slimy mouth to coax and caress his ejaculating cock. Spurt after spurt went into the beautiful maid's mouth, the first fortunate NPC to receive her master's white-hot seed. When his spasms stopped, and his climax ceased, Nabe slowly pulled her head back, slowly stimulating each departing inch of him before it left the warm embrace of her mouth, until by the time his glans and her lips were kissing, he was hard again. His cock was clean and slick with her saliva. She kissed the tip one last time before looking up dutifully at him.

"Milord," she said, rising to her feet. She shrugged off her traveling cloak, and began unclasping the armor she wore underneath. "There is another way for us doppelgangers to mate. Another, more important hole must be-"

"Hooold on," said Ainz, who'd recovered some of his sanity after climaxing. "That's enough, Nabe. I appreciate your help, and I would further appreciate your silence on this."

Halfway through unraveling the straps holding her trousers up, Nabe looked at him, confused. "Is it not to your liking, milord?"

"No. I mean, yes, it was good, but I mean no-there shall be no more!" he practically shouted. "Don't take off your clothes. It won't go further than this."

Nabe looked at him like he was a difficult puzzle to unravel. "Why?" she asked. "There is nothing wrong in this, milord. We are loyal to the Supreme Beings, who created us. And you are the greatest of them all, you, who stayed behind when all the others left, you who deserve all our respect, and therefore our unflinching, eternal service." She looked down at his crotch. "Whatever service you require."

"I do not _require_ such services," said Ainz, trying not to look at her boots. "Our mission cannot be jeopardized by such frivolous mating-I mean, distractions. Yes, they're just distractions! We've far more important things to do!"

"Yes, and one of those things is ensuring milord is thoroughly satisfied. In our duties outside, and also in private things like this," Nabe said insistently. She grasped his hand in hers and placed it on her chest, causing Ainz to breathe in sharply, his breath literally stolen away by how perfectly shaped her tit was -not that he'd had a point of reference before. "Milord, there is nothing, _nothing_ that we, the guardians of Nazarick will not do for your exalted self. Please, use us as you see fit."

"No, I cannot!" Ainz snapped. "You are my friends' most treasured creations! I cannot betray their expectations by defiling you lot! You are like children to me."

A flush came to Nabe's face. After a beat, she smiled brilliantly. "Milord, I am touched-on behalf of everyone in Nazarick, I thank you. We thank you for being there for us, milord. But I am sure that even lord Nishikienrai would not have become angry at you for using us in this way. Without him, without you all, we would not have existed at all. We owe our lives to them, to you. So claim it, milord; everything we are is yours."

He went over and sat on the bed, his feet suddenly weak. Already his will was being eroded by Narberal sucking his cock; it didn't take her clumsy fawning and arguments to beat him downfurther. His lust was rapidly taking over, the sheer pleasure of taking what he wanted and doing whatever he wanted to do in this New World making him giddy. Why _shouldn't_ he?

"I have seen it myself," said Nabe, stepping closer, fearlessly. "We of the Pleiades have also observed it-you are drawn to us, are you not? You desire us, milord," she said with a throaty whisper. "It goes for lady Shalltear and Albedo as well. You try to hide it, but you desire us. I see no wrong in that, milord. You are the greatest of the Forty-One."

"But Albedo-" he murmured. That's right. It had been one of his many regrets since coming to this place. The way he'd tampered with another guildmate's creations so freely, even if they had already left the game long before. He felt bad about it; it was like he'd mind controlled Albedo. Then again, all the others hadn't been manipulated like her and they were just as aggressive. Like Nabe.

Seeming to have misunderstood, Nabe said, "Naturally, Albedo is our superior in all this. She and Lady Shalltear are the only ones worthy to at least stand by your side. We of the Pleiades cannot presume to become wives like them."

Wait, what? "Who said anything about wives, damnit," he muttered under his breath. When next he looked, Nabe's upper clothes had already gone, which made him gasp. He'd seen the naked female form before, but that was only ever on the computer screen or on a magazine page. In the new world he'd caught glimpses of it from Albedo's brazen attire-and now Nabe stood, half-naked, her milky-white skin glowing under the dim light. She showed no shame, as if displaying her sheer nakedness was only a matter of course. He swallowed; finding his throat had suddenly become parched. He watched, his arousal growing, as Nabe shrugged off her lower trousers. When she was about to unequip her traveling boots, Ainz reached out a hand.

"Milord?"

"Keep..." he swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. Nabe had a lithe body, her skin smooth and unblemished, and wore nothing at all but her boots. "Keep them on," he said.

She curtsied without asking any further. "As you wish."

Just like that, the last of his resistance blew away with his last, anguished sigh. He found no use for it anymore. And Nabe was certainly quite seductive, padding forward, the leather creaking on wood as she sat down on the bed next to him. She looked down. "I am ready, milord."

His cock came up, reforming from his depths. He leaned back on the filthy bed, his member springing upward like a bent tower. "Use your feet," he said, gulping, his shame bubbling up from within him. This was one of his deeply-guarded secrets. He was a bit of a feet man, a bit of a footjob fan, and he really liked boots.

Nabe, though confused, said nothing and nodded, swinging her legs up to flank his cock between the soles of her boots. After gingerly testing and shifting her position, she found a good spot, grinding the smooth tip of her feet against his glans and the ankle-side of her other foot against the root of his cock, and began to meticulously rub and tweak it. A pleasured gasp escaped his mouth, his mind squirming from the sheer perverseness of it all. _Albedo? Who was that? Propriety? Don't need it. He was their master, and they would obey._

"Is this alright, milord?" she asked.

"Yes... yess... ooohhhh, keep going, keep on... keep going, Nabe, rub it you dirty-ahhhh there, that's-" Nabe easily complied, stroking and tweaking her booted feet on his member with a deftness that surprised him. Then again, she was a doppelganger, a being that could be flexible like him.

After a while, he breathed loudly. He was almost there again. He waved at her to stop. "Argh, stop teasing me you little... come here. You'll be on top." He lay back fully on the bed, not minding its dirt and state. Nabe brought her crotch close to his, her bare slit of pussy literally kissing the side his twitching cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked, by which he meant if she was wet enough. He was still quite inexperienced, but he knew foreplay helped with making a woman ready for sex, at least if one didn't want it to be wholly onesided. Nabe closed her eyes-a second later, a warm wetness seemed to pool around the base of his cock. He looked down and saw that fluids now squirted freely from her folds. He couldn't help but marvel at the sheer inhuman brilliance of this monster-like girl.

"I am fully primed for mating, milord." Without waiting any further, she rose up briefly and sank down on his waiting cock. Both of them closed their eyes as he penetrated her slowly, her folds moving and undulating against his invading member. Ainz groaned-somehow it felt even better than her mouth. The feeling of being licked by a thousand tongues was magnified-and there was a small difference in the way her pussy gripped onto his cock, a tight, wet grip that made him shudder from sheer pleasure. He saw Nabe biting her lip, her expression growing more pressured with every inch. When finally his hip met hers, his cock fully sheathed into her wet insides, the both of them cried out in unison, and Ainz came close to blowing his load for the third time already.

"Is.. is everything to your satisfaction... milord?" she asked, between gasps. She pushed down on his navel, ready to lift herself up. As if in response, Ainz grabbed hold of her booted feet, then brought them forward to place on top of his chest. The change in position made her pussy tighten even more. Feeling emboldened by the sight of her submission, he pumped upward, pounding her up into the air from below, though part of him still remained embedded in her. The first, tentative thrusts upward became loud, wet smacks as their lovemaking began in earnest, Ainz keeping a firm grip on her booted feet as she struggled to keep her balance on his cock. This was a totally new experience from Ainz, and the feeling of finally being able to experience sex in such a way with a face so beautiful as this made his member twitch and shiver with every thrust into Nabe's wet, velvety cunt. Nabe began whimpering herself, and one time even buried her face in her hands to scream as a particularly well-placed series of hip thrusts made her wetter and tighter than ever before. When next he glimpsed her face he saw it losing a bit of its shape, as if the vigorous fucking were making her lose control of her most basic functions. The lewd thought made him increase his pounding, determined to break this wanton slut who'd seduced him quite successfully.

Tiring of the position, he seized her waist and turned her over, his cock never leaving her hole as she turned her to lie facedown on the bed before him, her legs bunched up under her. Slackening his pace for a bit, he rubbed the smooth valleys and contours of her shapely back, from her cute bubble-butt to the smooth arced shape of her back, then up to her slender, pale shoulders, glistening with sweat. Then he gripped a hand on her head, pushing it onto the covers as he used his newfound leverage to restart his dick's assault on her open, hapless pussy, as a thick and moist smacking sound came out rhythmically everytime their hips met in animalistic frenzy. Ainz was determined to screw into the very end of her insides, and he resisted the temptation to make his dick longer, not knowing how this all worked. He contented himself with pulling on Nabe's hair, tearing it from its arrangement and grasping fistfuls of it like the reins on a mount. Her head thrown back, loud, incoherent shouts came from deep within her throat, inflaming him further, his every thrust becoming more desperate, more panicked, more fuelled with the desire to mate, to plant lifegiving seeds into the tight, sopping cunt.

Treating her body as no more than a doll, he collapsed on top of her, his body subsuming hers, their fluid doppelganger forms almost melting into each other as he came and came, spurts of hot seed now implanting deep into her nether core, as she wrung him with every spurt of his orgasming cock. Ainz became literally molded with Nabe as they both nearly melted like two candles. Cum leaking from their joined sexes splattered onto the leather surface of Nabe's boots, staining it with his spent seed.

Ainz rose just in time to hear the noise from the door. He looked and saw a big, ruined hole where the door should have been. Standing there, bits of wood and debris lying all around and littering the floor, was a familiar peasant woman. It took him a couple of seconds to realize who it was, and by the time he did, he couldn't do anything about it. He only stared, shocked, at a similarly shellshocked Albedo, as he spurted come after come into one of the Pleiades, as she panted and whined beneath him while obediently received his implanted seed, sated and oblivious to the newcomer at the door. He let go of Nabe's dishevelled hair and said, with growing trepidation, "Albedo..."

He did not notice her state of relative undress: the skirt, torn at the waist, her hands, one clutching one of her impressive tits, the other desperately sawing in and out of a pink-red labia ringed with thick hair, as fluids coated the inside of her thighs and pooled on the floor below. Her mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, like a fish gaping out of water. "Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz," she was saying repeatedly, her voice nothing more than a breathless whisper. He could see the lust in those eyes, far greater than the looks Narberal had shown him. His cock twitched, still hard inside Nabe's cum-filled tank, as if anticipating another great experience. A second later, Albedo's hand left her soaked pussy with a loud _squelch_.

 _Uh-oh_ , he thought, as the overseer lunged.

* * *

 **This was an anonymous commission, thank you. Extra words are, as usual, on me.**

 **If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my new tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

"Lord Ainz!"

He wished he could say that it was funny to see an NPC try to barrel towards him, only to somehow slip on the floor for whatever reason. Albedo stumbling on the short distance from the ruined doorway to the bed still did not stop her from fully plowing into him, the action dislodging his cock from Narberal's cunt with a faint _squelch,_ ribbons of his and Nabe's fluids flying through the air, and landing on Albedo, whose **Disguise** had melted away to become the beautiful winged succubus she had always been. Her lips crushed to his, her hips grinding incessantly, almost insistently onto his still erect cock.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz, please! Please!" she squealed, over his squawks of protest, pushing him down on the bed as she mounted him, looming over his body like a great, slavering, cock-hungry beast. Her eyes were molten pools of lust, boring into him with such fiery intensity. "Had I known, had I known- I would have-" she whined, her expression distraught. "Had I known, I would have pleased you with every fibre of my being!"

Gosh but she was strong. So strong, he had only experienced such resistance to his efforts when he was but a weak human trying to help a stranger push his car. Somehow, her NPC strength was greater than his own, which was rather surprising, as this version of his doppelganger body was said to have impressive physical stats. At the moment, she was like a great wall that couldn't be budged.

 _At the moment!_ His eyes widened at the thought. He urged on the transformation, which turned his bulging biceps into even more grotesque-looking things, with bluish-red skin and throbbing veins. His hands morphed into clawed monstrosities that easily grabbed hold of Albedo's side, slowly easing her off him and his twitching arousal until their positions reversed, and it was him holding her down on the bed.

"Behave!" he said, panting. This partial transformation was more difficult to do in this new world than when it was just a game, and it cost him a significant strain, like trying to hold in a full bladder.

"Lord Ainz, why?" the overseer said with a whine, puckering her lips like a fish to try to kiss him again. Her legs tried to move, though pinned as they were it only succeeded in fanning his arousal as they rubbed against his hung genitals. Speaking of which, he transformed a set of clothes for himself, hiding _that_ from Albedo's view-who naturally made another set of complaints.

"Behave, Albedo," he repeated. "What the heck are you doing back so early?" A question he'd wanted to ask Narberal, though he'd been too caught up in his lust to care, and now the doppelganger was still out of it.

"Lord Ainz, is Narberal more beautiful than I?" Albedo asked quietly, completely ignoring his question.

"That's neither here nor there."

"Then is there something I'm lacking? Are my breasts not desirable? I promise you, milord, give me a chance and I shall give you heaven within my humble pussy!" Her eyes seemed bloodshot, desperate.

"No, no, you're perfectly fine, Albedo," he snapped. "You're a beautiful creature, and one of the loveliest I'd ever laid eyes on."

"Then... why?" Albedo's face fell, though there was a glimmer of love and lust and hope in her gaze. He also thought he could see a bit of disappointment, which should not have made sense, but it did.

"Look, you're a creation made by one of my friends." He didn't want to say that he viewed them as innocent children, never to be sullied-when there was definite proof of him violating that code steaming in a pile of flesh right next to them. He hesitated, then continued. "Awhile back, I did something to change you. _You_ , Albedo. It made you this way. It made you love me, when you shouldn't have. Tabula Smaragdina never intended for you to be like that. But I changed it, and now you're like this." That was as closest to the complete explanation that he could give without mentioning the nature of the virtual world of Yggdrasil.

Albedo's gaze went to the side. "Did you change her too?" she said, obviously indicating Narberal.

"N-no. She-"

"Anyone other than her?"

"No."

"Then I do not see the problem, milord," Albedo said plainly. "The will of the Supreme Beings is our iron rule. Everyone in Nazarick adores you, Lord Ainz. We would do anything for you. Even die for you. And I..." She smiled. "Like Narberal I would still have loved you, milord. And your telling me this-I only feel more blessed, because it was _I_ whom you chose, it was this humble self whom you personally changed to fit your grand design. Not this one, not anyone in Nazarick, and especially not that vampire." A smug look crossed her face. "It is a great honor, milord, and not an insult to me."

 _Well actually, I only chose you on a whim,_ Ainz thought. He looked down, noticing that Albedo was secretly trying to tug her white, diaphanous dress down. He looked into her eyes, glittering now with warmth and acceptance. "Enjoy me to your heart's content, milord. Claim me, as is your right as the greatest being on Nazarick."

Ainz's brow twitched. His surrender showed through the undoing of his partial transformation. His lips then swept down over Albedo's capturing it in his technically first "romantic" kiss, with apologies to Narberal. The wet, sloppy exchange in their mouths quickly presaged something more charged, more erotic, as Ainz's mounting lust began to toss him against Albedo's; and while their tongues practically dueled at the edges of their mouths, his hands groped over her luscious body, caressing the alabaster skin now glowing a flushed pink; she gave an appreciative moan as he plunged his mouth onto her neck, planting kisses all the way down to her naked shoulder; his hands then joined hers in trying to undo her battle-dress, though found little success, he grunted, pleased, when Albedo began openly humping her thighs against his crotch.

Yet just as he was about to re-form his solid penis, a loud exclamation came once again from the door. Ainz looked up, his passion clouding his judgment, thus his anger flared for a brief second at seeing the lowly innkeeper from below standing there at the entrance, his expression foolish and stupefied as he stared at the scene unfolding on the bed. Then, his instincts recalled a second later that this man was in danger, though his brain had yet to catch up on the reason why.

It was just in time, as Albedo's eyes seemed to glow scarlet. She craned her neck to the side and howled, " _How dare you interrupt us, you lowly cad!"_ Now recognizing the threat, and the battle-axe that appeared on her hand, Ainz had no choice but to leap forward, time practically going slow-motion before his eyes when Albedo launched the axe with a flick of her wrist, the whirling weapon mere seconds away from eviscerating some poor sod whose crime had only been lending them rooms. Well, that and interrupting their tryst, but Ainz should have known better-he had entirely forgotten about the broken door.

He intercepted the axe with his body, the weapon biting into his hardened insectile carapace, transformed by instinct. He crashed against the wall before turning and righting himself. He shot a quick, warning glare at Albedo, and flung her axe onto the floor.

Before she could rise from the bed and do worse, Ainz went up to snatch the guy's shoulder, turning him forcefully away from the room and from certain death. He was admittedly feeling a little cross at this man, being as he'd been interrupted twice in the same day already, but it was too tedious to have a bloodbath here. He could have allowed Albedo's murderous intent, but then he'd have to find a way to clean up the body, then some people might turn up, then so on and so forth; he had beguiling spells on hand for such a thing, but he was loathe to use it just for cleaning up, particularly if there was a simpler solution available.

"B-but sir, I need-my pardons, but the door-"

"Yes, yes, I deeply apologize for the state of your inn, sir. Allow me to reimburse you-" He peeked back into the broken entrance. "Subtlety!" he mouthed, snapping his fingers at a pouting Albedo before he prodded the innkeeper on. He thought about it, then turned to chant a spell at the broken entrance, which laid a crude, low-level illusion of a wall on it, to protect Albedo and Narberal's dignity (or another clueless human from becoming impromptu mincemeat on the floor). He quickly ushered the innkeeper on towards the stairs.

* * *

Albedo watched her beloved disappear, and for a moment thought seriously of going out there to grind the entire inn to dust. From the impudent wretches earlier, to that voyeur human who didn't know his place-these insects were not fit to witness the spark of this new romance with her lord.

But she held herself back, believing it too risky to shatter the delicate connection she'd just recently forged with her lord. She put a finger to her mouth, feeling as if her lord's mouth were still on it; she touched the places still slick with her lord's juices and slurped it down with a satisfied grin. Yes, there was no need to invite lord Ainz's displeasure, now that he'd finally consented. And that, in itself, was a victory she could savor, like his leftover saliva. It was necessary to maintain the goodwill of one's husband-after all, if she did a good job later then maybe he'd start allowing her other requests.

Still, she could not help but feel slighted, when she turned to the Pleiades' twitching form beside her.

Narberal Gamma, who'd remained in a semi-deformed state, was roused by strange feelings on her backside. When she turned her head, she saw the lady Albedo licking it, which immediately made her wake fully.

Being the wisest among Nazarick, there was no doubt that Albedo knew what had happened. She prostrated before Albedo, crushing her head to the bed, which still reeked of herself and her lord's sexual exertions. "My deepest and most sincerest apologies, milady! I did not wish to presume upon your position on Lord Ainz's side!"

Albedo stared at the maid for a long moment. She was half-tempted to indeed punish the maid, but not for some mundane reason like punishing Ainz's infidelity. Such infantile values did not exist for someone from Nazarick. The lord was entitled to everything, and no one complained-in fact, they were glad for being chosen. No, Albedo was displeased at Narberal for simply getting ahead of herself; for being Ainz's first instead of her.

Due to this, neither of them would ever bat an eye even if Lord Ainz had come back, demanding to fuck Narberal again. Well, Albedo would only earnestly beg for her turn first. Their lord was entitled to use the bodies of every creature on this world, so a harem of ladies was normal.

But a clear hierarchy had to be established.

"I am not angry, Narberal Gamma," Albedo said smoothly, caressing the maid's body, which drew a slight shudder from Nabe. Albedo licked the combined fluids from her finger-tasting a bit of Ainz and Narberal. She smiled. "Rather, one could say all of Nazarick is indebted to you. Our long efforts to... scale the walls of Lord Ainz's stubborn refusal have, in this moment, been realized. You have given us a far greater treasure than you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Nabe, bowing slightly, for she still feared the overseer's retribution. She could not even expect Lord Ainz's favor if Albedo decided to terminate her-he had the lion's share of alternatives and would not need to defend her, even if she was his first naughty liaison.

"Of course, with the lord having now consented to loving me in his fullest capacity, there can be no question as to the primacy of his attention." The implication was unsaid, hidden behind Albedo's serene smile.

Nabe nodded. "As is right."

"As is proper," Albedo said, pleased that the maid knew her place. "However, that is not to say that I would begrudge you. I do not know about the others, but I personally do not see the need to-" to _rip, throttle, gore, shatter you impudent-_ "-to hold-what others would say to be-a slight resentment." Albedo cleared her throat.

"Very good, milady."

"Our lord is a great and fathomless being, flawless in wisdom and intellect, and deserving of whatever he needs. He is bound to have rapacious, insatiable tastes. And of course, you, and any of the Pleiades, and any others of Nazarick shall surely have a place by Lord Ainz's side, to service him in the same manner you did today. Is that to your liking?"

"As you say," Nabe said, wondering where Albedo was going with this.

"But there can be no doubt now," Albedo said, leaning close, her voice lowering into a deadly whisper. "That today I've won a great victory. That _bitch_ will have to settle for second place, among _your_ ranks, Narberal. Do you have any objections?"

Nabe didn't even need to be told. In her eyes, Albedo had had already won. The faction of maids in Nazarick who'd supported Lady Shalltear had no choice now but to acknowledge Albedo's claims. She nodded-what else needed to be said?

"Now that that's settled..." Before Nabe realized it, Albedo had cupped her chin and pushed her lips against hers. Nabe's eyes widened, shocked by the overseer's sudden act, which was then followed by the feeling of her tongue, probing into the maid's mouth. Knowing better than to protest to a superior, Nabe kept her mouth open and connected to the overseer's allowing the latter free reign in thoroughly exploring inside. Albedo's thick, inhuman tongue darted through the simulacrum of a human mouth, licking under the tongue, lapping against the roof, pushing the tongue aside to caress the inside of the cheeks, then finally pushing as far as it could go into Nabe's throat, making the maid gag and cough against the overseer, who thought nothing of the maid's slight discomfort as she gasped for air, moaning and breathing wildly through her nose. Finally, seemingly satisfied, the tongue withdrew, the sensation of their tongues overlapping sending small jolts through Nabe's mind. Albedo disengaged from the maid's mouth with a _smack_ , ribbons of drool connecting the end of her conquering tongue to Nabe's violated mouth. Nabe panted like a dog as Albedo swirled her tongue in her mouth, and then made an audible gulp.

"I can barely taste Lord Ainz," Albedo said, making a face. She looked at the maid, who was coughing slightly. "I suppose it would be too much trouble to regurgitate some of the lord's seed?"

Nabe winced. "...Perhaps Lord Ainz could do it, but I can't. I'm not exactly like my sister."

"A shame," Albedo said haughtily. Her eyes fell on the maid's twat, slick with drying juices. Nabe looked confused when the overseer began rubbing over her lower abdomen, stroking it in a downward motion repeatedly. "Then I shall have to get it elsewhere."

"Milady...!" Nabe said with a gasp, realizing it then.

Albedo pushed her on top of the bedrest, her native strength enough to carry the lighter maid, until she was face to face with the latter's steaming entrance. A hungry look came over the overseer as she licked her lips, then dug in her enterprising tongue into the maid's hole without preamble. Nabe threw her head back, biting her lips as Albedo began exploring her lower lips without abandon, her first flicks over her entrance drawing small sensations of pleasure from the maid. All the while Albedo tweaked the maid's nipples and pressed and prodded over the spot where her womb should be.

"Give it to me," Albedo said as she slurped, tasting bits of her love's juices drying against the inner portion of Nabe's canal. _All of his seed should be mine, or else it should've been shot into me! Not anyone else!_ Her fuming actions had a taint of desperation to them, like someone deprived of precious water. She needed the fresh source, which was unavailable for the moment, so she had to make do with anything she could find, which meant scraping out every inch of Lord Ainz's jism from within Narberal, whether the maid liked it or not.

Nabe, on the other hand, tried very hard not to collapse as she did with Lord Ainz as her booted legs straddled the overseer's strong shoulders. Whether intentional or not, Albedo's heated ministrations were so masterful that it rekindled the flame of lust and arousal in the maid's core, and it was all she could do to hold yet another impending storm from coursing through her body, as it did with Lord Ainz. She did not dare melt into Albedo's body, so all she could do was cross her arms to hold herself in, while her toes clenched and her pussy throbbed uncontrollably from the rapid, repeated sensations. For all her precaution, she could not help her hips from eventually rocking slowly on their own, seeking Albedo's mouth from sheer unconscious instinct.

When Albedo stroked her clit at just the right angle at just the right moment, Nabe exhaled loudly, her chest heaving great, puffy gasps as she came, and felt as if her mind had flown away to some faraway place. Albedo continued to plumb her depths, ignoring the sprinkling of Nabe's juices streaming down her chin. She was dropped to the bed like some forgotten doll, though she had the presence of mind, at the barest, to keep from degrading as she'd done with Lord Ainz.

Albedo leaned back, satisfied that she'd thoroughly cleaned out the maid's cunt as best as she was able. That she had to trawl through much of Nabe's moist, tight hole for that figured for nothing in her mind. Her attention had already moved on, for she then asked the exhausted Nabe, "So tell me in excruciating detail of your encounter with Lord Ainz. Leave _nothing_ out, or I shall be greatly displeased."

* * *

Ainz jogged back up the stairs with a stormy mood. His efforts to appease the innkeeper had ended up with him bartering gold from Yggdrasil, which was said to be of higher value than the gold coins here. He did not want to have to do it, but he also had not wanted to expend a great deal of his mana to erase the innkeeper's memory. He was not really a magic caster type in Yggdrasil, though he did have a wide repertoire of skills specialized for his character. Simple illusions and mind manipulation was cheap; things like **Befuddle** or **Banish Memory** were not.

His thoughts went to the scene he'd so abruptly left, and the feelings now coursing through him. Now that he had a little time to be alone, he could well embrace the implications of going all the way with Nabe, and then accepting Albedo's advances. There was no going back for him; and he only hoped the NPCs wouldn't see it as a sign of weakness. The last thing that he wanted was of the dangerous creatures to be aware of it, and take advantage.

So for now, he had to be professional. The innkeeper had given him a nugget of information, which was that adventurer ranks could be increased by accepting quests at the guild. With a higher rank meant Ainz could access better accommodations, where no one would walk into a room without permission. _Great, why didn't I ever think of that,_ Ainz thought bitterly. Well, he had been desperate to masturbate at the time.

He walked through the fake wall, intent on asserting his position on the two NPCs. "Albedo. Nabe. We need to go to..." his voice faltered, when he saw what awaited him. After a short silence, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Nabe sat cross-legged on the bed, with one of her boots missing. Beside her, Albedo was virtually naked, and was struggling to put on one of Nabe's thigh-high boots. Her back was arched against the bed, her leg raised up to expose the hairy pubes covering her muff. Ainz could well admit his breath was stolen at the sight of the overseer's pearlescent perfection, her breasts round and firm, her thighs thick and luscious. Albedo's eyes widened when she saw him. "Ah, milord! Please give me a second, I shall have these on within five seconds!"

Though he wanted to utter a deadpan "what", though the firm reminder from just a second ago to be all business sounded in his head, Ainz could not help but stand silently mesmerized as the leather crinkled on Albedo's leg. A lurid film came over his eyes, painting Albedo in a bright and very sensual light, everything about her-from her beautiful face scrunched up in concentration, to her wide, fuckable hips to the thigh-high boots-seducing him without an uttered word.

Then he stirred, his passion lingering but pushed aside very reluctantly. He looked away from perfection and said, "Enough of that. We shall have ampler opportunities later. For now, we need to get our first quest from the guild."

"But Lord Ainz-"

"Not _now_ ," Ainz said. Albedo drooped visibly at the forcefulness in his voice. Nabe beside her didn't say anything, but it sure felt like she were judging him for making Albedo sad. He sighed, careful not to give in to the urge to jump on the bed, Lupin-style. Besides-

"Albedo, I know your feelings," he said. He opened his arms wide. "But this... this is not a good place. There can be no place better for our-er-'sacred' union than in Nazarick." Ainz approached the bed. He took hold of her raised leg, then gently took off the boot and gave it back to Narberal. Then he withdrew one of the items from his inventory, a new pair of boots, fit for mid-level warriors, and placed them over Albedo's legs. "Accept this as a token of my sincerity," he said.

"M-milord!" Albedo cried, eyes shimmering with tears, her body trembling. "I-I shall treasure this gift to the end of time!"

A silent, dumbstruck Albedo gasped when he took her hand and helped her rise. She waited with bated breath as he looked into her eyes, then leaned down to kiss her, as a lover would. The kiss was brief, and heated. He held her at arms' length, watching her pant, blowing hot breaths on him. "Later, Albedo," he whispered. "Not here. Not now."

Her wings shuddered. "Mmmm..."

Ainz turned to Nabe, also pulling her to her feet and giving her a quick, but soulful kiss. Nabe made a pleased, whining sound at the end of it. Both NPCs' faces were now flushed, their eyes glistening, their expressions wanton and passionate. "Milord, milord," they said in low whispers. He was half tempted again to hug the both of them, crush them to his chest and make wild, unending sex on this bed.

Instead, he turned around, and said, "Now, get ready. We've much to do."

* * *

There was much to learn about this new world. For example, he could not read much of the world's written script. Another thing was that quest tiers were apparently rigidly enforced according to rank-he could not just grab the highest-level quest, even if he knew he could handle it.

Thankfully, before he could bluster at the receptionist about his group's skills, a group of humans naming themselves the "Swords of Darkness" had offered to do a particularly difficult low-level quest with him. Seeing little choice, and knowing his little bronze plate would not suffice, Ainz reluctantly agreed. Mentally he was already trying to find a way to convince the other two in his party to restrain themselves from hurting the Swords of Darkness. Any misfortune happening to them would definitely reflect on him.

"I say, what is that racket?" one of the group, Dyne said. Ainz cocked his head to listen-yes, there were definitely noises coming from below. Feeling a slight bit of apprehension, and recalling that he'd left the other two downstairs in the main lobby, he went down quickly. He'd told them to behave, but that was rather too hopeful of him to think they would.

There was a crowd gathering down below. A gaggle of people surrounded a scene that was now becoming familiar to Ainz. Some poor sod was on his back, with Albedo's armored form looming above, sword poised to eviscerate the man's necks. Beside her, Nabe was a cold and pristine statue, her eyes staring with much disdain at the man.

"You will pay for your crimes with your life." The sword raised-

"Al-I mean, Amelia!" Ainz shouted, bounding forward in one great leap, scattering the crowd like a bowling ball striking into pins.

"Lord Ainz!"

"Momon," he whispered crossly, pushing her wrist down. "It's Momon, right Amelia?"

"Y-yes of course..."

Ainz turned his head to look at the man, who practically cowered. "I apologize for that. It was a misunderstanding. We are from a foreign land you see," he said. The man shook as if he'd been struck, then scrambled away as fast as he could. Sighing to himself, Ainz glanced towards Peter, who was among the crowd now watching the scene. "Do forgive the discourtesy, but I need a moment to confer with my colleagues. I shall finalize the arrangements with you, don't fear."

"U-uh, okay. That's alright; we'll be here."

Ainz nodded to the two NPCs who now looked appropriately cowed as they followed him out the doors. He'd told them not to start a scene, and there they were! His doppelganger nature made his irritation boil over to a full-blown rage. He fumed as he slammed the doors open, walking rapidly towards the far alley of the street.

"Lord Ainz-"

"What did I tell you, Albedo? Narberal? Subtlety! _Keep a low profile_!" he hissed. "That was the most _disappointing_ thing I've ever seen!" At this, the two flinched. "What the heck happened back there?"

"Lord Ainz..." Albedo blubbered. It was Nabe who stepped up and bowed.

"Milord," She met his eyes. "Allow me to explain. That _insect_ dared to touch me, at first. Then he made some unworthy remarks towards me."

"Remarks?" Ainz said, surprised to find his anger had cooled, but not abated.

Now it was Albedo who said. "That fool propositioned Narberal Gamma, milord. He thought she was some common whore who could be easily bought for gold and a few sweet words. Nor even touched. No, we belong only to you. Body, heart, mind and soul. The thought of having to endure some insect's touch on the things _you_ hold precious my love-it boiled my blood. I could not... I should have torn him limb from limb, even if it ended up disappointing you."

For a good long moment, Ainz was silent. The NPCs looked at each other, confused by his silence. He hadn't realized he'd been shaking, until he felt his nails biting into his skin. "That... bastard... touched you?" His breathing became heavy. His doppelganger instincts were taking over, fueling his anger, except this time it was directed at something else.

"Lord Ainz? Are you-mmmph!" He captured Albedo's lips in a quick kiss, then turned and did the same to Nabe.

"You're right," he said. "I do not want to give you two, nor anyone in Nazarick, to _anyone._ You are all mine, and no one else's."

Albedo smiled. "Milord...!" Thinking quickly, he dragged the two back towards the guild hall. "Are we to conquer this city?"

"No. But we're going to do something better," Ainz said, and licked his lips.

* * *

 **Great Mirage** was a tool often used to hide guild members for an ambush, or get away from other players chasing them. It was one of Ainz's more advanced spells, which covered an area with whatever image Ainz desired. Players on the outside looking into the illusion would not be able to see or hear anything more than what Ainz decided they could.

He used the spell now, on the large foyer area where some mad fool had accosted Nabe. In addition, he cast **No Entry,** which barred low-level minds from even contemplating the thought of going into that area, which would bring them inside the circle of the illusion. If they tried it, this other spell would do anything, even to the point of inducing a headache, to shift the target's mind to another direction.

Glancing around furtively when they were already inside, Ainz grinned, pleased at himself, while also feeling more than a bit excited. He was barely an hour from losing his virginity (in this world) and already he was doing something so wild. It was something he could not imagine the Suzuki Satoru from before would ever do.

But his doppelganger form caught him up in the heat of his need to get even, to show off to the world, in a way, that Albedo and all the rest of them belonged to him.

"I've made arrangements with the maids. Wouldn't you prefer it better if our first time was inside Nazarick, and not here?, Ainz told Albedo, who sighed as he patted her head. She wore nothing but the boots he'd given her, and squatted before him, her boots in plain view. Hanging back, just as nearly naked, was Nabe, who did nothing but watch intently.

"Mogu mger mogr," she said in reply, her lovely mouth suckling greedily on the head of his cock. He took that to mean as a yes. He gasped sharply when she spit him out, his member feeling like it had come out from a particularly tight hole. "My pardons-I meant to say, as you wish, milord," she clarified, rubbing him briskly with her hands. Ainz looked up, unable to repress a moan when his dick sank into the soft and pleasant twin mounds of Albedo's tits, smothering it in velvety smoothness.

All around him, the guild adventurers went on their way, not noticing the raunchy scene happening just at the center. Ainz watched them go about their lives, their chatter fading into a dull buzz as he sank further into the pleasure. As Albedo kissed and licked the tip of his arousal, while his dick slid through the slick, hot valley of her breasts, he was aroused by the sheer perversity of the act; he was turned on by the thought that in just a moment, the spell might fail, and they might be witnessed by all the world to see; but no, on second thought he even welcomed it! He'd welcome it, he'd show them all how futile it would be to "hit on" these creatures, because they served _him_ in everything, served _his_ needs, would kill anyone for thinking or suggesting otherwise. Nabe, whose face was more alluring than any human he'd seen before, and Albedo, who exuded an ethereal quality that no human would ever match-barring their personalities, they were creatures most would give their lives to fuck, and he'd done just that to one.

And the other was servicing his cock with equal measures of love and lust, and the humans around him were none the wiser.

"You're good at this," Ainz breathed, suppressing a groan as the sensitive head of his cock received sensation after sensation.

Albedo smacked her lips, never losing a beat as she swirled her tongue around his urethra. "Thank you for your kind words, milord." Her eyes lit up in anticipation when he exhaled long and loud, his cockhead twitching, his hips rocking back and forth with more urgency. She dove back in, lapping at the his glans with more fervor than before, and was rewarded a second later by a thick, fat serving of her love's virile jism. Albedo massaged the root of his pulsing cock with her breasts as her mouth received it all until it was full to bursting.

Her cheeks bulging, she leaned back, opening her mouth slightly to show Ainz the seed filling her whole mouth. Then, in front of all these people, she swirled her tongue around, savoring the taste, before swallowing in big, deft bursts, each load making a noticeable bulge down her throat. Ainz watched her work, his arousal unspent even after all that, his instincts roaring at him to proceed, to pin this bitch down on this very floor and fuck her, right on this guild floor, though he reigned in that sadistic part of him, his guilt still making him try to do better with Albedo, even if she did want it, even if she couldn't say no.

After every bit of his semen sat warmly in her belly, Albedo touched her lips daintily to her finger, then opened her mouth wide, dangling her tongue to show that she had swallowed the whole thing. "Nabe," Ainz said, a little desperately, his cock wobbling, still eager; gosh he wanted to pork Albedo so bad he needed to distract himself with this.

The maid dropped to her knees beside Albedo, as they each followed his invisible command; Albedo once again coiling her tongue around the tip of his cock, while Nabe took the subservient role and began licking along the underside, all the way down to his balls. Oh, there would be a big spectacle, he thought, watching the scene around him through narrowed eyes. His hands went down to caress the NPCs' heads, whose eyes screwed up with happiness, as they slurped and glomped on his genitals with utter devotion.

Albedo seemed greedy: she swallowed him whole until he was poking into her throat, and her lips touched the base of his cock, where they met with Nabe's own lips; after a moment's hesitation, Nabe refused to let go of her place there, their two mouths now practically kissing by the sides while they serviced him, their tongues practically touching each other with every bob of Albedo's head, and with each moist lick from Nabe's tongue. It was a fantastic experience, and one which brought Ainz to climax not much later.

And he had a special surprise. Sensing the impending peak, he transfigured his cock into something he hoped was better-an archdemon's, thick and studded with warts and bumps, his balls now churning with gallons of spunk. When he came, it was with a victorious shout, and when his cock flew out from Albedo's with a loud _smack,_ a geyser of white jism exploding from its tip, the first few thick loads landing on a surprised pair of NPCs. Then a moment later, they smiled and lay back against the floor, basking in his glory as his demonic orgasm bathed them with his seed, as globs landed on their hair, coating their faces to obscurity, dripping down their bodies, their breasts, staining Albedo's hairy pussy and her wings, their boots squelched as cum dripped into their insides, soaking into the leather. A last salvo left the circle of the Mirage, the small white glob landing onto the hair of an unaware Ninya, who was pleasantly chatting with the rest of the group.

Shaking off the disgust he felt at his cum landing on a boy, he turned his attention to the pair. Albedo had made a growling sound, and now straddled the maid, her tongue lashing out to lick the latter's face, whose eyes were closed, surrendering to the overbearing will of the overseer. "Mine... _mine!_ " Ainz didn't know why she was so desperate to lick his seed from the other, though he enjoyed watching nonetheless, stroking his cock and wishing he could use their holes. But a promise was a promise, and he produced a chair item for him to sit as he spent the rest of the time watching Albedo literally suck semen from the roots of Nabe's hair, suckle all around the neck, over the shoulders, under the arms and armpits, cleaning the breasts, the navel, the slit, then on down to the thighs, then the boots were removed to get to the knees, the legs, then the feet up to the spaces between the toes; and by the end the maid's body was covered by a slick sheen of Albedo's spit, sitting there like a dog had thoroughly drooled all over. her While Albedo set to cleaning herself, she could only watch-half in longing and half in lust-as Ainz ordered Nabe over to him to do his own grooming of the maid with his tongue, which the latter received with much more enthusiasm.

* * *

After they cleaned up, Ainz calmed down just enough to complete the arrangements with the Swords of Darkness. He introduced Albedo as "Amelia", his wife, and their escort, Nabe. He then received a surprising job meant for him specifically, which was to escort a man, who named himself Nfriea, to Carne Village.

After conferring privately with his group, Ainz accepted. Albedo was to operate independently and complete one of the low-level jobs from the board-apparently about clearing a distant cave of weak monsters. He was confident in Albedo's skills, as well as her need to make the job quick: he'd told her she could come join them through a **Gate** after she was done. Thus, they separated for now, Ainz going along with Nabe and the Swords, and Albedo heading the other way.

The duo proved themselves to the humans. Nabe, with some fire spells she'd learned from a book he'd given her (it had been a low-level junk book cluttered deep in his inventory), threw massive fireballs and flung whips of fire that obliterated the horde of goblins before they could even get near.

Ainz's superhuman transformation allowed him to wield dual greatswords, and he used these now to deadly effect, cleaving through the ogre's bodies effortlessly as if they were made of silk. One sword, which was named "Dragonslayer", looked like a large slab of iron, featureless, large and menacing, and required the average player two hands to wield its devastating strength. The other was a slightly thinner, more ornate blade, known as the "Moonlight Greatsword" back in the game, its hilt studded with various gems. There was a secret on-use effect to it, though Ainz did not feel the need to use such an awesome power on low-level grunts. Ninya was awed by the contrast between his two weapons-one beautiful and the other brutish-which both were able to accomplish their purpose.

All in all, Ainz gained the respect and admiration of the Swords of Darkness for completing the task without fail. They went on to Carne Village.

* * *

The last creature fell at Albedo's feet. She took care to sidestep the bloodspatter. It wouldn't do to get the boots Lord Ainz had given her dirty.

She looked around the cave. She did not know much of these creatures, but she did have an idea that they should not have been as organized as this. Stuffed into the farthest reaches of the cave were many wooden crates, armor and weapon stands, and chests of assorted sizes.

And of course, there was the telltale sign of a human cowering on the far end of the cave. He was well-dressed and looked quite out of place in a cave supposedly infested with monsters. Wishing to know more, but unwilling to stoop to interrogating the man herself, she **Messaged** Nazarick to transport the man to the fifth floor.

Once the arrangements were completed, Albedo sighed and turned back to the entrance. She could not wait to be by Lord Ainz's side again, and surely he would give her a fine reward for accomplishing her task expediently. She recalled his promise, and a maiden-like blush came to her face. _Oh the naughty things they could do!  
_

She sensed the presence of more humans behind her. Nonplussed, she walked forward without fear, fully confident in her abilities.

"What's this?"

What faced her was an unusual complement of humans. And by the looks of it, all of them seemed female, even the tall, muscular one with a mannish face. The woman clad in blue armor raised her blade and said, "Halt! By order of the King, no person may trespass on these lands with impunity! State your business, stranger, or face the full might of Blue Rose!"

* * *

 **Another anonymous commission, thank you. Extra words are, as usual, on me.**

 **If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my new tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

They seemed like a formidable group. There was that aforementioned warrior in ornate, golden armor, who'd been so discourteous, then a mannish-looking woman in heavy plate, two identical-looking women with spiky ponytails lingering at the sides, then a short masked, cloaked figure standing towards the back. Excepting the mannish one, they were pretty-faced, at least for ordinary humans.

Albedo almost smiled behind the mask. Her bloodlust rose, momentarily, ready to continue the onslaught and stain this ground red with their blood; until a voice said in her mind, "Lord Ainz". Then she blinked, the world rushing back to focus, and a measure of reason returned, and she was once more the Overseer of Nazarick. She saw the adamantium plate on the blue-clothed warriors person, which immediately led her to think this was a high-ranking adventurer group and not some random rabble.

No, they were supposed to be the _best,_ or so the insects at the guild had explained to her Master. And if that was the case, then they seemed like a good opportunity for her Master. She imagined the splendid bonus she'd get if she managed to forge a link with these creatures. Oh he'd shower her with praise, and then maybe a copious amount of his seed...

Adapting a soft, ingratiating voice, she said, "I am an adventurer, Amelia of the Eclipse Nebula." She displayed the inferior plate about which she had complained to her Master. It galled her to be diplomatic to these base creatures, but needs must. "I had been tasked with the elimination of the creatures infesting this cave." She gestured to the cave entrance behind her. "I have done so."

"Just the monsters?" one of the identical humans asked. "Did you find anyone else?" There had been a man, but obviously she could not tell them that, as he was already on the way to Neuronist's tender mercies.

Albedo took a split moment to think-then said, "I did find some strange boxes." She saw them tense. She narrowed her eyes. "It was odd, and I reasoned that the creatures might have been raiding caravans." She shrugged. "I debated on what I should do with such loot. But of course, I could not carry it all. Then I thought it best to just note the irregularity to the guild."

The group looked at each other. "Tia, Tina." The two identical girls nodded and jumped swiftly over Albedo's head, and into the cave. Albedo prided herself on restraining the urge to catch the creatures in midair and smash them to bits against the ground. She merely crossed her arms and watch them go.

"Stand down," said the warrior, to her other comrades. "My apologies... Amelia, was it? I am Lakyus, of the adventurer group Blue Rose. You may or may not have heard of us. I apologize for the rude way I greeted you. However, it is only because I thought you were one of those miscreants from the Eight Fingers."

"The Eight Fingers..." Albedo repeated, in a dubious, slightly surprised tone. She did not know about what she'd said-the latest reports from Sebastian and Solution Epsilon had not yet come in, and she wasn't at Nazarick to process the information-but she did not want to appear clueless in front of these humans. "I..." she said, pretending uncertainty.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to bluffing her way through the conversation when the two humans emerged back out from the cave. "She's telling the truth," one of them said.

"Plenty of fresh bodies. No sign of..." the other one hesitated, then looked at Albedo. "The goods are in there too. No signs of damage."

"I see," said Lakyus, nodding to herself. She hefted her great big sword and sheathed it behind her back. "Well, I suppose that clears it up. Again, I apologize, Miss Amelia. For yelling at you, and for possibly accusing you of being a part of that wretched group."

"It is fine," Albedo said.

"You're by yourself?" the mannish woman said.

"My comrades are off on another duty," said Albedo.

"You're pretty strong, for a copper plate," the woman replied, sizing her up.

"That's true," said the one named Tia, or was it Tina? "Those monsters looked like they were strong." They group stared at Albedo with wonder. "40, no 50."

"50?" Lakyus exclaimed. "Difficulty 50? And how many?"

"There were thirteen of 'em," said the other twin.

"And you're in copper plate?" the mannish woman said incredulously. She leered, a look which Albedo thought quick to smash into a bloody spear if not for the need for this fake diplomacy. "Hey sister, I think we need to spar sometime later. You look plenty strong; you should be mithril, at the least."

"That raises the question..." said the red-cloaked one, who had hitherto remained silent. "Of why there was even a request to take care of the monsters in this cave. Any other copper plate group may well have been decimated. Or captured, for some nefarious reason."

"Maybe that was the point," Lakyus said.

"The Eight Fingers?" the mannish woman asked.

"Definitely," Lakyus replied. "I don't know what they would have intended with a rookie adventurer group, but at this point I wouldn't put it past them if they concocted some hideous scheme." She sighed. "In any case, as a representative of the King, I would like to thank you Amelia, for your services."

"I am merely doing what is asked of me," Albedo said graciously. She then cocked her head, her gaze straying elsewhere, away from the group. "Are there more of you coming?"

"More of us?" Lakyus repeated. "What do you-"

"I sense them! I can sense enemies coming from the rear!" Tina shouted suddenly. "Lakyus, we've got big trouble."

"Formation!" Lakyus snapped. She drew her black-and-blue sword, as did the others with their weapons: the twins revealed gleaming daggers, and the mannish woman bared her large spiked mace.

"Shit, there's a lot of them."

Soon, emerging from the edge of the forest at the other side of the hill were a huge number of people, armed to the teeth, their cold, hard gazes turned to this small group. The smallest girl cursed, and said, "Lakyus, I should do 'it', now. There's too many of them."

"No, Evileye! Not yet!" said Lakyus. "You know what dwells within this sword! We cannot let two negative energies merge to form a dark confluence!"

"Damn you and your cursed sword! Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" The group of warriors steadily approached. Albedo appraised them, and still found them as weak, no, weaker than the creatures she'd just slain. Mere insects, to be crushed all at once. She was half-tempted to say so, but then the fool Lakyus went on, "Your job will be to make sure we have an escape route." She pointed at Albedo. "Especially to secure Amelia and escape."

"I'm not running," said the short girl.

"That's an order! It is our responsibility as adamantium plates to ensure that people like Amelia survive to fight another day!" The short girl felt silent, glanced towards her, then clenched her fist. Albedo so dearly wanted to coldly state that she was no weakling human, that _they_ were far below her league, but if it meant staying "subtle", as her lord wanted, then so be it.

In short order, the new band swarmed all around the group, encircling them and leaving herself and Blue Rose with their backs against the cave. Albedo counted fifty humans, all weak, all trash. But since she was "too weak", she'd let this veteran adventurers do the heavy lifting. It was an excellent way to gather information for her master.

A cackle came from within the crowd. Two shapes presently came up from within the ring of heavily armed men. One was a nubile, dark-skinned woman, clad in revealing silk, chimes and rings accompanying her every step, her thick leather boots scrunching against the ground. To her side was a tall, bald, swarthy human with bulging muscles, and various shapes inked on his exposed skin.

"Tch. So it's the boss-man," Tia muttered. "To think he'd show up."

To the warrior's credit, Lakyus stood her ground, and said, "Halt! By order of the King, state the nature of your suspicious business!" The bald man looked around at each of them-and Albedo almost hurled a rock at him just for his filthy eyes defiling her-then laughed whole-heartedly.

"You've been quite naughty, 'Blue Rose'. I respect your prowess as warriors, your reputation as heroic adventurers; but certainly not your willingness to look into the deep, dark places, where your eyes were not meant to see. Do you think it justice, what you lot were doing for the past few months? No, it's disrupting business-valuable business which a lot of people in your Kingdom would hang you for even touching. Your little Princess cannot stop the King from banishing you, or even executing you, did you not know?"

"Shut it, scum!" snapped Lakyus. The mannish woman chuckled.

"You think we're intimidated by you and all your friends, vermin?" she said. "Do you think we're just a group of weakling girls, ready to be broken for your amusement?"

The bald man cocked his head. "You must have trouble listening. I respect your rank, and the skills which merited that rank, all earned through countless battles. That is why it breaks my heart to do this." Swift as lightning, he tossed something on the ground, which shattered in midair when Tina, just as quick, threw a dart to intercept it.

"Behind you!" the short girl yelled. The group quickly glanced there, and saw another glass had been broken on the ground. It spilled something green and sickly on the ground. "Be careful, I detect a gas from within. It won't stop me, but you might breathe it in!"

"Too late, too late," said the muscled man, who turned around. "That was not the second, but the _third_. Enjoy your last request, Blue Rose. I shall honor you by not tossing you to the men. You are to die-as warriors."

Lakyus cursed. She shook her head wildly. "You feel it, too?"

"Yeah, got double vision. Fuck. Must be some sort of hallucination gas," said the mannish woman. She drew her weapon, nodding to the hordes about to approach. "Ah well, a handicap's good every now and then."

"Evileye, you've got to withdraw now," Lakyus ordered. "Take Amelia and-"

"No way," said Evileye. "You're all compromised. I'm the only one able to tip the scales at this point. Let's just get rid of these guys first."

"Grh! Very well! Amelia, please fall back to the cave!"

"As you say," Albedo said calmly, curtsying. She backed up a few steps, though she lingered at the mouth to watch the battle unfold. Blue Rose looked formidable, but they faced a small army who, though individually weaker, had better chances as a group by sheer overwhelming numbers. The battle started when the small one named Evileye lunged forward, flinging her hand towards the group and muttering something Albedo didn't catch. In the next instant, great black crystals erupted from the ground, driving in a straight line towards the mass. A whole bunch of men were wiped out, impaled or bludgeoned upon the gleaming spikes.

This bought the time for the rest of the group to prepare. They cast several pieces of magic on themselves, including several arts that confused Albedo. She had not seen the like in all of Nazarick. Lord Ainz definitely needed to know this. At a hidden signal, the mannish woman ran forward to engage the dark-skinned woman, while Lakyus went with Evileye, Tia and Tina to engage their enemies near the ravaged sides.

Their formation seemed dubious, as it concentrated the bulk of Blue Rose's fighting power towards the weaker sides, leaving the bulky warrior to be close to surrounded by her enemies. A moment later, Albedo's eyebrows shot up when she saw the warrior make a huge swing-which the dark-skinned woman ducked under-and neatly decapitated ten men in one stroke alone. Their comrades stared, thunderstruck, at the desiccated remains.

"Back!" shouted the dark-skinned woman. "Don't move in unless you see an opening!" With a wave of her arms, six scimitars emerged from behind her. They then floated in midair, their blades pointed outward. With a flick of her wrist, they began revolving around her.

"Hoh. That's an interesting talent of yours," said the mannish woman. Albedo silently agreed. She had not sensed any magic, so it was something else entirely. The woman would be an excellent study. At least, if she survived. The two warriors charged forward, clashing towards each other.

On the other side, Lakyus and the others were making quick work of the low-level goons. Lakyus held the line with her massive blade, with Evileye using her strange magics to conjure crystallized shields to protect her comrades from arrows and crossbow-bolts; before then turning them into jagged projectiles to strike at their enemies. Tia and Tina spun and dived over and under Lakyus, driving quick fatal strikes into the bodies of their enemies, then slinking behind Lakyus to repeat the cycle again and again.

Albedo looked around. That bald man had disappeared. The fool had attempted to sound intimidating, so why had he not backed up his words with his skills? Unless he were a coward content to let others do the work.

"Damn!" The mannish woman shouted. "Look out, Amelia!" A group of men had broken through her defensive circle, while she was too busy with the scimitar woman. They headed with great determination towards Albedo, who sniffed and backed up into the cave. The men jeered, their tongues lolling out like ravenous dogs, like they'd scented weak prey. They followed her into the darkness of the cave.

Several moments later, Albedo re-emerged to the loud din of battle, dusting her boots on the ground. Her opinion of Blue Rose had plummeted: they had let someone they'd sworn to protect be in danger. If she had been a weak, powerless human, she would have been in dire straits.

Evileye jumped down in front of her. "Wha-oh, you're okay." The eye behind the mask looked surprised. "I... guess that's good. Sorry about that."

"It is no trouble," said Albedo, rolling her eyes. She looked to the side, ignoring whatever Evileye said next. She did not mean to, but there was something...

"You'd best return," said Albedo, absently gesturing to the melee. "As long as none of them break through, we should be fine."

"Hmph. I don't need a rookie to tell me that," said Evileye in a way that fired up Albedo's vindictive self, though yet again she hid her barbed steel behind a veil of silk. She watched the girl return to support her comrades, before stretching her arm to the side and grasping something in midair.

"Gakh!"

There were crunching sounds coming from within her clenched fist. Slowly, the air beside Albedo shimmered. The magic released itself, revealing the bald man. A moment later, his form shimmered, and another layer of magic ripped apart, showing her instead a cloaked man, his pasty face captured within Albedo's mailed fist. "Mrghgh!"

"Invisibility spell, accompanied by an underlying illusion. Do you know, my lord's a master in such things. Maybe that's why I sensed it before I even saw the magic." She squeezed harder, his head making squishy noises like a succulent grape being squeezed, eliciting a shriek from the man's throat. "Do you have any other talents, worm?"

"T-t-take my money! Gold, information, everything! Just please spare me, oh please!" He squirmed in her grasp, like a fish out of water, futilely trying to escape her implacable grip.

"As if such things are of interest to me. My master's vision is infinite, but I daresay it has no room for worms like yourself." She glanced at Blue Rose, who were still in the pitch of battle, the group now reunited and pushing back against the last of the army. Albedo went back inside the cave, and disposed of the wretch. The man might have had some use to Blue Rose, but their affairs were of no interest to Nazarick, and also to her lord. Blue Rose itself was more important.

Her decision was thus challenged when she saw something happen that the members of Blue Rose had not seen. The dark-skinned woman had disengaged from fighting the bulky woman, and was now skulking around behind her beleaguered comrades, her gaze unmistakably bent on Lakyus. The latter's group was too busy, and did not notice her in the dust of battle; and so Lakyus' back was therefore very exposed, with none of them realizing it. The woman grasped one of its floating scimitars, and dashed forward to strike.

"Lakyus!" Someone screamed.

In the last moment, Lakyus had turned, eyes wide, swinging her blade just in time to deflect the strike. But her stance was too weak, and she dropped her sword from the next blocked strike. Albedo saw the opening; nothing now could stop the woman from plunging her blade into Lakyus' chest. Unless-

A sick, wet sound followed. Followed by a scream, then the sound of bones breaking as Albedo snapped the woman's arm like an insolent twig, before tossing her to the side. The warrior's scimitars fell to the ground as she smashed against the floor like a puppet whose string had abruptly been cut.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings," Albedo said, before she turned and grabbed hold of the nearest man and then hurled him against their comrades. The force of it was so strong it was like he'd been fired from a cannon. Fountains of blood rose from the shattered bodies crunching together. The mannish woman turned to behead the last enemy, then joined her comrades in staring at Albedo with wide-eyed fear and wonder.

()()()()()()

"H-how..."

"Th-that was so cool... So cool!" Lakyus said, her former attitude towards Albedo gone. She turned towards the unfortunate corpses, nigh unrecognizable against the offal and blood. "A bit disgusting, certainly, but you're pretty strong, Amelia."

"Yes. Very," Evileye remarked. "Makes me wonder if you're even human."

Tension spiked within Albedo as Evileye's suspicious gaze turned towards her. Her lord had made numerous plans against every outcome, and had even taken pains to hide her noticeable wings and horns. And yet she realized, too late, that she had been perhaps too hasty in ending the battle in such a flashy way. What she did was definitely not being "subtle". And she could not influence minds, like Demiurge or Ainz.

She picked up Lakyus' fallen greatsword, which made everyone but Lakyus tense. Albedo felt a faint voice against her head. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed back against the voice, which seemed to whisper nonsensical things straight into her mind.

"Hm... This is a cursed sword, is it not?"

"Y-yes. Please give it to me, Amelia. That sword will-!"

She felt the presence stir within the black-and-blue blade, which then regarded her with unseen eyes. It seemed surprised. _A dark soul, which I dare not devour. Yours is a heart more blacker than mine, Overseer._

 _Silence, worm!_ she shouted in her mind, driving the weak tendrils of its influence from it. She would consult Demiurge about this: such a vulnerability to mental attack, however weak, spoke of a hole in Nazarick's defense. And she could not tolerate that.

 _I apologize,_ said the presence. _It's been long and taxing, trying to break that bitch's mind. She resists me every minute I remain in her possession, even if there are cracks beginning to show. It won't be long before-_ The presence paused. _Are you claiming me, my lord? Please use me, free me from that useless bitch, and let blood flow freely through the courts of Man! Bind your soul to mine, so I can-_

Once more driving the intruder from her mind, like an incessant pest, she handed the blade, hilt first, back to Lakyus. "You are remarkably strong-willed, to handle that blade. There is a great demon lurking within, and it can easily erode the wills of lesser men."

"Huh? Oh, uh yes..." Lakyus flushed, before putting the cursed sword away. "I can handle it. I mean... oh, but you seem to be able to do the same, Amelia."

"Yes. I-no, we of Eclipse Nebula are strong against such things."

"Hey, you haven't answered our question," said Evileye coldly.

"Evileye..."

That insolent human. Her attitude reminded her of a smaller, more mortal Shalltear. She sighed, then lifted up her helm to display the face her lord had crafted for her. "As you can see, I am human, like you. Blessed with great strength and equipment, but cursed to an endless journey." Those were all things she made up on the spot, but none of it was giving away anything important.

"Wow you're..." Lakyus turned her head and coughed, her ears turning red. "You're beautiful, Amelia."

 _As it should be,_ Albedo thought, though she was rather surprised at the woman's reaction. It reminded her yet again of Shalltear, and her debauched ways. She put the helm back on and said, "I thank you for that, you are beautiful yourself."

"Oh sheesh, now you've found a woman who flirts back, Lakyus?" said the mannish woman, beaming. "Well, she's strong, so she can be your equal."

"Gagaran, it's not like that!" Lakyus said with a scowl. She cleared her throat. "Apologies again, Amelia. Please, you have helped us enough. I would like to invite you to sojourn with us back to the capital..."

"I have to turn this in, and rendezvous with my team-mates," said Albedo. As if she wanted to waste time dallying here while her husband was still out there, waiting to give her her prize!

"If that is your choice. Do not fear, we shall speak to the Guildmaster. I have no doubt your other comrades are as strong-"

"They are very strong," Albedo snapped, her tone more high-pitched than before. "My Mas-no, Lord Momon is someone whom I cannot even match."

"I see. In any case, we shall certainly recommend you for your deeds here. I am certain there is a promotion ready for you, or my name is not Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. You have aided us, and brought a swift end to this confrontation." She curtsied. "It would have been more disastrous without you."

"That's because you got careless," Evileye said.

"Heh," the woman named Gagaran chuckled and said, "Looks like you got dumped, Lakyus."

"Gagaran..!"

Albedo appraised the Blue Rose's leader silently. It seemed she had attracted a prospective bond with her, and that was something rare. She knew she had skills that would make weak-willed men fall for her charms, but she had not expected even women to be affected. In any case, this might actually be a coup de grace, worthy of her lord's praise. She'd barely known these warriors, and already this woman was dancing in the palm of her hand.

Thus, she hesitated, plans forming in her mind. Having made a quick decision, Albedo then approached Lakyus. She loomed over the blonde, who looked up quizzically at her. She cupped her chin, which made Lakyus' eyes widen. She squeaked, like a small animal. Gagaran cackled in the distance.

"Though we part today," she said, pouring every ounce of seduction into her voice, "We shall certainly meet again. Fare you well, beautiful flower." And with that, Albedo considered her seed sown, and was certain it would bloom later-judging by the red-faced, spluttering warrior she left behind.

* * *

 **Another chapter commissioned by anonymous. Any extra words, as promised, are on me.  
**

 **If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message here on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

The two of them watched Nfrea walk back towards Carne. Ainz could feel Nabe's tension, like a wound-up string, through his grip on her shoulder. She glanced at him.

"Lord Ainz..."

He shook his head. "No. Not now. Not yet. He might still be of use to us."

It wasn't like he had no misgivings about Nfrea knowing about his real identity as Ainz Ooal Gown, savior of Carne Village. Though the youth had made a vow not to tell anyone, he knew how vows meant little-unless you put that into writing. And even that wasn't binding when there was no court to uphold it. Come to think of it, were there any such things possible here and now, using magic? He wished he had access to Yggdrasil's glossary of magic spells-a binding contract would have been good.

 _Failing that_... His eyes drifted to Nabe, who'd relaxed enough under his hand. He could always ask some of Nazarick if they knew about that type of magic. He frowned. Though that would inevitably lead to them learning their lord was not as "great" as he'd once been, which became another headache. So many problems...

"Come, Nabe," he said, clapping her shoulder and gesturing towards the forest. His voice was loud, in case any of the Swords of Darkness would pass by. "Let us erect the vigilance spells, as they requested."

"Yes, my-Momon."

Peter, leader of the group tagging along with them, had been somehow charmed by the tragic story of Carne Village. He'd asked his teammates to help fortify the village from further attack and had even gone so far as to ask Ainz if he or Nabe knew something that would help. And all this while promising he would request no reward from the village.

Fool. Carne was already under his-Ainz's-protection. Minions lurked there, unseen by all, while his gift of a goblin horn to Enri had brought with it more suitable protection in the form of actual goblin bodyguards. To offer their meager methods, while insisting on no compensation? The part of him that was still Suzuki Satoru scoffed. In any case, it was good for his image to humbly rise to the challenge, offering Nabe's expertise in magic. It also gave him an excuse to go into the forest, to meet up with Aura Bella Fiora, one of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick.

"Where would be a good spot?" he asked loudly, looking around pointedly.

Nabe looked around, eyes narrowed. Then she pulled on his hand insistently, and pointed further deeper into the forest with a strange look on her face. Cocking his head in confusion, he peered closer at Nabe, who it turned out was actually blushing, her eyes trying desperately not to look at him.

He put it all together in a second. He snorted, shaking his head. He wrapped his massive, transformed arm around her slender shoulders. She squeaked when he gave her a rough squeeze. "Very well, very well. Though, I wonder what Albedo would think."

"M-maybe... Ah, n-never mind, Lord Ainz," said Nabe in a small voice, her form trembling. "I-I-I would not want to presume on Lady Albedo's..."

"Oh?" He couldn't resist teasing the normally irate and taciturn maid. "But it looks like you want it, though." He groped downward, fondling her back, then gave a buttcheek a slight tap.

Nabe shuddered, falling into his body like she couldn't walk. "M-my lord..." she said, through teary eyes.

"Hmph. Come, I'm in the mood anyway." Giving her shoulders another squeeze, while also being horny as fuck, he dragged Nabe deeper into the forest, as she requested, away from prying eyes.

It felt thrilling, doing this in the forest, different from when he'd done an exhibition right in the middle of the guild hall. In here, no person could see them, but it was like they were in the midst of nature itself, which had "eyes" in itself. Though he felt no gazes on them as he led Nabe under the shadow of a great tree, it still felt like they were under the watch of something deeper, more primal. Ainz loved it.

Ainz practically devoured Nabe's lips, sealing off her pleased cries as he pecked and swallowed her tinier tongue. Well, this was kind of cheating, as he was using an ogre's mouth which was larger. Its size was such that to an outsider he looked like he was devouring the maid's face.

He impatiently unbuckled Nabe's belt, pulling down her pants-of course leaving her leather boots on. Nabe held her robe up by the hem, and steadied herself as she spread her legs; showing off her exposed privates with a shy, coy expression as Ainz kneeled down, his face on level with her steaming cunt. Whether doppelganger function or not, the maid was leaking her juices. He caught one drop streaming down her thigh with his finger and then held it up to Nabe's face. The maid began sucking on that finger eagerly, her warm tongue lapping it up like it was ice cream on a hot day.

Ainz then, with a slight trepidation, tried out his tongue-a lizardman's, long, thin and serpentine, with the added bonus of being quite flexible once he got used to it. It lashed out like a slimy, sinuous whip, slathering Nabe's thighs liberally with his spit as he licked up her flowing desire. He then curled the tongue upward, spearing through the middle of her vulva, causing Nabe to gasp on his finger, biting down hard. Her reaction had him grinning around his tongue as he rubbed it up and down her entrance, until it was directly stimulating her erect clit. And when his rhythm had the tip of his tongue flicking her nub every second, it wasn't long before he felt Nabe's legs tremble, her knees buckling as she practically collapsed on top of him. "Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz..." she whined, like a wheezing teapot, her booted feet kicking desperately against the tree trunk as he pushed the maid relentlessly towards her climax.

As she sailed through her peak, her body lax against his, Ainz smacked his lips, tasting the fluids that had completely covered his tongue as he'd serviced the maid. Nabe's crotch and thigh region glistened, marked by his spit, marked by _him._ With apologies to Genjiro-san, but he could honestly say he enjoyed his slutty creation-and would continue to enjoy it with no reservations while he was in this world.

"Right then." Ainz stood up, prodding Nabe to turn around and plant her hands on the trunk. His erection was only going to get bigger at this rate, and he needed to be done before Aura came. He lifted up Nabe's robe, kneaded her twin bubble butts and then moistened the tip of his member on her soaked entrance.

()()()()()()()

Aura made a lax salute. "Will do, Lord Ainz!" she chirped. Her head then swiveled around, her expression frowning, her nose making sniffing sounds. "Hmm~~ Something's strange. Something smells... fruity?."

"Aura?" Ainz asked. The dark elf scratched her head, then shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lord Ainz. My natural ability just made me smell something in here. It's kind of funky-smelling, too. I can't put a finger to it..."

Ainz made a choking sound, though he hid it behind a cough. Beside him, Nabe stared off into space, absent-minded, as if her mind were elsewhere. He cleared his throat. Bukubukuchagama was definitely on point with NPC creation. He was just glad that Aura was still relatively child-like not to pick up the real meaning behind the smell.

"If it is indeed nothing, Aura," Ainz said, crossing his arms and trying to act like a gruff commander. "Then perhaps you should go do your duties."

"Oh! Right, right!" the bubbly elf said, bowing repeatedly. "I shall certainly drag that cutie in here, Lord Ainz." She turned and leaped, disappearing into the forest.

Ainz sighed. That had been almost close. He was relieved Aura hadn't seen anything more than himself and Nabe cleaning up after their latest tryst. On that point, Ainz was assured of that, otherwise Aura would be asking a whole lot of questions right about now. He frowned. At least, he _hoped_ she wasn't secretly imbued with some sort of perverted setting like her creator's brother, Peroroncino. The implication that the young dark elf was some sort of voyeur was... He shuddered to even contemplate that.

"Let's return, Nabe," Ainz said. The maid nodded, her skin no longer the heated flush from their little quickie. This lack of control over her own body was a big failing in doppelgangers, of which Nabe was one. Well, at least it made her cute and sexy: a cool beauty reduced to sex-crazed putty in his hands. Oh yes, that did feel nice.

"Sir Momon!" Someone called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes," he called back, striding through the overgrowth. He saw the Swords of Darkness, all four of them, stumbling through the forest, cursing as they stepped on thorns or as they cut off vines. Ainz made for an imposing figure, making the group almost gasp when he approached them like a great behemoth.

"We have completed the array of defenses." Well that was a lie, he'd been busy fucking Nabe. "Can you sense it?" They looked around, confusedly. "If you can't, then that is good." He put a finger to his helm, as if shushing them. "It is a secret art known only to Nabe, you see. Its power lies in its sophisticated construction, one which our people would be loathe to reveal. I hope you understand."

"Of course, sir Momon!" Peter said.

"Still, if it is something quite remarkable and undetectable as that..." Dyne rumbled.

"That must mean Nabe's a really powerful magic caster, is she not?" Ninya said with a gasp.

Ainz chuckled. "That she is." His massive gauntlet rubbed her head. Nabe smiled widely, purring softly like a cat.

"Well, that means the village should be fairly protected," Peter said. "And once we've finished sir Nfrea's request, we should be ready to trek back."

Ainz cocked his head. "Will you not be spending time at Carne?"

Peter shook his head. He looked around at his fellows, who smiled wryly. "That would only be imposing on them, though we have nothing to give. And although we _are_ able to pay for food, and lodging..." He stopped, blinking. "Huh, will you be staying, then, sir Momon?"

"Nn... Ah, no. I need to meet back with my other team-mate."

"Oh right... the lovely Amelia," said Lukeluther, with stars in his eyes. For a brief, frightening moment, Ainz felt his fists clench, and thought he'd smash the impudent wretch with them. Then he calmed down, and the feeling quickly passed. He smiled behind his armor. He was getting good at regulating his doppelganger moods.

So instead of shouting, he grumbled. "By the way, where is our client?"

"Oh he's back there, picking out the last of his herbs." Lukeluther shrugged. "It seemed like easy jobs, in hindsight."

"Did you forget the goblins?"

"Oh them. Well, Sir Momon took care of them easily. So, still an easy couple of jobs." The rest of his team, and Nabe, rolled their eyes at that.

Ainz was about to say something in response, when the stillness in the forest was shattered with a loud, thunderous crack. The trees shook, rocks shivered, and the Swords of Darkness went down to their knees, looking around wildly.

"Crap! We're so deep into the forest we might've intruded into _its_ territory!"

"Do you mean the Wise King of the Forest?" Ainz asked calmly, feigning wonder. "Such a strong presence!"

"Hah! As expected of sir Ainz, nothing really fazes you, huh?"

"A few things," Ainz admitted.

"We should run. Dyne, Ninya, secure sir Nfrea! Luke, we're the rear-guards! Let's walk back swiftly to the edge of the forest! With luck it won't trample on Carne Village!"

"I think you're too late, little insect," Nabe said with a grin. She pointed her finger, as the treeline parted, bursting outward as bark and branches exploded, showering the area in so much debris and dust. Ainz and Nabe stood in the midst of the impromptu carnage.

Ainz was secretly excited. This was yet another time to practice his new body's skills. And while he thought he'd mastered the various methods he could exploit his dire doppelganger abilities, his martial abilities as various transformed monsters were something he felt needed to be trained.

Because it was hidden by his black armor, the Swords of Darkness were not aware that Ainz was substantially different below the armor. It was a different "configuration" of body parts than that which he used against the goblins. His skin had become a troll's, boasting high regenerative powers. His bones and muscles mimicked a windkin, which in the game world translated to high attack and speed, at the cost of defense. His body certainly felt lighter to move in, even under the thick armor. The only downside was that his arms became too weak to wield two greatswords on each hand; leading him to only use the Dragonslayer for this bout. Lastly, he had the heart of a phoenix, a costly transformation that disabled further customization of his body, in exchange for a powerful "self-resurrection" ability. Ainz would take no chances with dying, at least until further research. Should the Wise King be more powerful than it seemed, he'd have an exit ticket.

So all in all, it was an experimental transformation, built to be fast and powerful, but also enduring. Ainz wondered how it would fare against a creature reputed to be the "Wise King".

Then followed a series of bangs as a dark shape appeared amidst the dust. Ainz focused his eyes, raising his sword in what he thought would be a menacing pose. "That's-"

"It's the Wise King!" someone behind him shouted. A hill grew-no, it was like a boulder rolling forward, moving at a speed belying its size. It broke through the fallen trees and the rocks in its way, scattering them like they were nothing.

"Hoh. So you're the Wise King. Show me your true face, beast. Unveil your... what?"

It was a hamster.

Unmistakably a hamster.

Beady-eyed, whisker-faced, fluffy, fat-yet unmistakably a hundred times larger than his memories, which clashed with the "common sense" inside Suzuki's mind. _Or wait, is that a gerbil? I have no idea. Wait, does this mean-_

His introspection was cut short when the creature hissed and lunged, becoming a blur that was almost hard to track. It was fast, far too fast for an ordinary human to even see its movement. And Ainz was pleased to see that it wasn't the case for himself. He tensed his muscles, then swung forward with Dragonslayer. Just a light swing, hardly any force, like a kid tapping something with a borrowed stick.

The blade missed-the creature moved just in time to bounce out of the way. And still he could see how slow its movements seemed to him. Ainz smirked behind his helm, confident in this encounter. Perhaps he didn't need-

CRASH! Ainz blinked, and felt an odd sensation on his left shoulder. It hurt, but in the same way a slap would feel, with the stinging sensation lingering. He looked and saw that the thing had struck him: successfully shattering that part of the armor and exposing the pale skin underneath.

"Oh crap! Are you alright, sir Momon? Hang in there!"

 _So it's strong?_ Ainz thought, ignoring the shouts from behind. The armor was not that high-end, but it was fit for level 100 players. It had sufficient data-in Yggdrasil-to stop weaker attacks. That it was damaged was nothing short of a miracle, and pointed to the creature's power. _Or maybe-_

"A critical hit?" he mused loudly, refitting the cracked remnants of the armor back onto his shoulder. In the game, it was equivalent to receiving 10 damage, when one had 300 health. It was damage, but it was weak. And it would not be able to do the same thing again.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Nabe's face was a twisted caricature of herself. Fire formed from her hands, thick and bright, making Ainz reach a hand to clamp down on her wrist.

"This is a forest, Nabe," Ainz whispered. "Have more sense."

"But it... But it..." Nabe seethed, her face alternating between calmness and full-blown rage, almost fluid-like. It was like she was finding it hard to keep a firm hold on her doppelganger's disguise. It would be bad if the humans discovered her true nature.

"Nabe. Stop. I command you."

"L-Lord Ainz..." she said, through gritted teeth, though she did put her hands down.

"It is not even a scratch," he assured the maid.

"Sir Momon, allow us to assist you!" came the shouts from behind. Ainz saw that the Swords of Darkness stood at formation, their weapons readied, their expressions grim.

"You should stop," he said. He jerked a thumb to his shoulder. "See this? Armor made to withstand a dragon's claw, and the Wise King was able to do _this?"_

 _"_ I-Is it really that strong, sir?" said Ninya. Even from afar he could tell the adventurers were scared.

"Of course," said Ainz. "But it's nothing I can't handle." He rolled his shoulder, then stepped deliberately before the giant hamster, blocking the way to them. "Do not approach, unless you'd like to forfeit your lives." He glanced sideways at Nabe, whose expression was still quite furious, though she did not move.

He wondered if Aura was watching. He thought it would be good to capture this beast for future study. But all such thoughts disappeared in the face of his pride, which had been nicked like his armor. He was filled with the same sort of rage he got when someone cut into his line at the supermarket register, all without even apologizing. But now his rage could take root, could _explode,_ and he had a suitable target before him.

Looking at it more closely, he recalled that its tail must have been what it used to strike him. He _had_ tracked the thing's movements, and it had retreated when it saw his attack. The tail moved independently of the main body, acting as a weapon of sorts.

The giant Hamtaro lunged, perhaps sensing his willingness to fight. Its movements were unreal, but he praised the configuration of his current body that he was able to keep up with his own senses. Intercepting its strikes was as simple as moving left and right, and using the larger reach of his sword to keep the beast away.

After a few moments in this vein, the creature fell back, falling on its four limbs to glare at him. Ainz twirled his weapon like a baton. What did the Swords back there think, to see him moving this slab of metal so easily? Or for that matter, what did this beast think? Would it retreat? Then it'd become Aura's problem.

The hamster jetted forward, like a bullet. It moved with a speed it had not reached before. In but a fraction of a second, Ainz saw himself calculating a bunch of moves to use. But of course, he could not retreat or step aside-that would endanger Nfrea, and that would be bad for business. In the next second, he'd stepped forward, twisting sideways on the last millisecond, tilting the edge of the blade slightly upward, then slashed down with great force...

SPLAT! A great torrent of blood burst out from the monster's headless corpse, which slumped to the ground like an abandoned sock puppet. The creature's severed head rolled onto the ground several times before landing near Nabe's feet. Its beady eyes blinked once, then twice, before its life faded with its last breath.

Ainz swung his blade, flinging flecks of the creature's blood from it, before sheathing it. He shrugged at the Swords of Darkness, plus Nfrea, who were watching him in the silence that followed with dumbfounded expressions.

"There, see? It wasn't so hard."

()()()()()()())(

To Ainz's consternation, it turned out that there was no current bounty on the Wise King of the Forest. There had not been one in recent memory, and it was only because there had been no reports of the Wise King's aggression towards humans. Carne Village had not sent word to E-Rantel that it had terrorized them, so adventurers had no reason to hunt it down.

Even Nfrea added to his disappointment, telling Ainz that his grandmother could not possibly utilize the Wise King's corpse. For one, it was a completely unknown beast, so Nfrea did not know which body parts would be usable. And two, they were too far from the city to extract the beast's organs and store them for research.

So in the end, the whole thing seemed like a wash. Ainz reassured himself that he had at least gotten "experience" in the form of combat maneuvers during the battle, but that was the whole of it. He could not do anything with the thing's corpse.

"If I may, Lord Ainz," Nabe whispered, after pulling him aside. "Perhaps we should put the disposal in Aura's hands?"

Ainz hesitated, then shrugged. He could see no other alternative, other than leaving the corpse to rot. Maybe Aura could make a nice coat of it, or a rug. And the head would be a good head-thing-on-wall, which he recalled seeing on the internet one time. He didn't know why foreigners did that, but it seemed appropriate in this setting. It would make for a good trophy in Nazarick, to celebrate his victory.

"Leave the cleanup to us," Ainz told the Swords of Darkness. "You may prepare to depart; we shall be with you in less than an hour."

"Are you sure?" Peter said, looking doubtfully at the large hunk of dead hamster meat. At Ainz's nod, Peter shrugged and the group went back to Carne Village with Nfrea.

"Lord Ainz, you were so cool! That thing was like bish, bish, rawrr! And you were like slash, slash, kill!" Aura's cheerful words were accompanied by rambunctious actions. Ainz watched over her warmly, his disappointment clearing up by Aura's demeanor.

"Can you take care of this?"

"Roger!" Aura said with a crisp salute. A bloodthirsty expression crossed her face. "Oh, you'll definitely be surprised by what I can make of it, Lord Ainz. I shall make you proud!"

())()()()()()()

They made it back to E-Rantel the next day. They had ended up staying at Carne for a night due to Nfrea's insistence, who promised to cover the expenses for the stay. Ainz didn't think too much of it, only giving them his customary shrug. It gave him time to communicate with Nazarick about his own affairs. Later he found that Lukelut had made a spectacle of recounting his fight with the Wise King, and now the villagers looked to Momon with the same respect with which they treated Ainz.

Once at E-Rantel, the groups decided to split. Ainz had requested to not accompany Nfrea back to his shop with the ingredients, citing his "affairs". And indeed, Ainz was not lying in this case. His recent Message from Albedo implied that she had had important news to share with him personally.

Therefore Ainz and Nabe went straight for the guild house, to register their complete quests and to meet with Albedo. Upon reaching the street, he was confused to see a crowd gathering right outside the doors. They seemed to be looking into the guild house, making a noise like chickens gossiping.

"What's going on?"

Nabe craned her neck and tried to stand on her tip-toes, but she could not see over the heads of the taller men. "I am sorry that I cannot see, Lord Ainz. Shall I cast a spell?"

"No need to cast a spell every time," Ainz said roughly. "Preserve your skills for when it is needed. Any other time, use an alternative." Such as pushing through the crowd, making hasty excuses, while also explaining loudly that they were adventurers on some business. He was helped in this by his large, hulking armor, which was like the hull of an icebreaker plowing through the arctic sheets.

"Oh, it's Lady Albedo?"

"Hm?" They'd reached the entrance, knocking aside a lot of irate men. Nabe's declaration almost made Ainz chastise her for using her name in public, and he was about to do that, when he saw Albedo himself. And then his brain stopped working for a second.

Albedo was clad in her normal "Amelia" guise, which he'd made for her: a silver-haired beauty with stern, imposing features. He would have recognized her immediately were it not for what she was wearing currently, in lieu of the armor she'd worn before they'd parted. She wore diaphanous armor of grayish white, with scaled trousers and thick, thigh-length boots of the same color, though darker in shade. Her upper arms were bared. Over her upper plate, she wore a blouse with a bluish-tinge, which was secured to her armor by a belt around her waist. She'd crossed her arms, standing at the center of the floor, aware of but wholly ignoring the looks of a hundred eyeballs glued in her direction. She was literally the most beautiful woman inside the hall, and even the women were staring at this ethereal-looking beauty standing stoically in their midst.

Ainz's brain returned to its normal functions after that brief moment. He shook his head, and wondered why Albedo was using that particular armor. He recalled it from when much of Ainz Ooal Gown were arguing over and comparing women's clothing to test on the maids, and that particular armor had been one which Tabula-san had offered. Compared to the other dresses present it had been rather drab and normal. They'd turned it down back then, and the armor had been forgotten-until now, where it turned out that it had been given to Albedo. And this time it actually looked good in this world. Better, even, as it accentuated all of Albedo's assets, from her shapely legs to her large bust, and her wide, child-bearing hips, which Ainz could almost imagine taking hold of the sides and, and...

He bit the inside of his cheek. Damn but he was getting a lot hornier now that he'd broken the taboo. He glanced briefly at Nabe, who stared at Albedo with deferential admiration, before chuckling to himself.

As he thought that, several men began to approach Albedo from the sides. One could clearly see the intentions on their faces, and Ainz could reasonably expect a harsh rebuttal from the prideful Overseer. Still, it wouldn't do to let _his_ _woman_ be treated like such meat by other lowly insects, even if she could squash this whole city if he commanded it.

... _Oh man, Nabe's getting to me_ , he thought, as he made his presence known with a loud stamp on the floor, while announcing in a deep, reverberating voice, "Ah, Amelia. Good to see you again."

Albedo's head whipped around so fast it seemed her head would fly off. Her gaze, as well as a hundred others, bore into him. Albedo's smile bloomed, her face flushing as she ran forward towards Ainz.

"Master!" she shouted, for all the world to hear. "I've dearly, sorely missed you, Master!"

Their armor clanged together like two bells. Ainz was glad his footing was stronger, relatively, than Albedo's. The sheer force of her tackle had almost bowled him over-calling to mind the battle with the hamster-and how would that have looked? Now, Albedo was plastering herself hard against him and rubbing her face against his chest like a spoiled kitten.

"...Hey, who the hell..."

"...Did she just call him master?"

"...Damnit, she's taken already?"

Such and such whispers surrounded them like the incessant buzzing of a hundred flies. And Ainz ignored it all, pushing Albedo back slightly to tell her. "Did you turn yours in already?"

"Yes! As you said, Master!" He winced-being a "master" was not at all part of the scenario he'd devised for the three of them. Why was Albedo deviating from the script?

"I'm not your Master, Amelia," he rumbled, hoping she'd take the hint. "And we shall talk later, after I and Nabe have turned in our completed quests."

"Then sally forth, my love," Albedo said throatily, her face glowing, and taking up position beside him and hooking her arms around his elbow. "I shall forever be at your side." The whole walk up to the receptionist's table felt like a wedding ceremony, only flanked by a dozen or more hostile witnesses, including the receptionist herself, who only stopped staring coldly at him after Albedo looked straight at her.

()()()()()()()((

It was at least pleasing to see that Albedo had earned their small group a promotion to gold plate. They managed to get better arrangements at another hotel-with decor and ambience that Suzuki Satoru was more familiar with. The sheets were white, yet needed dusting, the walls peeled at places, vermin lurked in every corner, and the water supply was nonexistent; but at least it was better than that inn.

"First, what's with the change in armor, Albedo?" he asked.

Albedo grinned and whirled her body around. "Do you like it, my husband?"

"It's..." he shrugged. "It suits you," he admitted, making her pale skin flush to a pink. "But it seems to have lesser combat stats, if I remember correctly."

"Indeed, my lord. But I have calculated it, and it is not so far a difference from my other armor. In fact, it's easier to move in, and has bonuses to certain..." she cleared her throat, her smile widening. "...Assets." She planted her hands on her waist and slowly made them go down to her hips, whereupon Albedo swayed her hips with a saucy flourish.

Ainz cleared his throat. "Very well, I'll accept that for now. So tell us more."

It was rather perplexing to hear that Albedo had accomplished a lot more by herself than Ainz. She'd ended up "befriending" an adamantite-rank group without revealing her true nature, and had even impressed them enough for the group to recommend their promotion. And Ainz had only ended up killing a giant hamster, in comparison.

Still, this connection to an acknowledged expert in this new world would be useful. They could make inroads to the higher-ups in this Kingdom, which would suit Ainz's plan just fine. But there was one detail that puzzled him.

"What do you mean, 'seduce'? Why would you need to do that?" he asked, referring to Albedo's strange proposal regarding Lakyus of the Blue Rose.

"Oh, but she is an interesting specimen of human, my lord," Albedo explained. "Beautiful. Talented."

Ainz snorted. "I would be only be saying the obvious, but there are no greater beauties in this world than the perfection living now in Nazarick." His two subordinates smiled at that, Albedo's looking just a tad more heated. Then she shook her head.

Albedo smirked, apparently agreeing with the sentiment. "Of course, that is not a question, my lord. But she _is_ attracted to me, and that becomes useful."

"I suppose," Ainz said dubiously, struggling to make the connection in his head. He was drawing a blank, and had frankly no idea what kind of scheme the Overseer was planning. "So, in effect..." he said leadingly, hoping Albedo would just answer.

"If she could be bent to our will," Albedo proclaimed. "We'd have control over one adamantite-rank adventurer group. And it wouldn't take much effort on my part, I can safely say that now."

Indeed, unrestricted control over a group such as that could be valuable. Even he could see their general usefulness-from the way Punitto-san used to describe it, they were "assets" to be activated wherever and whenever for purposes of espionage. There had been many cases of players being used by other players for that reason; leading to countless drama back in Yggdrasil.

After telling Albedo he would think about it before he approved her plan, he ordered them to leave to go to Nfrea's house. Of course, Albedo seemed rather insistent on getting her prize for a job well done, and Ainz was himself eager for another fuck session. Still, best to get things over with, just so they could part ways with the Swords of Darkness and Nfrea on good terms. Now that he was a gold plate he wouldn't have to team up with them anymore, and if they continued to impress with their superior skills, maybe they'd get adamantite by next week.

Halfway there, though, they met Nfrea's grandmother, who was also looking for Nfrea. It seemed she had been out of her shop for some business, and had not known he'd returned.

"My, you've certainly a handful of flowers, sir Momon," the old woman remarked. "I'm sure they're tough to handle, eh?"

He glanced at the faces on either side of him, who were smiling attentively. "Not really."

She cackled. "Oho! A natural player! How very nice... hmmm... That careless brat, why would he forget to close the door..."

Ainz smelled it; so did the others. He rushed forward first, slamming the door open to confirm what his nose had sensed.

Blood. A whole lot of blood plastered all over the inside of the shop. Behind him, the old woman gasped, horrified, at the scene of the slaughter.

"It's still fresh," Albedo observed, tiptoeing her way through the bodies. Ainz noted that most of these were zombies, reanimated dead, but he knew with definite foreboding that some of the blood could only be-

"Lord Ain-Momon," Nabe said, pointing out Dyne, his form impaled by several swords. Then he found the others.

"How horrible," the grandmother whispered. "But where is Enfi? Where is he?"

"They left a ransom note," Ainz noted, reading the piece of paper stamped to the wall. It could be a trap, or misdirection. Nabe could track it, but he wouldn't order it yet, not in front of this outsider.

"My lord!" Nabe shouted frantically, from the other room. Ainz rushed there, to see the maid pull several corpses from a pile. Underneath was Ninya-last of the Swords of Darkness, and unmistakably breathing. Without even thinking about it, Ainz pulled out a red potion and poured it all over the poor man's body. Belatedly he realized it worked when drinking, but then, to his eyes, his wounds slowly knitted close. _That's a useful thing to know,_ Ainz thought, filing away that knowledge.

He checked under the man's shirt, to see if there were some grievous strikes there, and found something that made him raise his brow.

"He's a woman?" he muttered. Ninya was apparently binding her breasts-which could only point to her actual gender. He shook his head. It didn't matter now. He glanced over at the grandmother, who was still standing shell-shocked in the midst of the carnage. Ainz could see an opportunity here, and he did not want to waste it.

"Follow my lead," Ainz whispered to his subordinates. He then approached the scared old woman and said, "I can find Enfi for you, ma'am. I'll consider it a quest. But," his smile went unnoticed beneath the helm. "It shall cost you _everything_."

* * *

 **Another chapter brought to you by anonymous. Extra words are, as usual, on me.**

 **If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my new tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

Lizzy the alchemist looked at Ainz in shock. "Everything?" she croaked out, astounded by Ainz's outlandish demand.

"Yes, everything. Whoever took Nfrea can cast Create Undead. That means they are at least a 3rd Tier Caster, or even stronger. As Nfrea is not among the dead, then it is more than possible they have taken him, and in this case they would make themselves difficult to track. That means they are confident, experienced: so sure that no one can stop them." Ainz unfolded the piece of paper that had been nailed to the wall. "Here is the note they left. I'm sure you can see that the language in it is more in line with a taunt, with no demand for ransom."

The note read:

 **"Hi, we had to borrow your Grandson. He's gone to help with something special we have planned for the whole city. It be a Blast!**

 **With love**

 **C."**

Lizzy threw the note down in disgust. Whoever this "C" was, they sounded completely insane.

"You need to decide quickly ma'am. Your grandson's life hangs in the balance and I can assure you we are the only ones in this city who are qualified to help. We are also well placed to act immediately: turning to others would just hinder the search, and would delay you precious hours while they dawdle. Who knows what these fools could have done to Nfrea, in the meantime?"

"Enfi!" The woman gritted her teeth. "Fine!" she spat. "Take what you want. Just bring my grandson home."

"Excellent," Ainz practically purred. "Then we can begin immediately. We shall need a room for Nabe to cast the scrying spells. Also, do you have a room where you can temporarily house Ninya?"

Lizzie pursed her lips grimly. "As you can see, my house is in such a state. But we do have a spare room upstairs-she'll have to make do on the floor, though I've got some palliatives I can use on her." She led them to a storage room where Ainz had Nabe and Albedo wait, then he personally carried Ninya up to the spare room.

The part of him that was still Suzuki Satoru felt bad for taking advantage of someone like this, but the pros outweighed the cons. Having a pair of expert alchemists and potion-makers like the Barears would be beneficial to Nazarick in the long run; as it would allow him to keep watch on Nfrea while they made and researched new potions for him. The potions transported here from Yggdrasil were too precious to waste, and the entire Tomb would need suitable replacements.

After he had the wounded girl situated in the room, Ainz left Lizzy to her work and returned to Nabe.

"My lord how may we find the murderers?" asked Narberal, her expression practically livid. Ainz did a double-take, and peered closely at Nabe.

"Hoh. You seem eager to fight them, Nabe. Had you grown attached to the humans?"

Narberal scoffed at this, but she did not met Ainz's eyes. "They were all weak, pathetic plebeians. Especially the blonde haired one that was constantly hitting on Lady Albedo and I. The only one that was worth anything is Ninya. She has been useful to you and knows her place. That makes her tolerable. She provides information that you find valuable. The fact they almost deprived you of that resource makes them worthy of the most painful of punishments!"

Ainz did not feel convinced; but the conviction in Nabe's eyes was unmistakable. Then Albedo chimed in, her eyes hard and stern as she nodded. "These insects will learn what it means to defy you, my lord. Such audacity, to dare spoil your evening! And delay our first time," she added in a lower voice.

"What was that?" When Albedo did not reply, he shrugged, reaching into his inventory and producing a brown bag. "No matter. Let us teach them what it means to cross Nazarick's ambitions." That, and he was curious about these humans who could wield such magic. They were like the Blue Rose whom Albedo had mentioned. Ainz was eager to know all about these "high-level" humans.

Ainz walked Nabe through an array of spells he hoped she could use to help them locate Nfrea. As a jack-of-all-trades Wildcard, Momonga had hoarded all sorts of utilities to make sure he got out of any situation. These divination tools were handy, and apparently Nabe could use them in this world in an effective way.

"I have found them my lord. There is a dark cloud with their scent over the center of the city cemetery."

"Excellent. Cast **Clairvoyance** and **Crystal Monitor** to show me what you see."

The viewing screen appeared before them. It showed Nfrea in a dark place, surrounded by a horde of skeletons and zombies. He was dressed in what looked like a see-through robe with a thin, jeweled crown on his head. His eyes were closed, and judging by the blood oozing from the corners, it appeared they had blinded him.

"From that number of undead it can be estimated they could take over the city," Albedo remarked. "Barring interference from strong humans, like adventurers."

"Indeed. This will be a perfect opportunity to show off our skills. We save the city, and move even farther up the ranks. But with that amount of undead, it would delay us enough for them to try escaping." He cupped his chin in thought.

Albedo waved her hand. "My lord, if I may suggest, why don't we deploy assets from Nazarick? The Eight Edge assassins for example, could take the rabble out without revealing themselves."

Ainz nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "True, but we shall not use them in particular. We have lower levels whose strength can be enough. I give authorization to deploy some of the specialized ambush minions from Shalltear's floors. Arrange their transport with Demiurge. Do not disturb Shalltear from her mission. Oh, yes, add in a Wraith Count or two, just in case they need magical support." Wraith Counts were the lowest type of "Wraith noble", invisible, ethereal monsters who were balanced in strength and magic, and were thus good at commanding roles.

Albedo curtsied. "It shall be done." A strange, almost gleeful light had come to her at the mention of Shalltear, though Ainz dismissed that from his thoughts for now as she went to the side to make the arrangements..

After a minute, the last plans were set, and they went to inform Lizzy, who had an anxious look on her face.

"We have located Nfrea. He is at the cemetery and they are using him in some strange ritual involving an army of undead. It's safe to assume that they plan to overrun the city. Please, if you can, inform the Guild. We are heading straight there to decapitate the ringleaders of this plan, and some of the lower dead may be able to slip past the cemetery to kill the townsfolk."

"An army of the undead?" Lizzie exclaimed. "But what can you do to stop them?" The undead were fearsome creatures, deadly in numbers; and were even more so when guided intentionally by some malicious sorcerer. To think this man would take it on without proper support was-well it could be nothing but madness! "You're just a man!"

Ainz scoffed, pausing at the threshold of the door. He turned his head, looking back at her over his shoulder. "I've got these two," he said pointing a thumb at Nabe and Albedo. "And I've got these two," he finished, pointing to the two swords at his back.

()()()()()(()()()())(

They made their way to the cemetery. When they arrived, they could see that the attack had already begun. The cemetery was surrounded by a large wall, about 20 feet high. It seemed they frequently had problems with the undead before.

These new undead did not seem troubled; they crawled over the wall and engaged the soldiers who'd been caught unaware by the surprise attack. A number of them had already fallen, some even being devoured by the zombie-types.

"Clear the area," he commanded. "Ensure that the humans are saved, but do not intervene on their behalf by sacrificing yourself." He paused. "Just be smart. And quick."

His two companions nodded. Albedo's weapons surprised Ainz. He had expected her to summon her axe but she summoned a round shield with a mirror in the center and in her other hand was a large lance. It was almost as long as she was tall. The lance had a drill like design to it. Before he could finish examining it she shot off. He would have to ask her about it later; he had not seen Tabula-san with it before.

Ainz walked up to a thick group of undead and unsheathed his Moonlight Blade. It was said that it gained power from the moon. He looked up; it was a half-moon, so he expected its power to be doubled. As the moonlight caught the edge, the blade was coated in a luminous green energy. Humming in thought, he made a solid swing, and a wave of that energy erupted, slashing through the undead and impacting against the wall with a solid thump. Then, when the dust cleared, he saw he'd made a hole at the base of the wall.

"Crap." Well, he would need to charge in now. He turned to the nearest guard.

"Wh-who the hell are you?"

"Eclipse Nebula," he replied smoothly. "Hold the line-we are heading straight for the enemy's head. Clean up will have to be saved for later. Try not to die." And with that, he, Nabe and Albedo vaulted over the wall, straight into the cemetery.

There was an army waiting for them on the other side. Entire graves, mausoleums and tombs were laid out, plundered of the resting dead, their denizens forming a veritable army numbering in the thousands. Ainz could well marvel at such a sight-after all, this scene reminded him of the first few floors of Nazarick, where scores of undead awaited anyone foolish enough to invade their guild. In this instance they were enemies, which delighted Ainz. Nowhere else would he have access to so many enemies where he could test his skills.

Unfortunately, going through them all was not part of his plan. "Lord Ainz, our forces are ready to transport," Albedo said, as Ainz cleared a circle around them.

"Very good. Ensure their departure after their duties are done; or failing that, they must hide from any adventurers that are sure to be coming. They are not to be killed. However, if there are any low-level humans coming in foolishly, then they're fair game."

"Did you get all that, Demiurge?" Albedo asked.

" _It shall be done."_

A few dozen shades appeared from within the **Gate** spell. The Shades were literally shadows crawling through the ground, striking with caricatures of sword, spear or dagger. They were accompanied by two Wraith Counts, their translucent forms shimmering in the moonlight, each holding a rapier. At Albedo's imperious wave, the lot began tearing into the undead ranks, crushing bone and severing rotting flesh with prodigious ease.

Ainz took a moment to marvel at their skill. He turned to Albedo and said, "We must not waste them needlessly. Ensure they do not draw attention to themselves. I would be sad if any of them got killed needlessly." There was always that possibility-and Ainz did not win his PvP battles through underestimating the unseen enemy.

After Albedo gave the orders, Ainz led the way onward. The pathway cleared by the Shades led to another part of the graveyard, where there was a great big mausoleum built on top of a hill. That was where Nabe had seen Nfrea. Ainz could sense people there, and they were not undead. They were sure to be the ringleaders of this little farce.

And indeed that was the case, with Ainz throwing up a hand to stop Albedo and Nabe from going any further. His **Truesight** skill was not as sharp as a true scout's, but his mimicking abilities gave him access to certain species of monsters that could fulfill adequate enough alternatives. His eyes, for example, had been replaced with a pair of beholder eye-stalks, which peered into the gathering of humans right ahead.

"All of them are casters," he mumbled. "No high-levels." There were no numbers here in the new world, but he could get a "gut feeling" about certain things, like detecting levels. His eyes roved over the area, spotting several traps set up, along with Nfrea. "Follow my lead," he said. He chose a suitable spot, then made a mighty jump into the air, propelled on frogman legs. He crashed back down on the ground with an almighty stomp, causing a mini-quake that jolted the group of dark-robed men they'd spotted from afar.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Looks like you lot have been quite busy."

()()()()()()()()()()(

Lizzie Barear had many things to complain about. Chief of it all was the self-proclaimed madman, Momon, leaving her behind to take care of a wounded person in a house riddled by dead corpses. By the time she'd realized it, the madman and his cohorts had already disappeared, flying off into the sky where her shouts could not reach.

She was forced to lay the girl on one of their wagons and drag her along on her way towards the adventurer's guild. With it being night-time, there were practically no people out and about who could help her move the cart, which made for slow going as she made her way to the relatively close guild.

"Emergency!" she cried, banging on the door once she'd reached the place. "Open up! There's an emergency you twits!"

The door opened, and Lizzie squinted at the rush of sudden light that filled her vision. A moment later, she realized she was still squinting because of the golden armor reflecting much of the light within, who belonged to the person who'd opened the door.

"Oh, hello there, Mrs. Barear," said a familiar voice. She squinted her eyes.

"Ah, so it is you, Lakyus! Very good, very good, if Blue Rose is here then I can rest easy."

"What's the matter, ma'am-oh! Who's that wounded one? Hey guys, I need some help out here!"

"Enough enough," Lizzie said impatiently, waving her hands. "First, there's an emergency that requires you guys-no, _all_ of the adventurers here. Something's happening at the cemetery, and it sounds bad."

"Tell us more."

"Well, there're these rookie adventurers who were helping my grandson with a request of his. Then tonight, just as he'd returned, I found they'd done and kidnapped him right from my house! Anyway, these er... what did they call themselves: Eclipse something..."

"Eclipse Nebula?"

"That's right. Yes, that's the one." Lizzie peered up curiously at Lakyus, whose gaze had gone fully intent. "Do you know of them, young lady?"

Lakyus coughed. "Yes, we know _of_ them." Someone cackled from behind her. "Hush, Gagaran..! So was she, I mean, was Amelia there?"

"I don't know of any Amelia, but this Momon was leading two girls with him. Could be one, could be the other one-anyway, they up and left for the cemetery, supposedly to clean up this undead army that's spawned there."

Lakyus nodded, her relaxed expression turning serious. "I understand. As citizens of the Kingdom, and adventurers besides, we have an obligation to protect humanity from any unnatural threats. Evileye, did you spread the word?"

Another voice called out from further inside the guild house. "I did, but as expected the low-level grunts want in on it."

"Did you tell them it would be a dangerous, unknown situation?" Lakyus said, exasperated.

"It's no use, leader. These newbies want in on the pie, and they ain't taking no for an answer, not even from the adamantium plates."

In short order, the adventurers mobilized, with Blue Rose at the head. Lizzie watched them go, hoping all would be well with Enfi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Know this adventurer," said one of the gathered men. He raised an ominous looking staff. "The hands of Zuranon are many, and you would do well not to defy us and our goals. But I guess it is too late for you lot. You shall all be dying soon enough."

"Bold claims," said Albedo. "Yet the master will soon have your head on his blade."

"Al-Amelia," Ainz said chidingly.

"Oh, I apologize, master. He is not fit to be sullied upon your most glorious blade."

"Not that!" Ainz said, shaking his head. He made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. "I have no qualms with you-but you did kidnap someone of interest to me. And therefore all of you are obstacles in my path."

"Kidnap? Do you mean the boy? Well, it is far too late for him now. He has already been used up. He is not dead yet, though he soon will be."

"Does that have anything to do with _that person_ hiding over there?" Ainz tilted his head pointedly to the side, where another cloaked figure had been slowly trying to sneak its way to flank Nabe. He had spotted it from the moment he'd landed to announce their presence. The fact that it hadn't shown up on his initial scan pointed to some sort of sneaking ability, which was of course negated immediately by his beholder eye-stalks.

"Oh, I was spotted? Oh me, oh my, you _are_ good, stranger." The human materialized, and threw off the hood obscuring its face. A beautiful blonde woman stared back at him, her eyes thin and cruel. She grinned widely. "Though I wonder how you ever came to be here at all."

"You left a lot of clues at the scene of the crime," said Ainz. "It was quite easy to track your location, and my client's."

She scratched the back of her head, effecting a foolish look. "Uh-oh, looks like I goofed up big time Dale."

"Enough! The ritual shall not be delayed! Clean up this mess, Clementine, or I will wipe _you_ out!"

"Mm'kay," said the woman, stretching her limbs to reveal her odd-looking dress beneath the cloak. It seemed to be some sort of scale-mail filled with different colors.

"Hmph." He turned to Nabe, and whispered, "Nabe, take care of _them_. I authorize you to obliterate them without a trace."

Nabe's eyes flashed. "It shall be done!"

Addressing the humans once again, Ainz said, "We shall play with you for now. I shall leave my companion here to deal with you lot."

"How insolent!" the man spat, his mouth frothing.

The woman named Clementine made a long, hacking laugh. "That's rich! Alright, tough guy, I'll 'play' with ya. I'd gotten so bored lately with all these weak-ass adventurers. Your gold plate won't be new, but I'll be sure to have your head preserved or something."

"You-" Ainz blocked Albedo from attacking.

"We shall see," Ainz said, vaulting off to the side with Albedo on hand. He sensed the woman follow along, with a speed surprising for a mere human.

()()()()()()))()()())()()()(

"Impudent..." Spittle flew from Kajit's mouth, his hands clenched as he watched Clementine sprint off with the strangely armored adventurers. His eyes went to the one who'd stayed behind: a woman he could honestly call beautiful. There was something about her that made him want to contemplate her form, but he quickly shook that off. He had discarded much in his pursuit of the ultimate power, and he'd be damned if he were to falter at this juncture because of a pair of sweet legs. "Kill her," he ordered the acolytes. "Let us then continue the ritual. Clementine can-"

His acute danger sense flared up **.** The ground trembled and shook, and a moment later, dust exploded from the sacred ground. A moment later, the dust faded, showing spikes shooting up from the earth and impaling the entire host of acolytes that had been brought to the ritual.

"Wh-what kind of caster are you?" Kajit demanded, barely saved by his quickly casting a **Fly** spell to avoid the attack he'd sensed course through the earth. Any second later and he'd be just a poor sack of meat like the acolytes down there. He snarled, and cast the best necromancy on hand: a snap of his fingers and the bones within the recently dead acolytes ripped out of their dying shells, converging around him to form a protective ball made of whirling bone.

"Disgusting," said the female caster.

"Hmph. What matters more in magic is in the final effect, nothing else," said Kajit. He raised his fists, as if he were about to personally pummel the adventurer to dust. The stakes were high, and with the loss of the acolytes he would need to work doubly hard to complete the task he had undertaken.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ohh~ You're waiting there like a good guy? Such a gentleman~ You're almost like one of those do-goody knights in the stories, yanno." Clementine snorted. She sounded ultimately bored by the whole situation. "That's so _stupid_. You wasted a chance to kill me, sir knight."

"Lord A-Momon, allow me to get rid of this filth for you," said Albedo, stepping forward to intersperse herself between him and Clementine. Somehow this situation seemed very familiar-it was just like that scene, when he'd confronted those humans who had been threatening Carne Village.

"Stop, Amelia. I dragged her here for a purpose," he said.

"But, my lord-"

"It's fine, it's fine, you'll get your turn lady," Clementine drawled. "I'll be sure to carve you and your lord up nicely. You'll make a wonderful set of corpses."

"Grr..!" There came the sound of metal screeching against metal as Albedo quivered in apoplectic rage.

Ainz sighed. While it was true that Clementine posed no threat, particularly if either Albedo or him got serious, Albedo's behavior still left a lot to be desired. They did not seem to understand "subtlety", not in the way that he preferred it. That went for the other NPCs of Nazarick as well. He would have to think of a way to correct this attitude, particularly if their behavior might bring unnecessary trouble in the future.

"There's a reason for all this," Ainz said. "Would I have not immediately ordered her death otherwise? Please use your head, Amelia."

One could almost hear her teeth grinding silently. "...I understand." Taking a deep breath, she tossed her head and looked askance at Clementine, like she were looking at an inferior specimen of creature.

"Whew! That was cold, m'lady. You've got a look that would make even _me_ aroused! And that's something." She smirked. "Now, are you two done? Ol' Dale must be getting kind of lonely. You know, you're really underestimating that old fart. He's not gotten into Zuranon for his looks you know. That guy's a nasty piece of work with his magic, and I'm afraid your little missy's already dancing along to his strings by now. I mean, even while I was still a stooge of the Black Scripture I heard of the guy's reputation. Your little missy's got no chance."

Ainz stilled. Something the woman so casually mentioned lit a lightbulb in his mind. "You... did you say you belonged to the Black Scripture?"

"Ex-member," said Clementine, placing her hands on her head and whistling. "I ain't proud of it. Shitty hours, shitty pay, and your co-workers are all boring stiffs. Freelancing's the job for me, yep-yep."

"Fascinating," said Ainz. He had defeated quite a number of people belonging to a "Scripture", and much of their initial intelligence about the world had been gleaned from them. While those guys had considerable firepower, they were still outmatched. This woman claiming to be from the "Black" Scripture might be the same type of high-level human. This encounter just got even more interesting. "Hoh. I see." He turned to Albedo and whispered: "Albedo, on second thought, it would be good for you to duel her. Don't strike to kill. She is an interesting sample, and I would be disappointed if you acted too much."

Albedo blinked at him. She nodded hesitantly. "I shall obey," she said in the same whisper.

"Whoa, what the-"

Just as she'd said her last word, a gout of wind erupted from beside Ainz. It was Albedo's explosive departure, as she charged at Clementine at full speed. She swung the spear, and with Ainz's heightened senses he could tell she was holding back. Predictably, Clementine ducked, somersaulting several feet backwards to give herself some space before revealing the twin daggers in each of her hands.

Clementine spat. There was bits of dust on her face. Her cloak had gone, revealing the lithe, athletic body. Ainz felt the part of him awakened by Nabe's mistake, stir at the thought of claiming her body-he ruthlessly quashed that down. He would _not_ be some lech randomly choosing women to fuck. She said, "That was pretty good. A bit less weight on your weapon and you'd have cut me in two, lady!" She looked at Ainz. "What's the matter, sir knight? Afraid to charge in?"

"Lord Momon will fight you when he wants to, vermin," Albedo said coldly, balancing her lance on her side and charging forward, her speed making the ground burst before her. In the next moment, Clementine's form had blurred, and she landed on Albedo's lance, perching precariously on top like a cat.

"Tag, you're it," she said, smirking. She dropped something to the ground, causing a puff of smoke to appear and engulf Albedo.

Ainz saw it coming a mile away. He unsheathed Moonlight Blade and struck it at the ground, causing a wave of energy to appear and obstruct Clementine's abrupt charge at him. She jumped out of the way, skidding to a halt a few feet back, now positioned in-between them.

Clementine clucked her tongue. Her eyes stared thoughtfully at his Blade. "That's a neat trick you got with your magic weapon, sir knight. Maybe I can sell it to a good, fat merchant and be set for life. Well, after I stick my dagger right between your eyes."

Ainz did not even comment on her sudden target change. Such things were expected in Yggdrasil's heavy PvP environment, which rewarded those who could think on their feet, formulating paths to victory in the blink of an eye. So he raised his sword, turning it towards her. "I had intended to be 'honorable', woman. But as you did challenge me, then I shall endeavor to meet your expectations."

A roar rent the air beside him, and the black smoke poofed out to reveal a fuming Albedo. Dashing forward, she struck her lance into the ground, causing a blast of air and jettisoned stone to crash against Clementine's position. Ainz saw the human jump nimbly into the air-not towards Albedo, but to him.

"Hyaah!" Moonlight Blade flashed as its edge caught Clementine's dagger strikes, catching them with the flat of his blade then driving them back.

"What's this?" Clementine said with a laugh. "You've got a ton of strength, sir knight, but your skill's seriously lacking! It's like you're just waving your sword around! Are you even a warrior?"

Ainz largely agreed with the girl. His high level and skills meant he could meet and match Clementine's every move. They all seemed to happen in slow motion, and he could tell where her strikes were aimed. But he had no style of his own, no set objective on how he could proceed with fighting. He was just flailing his sword about, holding Clementine off. The latter, though much slower to his eyes, struck with such keenness and precision, and it was like he was fending away two snakes.

Admittedly, he was holding back-to him, Clementine's every action were sluggish. A mere burst of effort from his part would have him strike with so much speed even Clementine could not see it. It _was_ troubling, and opened up a huge concern about battles from then on: without Yggdrasil automating whatever attacks he chose, he had to rely on his own skill with the blade to accomplish feats. It would become more important should ever another player be present in this world, with levels equal to his.

Ainz grunted, catching Clementine's daggers and swinging wildly, causing the smaller girl to be flung back a certain distance.

"Oof!" She'd barely landed on the ground when Albedo was on her, thrusting her spear with a speed that almost shaved off her head clean from her shoulders. Clementine ducked, crawling backwards like a directionally challenged lizard straight through the gap of Albedo's legs, before she rolled to her feet and propelled herself some distance away.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Clementine said, her expression drawn and pale. She put her hands down, and fought to catch her breath. He could hear her pant and wheeze heavily. "Alright, I get it! You're both frigging strong! What kinda monsters are you anyway?"

"The very best," Albedo said proudly.

"... Are you yielding?" Ainz asked the girl. Clementine sucked in a breath, and they both waited for her answer.

Then she looked up, her expression still bloodthirstily cheerful. "Fat chance of that," she said. Ainz then hear her mutter a lot of things under her breath. He braced for an attack he knew was coming. His instincts were proven right when Clementine disappeared in a blur, and thankfully he was able to spot her head flying towards him just in time to sidestep out of the way as she barreled forward like a bullet.

It was easy to miss, but Ainz could tell she'd done something to make her just a bit faster. It was the difference between a pison backing up carefully and a slowly moving car.

"How'd you like that?" Clementine said gleefully. Her whole body quivered in place, like she were brimming with excitement. "Maximum speed. I probably won't be able to last very long, but it'll be enough just to take care of one of you." And judging from the way she was eyeing him, he knew who her target was.

He held out a hand to stop Albedo from interfering, then faced Clementine's dash head-on. There was something to giving an enemy hope, then pulling the rug from right under them then rolling them around inside it. Ulbert-san and LUCIFER-san had been saying something similar, something that earned them titles of "the sadists" among Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz swung Moonlight Blade, a horizontal sweep that anyone could see from miles away. Clementine demonstrated her body's flexibility when she twisted in midair to dodge, then, without losing momentum, she lashed out with a kick that knocked out the damaged part of his armor that the Wise King had struck. The force of her kick propelled her around: less than a second later, she got into a position where she struck her two daggers right onto the exposed skin. For a moment, he glimpsed the exultation on her face.

"Burn! In hell!" Cackling, Clementine unleashed some sort of enchantment on the blades that sent a stream of fire into his shoulder. Still cackling, she then landed on the ground. "You should really invest in an armor repairer. That little weakness just cost you your-what the hell?"

Her surprise was well-founded, for Ainz had just grown two additional arms from his body and they looked like they were sprouting from his body. Each hand then grabbed one of Clementine's limbs, too fast for her to react. He then dangled her in the air, her body making an X form.

"You should stop struggling," he remarked, the piece on his shoulder still smoking from her spell. "Nothing can escape this grip, and if you try, you'll only end up as just a torso and head." He chuckled at his own morbid joke.

"Fuck you!" Clementine spat, grunting and straining at his ironclad grip.

"...Your strategy was sound. In your position, I would have done the same thing. But I changed my skin just in time-becoming the hardest, most impervious shell of any monster I know. Your blade and your magic could do nothing."

"What the hell are you? Some kind of monster?"

"That is not important now." He glanced at Albedo, and hoped she learned the value of subtlety. He would not give even a boast of himself, or his abilities, in case someone were listening. "Do you surrender _now_?"

In response, Clementine hacked up and spat, her spitball landing on his helmet. Tuning out Albedo's predictable squawk of outrage, Ainz merely smiled, dissolving his helm and exposing a head transformation that made Clementine pale in shock.

"Wh-wha-?"

"If you must spit," said Ainz, his head now a certain reptilian shape. "Then do it like this." He gathered up saliva from his glans and spat it, covering Clementine's mouth and nose with the thick, violet, gooey substance. Clementine rocked her head wildly from side to side, struggling to breathe. The substance dissolved quickly-it was meant to be nonlethal, not suffocate, merely a wad of something like knockout gas that would shut down her consciousness. Clementine's eyes rolled up to her head, and she slumped, finally slackening in his grip.

"Hmph," Albedo said. "She soiled herself."

Ainz looked and twisted his face in disgust. It seemed the girl's body had voided, forming a black stain on her crotch. He quickly dropped her to the ground. He then began to gather the objects sewn like armor to her clothes-upon second glance it looked like they were adventurer plates, a various assortment that drew Ainz to only one conclusion: she had been hunting the previous owners of these. They would make a fine testament to the adventurer guild, and he would be the helpful hero who'd helped bring her to justice.

"L-Lord Ainz, you can't be seriously thinking-?" said in a tiny, squeaking voice.

"Hm?" He looked down. He had gathered fistfuls of the plates in his hands, ripping them off of Clementine's body. But it seemed that in the process it looked like he was ripping out her clothes-the bitch had actually been wearing those as her upper armor and was naked beneath. Her bare boobs now lolled out, round and savory and layered with a sheen of sweat. He cleared his throat, looking away from the lewd sight. "Oh."

"D-do you intend to ravage this wretch this moment, m-my lord?" Albedo said, with teary eyes. It seemed the very thought of sex with any other creature turned Albedo into a completely different person.

"Ah, no that was not my intention at all." He glanced to the side, where a great burst of fire erupted, signalling Nabe's spell. "W-we should go see how Nabe is. We must also try to do what we can for Enfi. Bind her, then arrange transport."

"Understood."

Ainz hesitated, then further said, "You must also understand that it is my wish she remained unharmed until our affair in this city is over." Albedo gasped.

"I knew it! You've been tempted by this inferior being, my lord!"

"I have not been tempted!" Ainz cried.

()()()()()()()()()()()

For all his many boasts, Kajit was outmatched. For however many spells he deployed, Nabe had a counter-sheer, overwhelming force. Such skill should not have come from someone looking so young, but that was perhaps the point. Clearly this was no mere adventurer caster: it was an age-old witch, who had reached the secret of immortality.

"M-mother..." were his last words, as the inferno swallowed him whole.

Blue Rose and the other adventurers witnessed his end, as they saw the conflagration erupt and consume everything within.

"...She's powerful," Evileye remarked from behind Lakyus.

"She must be, if she's an ally of Amelia."

They had seen the aftermath of Eclipse Nebula's devastating assault. What looked to be hundreds of undead had been felled, leaving a trail of carnage that would take days to clean up.

"Oh, there they come. Hey, Lakyus, it's her!"

Indeed, the strong female they'd met back then, Amelia, arrived at the heels of a massive man in black armor, toting two impressive-looking greatswords on his back. They went up to the female caster who'd summoned that impressive fire. To an outsider who did not know their circumstances, it was clear that the two females were very deferential to the man.

"It seems we have an audience, my lord," said Amelia, pointing towards their group of adventurers.

()()()()(()))()())

"On behalf of the Re-Estize Kingdom, we thank you, Eclipse Nebula. Your swift actions have ensured the safety of this city's people. For that, you can be assured of our gratefulness."

Ainz glanced at Albedo, who had a triumphant look in her eye. "She's the one you were talking about?" She nodded. Ainz glanced again at the blonde woman, who certainly had her charms; she had the air of someone noble about her, dressed up in a mask of iron will, the mark of a veteran adventurer. "I see. Well, I think your idea has merit, Albedo."

Albedo beamed, her expression flush with pleasure.

* * *

 **Parts of the chapter co-written. Commissioned by anonymous. Extra words are, as usual, on me.**

 **If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

Though the mastermind of the whole thing, plus a whole bunch of his associates, had been incinerated to nothing by Nabe, (and Clementine was safely ensconced within Nazarick) there was still enough evidence left behind to implicate this "Zuranon" in the incident. Ainz was clueless about whatever it was the adventurer casters were saying, including the Blue Rose member named Evileye, but it was clear that the materials strewn about in the aftermath of the battle, along with the host of unearthed corpses regrettably broken down by Eclipse Nebula's assault, clearly pointed to a sinister ritual that was planned to recreate a previous incident: where an entire city's inhabitants had been turned into undead.

Ainz had his worries because upon reflection, there was little in the way that jealous people would try to turn his group's triumph into a conspiracy. It would even go so far as implicating him and the others in the whole scheme.

Then again, the biggest pieces of evidence, aside from the heaps of forbidden ritual materials, were two things: an artifact left behind by the one named Khajit, and Nfrea, whom Ainz didn't waste time in sending Nabe to collect and return to the guild.

"What should we do with it?" said the big, muscular woman named Gagaran. They were all looking at the small, black orb, which glowed with a sinister light. None of the other lower-ranked adventurers were keen on approaching it, once it had been made clear it was tainted by necromancy.

"We'd best wait for a high priest to come in. We shouldn't handle such profane things lightly," Lakyus said.

"There's a whole bunch of curses on it," Evileye said. "...I think. I need to touch it to be sure."

"Don't," Lakyus said sharply. She and Evileye shared a silent look that seemed to say something unspoken, though Ainz wasn't paying attention anymore.

Ainz secretly consulted his Advanced Tome of Spells, an item holding middle-tier spells for the general magic caster. Though he was overly specialized in illusionary spells, he was still able to use it given his magic "stat", which carried over from the game into this world. He cast **Appraise** on the orb, and was able to have an intuition into its status.

"...It is a fearsome item," Ainz said. They all looked at him.

"Hm? Whaddya mean, big guy?" asked Gagaran.

Ainz approached the orb. Lakyus made a move to stop him, though she herself paused when she saw Albedo wave at her to stop.

"Trust in my lord, my friend," said "Amelia". She projected the image of a cool beauty: utterly devoted to Momon, yet eyed Lakyus like she were a prince in her own right, and Lakyus was the princess. Lakyus bit her lip, but did relent.

Ainz bent down and swiped the orb from the ground. The orb lay cool in his hands for a while, before he felt a presence, like something were crawling in his hair. After a while, a mild pain shot through his head, before the orb suddenly pulsed violently in his hand. Then it stopped, and the orb was as before.

 _So this was a "possessed" item._ The **Appraise** had identified it as such, and had intuitively given him the necessary state to avoid being cursed by it. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he found that the item would not even give level 40s trouble, as long as they hadn't fully specialized in low-resistance builds. And Yggdrasil players did want to stock up on that stat at various amounts-simple level one poisons would still hurt ones if you had low "RES".

"There is an entity in this item," said Ainz, looking back at the others. "It will want to possess you, and if you do not have sufficient-" Ainz cast about for a good term-"-Mental defenses, you will be overcome. Otherwise, it is harmless unless one wished to wield it for necromancy."

"Possess you? You've got to let it go, then!" Lakyus cried.

"Oh yeah, we've got a lot of experience with 'possession'," Gagaran said drily. "So you're saying you're strong enough to hold it off? How do we know you're not already possessed?"

Ainz shrugged. "You could say such things are our... specialty." He pointedly placed the orb back on the ground, then stepped away. "But this thing is too weak to wreak havoc, unless the guild mishandles its use." He would have wanted to bring it with him, as a part of his new collection, but he could not do it while he was right in front of Blue Rose. Maybe he'd have to send some shades to retrieve it...

"You're pretty confident about it," Evileye said.

"Lord Momon _is_ power," Amelia proclaimed proudly. "Such a thing is beneath him."

"You don't say," said Gagaran, raising a brow at Lakyus, who for some reason looked troubled.

()()()()()()()()()

Upon returning to the guild, the mood was decidedly less celebratory. Nabe and the two other girls from Blue Rose were there, and reported to him Nfrea's current status.

It turned out that they had done something horrible to Nfrea. The artifact on his head was said to be the "Crown of Wisdom", one of the forbidden objects rumored to have been stolen from the Slaine Theocracy. A few of the resident casters did something similar to what Ainz had done, and had discovered the artifact's sinister effects. The wearer would gain a boost to their magical capability, at the cost of everything else in their brains.

By forcing Nfrea to wear it and use it, they had doomed him to a constant, catatonic state for the rest of his life. According to all the resident healers, among them priests from the temple who'd been roused from their bedsides, there was nothing they could do for the kid. Lizzie bawled on Nfrea's bedside as they gave fruitless assurances and statements that rang hollow, even to Ainz's dispassionate observations. "Look on the bright side, at least he's still alive", and so on and so forth.

A bright spot existed in Ninya's condition, whom the priests had also treated, this time with better success. She was out of death's door, and only needed to rest some more. The physical wounds, they'd said, were easy to heal and close-but there was no telling how she would bear the trauma of losing one's friends all at once.

Despite that bit of good news, the mood in the hall had grown a bit grim, because of Enfi. He and Lizzie were actually well regarded in this city, so it was understandable for the adventurers to be more than a bit upset, particularly at "Zuranon". Ainz observed that even Blue Rose were perturbed. Apparently, they had were longtime acquaintances of Lizzie.

"You can't do anything?" Ainz overheard Gagaran ask Evileye and Lakyus.

"As you well know, I've no healing skills in my repertoire," Evileye replied.

"It's something to do with the brain," Lakyus said, shaking her head. "No spell of mine can cure that. Such knowledge may only exist in forbidden tomes-or perhaps the wisest Dragon Lords would know."

"You think _that_ guy would know?" Evileye wondered.

"I doubt he would agree. Nfrea is..." Lakyus hesitated, glancing at the boy. "We can certainly try it, if nothing else."

Ainz sighed. He stepped away from the wall, then beckoned to Albedo and Nabe, who accompanied him back down the stairs. They were met by a group of people. At its head was a bearded man, with a scarred, wrinkled face and strong, piercing eyes.

"Greetings, Eclipse Nebula. I am Ainzach, Guildmaster of the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Ainz bowed slightly. "I am Momon. I bid you well, Guildmaster. These are my comrades, Nabe, and Amelia."

"You are to be commended for your efforts as adventurers. That on barely your first month, one of your number would receive a glowing commendation from Blue Rose, and not long after you would spearhead a counter-offensive against a Zuranon plot and prevented them from causing too much chaos! That, my good sir, is nothing short of miraculous."

"I thank you. Though, I still feel humbled that there are some things that even my blade cannot save."

Ainzach's eyes glanced briefly to the ceiling. "Yes, indeed. One cannot be expected to carry the whole world on one's shoulders, but there it is." He shook his head. "Still, your actions have gone a long way to prevent even more suffering. I _am_ curious though-while we are very grateful, there are some of us who are, forgive me, suspicious of you and your intentions. Your group seems fit to be a heroic entity of sorts. You could have offered your talents to the highest bidder. Why appear here, and now, and become a lowly adventurer?"

 _Why indeed?_ Ainz's mind raced, near panicking at being so put on the spot like this. Were he alone he would have given an easy answer, but he wasn't. Nabe and Albedo were here, and they would certainly be interested in whatever he said. He could not give a weak answer, nor even one that could be misinterpreted: god forbid it'd go back to the others in Nazarick, causing wholly unintended consequences. He'd made enough of a blunder giving in to Nabe, and that was already spiraling out of his control, judging by Albedo's behavior.

He decided to take off his helm, and show off his face to the Guildmaster. A few of the people raised their eyebrows at his appearance. Still, this would help show Ainzach his trust. "... Let me be frank, Guildmaster. For it is an honor to be met by a person of such rank... How should I say this... I do have a goal in mind. And it is true that I have an ulterior motive in joining this Kingdom's Guild. However that goal-that goal is not something I would share with outsiders." He waved his hand. That was true enough, Nazarick's affairs were no one else's. "However, in the meantime, it is vital that I perform as an adventurer to the best of my abilities while the goal is yet out of sight."

"You intend to gather resources... or information, is that right?" Ainzach asked shrewdly.

Ainz nodded reluctantly, furrowing his brow for them to see. "My-Eclipse Nebula's ultimate goal is something we cannot share, but believe me when I say that it is important to..." He cast out blindly for a good cause. "...Humanity."

Ainzach hummed, his gaze going from him, to Nabe, to Albedo. "Very well then. We shall not pry further. Your business is your business. Forgive an old man his nosiness-but one never goes far in the business without being cautious."

"I understand."

"As an apology, let me just proclaim it now: for outstanding services in combating Zuranon, and for helping put to rest the disappearances of many adventurers-" Here he was referring to Clementine's trophies which Ainz had dutifully turned in to the guild- "I, Guildmaster, hereby promote the group Eclipse Nebula, to the rank of adamantite! Congratulations, Momon."

Ainz shook the Guildmaster's proffered hand enthusiastically, as cheers went up from the surroundings. Nabe and Albedo were foremost in hooting and clapping-for once their behavior was not at all faked. Still, Ainz wished they had not been issued the promotion in so public a place. Even a child could see that most of the adulation from the other adventurers were half-hearted and forced, with a few even looking on with envy and hostility. Ainz was not entirely surprised: he had seen this behavior often back in his world. Still, he kept the smile on his face and continued the facade of a gruff, but pleased hero: grateful, but reticent to bask openly in the glory.

"Hmph. As expected of the exalted one. You've achieved your goals in less time than it took Shalltear to finish her mission," Albedo said later, once they were alone. She looked quite smug.

"Congratulations, my lord," Nabe said bashfully. "Will there be... a celebration?" At the mention of that, Albedo's eyes lit up and she grabbed his arm and rubbed her breasts against him insistently.

Ainz shook his head, though made no move to dislodge Albedo. "Adamantite is good, but we must secure Momon's name even further. I brought you out here for us to plan-Nabe, arrange a **Message** with Nazarick."

"What do you intend, my lord?" asked Albedo.

"A miracle." He looked at the overseer, whose eyes held limitless lust barely restrained. It was not unlike a starved wolf desperate to get in a bite of food. "Albedo, I must restate: we shall take our time later, in our home. I do not wish to sully our... union, in places like these."

"Understood," Albedo said hoarsely. Despite her words and expression, it was difficult not to be drawn in by Albedo's eyes. It was like they were trying to draw him in... closer... and deeper... In the next moment, he felt a small, wet, fleeting sensation on his lips.

"It is done, my lord," Nabe announced.

Ainz wrenched his face from Albedo's, tasting her vividly in his mouth. He ignored her own satisfied smacking. "Very good."

()()()()()()()()()()()

They all gazed with varying degrees of incredulity at the man who'd just stated the impossible.

"Y-How-You're going to cure Enfi?" Lakyus asked Momon. The man stirred, though his gaze was on the young man.

"I have a means to do it. Our... homeland has certain rites to fully restore body and mind. It is not entirely a spell. It is also not something we would show to outsiders."

"Why have you kept silent about it until now?" Evileye's stare was piercing, though Ainz paid no heed to it.

"Because it is secret," he said simply. "But then, the Guildmaster talked to me below, and reminded me of the things I could still do, without the need to swing a blade." He walked over purposefully to stand beside Nfrea's bed. Lizzie, bleary-eyed, looked up at him.

"... What do you plan to do?"

"I did promise to save him, ma'am," Ainz said. "And never let it be know that I do not keep my promises." He turned snappily, and made a dismissive gesture. "However, I shall need you, and the rest of you, to leave. It is required for those of our homeland to utterly destroy those who have seen our secrets. Please do not attempt to get a glimpse at our ritual, or we will have no choice but to kill you."

The ultimatum sent a chill through the room. This man had so casually threatened one of the premier adventurer groups in the Kingdom, even if he had done so for his own important reason. After a long moment of hesitation, Lizzie consented to being led out of the room by Lakyus. Nabe and Albedo approached, the latter nodding pointedly at Lakyus. Nabe addressed Lizzie, and said, "Never doubt our lord, for he is the only one who can enact miracles."

Once all the people had left the room, he immediately got to putting up the anti-divination wards, so no one would see what he was going to do next. "Nabe." Nabe bowed and immediately got to securing the door with her own magic. There was no reason for Blue Rose to attempt watching through their own means, but if they ever tried then the whole guild hall would burn down for their troubles.

Albedo approached Nfrea's bedside. She looked to Ainz, her face calm and ready.

Ainz quickly drew the **Wand of True Resurrection** from his inventory. As a longtime player who'd been pulled into the endless gacha hell hoping for specific things, Ainz had stockpiled quite a bit of the items over a long period of time. Amusingly enough, they had been despair-inducing to get when one rolled. Although the effect was solid and usable, it had little to zero practical use, being as its long cast-time meant either the caster would die soon anyway, or the battle was already over and the dead player could just resurrect himself.

And so because of his addiction, there was plenty in his inventory-with a couple already used up from his initial experiments on the Theocracy soldiers he'd captured-he was loathe to use it freely, and only on occasions such as this.

"I apologize for this," he told the unconscious Nfrea. He was going to use the boy as a stepping stone, and he would not even know it. Ainz ruthlessly crushed the part of him that decried his decision, one which had been unanimously approved by his two companions-which proved the sheer inhumanity of it.

But at this point, he didn't care.

He looked at Albedo. "Do it."

Ainz looked away as a bone-crunching pop filled the room. A short silence followed.

"It is done, Lord," Albedo said.

Ainz sighed. At least the hard part of the plan was over and done. "Very good." Light filled the end of the small alabaster wand as he activated it, then pointed it towards Nfrea's body. He hoped it would work, or there was some explaining he had to do...

()()()()()()()

"Blue Rose, a word if you will?" They turned from the door to see Ainzach, the Guildmaster.

"Yes, certainly, sir," Lakyus said, stepping forward. "Though this is a bad time..."

Ainzach glanced at the door where Lizzie stood. Then he looked at the rest of them. "...What's going on? Why are you all out here?"

"We are waiting on Lord Momon and his self-proclaimed 'miracle cure'." A second later, Lakyus mentally berated herself for sounding quite displeased. It was like she'd been unbalanced by what Momon had claimed. She summoned her noble facade and continued, "In any case, we are free for now, sir. What is it-"

The door creaked open. Immediately all eyes looked towards the sound, and saw Momon's dark armoured form announce its presence.

"Momon..."

"Sir Momon...?"

He ignored them all except for Lizzie, who kept on watching him with an intense, bloodshot expression. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "It is done. He is cured." The woman gasped, and so did everyone else who was present.

"Enfi is...?" Lizzie said. Momon stepped out of the door and gestured for the woman to enter. Lakyus couldn't resist taking a peek along with her team-mates.

There the boy sat, unmistakably alive, unmistakably conscious. "Where... oh, hello grandma." He smiled at the old woman, who was openly crying now. "What's... going on? I remember being kidnapped... and little else... hmmm..."

"Never mind, that's alright," said Lizzie, her voice choked by her spilling tears. "It's alright now." As they watched, Amelia and Nabe stood aside as she ran over to her loved one, crushing him in a strong embrace. The old woman was crying again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"...And that is a secret from your homeland, you say?" she heard Ainzach say. The man's eyes were watering, as he praised the armored man's retreating back. "You've many mysteries about you, sir Momon. Truly, humanity is blessed to have you as one of its champions."

"It's nothing," the man rumbled, without turning his head. "I'm just a simple man, with a simple goal." Something touched her shoulder, almost making her gasp, and she saw it was only Amelia's hand, who only gave her a knowing smile before curtsying to her and the guildmaster. The stoic Nabe followed along, acknowledging her with a nod. The two of them followed along with their mysterious lord: their retreating backs like three heroes emerging from the mists of legend only to disappear, off to another quest.

She could not help but feel the same overwhelming emotion burst up from within her, the same one which had made her rise up and become an adventurer in the first place. Her feelings were conflicted, especially with regards to Amelia and her apparent master Momon, but one she was certain of was admiration. There was no doubt about it, she was about to bear witness to a real-life legend.

()()()()()()()()

"My aim was to become rich with adventurer work. But being alone, I had to make sure I wasn't taken advantage of." Ninya's expression was far away, smiling despite the dried tears that tracked down her cheeks. "But maybe it wasn't necessary, with those guys. They were great, kind, hardworking. I honestly thought I would be able to reveal myself to them soon, and I knew they wouldn't be mad." Her fist clenched over the sheet. "I just wish I... haaah... I just..."

It was several days later. Nfrea had made a marked improvement since his "cure", though he still seemed weak, with Lizzie declaring him unfit for work. His condition made an excellent excuse for their relocating to Carne Village, as per his instructions. He was sure she would have reneged on their agreement if Nfrea's condition had remained the same, which would have been unfortunate, but at least Nfrea wouldn't be able to blab about his being Ainz Ooal Gown. Still, going through with the alternative plan had secured his reputation for the foreseeable future, which would help immensely.

Now, the other concern lay with a recently awakened Ninya, who was still trying to process her team-mates' deaths. He was also slightly intrigued at Nabe's behavior, including her strange, out-of-character proposal.

Still, it was arduous, pretending to be a kind listener to Ninya's woes. He knew this type of front was necessary, particularly for a newly minted adamantite who'd become the toast of the city overnight. "Lord Momon is caring for a mere copper-plate? He's so kind!" and so on and so forth were things he expected to come out of this, at least. Still, it didn't make listening to the lamenting girl any less tedious.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ninya asked, her face in her hands. "Now the Swords of Darkness are gone, and I'm left alone, again! And now everyone knows I'm a girl! How the hell am I supposed to find another group, not for someone who's gonna be weird about it!"

Ainz pursed his lips behind the helm. He really wasn't used to this. He cocked his head, and looked at Nabe leaning against the far wall. She looked at Ninya, then back at him. She nodded silently.

Ainz sighed. At a guess, it seemed like Nabe's trying to emulate Albedo, except that Lakyus was a better specimen than this Ninya. Although this one _was_ pretty, with a slightly boyish look about her. Even her true gender had not changed his perception of Ninya, which was the problem. He only hoped Nabe wasn't expecting anything more.

"Then feel fortunate, Ninya. It appears my subordinate finds you interesting."

"Huh?" Ninya looked confused.

Ainz gestured at Nabe, who approached. "Your skills are of interest to her. If you want, you could join us-become her apprentice. While you would not be officially part of Eclipse Nebula, you will have our protection, and you would of course have a share of our earnings." Even saying the last part made him want to grind his teeth.

"Are you... are you serious?" Ninya gasped. "But wouldn't that mean..."

Ainz held out a silencing hand. "I'm sure Nabe can talk to you more about it. Ultimately, it is your decision, and I shall leave you to think on it." He whirled around and left. If Nabe liked her, then he would leave her to talk to the girl.

()()()()()()()()

The inside of the tavern was boisterous and loud, with many drunken adventurers taking advantage of the guild's buying out the whole place for a night of celebration. It was partly to celebrate Zuranon's defeat, and at the same time cheering on the newly promoted Eclipse Nebula.

"Hey big guy, arm-wrestling contest, now!" shouted an inebriated Gagaran. The stocky woman's loud challenge was taken up with cheers from the gathered crowd. Ainz sighed to himself, putting his untouched tankard to the side. He approached the table laid out for them.

Off to another corner of the party, Ninya still reeled at being in the presence of two literal legends. One was a member of the already famous Blue Rose, Evileye, and the other was her new master, the newly minted adamantite and genius sorceress, Nabe. Neither of them had touched their free drink.

She observed that while Evileye was quite taciturn, Nabe had her beat in keeping a poker face and saying nothing. For the past hour, the former had been trying to engage the latter in a discussion about her supposedly powerful spells. The most that Nabe had said was that she had been "created" well in her homeland, and that it had been Momon who had taught her the spell that had finished off Khajit.

"I don't understand. Is that guy a super powerful caster, _and_ a powerful warrior too?"

Their ears were drawn to the sudden explosion of sound from where Ainz and Gagaran had been having their contest. After a long and tense fight, the first round had gone to Gagaran.

Despite losing, Ainz never lost his smile. The woman was clearly strong, enough to overpower an orc's native arm strength. She was a human on a truly different level from the rest. Ainz shifted beneath his armor, his arm becoming a low-class demon's, one of the strongest in sheer raw strength. He sat back down, and proffered his arm for the second round.

"My master can be many things," Nabe said back at their table. "He is powerful."

"Hmph." Evileye sipped her drink, still clearly dissatisfied. Ninya looked between them, perplexed.

In the meantime, Albedo and Lakyus had a table for themselves on the VIP section of the tavern, which only had the advantage of overlooking the rest of the room from a second floor. Still, there were less chance for being picked out at random by a foolish drunken patron, saving the need to obliterate them for touching her. For that, at least, Albedo was thankful for the invite. That, and another thing...

"I took up adventuring after I realized that my skills would become quite superfluous when the time came for my marriage to some high-ranking noble," Lakyus was saying. She hesitated. "H-how about you, Amelia? Though it does not change how I shall view you at all, were you a noble in your homeland? You certainly seem to act the part, in either case. People looking at you would think you were a noble at first glance. Like me." Lakyus giggled awkwardly.

Albedo stretched languorously like a cat, and leaned over the table. They were already sitting side-by-side, yet this made her practically face-to-face with the blonde. The sudden close contact made Lakyus eyes widen. She blinked, but did not retreat, her cheeks slowly flushing red. "I was... a citizen of high rank," she said, making sure Lakyus' attention was entirely on her. "But I could not just abandon my lord when he decided to set out on his quest." Her voice grew lower, her lips moving slower and more purposely. "When I discovered that he was about to leave, I could just not leave things as they were. I knew I had to be there, to be of service to him... to accompany him... and do whatever... he wants..."

Lakyus jerked, her head whipping to the side at the second large outpouring of sound coming from below.

Gagaran was flat on the ground, her arm muscles singing a sore sound. Ainz had toyed with the woman, letting her believe she had a chance before overwhelming her with the sheer power in his arm. Still, it was _too_ powerful. There was little sport without the struggle. Ainz sat back on the table, ready for the third round, and very much determined to win the bout. This time though, he would use the slightly less powerful arm of a dragonkin.

He chanced to glance up, and met Albedo's gaze. The latter waved, which Ainz acknowledged with a nod.

Lakyus had been silent for the past minute, having been stunned into literal silence by something outrageous. At first she thought it was just her imagination, or that it had been a discourteous accident, nothing more.

But there was no mistaking the feel of Amelia's feet on her crotch. For the first few seconds since realizing it, she had been quite bewildered on what to do. Propriety dictated that she immediately remove the invading foot, scold the woman for her boldness, then leave. Men had their arms broken for trying much the same with her.

Yet with Amelia... her squirming, burrowing foot felt quite nice. She glanced at the woman, whose eyes were on Momon below, though it was clear from her small smile that she knew full well what she was doing. Breathing faster now, Lakyus averted her eyes, trying to squeeze out the invading foot with her thighs, yet it only managed to let it dig in even more until her toes were scraping against her vulva.

"Y-you really seem to like Momon, huh?" Lakyus wondered out loud.

For a moment, Amelia was silent, her foot's movements stopping. Then she looked to her, her eyes knowingly staring into hers when she said, "Oh yes, he is my rightful lord. Who would not love their master?"

"S-s-so then why are you doing this..." Lakyus whined ini a small voice, her eyes squinting. A moment later, she realized that Amelia was practically whispering in her ear.

"Because you are special, m'dear," Amelia said, her voice low and husky. The sensation of her breath and her voice effected a small jolt from her nethers, making her squeak as a small wet stain bloomed on her crotch. Lakyus was left gasping, scrunching her thighs together in equal parts thrill and discomfort while Amelia withdrew her foot.

"That reminds me..." said Albedo, smiling satisfied like a cat. "Lord Momon was quite concerned about your sword. It is of the same kind as that Orb in the graveyard." She produced a small ring from her palm. "This is a gift, of sorts. The leader of Blue Rose should not fall to something like that. This shall protect you from many mental assaults. I am sure you will find it useful."

"Sure I-hyaah! What are you..." Amelia had taken her hand, and slowly, gently, fitted the ring onto her finger. Lakyus could only squirm at Amelia's hot, intense gaze, which never left hers as she bent down to run her lips over her knuckles. She then planted a loud kiss on her finger.

"Someone as beautiful as you must be preserved," Albedo said with a smiile. Lakyus suddenly rose, making her chair fall as she stood to full height.

"I-I-I have to go," she said desperately. "I need to-something-I-Thanks... for the gift." She subconsciously rubbed the finger that Amelia had kissed, which burned like she'd dropped hot wax on it. "I shall... see you later... Amelia."

"Anytime, my dear," Albedo said, with a superior grin. She watched the young woman scurry away, like she were being chased by a hungry tiger. A loud explosion came from below; third time's the charm.

Albedo glanced down. Of course, there was no question as to who had won.

* * *

 **Yet again commissioned by anonymous. Extra words are, as usual, on me.**

 **If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

At dawn they discovered their leader had not yet returned to their rooms. In a small display of panic, they took Evileye and a hung-over Gagaran and prepared for a search of the city.

But they found her easily enough, sitting at the porch of the adventurer's guild hall. She was watching the small farewell committee that had gathered to watch Eclipse Nebula depart.

"...The hell? 'm gonna back to sleep," Gagaran groused, flopping to the ground. Within a few seconds, she was already snoring.

"...I need to square things with the innkeeper back there. Because it looks like Lakyus won't," Evileye said.

"What are they doing?" one of the twins asked, as they watched the proceedings.

"It would seem that Lizzie has made arrangements to move to the countryside," Lakyus explained. "It is understandable; what with everything that has happened to them here. Eclipse Nebula is helping them with the move." She hesitated. "And, of course, they shall be escorting Lizzie and Nfrea halfway to their destination, whereupon they'll part ways."

The twins looked at each other when a forlorn sigh escaped their leader's lips, as her eyes gazed with something like longing at the figure in the distance. Amelia, the busty beauty in resplendent armor, stood talking to some representatives of the guild.

Nearby, the hero, Momon, was unusually devoted in the task of transferring crates of equipment and supplies from the alchemist's shop towards the wagon. It was unusual in that adventurers of that caliber tended to look down on such menial work. And a tall, imposing man in black, forbidding armor was an even worse disconnect. Yet to the twins, for everything they'd heard and seen of the dark knight, thought it not unusual at all. It did not seem out of character for the polite, reserved man to offer his aid in such a way.

Still, it raised eyebrows-and not just the twins'-to see Momon lug several dozen crates upon his shoulders without seemingly looking tired. As they watched, the man carried one of the alchemist's thick, elaborate equipment, made of solid stone, up on his shoulder. For sure such a thing would have required a wheeled pallet and several men, or aid from a mage well-versed in Earth, like their own Evileye; or to take it further, the inherent strength of a particularly large ogre.

If there had been a man who wielded such strength, then surely he would have been known long before? It was hard to imagine such power contained in a person, especially ones who looked so young.

The man had many mysteries, that was sure.

* * *

"Lord A-I mean, Lord Momon, we are ready."

A few hours after Blue Rose awoke, there was now a sizable crowd that had gathered around the departure area. Lizzie's wagons were now loaded and ready, with the tarps sealed and tied down by magic. Nfrea had been placed in the lead wagon, where Lizzie would be.

Momon had spent the time after packing to converse with the representatives from the guild, something he had loathed to do. He tried to pass off the responsibility to Albedo as much as possible, something in which the Overseer seemed to thrive. He readjusted his assessment of Albedo's skill in fitting into human society accordingly, and silently praised her efforts from deep in his heart.

Now Nabe had come, having retrieved a still ailing Ninya from her room. Ainz honestly had little idea on how to deal with the diminutive woman, or her apparent needs, and trusted that Nabe had a good reason for taking her. Now there was one more person they had to take to Carne Village-and by extension, another outsider he had placed under Ainz Ooal Gown's aegis.

It was also yet another potential liability.

"Ah, welcome, Ninya," Ainz said, inclining his head to the mage. Nabe seemed to have started coaching her, as she did not react with an embarrassed, stuttering air, but with a firm, crisp nod that she performed in exact timing with Nabe. Frankly, he was a little taken aback. Still, she still looked pale and absent-minded, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. "...I am pleased to see you are looking fine. Good, good. Take your place inside the wagon, for we shall be leaving shortly."

"Yes." Ninya went and did as she was told. When his gaze went back towards Nabe, she curtsied, and he could sense she was waiting on him.

"... Do you have anything else to do?"

"None, my lord."

"Then get on the wagon. We'll be leaving soon."

"Very well."

For now, it seemed he would have to indulge Nabe in her actions. He only hoped the maid didn't overdo it, and remember her own duties to Ainz Ooal Gown.

He went towards the nearby building, where Albedo had gone a short while back. He found her in the middle of an attentive crowd, entertaining them with her charms.

It was clear that most of the people talking to her were actually more enamored of her other assets, which was shown in obvious display to everyone because of her choice of armor. _Honestly, to have such a risque-looking equipment, what was Tabula-san thinking?_ This was the guildmate who looked down on such "frivolities", in his own words, and was on the list of "members never going to farm for a skeevy outfit for an NPC". Maybe the man had been ashamed to admit his hidden fetishes-though seeing it now, Ainz could not see it as anything worse than, say, Bukubukuchagama's clothing preferences.

The armor made Albedo look sexier than her usual. And Ainz felt just a little bit superior for being able to witness; even more, to touch it. It was like a once in a lifetime experience.

"Has everything been settled?" Ainz ventured, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh! Begging your pardons, Sir Momon. We dare not delay you any further," said a man whose name he'd forgotten. There had been a sea of faces and an endless reel of names, but he reasoned on not coming back to talk to them again. "As ever, you and Lady Amelia will always be welcome in E-Rantel."

"We thank you," Albedo said in a sonorous voice, and dipped her head in farewell. "I hope you shall all remain safe, until next we meet."

There had been a feeble attempt to keep them within E-Rantel, ostensibly to attend some parties where nobility would be involved. But Ainz had his own Kingdom to see to. When he'd made his refusal very clear, Albedo followed his lead.

"Oh, how glorious!" someone exclaimed. "We shall eagerly await your return, never fear my lady!"

"Our house, shall always be open to you, Lady Amelia. And of course to the rest of Eclipse Nebula."

As Albedo made to leave, Ainz remained standing stiffly, like a statue.

"My lord...?"

"Farewell to you," Ainz said abruptly, addressing the crowd. "May you prosper." And then, like a robot, he turned on his heels and strode swiftly out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong, my love?" Amelia asked, trailing after him in the corridor. "Should I have slaughtered those-"

Ainz turned and grabbed Albedo by the shoulders, slammed her gently against the wall, and then cast a small illusion around themselves.

"L-Lord Ainz?" she squeaked, eyes wide and uncomprehending.

Ignoring her plea, he kissed the Overseer fiercely, mashing his mouth against hers. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and melted into his insistent embrace. The illusion around them would hide them from view from any others. Especially those fuckers who would dare presume to-

"You're mine," he whispered, breaking the kiss for but a second. A trail of spit connected his mouth to Albedo's tongue, as her eyes glistened, and her mouth made an "O" shape and drooled. "Mine." He didn't give her time to reply as he captured her twitching tongue, and began to plunder her hot, slimy mouth.

He lost focus on his surroundings as Ainz poured his all into claiming the woman. Pleased, whiny moans rumbled in Albedo's throat. He pressed his body onto her's, even removing his breastplate so he could press her luscious, warm curves against his body. He lost himself in perusing her depths, and when Albedo responded eagerly, plastering her own tongue earnestly against his, as their organs began to seek and slather as much of themselves on the other's mouth, Ainz couldn't help but groan from the sheer pleasure, the heady feeling of truly owning this woman. No longer just an NPC, but someone he could own, could command. Could love.

He hadn't realized he'd been humping her subconsciously with his hips, until he broke the kiss to begin kissing all over her face. Nonetheless he continued, though he ignored Albedo's attempts to remove his armor down there. Now was not yet the time.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz..." Albedo whined, tilting her head back so he could completely bestow her white, perfect skin with his spit. His mouth went all over her cheeks, down and up her chin, then to the lobes of her ear where he pecked and licked, making her shudder; until he descended down her perfectly crafted neck. He bit gently on her throat, like a beast claiming a bitch for his own, before he went down and nibbled at her exposed collarbone, letting the mingling of his saliva and her fresh sweat drip down onto the armor.

He honestly longed for the chance to truly claim this woman as his own. For having tasted the fruit, he could no longer quite forget its rich taste.

And now he desired to taste everything-every last one.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, they exited out of the building. Ainz made a show of looking cool and unruffled, while Albedo's face still looked sweaty and flushed. He caught her licking her lips and looking at him with wet, fiery eyes. For a moment, Albedo's heated look almost made him want to drag her aside again to have another taste of her luscious lips.

Then, he caught sight of a group of people coming their way. It was the other adamantite adventurer team, Blue Rose. He stood to wait for them, and Albedo did the same.

"We greet you, Sir Momon, Lady Amelia. Will you be leaving soon?" their leader, the one named Lakyus, said.

"Yes, indeed," Albedo answered for them both. "My lord is a busy man, and we have affairs to attend to." Which was true, strangely enough.

"Then as the leader of Blue Rose, and fellow adventurers besides, I wish you well on your journeys. I do not know if you pray to the same gods, but I shall pray for them to watch over you still."

"It has been an honor to meet you," said Ainz, bowing as he would to a worker from another department pulled in for the same project. "On behalf of Eclipse Nebula, thank you."

"Hey big guy! Next time we meet, I hope we can have that rematch ya promised!" the one named Gagaran said. He vaguely recalled making some sort of promise to that mannish-looking warrior, so he nodded vaguely, though said nothing else.

"I do hope our paths cross some day yet," Lakyus said earnestly. Her eyes went to Amelia. "Especially-"

"My pardons, Lord Momon, but could you spare me a few seconds' time?"

Ainz took in the situation at a glance. He recalled Albedo's wish to have the Lakyus woman bent to their will. Yet another one of the NPC's whims, though in this case he could definitely see the merits. It would be interesting to seduce a so-called high-ranking human like that.

"Mmm... Very well," Momon said, and with a final bow to Blue Rose, went back to the wagons. He could sense Albedo and Lakyus move in the other direction, possibly away from the latter's team-mates. Feeling very curious despite himself, Ainz's ears transformed into a kobold's, bat-like and extremely sensitive, which he used in an attempt to eavesdrop on the ensuing conversation.

 _"...had thought you'd gotten afraid of me, Lakyus. After all, you did leave so abruptly..."_

 _"N-not afraid. Please don't misunderstand. I was..! I was... just surprised. I had to find time to-time to collect my thoughts, and, and, and-"_

Albedo giggled. _"Don't mind. I was only joking. I know you're not the type."_

 _"Oh? And what type is that, pray tell?"_

 _"Not the type that would swoon and fall on her knees for just anyone."_ There was a pause. A long silence followed, and Ainz tilted his head, wondering if somehow his shapeshift had worn off, or if they'd actually stopped talking.

They were still walking away, side by side.

 _"I see. And just what kind of person do you think would be able to do that?"_

 _"Hmmm... if I had to take a guess, it would be someone completely out of this world. A kind you've never met before in your life."_

 _"... I've met many extraordinary people. Even a dragon."_

 _"You must've led a very exciting life. I would have loved to hear all about it."_

 _"Yes it is. Unfortunate. I mean."_

Another long pause.

 _"Would you like to set a date then?"_

 _"Heeh? Huh? Haaah? A date? Prepost-I mean, my pardons, that would be too much, even to contemplate, even if I were in any way considering-there are plenty of factors-I would have to-"_

 _"Lakyus m'dear, why are you panicking? I only wanted to see if you'd like to set a date for when next we meet. Perhaps I can convince my lord to have our paths cross on a certain time. So we can do this and that-"_

 _"This and that?"_

 _"-And many others besides, as we please. What do you think?"_

 _"I-of course I-I would definitely, truly like that, my l-I mean, my lad-I mean, Lady Albedo. Truly a wonderful proposal! Ah! Not that it is a proposal per se, begging your pardon, it's just that I mean-"_

 _"Hush, my dear,_ " said Albedo, and Ainz could spy his Overseer reach out to calm the other woman by patting her on the shoulder. _"You're a little too worked up. Relax your tense muscles, like so... and I can assure you that you'll have a better day of it..."_

 _"Ah-thank you..."_

 _"Perhaps in a week's time we shall return here_ ," Albedo confided, in a near whisper. _"I shall anxiously await you._ " She'd leaned in close to Lakyus' ear, though from afar Ainz could swear Albedo was leaving a fast one on the poor girl's neck.

Having said her piece, Albedo let her go, before returning to him. The other members of Blue Rose rushed to cluster around their leader.

Ainz ended up hearing some of their banter, though he understood but half of it.

 _"Hey, hey, what the heck was that about?"_

 _"Leader's face is red!"_

 _"Bwahaha! This is rich, leader! What was it? Proposal? Proposition? Propagation? Any of the above?"_

 _"... Gagaran, please be silent."_

 _"I can't believe I was made to witness embarrassment like this. Now I'm embarrassed for the first time since joining this group. I wish I could go home-that granny, I swear..."_

 _"So? How did you respond..."_

Ainz returned his ears to normal, having found little need to listen to whatever they were yammering about. In any case, he would be sending some other subordinates back here to keep a close eye on Blue Rose.

Albedo returned with a stately air around her, acting as if nothing were amiss. But she did have a mischievous look in her eye, and seemed like she were satisfied of something, though he wasn't exactly sure.

"Are we to depart now, my lord?" Albedo asked.

"... The sun's high," he said aloud. "We must away, before... evening." He emphasized the word, which made Albedo's face light up.

And so, Lizzie the Alchemist left E-Rantel for good, and was accompanied in her move by the newly minted adamantites, the Eclipse Nebula.

* * *

They traveled on the long road, back to Carne. For any of the three members of "Eclipse Nebula", such an arduous task would have been unnecessary. However, they had to appear as they were to deceive Lizzie, and by extension Nfrea and Ninya. They did make good progress, as the authorities at E-Rantel had given them good horses enchanted to endure long, brisk travel. The countryside whizzed by like he were on a car at a downtown area.

Contrary to what the humans believed, they would not split up halfway down the road. They would take Lizzie directly to Carne, where Ainz would issue new orders to the representative, the maid Lupusregina Beta. Thinking about that NPC brought a flush to his cheeks, as he was no longer quite the aloof master. He struggled to keep the perverted, unwholesome thoughts out of his mind, and so addressed Albedo with a question.

"Why do you not charm that girl outright?" Ainz asked. "Do you not have a skill for that?"

Albedo made a "fu-fu" sound. "While that would be convenient, Lord Ainz, is there not something to the thrill of the chase? That feel of stalking one's prey, never more than a step behind, all the way through to cornering it and finally claiming it as your own in one glorious conclusion..! Ahhhh, is that not a wonderful feeling?" Then her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat. "Ah, but that is just my opinion, my lord. If you order me to overpower that girl's will, I shall certainly do so..."

Ainz sighed to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd heard words like that. There had been many in Ainz Ooal Gown who'd expressed much the same sentiments. Girls in real life, rare items within the game, and even the gacha prizes. When Ainz had complained about having to roll stupendous amounts just to get nothing, a certain guildmate had given him the same "thrill of the hunt" spiel as Albedo now had, though he would never understand it.

And so he moved on to the next topic. "...Mmm, leaving that aside for now... I am curious about your armor, Albedo."

"Oh this?" A small smile came to her. She touched the front of her armor. "This is something Tabula Smaragdina-sama gave me. Do you like it, my lord?"

"It's... very nice." He swallowed. He was having mixed thoughts when it came to thinking about having sex with someone who was wearing what might be someone else's fashion sense. Admittedly, Ainz had his own preferences. "No, I was just curious about its abilities." Since they weren't in the game world anymore, he had to use an appraise spell to figure out an item's properties. He didn't want to use it freely.

"I do not know what Tabula-sama wished for me when he gave me this," Albedo said, looking down at her body. "But I do have some idea of the combat capabilities. Unlike my black armor, which was important in giving me a fearsome appearance, or my usual Overseer regalia, which would have given me maximum defensive capabilities, this suit was supposed to grant me some sort of 'aura'. It is supposed to be able to grant my allies superior fighting capabilities."

"An aura?" Ainz thought on it. Auras were generally restricted to certain classes. A player was expected to be a team player when it came to choosing an aura as a skill. But he had heard of items that bestowed auras. "I see. What else can you tell me?"

Albedo frowned, as she thought on the answer. "I think the armor has got some form of strong regenerative power."

"Health?"

"Yes."

"Something with [Regeneration], is it? It is very fitting for you."

"Thank you very much! You are indeed wise, my lord."

"Was there anything else?"

"I am not sure if it is true, but I did overhear Tabula-sama say that this armor would allow me to unleash 'a powerful form'. I do not know what it is, nor of how I can do that, my lord."

"Ah." From the sounds of it, it looked to be a gimmick "ultimate" spell. He recalled seeing an enemy transform into a fierce draconic hybrid, which had been a pain to defeat. Upon later research, Punitto Moe-san had discovered it was a trait of the armor and not a class skill.

"Have I answered to your satisfaction, my lord?"

Ainz shrugged. "For now."

"Then, would you be able to answer my question now? Such as..." Her smile widened into a half moon-like shape. "Our official... consummation?"

* * *

"Carne Village again, huh?" Ainz heard Ninya say. He felt pity for the poor girl, who was now returning to the last place where she had worked with her team. But Ainz could not spare that pity for her publicly; therefore he kept silent.

Since their more recent departure, the village had been undergoing a renovation: the summoned goblins had been working on erecting a tall, stone wall to surround the village. It had now been completed, though Ainz could see that it was barely enough to defend against an attack like before.

Ainz sent Nabe ahead to liaison with Lupusregina, in order to keep up the pretense of keeping his Momon and Ainz persona separate. Though Nfrea had deduced his identity, there was no reason for Lizzie to figure that out.

And so-

"The village shall certainly welcome anyone," said the village elder. He looked a bit nervous, but that might have been because Lupus had hurriedly told him what to do. "We do not discriminate, as you can see. And an alchemist would certainly be useful to us."

"Hoh. You're certainly a mystery, Sir Momon," the old alchemist remarked. "And here I was wondering why you led us here."

He grunted. "I managed to win a few favors. Here and there."

"We are very grateful to Momon, as well as to Ainz Ooal Gown," the elder parroted.

The new arrangement was that the goblins would be ordered to secure some space beyond the village, and expand the walls accordingly. Before it could be fortified, forces from Nazarick would watch over the alchemist's new home, under the leadership of Lupus.

Since Lizzie was here to repay her "eternal debt" to the Momon persona, Ainz had therefore constructed a second, insulating layer between himself and the alchemist. Any alchemical breakthrough they'd discovered would be sent to Lupusregina Beta immediately, who would forward it to Momon. To Lizzie, the maid was just a link between himself and the mysterious, unseen Ainz, and it would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

"Enfi!" someone cried. It was Enri Emmot. She rushed forward and threw her arms around the feeble-bodied boy. "By the gods, what has happened?"

"Caught up in some mad necromancer's scheme," Lizzie said, spitting. "Still, it warms my heart to see someone care. And such a pretty young thing, too. You are...?"

As the humans began to converse among themselves, Eclipse Nebula went aside with Lupusregina, to a secluded location.

"I am honored to be of service-su~, Lord Ainz," Lupus said, bowing deeply. "But I do not understand why this was needed?"

"It is not your place to question, Lupusregina," Albedo answered for him, thankfully enough.

"Of course, of course, I understand perfectly, su~" Lupus said.

Ainz turned pointedly to the Overseer. "Albedo."

"Ah, yes." She bowed deeply. "I shall be going on ahead then, my husband."

"...Uh-huh." A Gate was opened, and Albedo returned to Nazarick. He almost wanted to follow her then and there, but there were some things to take care of still.

"Nabe," he said, turning to the other maid. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

The expressionless maid nodded. "Yes."

"Do what? Do what? What is Narberal to do, Lord Ainz? Can Lupusregina do it too?" the wolf-like maid asked.

"Narberal has taken an interest in a human." At that, Lupus' nose crinkled, and she stared incredulously at her fellow maid. "A mage, to be exact. Her name is Ninya; she was with us. Include her in the list of people to watch out for, Lupusregina Beta, if only for your sister's sake."

"Yes!" Lupus said, saluting. "Though... I don't get it, why a human being..?"

"I will not question you further about it, Narbal Gamma," he said. It pleased him to see an NPC acting so independently like this. It gave him hope for the future, a future where he could be unburdened from the pressure of having to closely lead this pack of dangerous beings. He could just be a leader aloof, who trusted his subordinates to hold their own.

Then he raised a finger. "However, do not take your task lightly. It is still unclear to me what you intend with the girl, but since you were so insistent on bringing her along, then I shall of course be monitoring her progress. If there is an unfavorable result, or if problems arise from her presence..."

"Yes," Nabe said, bowing. "I shall terminate the bug immediately. I understand, my lord."

"Hmph." He cupped her chin, and raised her head. She blinked, surprised. "Do not assume I am angry," he said gently. "I am pleased, in fact, Narberal. I hope the others can follow your example."

"M-my lord..." Somehow her cheeks had gotten flushed, like she were embarrassed. He grinned at her reaction, pleased to see the normally stoic NPC acting so flustered. Then, recalling the reckless act he did with Albedo back at the city, he leaned in close, his helmet unequipped, and kissed Nabe full on the lips.

He heard someone squawk, though he paid that no mind. He leaned into the kiss eagerly, his tongue darting out to caress the insides of Nabe's mouth. He sucked in her hot, moaning breaths, as he explored her thoroughly. He threw his arm around her body, which had a different from Albedo's. Where Albedo was soft and cushy, Nabe was slim and delicate against his size, like a doll, and relaxed into his body like she were surrendering all of it. And where Albedo was fierce and passionate with her side of the kiss, Nabe's was as a moist, pleasurable vacuum, eagerly accepting all he could give her, and more. He ended up chewing on her tongue, nibbling its softness like a piece of delectable meat, as a squeaking sound came from deep in her throat.

"Pahaahh... Lord Ainz..." When he broke the kiss, he was pleased to see her face looking like it would melt, like butter under heat. It felt so gratifying to reduce a woman into a squirming puddle, and in Nabe's case it was literal. He felt pride and a sense of superior domination as he looked down at her.

"... I look forward to your results," he said, before putting his helmet back. Without looking at Lupus, he turned around and called for a Gate. "Carry on, then. I shall expect your prompt reports."

* * *

The master's left, but all that was in the thunderstruck Lupusregina's mind was the absolutely surprising, ludicrous, unbelievable sight that she'd just witnessed. She had been so blindsided by it that it almost felt like a surprise attack, and it had knocked the crap out of her mind, leaving it an empty mess while she watched her Master devour Narberal's face with angry, wet smacks.

"What the hell just happened?" In her surprised state, she could not even muster the pretense. It was as disconcerting as her Creator suddenly showing up to give her a hand. There had never been an indication, none at all, that the scene she'd just witnessed was possible. And yet-

-And yet, Narberal Gamma was still standing there, where Ainz-sama had left her, her face almost like a melting wax figure's. The doppelganger maid was well and truly out of it, and she couldn't even muster the need to keep her disguise.

"Oi! Narb-chan! Wake the fuck up! Answer me!" She shook her sister's shoulder. This went on and on, Nabe's head lolling left and right, until Lupus was pushed backwards by the other.

"What? It's annoying." Narberal's placed her hand against her face, and when she pulled it away, it was just as normal-well, except for the decidedly uncharacteristic blush on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Lupus repeated. "That k-kiss? With-with-with Ainz-sama?" Her shout was so loud it might have been heard throughout the whole of Carne.

"Shut up," Nabe said, looking away. "It is none of your business."

"Ohhhh, don't give me that, Narb-chan! You got to spill it! Spill it! This is huge news!"

"It's really not," Nabe insisted, trying her best to escape. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've a duty to attend to." Despite her admonishment, Lupus kept following her.

"Big! Huge! Stupendous! Gigantic! Wait 'till the others hear this!"

* * *

Demiurge was waiting for him at the fifth floor. "Lord Ainz," said the smartly-dressed devil, bowing deeply.

"Demiurge, it is good to see you. Has Albedo informed you...?"

"Of course, of course. Everything has been ready as you requested." The devil smirked, and pushed his glasses up his nose. He beamed widely, and seemed very much pleased, like he'd done something extraordinary. "And I must be the first to say this-congratulations, my lord. It means much to all of us that you've decided this... more than you now."

Ainz grunted, feeling awkward and not at all ready to discuss matters like these with a man. And with Demiurge, most of all, who already unnerved him from the very start. Then again, that was to be expected from the creation of the notorious Ulbert-san.

As if sensing his discomfort, Demiurge cleared his throat. "But there is a certain concern that has been raisedd, my lord. What do you intend to do with..." He glanced at the entrance of the building near them. "... _That_ creature? I have been informed that you have some plans for it."

"Indeed," Ainz said, though he was still racking his mind about it. "In the first place, I shall need to see the interrogation's progress. Albedo told me that she managed to extract some men from her end of the job. I wish to know the particulars."

"After you, my lord," Demiurge said, bowing and gesturing for him to pass. "I have not yet received the reports from Neuronist Painkiller, but this is a good a chance as any to hear it directly."

From the look of the dark and dreary dungeon, it was natural to assume it would smell as bad as it appeared. But Ainz was able to circumvent that, by transforming part of his body into undead-one of the few transformations he had that would never be able to smell something. Thus, Ainz strode through the menacing-looking halls of the dungeon until the destination.

Demiurge knocked on the door. "Neuronist. It is I, Demiurge. Lord Ainz is here."

There was a screeching sound from within. Ainz had no way to tell what had made that noise, but he didn't want to know. He was already unnerved enough by Demiurge, and he steeled himself to face the NPC Neuronist.

The door opened. A grotesque figure slithered out from the room. It cast its eye on Demiurge, before sliding its gaze over to him. The figure was vaguely humanoid in shape, but with pallid, corpse-like flesh, and a face mutated vaguely into the shape of an octopus. Pale, webbed hands, tipped with sharp, needle-like claws, pressed into its chest, which had to bumps to indicate this odd creature was female.

"I greet you, my lords. Especially you, Lord Ainz. You have no idea how honored I am to greet you in my domain."

"Nice work," Ainz said, a little automatically, as if he were greeting a co-worker. "Have you extracted information from the men captured by Albedo?"

"Those little birds expired too quickly. Too quickly," Neuronist shook her jelly-like head, which wobbled from the motion. "Feeble flesh, and with minds as empty as their wits. They had nothing of consequence, my lord, that I can assure you. The... lady... Albedo might even know more about their work, more than I. I can only conclude that they were but mindless lackeys."

"I see. That is unfortunate."

"I apologize on their behalf..."

"Hmph." It was Demiurge who spoke then. "Are you absolutely sure you'd exhausted them to the absolute best of your ability, Neuronist?"

"...What do you imply?"

"Oh, nothing," Demiurge said, shrugging. "Merely voicing an observation."

"Really now, I would be a fool not to see what you imply. And right in front of-!" Neuronist quivered, and her body made an even greater impression of a wobbling piece of jelly. "I can assure you, my lord, that I perform my work with utmost efficiency and accuracy! There is no one else in this hallowed place, except the Forty-One, more well-endowed with the skills to extract-"

"I believe you," Ainz said, holding out his hand. "Rest assured."

"M-my lord is indeed wise-"

"What of the special prisoner?" Ainz pressed. He looked around him. "Has she died as well?"

"Ahhh, that one, yes. Yes, that one is most resilient. A remarkable specimen of human."

"Really?" Demiurge said, brows raised. "I'd like to see that myself."

"She is in the room next door, my lord," Neuronist said. "This way, please."

The blonde fighter whom he'd captured in E-Rantel hung by her arms from the ceiling, and was surrounded by various implements. Neuronist's methods seemed to involve some fleshy, organic bits, which surrounded the blonde's body like a cocoon made from the entrails of a giant fish. She had been completely stripped, exposing her tanned, slender body, scarred in places, now filled with cuts and bruises, and dripping with blood and sweat.

"...You."

It seemed she was awake.

Demiurge snorted, unamused. "How impudent. [Apologize-"

"No need for that," Ainz said again, waving his hand. Demiurge bowed silently, as Ainz approached the captured human. "What sort of information have you gotten?" he asked.

"She gives her name as Clementine, my lord. Supposed to have worked for something called a 'Black' Scripture, whatever that is. She has threatened me and my subordinates with painful body harm many times, and has even dared to blaspheme your glorious name."

"Shameful," Demiurge spat.

Neuronist purred, the sound like a rotten raspberry. "I had thought to cut out this one's tongue for its impudence, many times, and yet I knew your orders were to keep her unharmed."

"You did well," he rumbled, appraising the human, this Clementine, like she were a piece of meat. She was interesting, and not because of her body, as Albedo had accused him. She had shown him a side of combat that would be important, as they went forward, in this world.

And then... well, there were many other uses for her.

"You shall be very useful to me," Ainz said, looking down at Clementine. Her eyes were still full of defiant fire. Even in her humiliation, Neuronist had not broken her. And that was interesting.

Then she raised her head and hacked up a spit, which landed right on his helmet.

"YOU!" Demiurge's roar was like a gunshot in the small room. "YOU DARE SPIT ON THE MASTER?"

"I will burn off your throat, human!" Neuronist shouted.

"Enough!" Ainz said, unequipping his helmet. Oh yes, she did have fire. He revealed his face to Clementine yet again. And once again, it was a different face.

"...Fuck you."

"I would not want to," Ainz said. His head had transformed into an aquatic creature vaguely similar to Neuronist. "But as I told you before, if you are to spit, do it right." He shot a black jet that splashed and spread all over the woman's face, coating it in gooey, tar-like ink. Clementine cried out, as the substance began to seep into her skin.

This particular transformation spat ink that could warp an enemy's mind, so that it would be captured and eaten easily. It would not kill Clementine, but he wanted to see if he could help in breaking her in.

He addressed Neuronist. "As you were. My previous orders stand. The ink will dissolve in an hour, but please contact me if it does not. I need her alive, after all." Then he whirled on his feet. "Come, Demiurge. I have a few more stops to make." He left at a brisk pace, his mind filled with a dozen thoughts.

Now, he had an appointment to keep.

* * *

 **Another commission by anonymous. Thank you very much for commissioning!**

 **If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

It was early morning at Carne Village.

Ninya had not slept well. She couldn't sleep well, nowadays, as she was almost always beset by hideous nightmares of her comrades being slaughtered by a grinning fiend, with herself only standing there, helpless to act, as if all her limbs had been made of lead. And then, on her first day at Carne Village, she found herself still adjusting to the general strangeness of it all, where goblins walked shoulder-to-shoulder with humans; along with the thought of being apprentice to one of the most powerful magic casters she'd ever met.

The Beautiful Princess Nabe woke her just after dawn, as the cocks crowed in the distance. She took her robes and scrolls and hurried after the woman, bleating apologies all the while. They passed by plenty of people: villagers, off to their daily routine of managing the fields and the animals. As she hastened to greet them, she was struck by Nabe's general coolness, as the woman never once spoke a greeting in turn.

Nabe led her to an open field just on the outskirts of the village. From here she could see the forest, which was where she and her adventurer group had had their last job together. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon.

They stood there in silence for a long while. Ninya stood there, uncertain, wondering what her new "master" intended. She tried to piece it together, but the inscrutable Nabe betrayed none of her intentions, only looking at her with her pale, beautiful features, almost mask-like in quality.

"Um..."

"My master expects much from you." Nabe's voice cut through the tense air like a knife.

"I-I see-"

"I see potential in you, that you will become better than a mere human. But he sees all, and so he doubts you. It is a hard fact to acknowledge, and yet..." Nabe paused.

The woman clenched her fist then thrust it palm outward at Ninya. A gout of flame erupted, like a firedrake's breath. Ninya yelped and flailed her limbs as she fell on her bum, screaming. She looked up, and realized that the burst of fire would never have been able to reach her.

"It would be much simpler to end your miserable insect life here and now. You crave it, don't you? In a way, human, you would be glad to be consumed by these flames. Or do you yet have anything to live for?"

"Th-that is-" she swallowed. It was hard to admit, but Nabe spoke a kernel of truth. She was glad to be alive, glad to have survived, but she could not look away from the sheer distance that separated her from the abyss, a distance through which she would have joined her friends.

She was determined to live, even still, for the sake of "that person".

"...I have a sister," Ninya said, in a raspy voice. "She was taken from me, long ago. Until my last breath, I'll... I'll...!"

"I see. You have something too. Just as well. Let that drive spur you on, human. Like me," Nabe continued. "I want to show that I am worthy of my Master's attention. That I am strong, in my own way, even. And to that end..." She snapped her finger, and a burst of lightning appeared to wrap around the woman's delicate hands. She waved, and four bolts of purple lightning impacted all around Ninya, causing her to squeak and draw into herself. "...You shall need to prove your worth. For your sister. And for me."

"I-I don't understand..." Ninya said, in a small voice. "Why are you doing this, then if you-"

"It is not for a human like you to snivel, but to obey!" Nabe roared. "You have two choices before you. Refuse, or fail in any way, and you shall die pathetically, like your friends. Or Master yourself, rise above, and succeed in my instructions, and you shall become stronger than most of the insects that infest this world. Many shall fear you, and you will never have to feel the same way you felt on that night."

"Never...?" she repeated, in halting voice. "Kuh!" She closed her eyes, as the memories came flashing by like an unwelcome visitor. She gripped the hem of her cloak tight, almost tearing them in her grip. Then she relaxed, though the tension did not leave her. She bit her lip.

"Well?" Nabe demanded.

"Y-yes. I will, milady. I shall... I shall accept this challenge!"

"Good." Nabe now turned about and paced. "Tell me, what sort of spells do you know?"

"Not that many," she admitted sheepishly. "Most of them are cantrips, then level 1 spells-most of them arcane-and I picked up a few level 2 spells from our rewards."

Nabe stopped, then shook her head. "Weak. All too weak. [Firebolt]! [Frostbolt]! [Lightningbolt]! [Earth Spike]!" In sequence, fire, ice, lightning, and a jagged piece of earth hurtled forward from Nabe's fingertips, and struck the field to Ninya's sides. "In three months' time you will have mastered one of these spells, or any other level 3 spells you prefer."

"Level 3?" Ninya exclaimed, her mouth agape. "And in three months..! But I don't-level 3?" _Are you joking_? she wanted to ask, then recalled how serious the other woman had been.

In this world, there were those who could master all sorts of spells up to level 4 before they needed to retire-these were the prodigies. Those who could grasp the fifth and sixth-tier were known as "heroes", and the women of Blue Rose ranked among these, having achieved such mastery in such a short period of study. Beyond that level, one would be considered a legend. An example was, of course, Fluder Paradyne of the empire, who had achieved such feats, and he'd become an old man before he had reached such a height. Needless to say, magic casting, like the mastery of martial arts, would only be easily achieved by the supremely talented. No amount of hard work could make one surpass one's own limitations-unless of course they were to dabble in the forbidden and the heretical. One could turn into any of a number types of undead, and thus gaining a longer amount of time to master magic, at the expense of one's humanity.

Frankly, Ninya was not sure she could achieve such a high level, like the woman before her. She had no real talent for it, and that had just been alright for her. She only needed to earn money, and that did not need years of research. Thus, her new master was clearly demanding the impossible. A level three spell in three months-when she'd mastered one level two spell in twice that amount of time!

"If you truly are determined, then it shall be child's play," Nabe said. _Easy for you to say_ , Ninya thought. _You must've been born with such strong talents._ Still, Ninya kept that thought to herself-knowing that the woman may just go through with its threats if she wasn't up to par.

"I understand."

"Good. We shall begin tomorrow. Today, I have affairs to attend to. For now, I shall see how you wield a staff." A small wooden staff, about her height, clattered near Ninya's feet.

"Eh?"

"Pick it up." Nabe already had her own staff, and was swinging it left and right. "Whenever you have spare time, practice your movements with the staff. There will come a time where you will be unable to use magic, and will thus be forced to use the staff to defend yourself. You must not be caught flat-footed by your foe."

"Uwaaah... Milady, are you skilled at martial arts as well?"

Nabe frowned. "... No. I do not have such functions. In fact, I cannot teach you that. This is only so you're prepared." She swung and lunged forward. Gasping, Ninya parried the strike just in time, though she felt shivers run up her arms. "If I am able to strike you, then you'll have failed. For now until I leave, you must last for a minute-or else."

Sweat dripped down Ninya's back. She gulped audibly, and set up a battle stance. The implacable Nabe twirled the staff high over her head, creating a burst of wind around her that made Ninya step back. Then she slammed it down with incredible force.

* * *

They were gathered again before the great Throne, at the massive audience chamber in Nazarick. All had been recalled from their duties, save for Shalltear and Sebas, whose mission was too important. There was the bespectacled, sneering Demiurge, the reliable dark elf twins, Aura and Mare, and then Cocytus, insectile warrior encrusted in thick ice. They waited, kneeling, for the arrival of He who occupied the exalted throne before them.

The maid who was currently out on a field beating down a hapless human (insect) was also currently the toast of everyone in Nazarick. Its inhabitants gossiped endlessly at the sudden change of events: that the Master, the Supreme Being of all, had seen fit to reward his subjects' love. The homonculi maids, who had a long-standing bet on which of Albedo or Shalltear would win the lord's favor, were instead floored that one of the Pleiades had that honor.

Aura and Mare were one of the few who were, through necessity, excluded from the news. All they knew, from what they gleaned from Demiurge and the maids, was that Lord Ainz had bestowed his "favor" on Narberal Gamma, though they refrained from going into such graphic detail as to what, exactly, that meant. For the twins, the highest point of pleasure was to be praised publicly by the Supreme One for their efforts-they could envision no situation greater than that.

Aura then wondered why the lord had chosen a maid over either of the Overseer or Shalltear Bloodfallen, something which Cocytus had been swift admonish. The lord's will was infinitely unfathomable and unquestionably absolute, and it would be foolish to question his decisions.

Demiurge was prudent enough not to point out that he had already gleaned from Lord Ainz and Albedo the further details of the affair, so it was not as if either of them were truly being left out. Already Demiurge could sense a forthcoming shift, like the wind blowing in a new direction, of the balance of power in Nazarick. He was well aware that among the Pleiades, Narberal Gamma enjoyed the rare prestigious honor of being foremost among them, to the lament of the others. And she had already inspired "fans" among the other maids, forming a sort of power bloc to challenge the Albedo and Shalltear faction.

Footsteps stirred each of the gathered Guardians from their reverie. They looked and saw Albedo marching from the side. Those who had not seen her in the new attire were astonished to see it now-she was no longer wearing the customary white dress given to her by her Creator. She now wore a white corset, with a neckline low enough to reveal the luscious valley of her breasts, worn under a long-tailed blue jacket, with golden trimmings. A black choker was prominent on her milky-pale neck, which she wore proudly. Upon her hands were silvery blue gauntlets, the metal of which were of the same make and color as the greaves she wore on her feet.

She marched towards the side of the throne room with steady, sultry purpose. No full-blooded men would have not been drawn to the way her breasts heaved with every step, or not be seduced by her wide, swaying hips. The Guardians obviously only saw one of their own number wearing something different, like a child surprised by a fellow's new hairdo. Even Demiurge, who was more aware of mortal proclivities than the others, (and would exploit it ruthlessly if given the chance) never felt even the tiniest feeling of lust; he only ever wondered if Albedo would be more or less vulnerable to attack in this outfit.

Albedo's eyes wander over the assembled Guardians. A moment later, she nodded once, in affirmation. "Presenting: the Supreme Being, our Lord and Master, Greatest and Wisest, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

A storm boomed out through the chambers. All the gathered Guardians bowed their heads, as their liege appeared with a surge of light.

Ainz appeared, clad in the great, black armor he'd used on the outside. For a brief moment before his arrival, he'd debated on whether or not to switch up his armor so he'd take on a more menacing appearance; it was well in line with Albedo choosing her own attire to wear. Then, as he'd dawdled, the time had come, and so he had to come as himself.

But his appearance was so far different from the Lich guise he had used to adddress the Guardians before that, for a moment, all of them except for Albedo stared, starstruck, until the Overseer rapped the butt of her weapon on the floor, drawing their attention.

"Our most sincere apologies, my lord!" they said in unison, bowing. "All hail the sacred name of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"Umu. Raise your heads, all of you," Ainz said, settling in the seat of his throne. Clad in his armor, it felt just a bit stranger sitting here like this instead of wearing his flowing robes; it had a different presence, and he had no other way to describe the feeling. "I am here; let the meeting commence."

"IT WOULD BE REMISS OF US NOT TO CONGRATULATE YOU FIRST, MY LORD," Cocytus said, with a little more enthusiasm than he was accustomed to. "FOR YOUR UNPARALLELED KINDNESS TO NARBERAL GAMMA, WE SALUTE YOU!"

"Hey, hey, Lord Ainz, could you tell us what they all meant by you giving that Narberal your 'kindness'?" Aura asked. Beside her, Mare nodded his head enthusiastically.

His smile hidden behind his bowed head, Demiurge almost wished he could see the expression on Albedo's face. To remind the Overseer of the fact that someone had gone before her... Well, Narberal Gamma's continued existence was a reassuring sight that nothing extreme had happened.

"Restrain yourselves, Guardians!" Albedo roared. "This is not the time to discuss banalities! The Lord has already brought the meeting to order, so behave!"

Demiurge was glad that Shalltear wasn't here. That one was sure to be more vocal with the information. For that matter, had anyone even broken the news to that vampire? A second thought in Demiurge's mind was that such a thing was too dangerous to contemplate: the sacred mission handed down by Lord Ainz may well fail spectacularly if someone was foolish enough to inform the vampire at this time. Never mind the possibility of Shalltear abandoning her orders to rush back here in a hurry; the vampire may just unwittingly violate sacred Nazarick's secrecy.

"Calm down, Albedo," Ainz said, from his position on the throne, and raised a placating hand, massive and gauntleted like a dragon's fist. He placed it on the Overseer's shoulder, which made her shudder and blush from the touch. "I thank you all for the congratulations, but please, let us move on to business for now. Will that be alright with you, Aura, Mare?"

"Y-yes!"

"Understood!"

After a pause, Demiurge felt the lord's gaze on him. "Demiurge." He looked up, offering his lord a smile.

"My lord." The Supreme Being's gaze was just as inscrutable behind the fanged helm as it had been when it was a skull. The devil almost shivered.

"How fares the production of the scrolls?"

"Not as well as we had anticipated," Demiurge replied, though he kept his tone light and optimistic. "But I believe we have found a suitable alternative, using... special scrolls."

"Hoh?" Ainz leaned forward, intrigued.

"They are culled from a special animal, whose skin we have discovered to have... special qualities."

Ainz stroked the bottom of his helm. "What kind of animals are those? Some sort of chimera?"

"Ah, if we were able to describe them, it would be... hum, 'sheep', my lord. Let's see... we can call them 'Avelion Sheep'."

"'Sheep', huh?" Ainz wondered where Demiurge had gotten such things.

"Yes, the most delightably adorable two-legged sheep," Demiurge said, a hint of derisive amusement in his tone. Ainz cocked his head. He was curious to learn about the source of such incredible "sheep", but he was pressed for time.

"Mm. That is good to hear. Next-Aura."

The young elf stood to attention. "Yes!"

"How goes your work?"

"The job of capture has been going splendidly, my lord!" Aura chirped enthusiastically. "We've rounded up a whole bunch of rare looking beasties all around the forest, as per your orders! I've even conscripted some of them to work on the building project. In addition, there is the matter of the pelt."

"The pelt?"

"The Wise King's pelt, which you so graciously allowed me to work with," Aura explained. "It's ready, my lord. Shall I deliver it to you now?"

"Hmm..." Ainz really didn't have any enthusiasm for such a thing. He thought such extravagance was only for rich people, and he wasn't that, when he'd existed as Suzuki Satoru. Still, he wasn't one to throw mud in the face of such bare enthusiasm from Aura. And maybe he'd even come to appreciate the pelt's craftsmanship, like a well-made trophy sculpture. "No, your work is important. Just have the maids deliver it to my bed. I'll decide what to do with it myself."

"Understood."

"As for your other project..." Ainz had tasked Aura to start construction of a "false" Nazarick, which would go a long way to masking the existence of the real Nazarick. "I've changed my mind. Please add underground levels to the fort. We may be able to make use of them."

Aura shrugged, and bowed. "As you wish, my lord. How deep shall it go?"

"Try three layers at first-by then your project will be considered 'done'. However, leave room for further expansion, which you will undertake when I can spare you next time." Aura bobbed her head with much enthusiasm. Ainz turned next to her brother, the shy Mare.

"I've a use for your unique skills, Mare," Ainz said. Mare flushed after hearing Ainz emphasize his skills. "I wish to conduct an experiment, using material I've recently acquired as 'Eclipse Nebula'. We've potion-makers who will be able to concoct special brews for us. For a while they shall be using their own native recipes, but I wish to see if it is possible to use Yggdrasil's native herbs. Do you know how to grow them?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz."

"Good. I've had Lupusregina Beta begin overseeing construction and expansion of Carne Village. There will be an area just outside it which will serve as your 'farm', in a manner of speaking."

"Lord Ainz, there is the matter of secrecy..." Albedo said in a murmur.

"Hm? Oh right, yes. And you shall do this without showing yourself to the native humans, Mare. It shall be your responsibility to attend to this new garden whenever you have time from your other commands, while also bearing in mind the need for secrecy. Do not let anyone know you're responsible for the gardens."

A determined expression came over Mare's face. "...Yes!"

"Good, good," Ainz purred, very pleased. Frankly, he had no idea if the idea would work, but if the Bareares would be able to produce good results, then his investment into them would be repaid in full many times over. Thinking such good thoughts, Ainz turned to the next issue.

"Cocytus."

"MY LORD."

"You are strong, are you not?"

"YES!"

"With all sorts of weapons?"

The tall, frosty insect seemed to preen, though it wasn't quite obvious to Ainz. "OF COURSE. BUT I AM MORE SKILLED IN BLADES, MY LORD."

"That is good enough. Later, Cocytus, when you have time, I shall have you train me in swordplay."

"HM?!"

Shouts of surprise came all around, even from Albedo. They all seemed to be staring at him like he'd grown a second head (and he checked, he hadn't morphed). He looked around at them silently.

Frankly, he didn't want to have to reveal a fatal weakness like this. It was easier to rely on the thought that no one NPC here would betray him or the Guild's secrets to outsiders. But of course, he could not rely on that. It was all the more important then, to acquire skills that might be needed for future emergencies. Ainz had died many times before, in the game, and each one had been humbling experiences. But dying here would not mean a respawn, or a resurrection. And to be honest, now that he'd tasted the pleasures of the flesh, he had no intention of dying any time soon.

Revealing his lack of skill in combat was, to him, a calculated risk. In the long run it would allow the NPCs to move past their blind devotion to him, while at the same time equipping him with the needed qualities to ensure that even if all of Nazarick ended up betraying or leaving him, he would still be able to survive on his own.

It was Cocytus who broke the tense silence. "BUT... MY LORD... ARE YOU NOT... SKILLED...?"

Ainz waved his hand lazily. "This armored form of mine is just armor, Cocytus. Inside, I am still the magic caster I have always been. I have never professed myself to be skilled in blades-if I have weapons, they are my spells." In the game. "Your Creator, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Sebas' Creator, Touch Me, were leagues above anyone of the Guild, in this way. Such were our specialties, like you Guardians have yours. Mare has her brand of spells, Aura is skilled in animal lore, and few can match Sebas Tian's fists...

"Now that we have arrived in this strange world, I find myself with the need to train my skill with the blade. And so, of course, I turn to you, the strongest warrior in Nazarick, for tutelage."

"I... MY LORD, THAT IS QUITE AN HONOR..!" Cocytus seemed to be choking on his words.

"We shan't start just yet. There are a few things to be done-you need to see to your previous duties, while I have..." he glanced at Albedo, at the sexy curve of her back. "...My own things to see to. But I must train, and it must be from you. There is no other I can count on. Do you accept?"

"MY LORD..! THIS FAVOR, I SHALL MOST CERTAINLY ACCEPT! WITH MUCH GRATITUDE! OOOOHHH!" Cocytus' sudden yell almost made Ainz flinch. The frost-laden insect seemed to be gripped in some sort of seizure.

"Never let it be said that Lord Ainz is not generous to us all..!" Demiurge said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Of course," Albedo purred, turning her smouldering eyes to Ainz for a brief moment. "He is our most loving lord."

Heaving an enormous sigh, Ainz allowed the Guardians to soak him in their words of adulation once more, before he waved his hand once to silence them. "Thank you, everyone. Now, to move on to the last part of the meeting. Albedo, send for Solution."

"At once."

Solution Epsilon had been attached to Sebas for his information gathering mission in the Kingdom. Before Ainz returned to Nazarick he'd had her recalled via Gate for an emergency, and ordered Sebas to act as if she would be unavailable. Now she came inside the chamber, summoned by the other maids.

"It is important to tell you now so we can get our story straight," Ainz said. He spoke, then, of his experiences as Eclipse Nebula, and the personae he, Nabe and Albedo had had to adopt as a result. As he spoke, Ainz's eyes were distracted by Solution's appearance. Well, her normal maid attire was already risque enough, but there was something new that caught his eyes, and made them wander in that direction time and again. Now she wore knee-length leather boots for some reason, similar to what Nabe had worn. Eventually, the maid noticed the way his gaze kept flickering to her, and she cocked her head, confused. He steeled himself and went on.

"...That is how it stands. Is there any question?"

"Going to serve under Lord Ainz sure sounds neat! I wish we could have a go!" Aura said.

"Ahhh... Well that would be difficult..." Ainz said. The way things were, he couldn't possibly bring on more people into Eclipse Nebula. Albedo seemed to have picked up on his reluctance, as she said:

"That would not be good, Aura. Everyone has their assigned tasks, which are vital in their own ways."

"It is unfortunate, but until Lord Ainz says otherwise, we must remain as we are," Demiurge said.

"Awww..."

Ainz cleared his throat. "...But that is certainly a thought to consider! But maybe for next time, Aura. I'll think of something."

"Yay! Did you hear that? We're gonna receive Lord Ainz's love!"

Ainz cleared his throat once again. "If there is nothing else, then we shall discuss the next phase. Currently, Solution Epsilon here is masquerading as a noblewoman, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord," the maid said. "That was the subterfuge that Sebas Tian suggested."

"An excellent ruse. And one which will serve us well. We shall be adding another story to Eclipse Nebula. While the humans will not know it, the story will be that Solution Epsilon will be my younger sister. Solution Epsilon, you are to come meet me after this to receive some items that will help you with this new story."

"Understood."

"I exhort you all now to take heed of this story, to remember, to burn it into your souls, so you may not forget, should there be a situation that needs it. I have also told you all this, because I have seen that it will take subterfuge to move in this world. From now on, this is my new command:

"If you are to move in the outside world, you must never appear as yourself. You must never seem to be your true selves. You must never reveal your true power, until it is needed. If it is needed for my plans, if it is needed for Glorious Nazarick, you will endure anything: shame, disgust, or whatever-in dealing with the natives of this world. You may discard this command, if your life, or your dignity is threatened. Until then, act as a human would. Never reveal that you are a being of Nazarick."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"MY LORD, IT SHALL BE DIFFICULT FOR ONE SUCH AS MYSELF."

"Do not worry, Cocytus. Your current orders will not have you meet humans yet. And in any case, I have many spells to disguise you, if I needed it. You need only recall, as the others do, to restrain yourselves in the presence of the native inhabitants of this world. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Lord Ainz!"

"Then good. This meeting is adjourned."

The Guardians left, after bidding their earnest farewells. Ainz bid Solution Epsilon go her own way and wait for his further instructions, and that left him and Albedo alone in the throne room.

Ainz sighed, and turned to the Overseer. "I'd been meaning to ask this, Albedo-"

"Yes?" The beautiful woman's eyes were shining, her cheeks so bright and flushed. It was a very horny look that did not fail to elicit a reaction from Ainz, who nonetheless went on.

"Before you captured those men on your part of the quest, did you happen to hear anything about them? Or hear them say something? Any clues for their existence?"

Albedo's face shifted, like a doppelganger's, becoming her serene self. "I heard they all died under questioning. Did Neuronist Painkiller actually do her job?"

"Assuredly she did," Ainz said. Though he wasn't sure exactly, but he didn't want to alienate an NPC. "I heard they really didn't know anything before they... expired."

The Overseer sighed, and pondered the question. "Those men didn't do a lot of talking when I attacked their little cave." Then her eyes lit up. "But I did recall that Lakyus from Blue Rose asking me if I was from something called the 'Eight Fingers'."

"Eight Fingers..."

"I do apologize for not knowing more, my lord. Shall I order Sebas to research them?"

"No, his orders are enough, for now," Ainz said. He crossed his fingers together. Since Albedo reminded him, he now recalled there was an excellent source of information close at hand. The adamantite group called Blue Rose, composed of all female members. Naturally, they would know more about this so-called "Eight Fingers".

"Shall we arrange to meet them?" Albedo asked.

"Yes. Perhaps in a week... I've attached a divination spell on that Gagaran, so I'll know where they are."

"My, what foresight, my lord!"

"We shall arrange a little coincidence..." Then a thought occured to Ainz. "... And perhaps a test is in order."

Albedo smiled. "Oh, I was just about to suggest it, Lord Ainz. After all, their rank is the only thing they can claim for themselves. We've yet to see how they really fare as 'tools'."

"Indeed." He was reminded of Ninya, and of Nabe's determination. "If you are to snare Lakyus, we must at least see if they are indeed worthy."

"I shall certainly arrange it, my lord," Albedo said, bowing. "Perhaps we can send in the Pleiades...?"

* * *

Ainz rummaged through his inventory, and retrieved several items from within. He turned to Solution, who stood patiently behind him.

"Your cover was to be a noblewoman's daughter, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That is now a fake story you concocted, to protect yourself. However, do keep up the pretense for as long as it is possible," Ainz said. He picked up the first item, the [Memento Pendant], and gave it to Solution. It was a small, pendant, which had his-Momonga's-symbol imprinted on it. The pendant itself possessed no power.

"You are now secretly Momon's little sister, some sort of exiled royalty like myself. You rely on your skilled servant, that would be Sebas, to protect you. If we should meet, and maybe we shall plan it, then and only then are you permitted to divulge that story. That pendant shall then be the one to display our family crest, and prove our relation."

"Understood."

Ainz took another item. It was [Doppel Paste], a special alchemy item that a former guildmate made for him. Whoever used it would take on a form that Ainz specified. Ainz had many other transformation items like these, but this particular Paste transformed the user to a specific person. "Keep that, and apply it when you are needed to speak in your capacity as 'Momon's sister'. We can call this 'revealing your true form'. Apply it to yourself now, to test it." Solution did as she was told, and dabbed a small pinch of the Paste on her face. Immediately, her features transformed.

She was still blonde, and busty. Her hair became drill-like ringlet curls, which framed a beautiful face, with a high forehead, luscious mouth, and vaguely Oriental features. Her aura became like that of a cool and haughty type of woman, who easily looked down on everyone else. The face was just as he remembered; in fact, here in this world it actually looked better! It was so much better that Ainz couldn't keep from staring at her, even as she blinked at him in confusion.

"Lord Ainz, are you alright? You're breathing heavily-" Then she blinked again, her transformed features now widening with a grin. "Oho, I see now~"

"Wh-what is it, Solution?" he said, wheezing. Solution moved closer, leaning her body forward as if she were about to collapse into his chest. His eyes were only focused on her parted lips, which steadily came closer and closer, until he could just about feel her every breath.

"Do you like what you see, my lord?" she asked, in a low, hoarse voice.

He swallowed. "Oh... yes. It is nice."

Her cheeks dimpled, as her mouth quirked into a small smile. Her eyes drank him all in, coy and teasing, as she said, "... Then, what are you waiting for? Claim me, my lord."

No, he couldn't do this. Solution, on the outside, was certainly beautiful. But she belonged to the more "inhuman" types of NPC in Nazarick. She was some sort of slime demon, and he was no Peroroncino to like having physical skinship with something like that. He'd heard his guildmates descibe her as a being completely made of demonic slime, and that the human-like features were just a superficial design, like something printed on the outside of a balloon. She, and Entoma, and some others, were certainly out of the question!

But, oh he was so tempted. The transformed face was so tempting, and it was so close, that every desire in his body was telling him to get on with it and kiss her. "Kiss her, kiss her", the voices in his head chimed. Yet still he stopped himself.

In the end, it was Solution who broke through his reluctance herself. He felt a slight warmness brush against his lips, as she laid a brief, almost chaste kiss on him. That was enough for Ainz to break down entirely, seize her by the shoulder, and claim her mouth for his own.

"Mmphh..."

"Kuhh...!"

"Mmm... slurp... smooch..!"

 _Gosh, why did it feel so...?_ The initial, sloppy contact, gave way to an unreal suctioning, as his tongue invaded her parted lips. Ainz expected many things from deep kissing a slime demon, and it was certainly not this: it certainly should not have felt like he was just kissing a "human", like he was just kissing Albedo, or Nabe. It was quite honestly surprising, and most of all, it felt so damned good that he lost himself in the brand new sensation of a wholly different mouth to plunder, with its own unique quality. Solution's mouth was like a siphon that drew him in mercilessly, clamping him in place as her mouth swirled and churned around his tongue. He could feel drool begin to drip down their chins, as her mouth bombarded him with a flurry of pleasant sensations.

Before he knew it, he'd already pushed her up against the wall, and was just about to paw at her clothes, feeling the smooth texture of her pale skin, when he remembered Albedo's face in the farthest border of his consciousness, and he stopped.

"Pfah!" Breathing heavily, Ainz managed to extract himself from her mouth. It was exactly like unscrewing a stubborn cap from a bottle. When he looked again, he saw Solution Epsilon with a look so horny and aroused that he almost kissed her again.

"Lord Ainz..." she purred, rubbing at his chest. Her hands were already travelling down to his crotch.

"How... How... Do you feel so much like a human? Is there something...?" She really had felt like a human, and not at all like the slime demon she was supposed to be.

Solution's eyes lit up, and she showed him the ring on her finger. "Yuri, our older sister, keeps the treasury gifted to us by our Creators. When we heard what happened to Narberal Gamma... how she won your favor... well, the rest of us couldn't stand it! We all aimed to be wrapped in your favor my lord. And then I heard that Lady Albedo had already chosen two of us for later, and left _me_ out of it... Well, Yuri gave me this out of the kindness of her heart."

"I see... an item, huh?" Well, that explained things. And also expanded his options by a lot.

It was just too bad that he couldn't attend to Solution yet. Not while he still had one woman waiting patiently, one who'd been waiting for a longer time, even.

"Maybe we can pick this up later," he murmured, threading his fingers through the girl's blonde hair. He marveled at the fact that her hair actually felt like a human's. "For now, I have a matter to attend to first. For now, return to your duties. I may just come over there myself."

Solution's face fell. He could feel her disappointment rising like smoke from her body. "I shall hold you to that, my lord," she said. It took great effort to gently push himself off from her, and he gave her one last peck on the forehead. In the end, she nodded silently, and went on her way.

* * *

They had set aside a small room on the uppermost level of Nazarick for themselves. Albedo had called it their "official love nest", and Ainz wasn't about to argue.

Upon entering the room, it was plain to see how Albedo had pulled out all the stops in setting the mood. The only light in the chamber came from the perfumed candles arrayed meticulously all across the area. In effect, the whole room was set to a dim, secretive mood, which enveloped Ainz after he closed the door behind him. A peculiar scent hung in the air, of a type he couldn't identify. It smelled quite pleasant though, and that was enough to get the mood going.

At the center of the chamber was the large bed, which was surrounded on all sides by flowers of varying colors. They seemed to have been taken and arranged in haste. The bed itself was a four-poster, the sheets immaculate white, with thinly transparent curtains hanging from the top. Albedo herself awaited, kneeling, on the bedside, her features hidden from him by an unfortunately-placed flower bush.

The combination of sight and smell was joined by the appearance of two other people here-the maids Lupusregina Beta and Yuri Alpha. They were a part of the scene Albedo had insisted on setting, and both maids thus wore skimpy outfits-a transparent gown that showed off their underclothes beneath, in addition to the slender shapes of their bodies. Shown off near-naked like this, they were truly a testament to the creativity of his friends. Yuri Alpha was a bespectacled beauty with ample bosom and child-bearing hips, making her seem so much like a mother in bloom; while Lupusregina Beta was a smiling, impish fox with perfectly crafted love-handles and an ass that was made to be pounded.

Ainz sauntered slowly past the bowing maids, towards the other side of the bed. He himself wore a simple robe in a loose fashion, and nothing else beneath. His current form was as close an approximation of what he recalled of the Suzuki Satoru in his memories, with a bit more muscle added. His member, of course, was longer and thicker than usual, though not as far as to make it grotesque. He wanted to at least make his first coupling with the Overseer simple and human, in terms of his morphing body. In fact, he had set it as a rule for himself, to honor the Suzuki Satoru left behind-even when he was now as far from human as he could possibly be.

"I am here, Albedo," he announced.

"Yes. Welcome, husband," Albedo declared. He sighted her through the curtains, and saw she was also garbed simply-a blue bathrobe loosely worn, which from his angle exposed the swell of her breasts without outright showing the nipples. Once again he was struck by her pale, almost ethereal beauty-only in this world, and in his dreams, could he ever dream of taking this perfect, voluptuously alluring specimen to bed. Suzuki Satoru would have never even deserved to look at this beauty.

But Ainz Ooal Gown can.

And so he abandoned all his previous pretenses, and fully committed to this act; to become Ainz Ooal Gown in full, so he could reap the delicious benefits.

Ainz shrugged off his robe, to begin. "No time like the present."

Albedo quirked a lazy eyebrow, as she lay on her side, her head propped up on her elbow. "You seem rather... out of it still, my lord," she said, her eyes on his cock.

"Easily remedied," he replied, and that was the signal for the next part. He was aware of movement below him, though as per Albedo's intention, he paid it no mind. He only saw the hint of reddish hair, and the feel of a warm body between his legs, and of the hot, almost desperate groping scramble for his cock.

On the other side, he saw Yuri-no, "one of the maids" kneel behind Albedo, and press a hand down the gap of her bathrobe, over her navel, and into the space between her thighs. The maid's other hand went the other way, snaking through Albedo's thick, milky thighs and right under her robe. After a small shift of her legs, her eyes distracted as if she were allowing the maid to adjust, Albedo purred and relaxed. The maid then, without uttering a single word, began to move its arms, its hands working secretly beneath Albedo's robe. After a few moments, the Overseer sighed, her tongue running over her lips, her shoulders twitching ever so slightly as she locked eyes on Ainz's face.

"Perhaps this will be something we can repeat for Lakyus," Albedo said airily, as if she were just reporting daily events to him.

"Mmm. Perhaps. Of course, we shall still need to see if-kkh-she, or the rest of her friends are worthy."

"Attracted to that-hn!-mannish woman you arm-wrestled with?"

"Hah." He bit his lip. "...You jest."

"Or perhaps the twins..."

Ainz in his turn was vaguely distracted by the ministrations of Lupus-no, the "serving maid" kneeling between his legs. Though he didn't like to draw comparisons, it was clear from the way his cock responded to the warm, sloppy sensations of the maid's slimy insides that the maid was at least on par with Nabe. This maid bobbed her head up and down over his crotch, with a rapid, heated enthusiasm that made his hips buck, and his legs tremble, in no time. His cock slid easily in and out of the maid's lips, his glans kissing the very back of its throat before sliding all the way out, in rapid succession; as if it were just a hot tunnel that was made to fit his length from tip to hilt.

He was frankly surprised by the maids' skills. He didn't know that such "settings" had been implanted into them by their respective Creators. Of course, in the game, each person's respective NPCs were a private affair, but he hadn't realized the maids were literally crafted to be skilled with such lewd things. Not that anyone of them really expected to be able to interact with them like this; to his friends, it was just a minor fantasy in their setting, nothing more. Still, that explained Nabe's skill back then, whose mouth had thoroughly seduced him to "this" side. Now, it was her sister, Lupus, showing off her own personal brand of cock-sucking, and before he knew it, he was already rocking his hips ever so slightly into the maid's throat.

"I hope... hm! Everything is... mmm... to your satisfaction, my husband?" Albedo asked, her questions laced with interruptions, as Yuri Alpha also demonstrated her own adept technique. A faint shlicking sound came from between her thighs. It was gratifying to see even the haughty Albedo biting her lower lip and curling her toes in response to the maid's able fingers. It fueled his desire for her even more, as they both stared with blazing eyes into each other.

"I like it," Ainz said succinctly, as he worked to rein in the pleasure being coaxed out of him through his cock. Thanks to the maid' enthusiastic blowjob, his cock was slick with spit and precum, stiff and well-lubricated.

"Hm!... Ahnn! Ah! Enough!" Albedo, whose face had nearly slipped into fully-flushed ecstasy, snapped her fingers. At that, his cock slid out from Lupus' mouth with one final smack. At the same time, Yuri nodded and withdrew her hands, and Ainz could see they were slick and shiny, dripping obviously from the juices he could now smell permeating the air. Albedo's lewd arousal was quite noticeable, but not as much as his cock, now currently ready and primed. They did not spare a glance to the maids, who retreated from view hastily, without saying a word. Lupus looked like she wanted to say something, perhaps offer to stay and help, be included in the festivities. But the clear-headed Yuri drew her away by the arm, and outside. Besides, Lord Ainz had already promised a one-on-one with them, so there was really nothing to worry about.

In the meantime, their masters' bodies collided with one loud, wet, and meaty slap, and they collapsed onto the downy bed, bodies intertwined.

Ainz's lust surged. Albedo snaked her legs around him, wrapping as much of her soft, pale form around his as much as she could. Their tongues were locked in a steady, heady dance, connecting their tongues like a bridge. Then Ainz gasped, and began spreading his tongue all over her face, planting kisses all around until he nibbled the base of her ear. His massive hand groped her breasts, tweaking at the nipple, while his other hand reached down to her lower back and pinned her closer to him until his cock was mashed right against her navel. Then, Ainz rose, breaking the connection for a small moment to rip her bathrobe away as if it offended him.

Albedo slipped her hand down to fondle his cock, and then began to rub the tip against her skin. Ainz hissed through his teeth, amazed that even such a simple thing was already so pleasurable. "Albedo..!"

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz...!" She repeated the mantra as she traced his throbbing erection in small circles, slowly guiding it down towards the seething heat of her nethers. While she did so, Ainz was focused on swallowing each bountiful, teardrop-shaped globe, painting the area about the perfect, erect nipples with his spit until it glistened. By the time his glans reached the point on her crotch, he could already feel the moistness, as Albedo lined him up against her secret crevasse.

Ainz took hold of her knees and spread her thighs apart, while he moved his body into better position. God, she was just so perfect, and holding her now, he could marvel at the blatant lewdness that "stained" such holiness. He counted himself lucky to be able to fuck this creature of contradictions, to stain it with his own colors.

He took one moment to lean into her neck, and breathe deep of her-tinged with a pleasant-smelling perfume and her own sweet musk, he could almost feel his cock lengthen involuntarily from the raw scent. Albedo whispered into his ear, "Come, Lord Ainz, give it to me, give it to me, give it to me..."

He gazed into her eyes. That small moment, divorced of every other distraction, seemed to stretch on to infinity. Ainz wasn't sure if he loved her, but knew he desired her, as deeply and as hotly as she felt for him. Ainz wanted to possess her most of all, to finally prove to the whole world that he owned this magnificent specimen of flesh-mind, body and soul.

"Albedo..."

He rose, balancing himself on on the bed with one hand as he began to push his shaft onto her wet opening. As soon as his tip slid past the first, narrow entrance, he closed his eyes, feeling a burst of pleasure rise. He couldn't help but gasp, through gritted teeth: "Fffffffgodddd..!"

"Ahn! Lord Ainz, finally! Finally!"

With just a small part of him in her, she grabbed his head and kissed him, and he just froze in that position for a while, as her tongue swirled inside him and his inside her, dancing and winding, pushing and twisting, comforting him with a kiss. Then, she broke the kiss, and whispered, "Come in deeper, my lord. Deeper, and deeper! Ohh! I want to feel you inside, I want to feel you claim me fully!"

He placed his forehead on the valley of her breasts, grasped her hand in his, their fingers locking together, and then he pushed forward, with one determined thrust; and there he was, finally sheathed deep inside Albedo. He gasped again, uttering an unintelligible oath that sounded like Japanese, though he didn't care at the moment. There it was, he was in. He'd done it!

For some reason, Albedo didn't have any. But he didn't care one whit-the tight, squeezing grip of her cunt around his erection was already doing wonders, and he hadn't even started moving yet. And so he did, guided by her whispered words, which he could not understand in the haze that engulfed his mind.

He stroked in and out, gradually picking up speed until Albedo's whispers became loud, desperate cries, "Ahhnn! Lord Ainz..! Lord Ainz..! You're filling me...! Ahnnngg!"

"Haah! Haaah! Albedo! Albedo! You feel so fucking good!" he roared, as his hips began slapping loudly against hers. One thing was for certain, Albedo was not shy of sluttily crying her pleasure at being filled again and again with his meat, as she screamed many things during his many thrusts. Most were a variation of "Lord Ainz..!": pleading, begging, crying, all tinged with the pleasure of a woman being fucked. And Ainz certainly felt the same, finding heaven bursting in his eyes as his cock slid into her sloppy snatch, as the bed progressively stank and dripped from their combined fluids.

The base of his cock pushed and flicked her pink erection with every deep stroke, drawing her closer and closer to the explosive conclusion just the same as him. Her cries became nonsensical, her hold on his hands so tight to be almost bonebreaking. Her breathing became hitched, and grunts and squeals began to rise from her throat.

Pleased by the reaction, Ainz surrendered to his body's instincts. His thrusting sped up, his cock eagerly diving rapidly into her depths to seek the pleasure that was already sure to come. He ground against her, twisting his length against different angles with each stroke, making her scream in so many different ways as well. His pace grew frantic, then he took hold of the back of her knees, widening the gap between her luscious, creamy thighs until he placed her ankles on his shoulders, where they stayed for a long while. Nothing now hindered his intense battering of her core, every powerful thrust bringing the both of them closer and closer.

"I'm... I'm..."

"I'm cumming, Lord Ainz! Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming! Hyaaahn!"

Her body, slick with sweat, twisted and writhed beneath him, as her pussy began to reverberate, spasming around his cock like a living thing. Her hands reached around his back and raked the skin with her nails. His cock, battered by all sorts of sensations, found its release quickly and explosively. White-hot bursts of baby-making seed rushed through his shaft and painted Albedo's insides; even as her cunt closed and tightened with breath-taking speed, milking everything from his balls. The ropes of sticky cum became a flood, and as he was far from spent, drops of his seed spilled from her frothing, orgasming slit.

His brain no longer able to find the words, Ainz contented himself with kissing her deeply, and gently, as they rode their orgasms to the end. He licked and sucked on her lips. Her gaze was fully lidded and brimming with watery tears. When it seemed that she'd sucked his soul dry from his cock, he finally managed to relax, collapsing on top of her without further ado. He then just lay there, stuck in the post-orgasmic afterglow just like her, with his cock still nestled in her flooded pussy. His heart and her heart seemed to beat as one, and Ainz felt a heady sort of accomplishment, at finally being able to do this.

With that, he didn't regret going over the line with the NPCs one bit.

"Lord Ainz, that was..."

He took a few moments to respond. "Mm. Yes. Albedo... That was..."

"Magical..." she said breathily. Ainz kissed her again, a peck on the lips.

"Yes. Indeed. You were wonderful, Albedo." She smiled widely, seemingly blushing from the praise. He reached out a hand to stroke her black hair, now wet with the sweat of their exertion.

"Hauuu... Lord Ainz..." He was patting her like a dog, which reminded him that technically she was someone like that. Technically she was even lower than a real live dog; like all the other NPCs, she was just a computer program. Nothing more.

Well, now he knew better. He would accept this reality on the face of it, and damn all his misgivings. Here was a fair and beautiful woman, utterly devoted to him, and thus belonging to him. Why should he not lay claim to it? In fact, Albedo was only "special" because he had deliberately tampered with her; and yet Nabe had chosen, of her own accord, to give herself to him, without his intervention. Did that not speak that these NPCs now at least could think on their own, that they were no longer "just" robotic programs?

Then again, that reminded him-

"Albedo." He placed a finger against her lips, just as she was about to nibble at his skin. "There is something you must know."

He had told Narberal some of the truth at the start. He omitted certain details, but the general idea was the same. And Narberal had just shrugged it off, pledging her body to him without hesitation.

Now he spoke to Albedo of the truth. The whole of it. For while Narberal was a shining example of an NPC who'd managed to decide on her own, Albedo was the one whom he had truly tampered with, playing with her settings like some god. He told her of the almost fantastical game called Yggdrasil, where he and his comrades had played for a long time. He told them of their fall, as each of them left the game for this or that reason. He spoke of the last day, where he'd come to Albedo, and then explicitly changed her settings on a mere whim. Just a joke that he hadn't expected to backfire in the most spectacular way.

"As I said to you before, your love is something I fabricated in that 'game'. I am sincerely sorry for that, Albedo. I can only beg for your forgiveness. It is entirely your choice if you hate me, if you wish to have nothing to do with me from now on. You may even punish me, if that is your wish."

He lay there, head bowed, eyes averted, for a while. All he could hear was the distant thrum of her heartbeat, and her soft, steady breathing.

Then, she wrapped her arms around him-so tight that it hurt. _Is she going to strangle me? Crush me to death?_ he thought.

"My lord, in that 'game', in that other world, did you have a real face?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But..." he frowned, taken aback by the question. "... But I can't replicate it completely." He shifted his face, to as close an approximation of the Suzuki Satoru that he recalled, without adding anything to it. After he did that, Albedo blinked, and traced a finger all over his face.

"So beautiful..."

He choked, blushing. "Beautiful?"

"Yes. You are a splendid creature, my husband. If this is your true face, then I can only say that it is just as wonderful as your other selves. It is not your body, but your heart, your soul, that I have fallen in love with."

"But... the setting?" Ainz said.

"You said you did not tamper with Narberal Gamma, or any of the others right? And do you recall that I told you that I was truly blessed, despite what you said?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Do not fear, my husband. My answer now is just the same as it was before. I will always love you. Always. I do not care of what came before. I do not care that I was an entirely different person before. I am me. That person, that doll-like person, may as well be a stranger. You did things to 'someone' who had my face. She is gone, as is your world. The reality is here." She guided his face to hers, and she nuzzled under his chin. "And the reality is my love for you. And I can only pray that you will love me just the same."

"Albedo..." Such a heartful message sent something through his chest. It felt kind of painful. Was it embarrassment? Or was it the stirrings of love? Ainz didn't know really, only that he felt closer to Albedo now, and he was happy she hadn't rejected him.

"Now, leave your worries behind. Everything will be alright. The night is young, my lord. And I know you are not satisfied yet." Her pussy twitched, and squeezed around his length, which hardened again. "Think of nothing else, but of me. That is my only wish."

It was as if the floodgates had opened. Ainz now openly sought her body, claiming it and fucking her without the nagging feeling of handling something precious, like a porcelain doll that would break. But no, she was stronger than that. She was unbreakable. She was here, she was real, she was beautiful, and she was his.

They went at it like animals. She took the lead, riding with her back to him like a throne. Then he rolled her over, and he claimed her from behind, as he seized her plump derriere and slapped it progressively into a shade of red with his repetitive, beast-like rutting, watching ripples roll over her milky white butt. They came again, and again, and again, their mating only interrupted by sweet, almost romantic moments of idleness, where they just spooned together on the bed, sampling the other's body absently.

" **Message?** You're calling someone?" he asked on one occasion.

"Just Shalltear," Albedo said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Oh hello, vampire. Yes. Yes. Listen. Be silent and listen. I've fucked Lord Ainz. Yes. No. You heard me. I fucked-no, I'm still fucking Lord Ainz. Hyaahn!" Rolling his eyes at her silliness, Ainz had lifted her leg and stuck his dick right in, coupling with her on this side-by-side position. "Ohhhh... yess... ohhh yessss... oh, Shalltear, you don't know what you're missing... I guess this means... haah! This means I won, vampire... Haahhhn! Master! Master! Ohhh fuck me, yes, yes, yes!"

They went on with it for an even longer time still, as Albedo's appetite was rapacious, and even Ainz did not feel even a tiny bit tired. Thanks to his unique form his balls would never be anything less than full, and Albedo had her own peculiar constitution, which enabled her to keep on wanting him again and again. Their infinite well lusts crashed against each other again and again, each one never backing down, each one seeking the other out for their own supreme pleasure.

Eventually though, their minds grew tired where their bodies could not, and Ainz lost control of the clarity of his thoughts sometime during the umpteenth time he deposited his baby batter inside her. He only recalled still being connected to her, crotch-to-crotch, their slick and sweaty bodies pasted together; with the both of them still going at it, albeit at a smaller pace, like two slimy slugs just moving and undulating against each other. Albedo was but a hoarsely shrieking mess, her pussy moving on solely on instinct.

Though he still felt like he could go on, Ainz felt like his mind were sinking into the deep sea. All he could feel was Albedo's mouth on his, his rock-hard girth still locked within her relentless, vice-like grip, and a feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven while his hips kept pushing on and on.

There was a whisper, though. It was possibly a memory of something Albedo had said in passing during their passionate breeding, which he only now recalled.

It was just a whisper, though it seemed like a prayer. Or a wish.

 _"If you could, my lord Momonga... I would know my husband's true name... Your name before all this..."_

He kept that plea, and buried it in his heart. _I will tell you, Albedo,_ he promised himself.

And it was thus that Ainz spent his first night with Albedo.

* * *

 **Another very long chapter commissioned by anonymous. Thank you very much for commissioning again!**

 **P.S. to everyone reading this and my other stories, most of these are commissions! I won't be continuing them unless the original commissioner wants it. So please bear that in mind with this story and the other stories you like! If you want a continuation, you will have to commission yourself. That is all.**

 **If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

Ainz awoke to a warm presence by his side. For a moment, he thought he was still back at home, at Earth, snuggled under the covers of an artificial heating blanket during a particularly cold winter. Then, he realized he was actually naked. Then he realized the warmth he felt was actually a body he was embracing closely. Then he smelled the familiar scent of stale sex, which made him open his eyes.

Albedo's face was right in front of him. She dozed, her cute beautiful, pale features looking so innocent in slumber. Albedo's wing was slung over his waist; and her arms were wrapped around his chest. Seeing Albedo in all her naked glory brought the requisite memories back, which made him smile.

 _Yes, that certainly had happened, hadn't it?_ It hadn't just been a fantasy. He hadn't just been having a particularly wet and lewd dream. He'd just had the most amazing sex for what seemed like hours. And if not for his falling asleep, he could well imagine he could have gone on for even longer-as the doppelganger's body seemed resistant to fatigue.

His stirring seemed to have alerted something in Albedo, as her eyes fluttered open, blearily staring at him for a few moments before she melted into a warm smile.

"Lord Ainz..."

"Um... uh..." He found himself unable to speak for a few moments, before he too offered his own smile. "Uh... good morning, Albedo."

"Good morning, Lord Ainz!" she said brightly. She moved her body more now, her wings furling behind her back, her legs uncoiling from his.

Perhaps it was really time to rethink his position, and his opinions about this world, and of the NPCs. First of all, he couldn't just think of the lot of them as NPCs anymore. They were real, living beings, with their own thoughts and ambitions, their own feelings and desires. He saw no reason to deny himself, to resist his own surging emotions, just because of his own preconceived notions.

And besides, who could ever refuse such a beautiful face as Albedo's?

"Lord Ainz..." The Overseer's lips puckered into an expectant kiss. Ainz smiled, and drew her closer, matching his lips to hers. At first, it was merely the linking of lips, a brief shallow thing. Then their exchange grew deeper, grew hotter. Moaning into him, Albedo's tongue playfully stole into his mouth, and sought a challenge from his own tongue. "Pff... ahnn... haaah... Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz..."

Now he was nibbling the corner of her lips, slathering her tongue liberally with his own spit. He grunted appreciatively, his hand now exploring the exquisite curve of her back, moving over its surface with rising urgency.

A small beep in his mind, however, interrupted him. Breaking the kiss, he blinked, then realized that had been the ping of a **Message** in his mind. "Who is this?" Ainz asked aloud. Realizing what had happened, Albedo pouted, though she nuzzled her face against his neck.

"...My pardons, my lord," came Demiurge's voice. "I crave your forgiveness for interrupting whatever it is you are doing, but it seemed important. Apparently, there has been some success in the interrogation of the prisoner you defeated, lord."

"Ah. Is that so?" He rubbed Albedo's shoulder-blades, marvelling at the cute sounds she made every time he touched a ticklish part of her. "Well, I shall certainly listen to it next time, Demiurge. However, right now-"

"Ah, I certainly do understand my lord, but please be patient; as I once more pray for your most earnest understanding. It seems that there are elements in the report, Lord Ainz, that Neuronist felt, and I also share the conclusion, will be of great interest, my lord."

"Get to the point," he snapped.

"Of course, of course. The report from that prisoner mentioned the knowledge of Players, my lord." Ainz' heart stopped, and he felt as if he'd just been sucker punched in the gut. "While also mentioning certain artifacts that have been classified as 'World' items. The rest of the report is unremarkable in of itself, and I was ready to have Neuronist report to you herself; however, the inclusion of certain important terms was something she judged correctly to be quite important. And that is why I've so rudely called upon you, my lord. My most earnest apologies yet again."

"No, that is..." Gently, he eased Albedo away. The Overseer might have protested with a playful mewling sound; but then she saw the frown on his face, and her expression returned to her usual cool demeanor. "That is indeed very welcome news, Demiurge. I thank you for being prompt with the knowledge."

"Understood. For more on the report, I have instructed Neuronist Painkiller to deliver her write-up to you personally. I believe she should be at the Throne Room area by now."

"Very well, very well," said Ainz, and the call terminated. Ainz looked around. His current transformed heart thudded harsh and loud in his chest. Seeing Ainz's hurried and worried demeanor, Albedo ventured to ask:

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," he said, eyes narrowed. "We shall need to improvise from now on. Our situation has just become all the more precarious."

"I see."

He blinked, then looked at Albedo, who was still only half-dressed. "I'm sorry, Albedo, for ruining our first morning together."

Albedo blushed, though she turned away from him, her hands on her cheeks. "It's alright, my lord. It was my pleasure, truly, and I am more than satisfied with the result."

"Hn. Of course, there will be more to come in the future," he said reassuringly.

Albedo bowed. "I am truly honored by your generosity, my lord."

He waved a hand. "It's not just generosity, you know." _Perhaps it was love_? He struggled on revealing that; he wasn't sure he was ready for all that mushy, gushing stuff just yet.

"Let us go, Albedo."

"Yes. I shall always be behind you, my love."

* * *

CZ2128 Delta, also known to her sisters as "Shizu", wondered at the changes in the world around her. For one, it seemed that Lord Ainz's blessing had been bestowed upon some of her fellow sisters, like Narberal, Yuri and Lupusregina. She had no idea what such "blessings" truly meant, but she did know that it had resulted in Yuri and Lupus coming back in the middle of the previous night wearing only skimpy clothes, and their bodies smelling kind of strange.

Then they seemed to kind of ignore Shizu, and went into their own appointed rooms. Not finding it strange, she was content to remain on stand-by, as no new orders had come from Yuri Alpha concerning her new directives.

Now, at the break of dawn, she woke from standby to find that a lot of things had happened. Narberal Gamma had returned, and stood there conversing in quick, hushed tones with Yuri. For some reason they kept looking over at her furtively.

The two of them approached. Shizu straightened.

"Shizu, you have new orders," Yuri said. On the outside, nothing seemed to have really changed with Yuri-nee, although it seemed she was "shining" somehow-or perhaps it was a malfunction in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied in acknowledgement. Yuri glanced at Narberal, who nodded, then explained the mission to her.

"Understood," she said, when the briefing concluded. "But, Narberal, how does this relate to Nazarick? Is this apprentice of yours really such a good person?"

Yuri's brow raised, and with a small smile she turned to regard Narberal, whose stoic brows had furrowed.

"Let's just say I have a plan involving her, Shizu, which Lord Ainz has approved-but an emergency has arisen, so I have to temporarily cease my duties."

"I see. I will be assigned to her full-time then?"

Yuri shrugged. "Until something of more importance comes up."

"Please be gentle with the insect. They are easily crushed, and I cannot petition Lord Ainz for a resurrection."

Shizu's blank stare turned just a bit colder. "Narberal, I do not fail. Failure to me is not an option. Do not question this unit's competence."

"Well, I'll hold you to that. Does Shizu know the new protocols?" Narberal asked.

"Regarding the proper conduct and use of appropriate guises during interactions with the outside inhabitants?" Shizu rattled off without taking a breath. "Yes, it was disseminated yesterday. I have learned and processed the mandates."

"Very good. Here, then, is the disguise that Lord Ainz has set you to do. You won't be using your Gunner skills, but here is an item Lord Ainz provided..."

* * *

It was night on the road back to the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. A solitary carriage-richly painted and furnished with vain and beautiful designs and studded with gems that glittered like the stars above-wound its way down that road, untroubled by the bumps and rocks its wheels encountered along the way. It had been enchanted by vigorous magics, such that those occupying it would have a comfortable journey wherever they went regardless of the condition of the road.

Normally the sight of such a noble and rich-looking vehicle would have been sighted long before their departure from whatever town they'd left, and they'd soon find some sort of ambush along the way. It had been tried before, and many were the unfortunate who discovered that the carriage was as much of a trap as the one they'd thought to have planted. The beings within were more than a match for the average thug and highwaymen-very lopsidedly so. For starters, the driver designated for the carriage was Sebas Tian, leader of the Pleiades, and the so-called Butler of Steel.

In the flimsiest of fantasy scenarios where he would be overcome, however preposterous that sounded; well, a worse terror awaited within the carriage itself.

That would be Shalltear Bloodfallen: vampire, and Floor Guardian of Nazarick.

It would not be wise to test the vampire tonight, of all nights. If, by some chance, a group would actually end up stopping them on the road, then woe unto them for volunteering to be living targets for Shalltear's rage. The night's chill outside was certainly reflected within the carriage itself, as the petite vampire seethed with strong emotions.

The pale, beautiful, nymph-like girl's face was currently twisted into a rictus of rage and anguish. Her hands were balled mercilessly over the breasts of the vampire ladies flanking her, her fingers twisting over the fleshy mounds until her nails practically drew blood. The vampires, who were quite used to their mistress' moods and whims, were nonetheless perplexed by the extreme nature of her current state.

The other occupant in the carriage was someone recently returned from being recalled back to Nazarick. Solution Epsilon was one of the monstrous and beautiful Pleiades, and she sat sedately opposite from Shalltear without saying a word. One could have said that the blonde was cold, or that she'd been frightened into silence by Shalltear's frenzied mood. Whichever it was, Solution kept her peace, her blue eyes staring blankly at nothing, and merely waited while the Floor Guardian kept on ranting and raving in front of her.

"How dare that, that BITCH! How dare she? How dare she?" Shalltear screamed, her shrill voice piercing and unhinged. With every word she slammed the vampire ladies hard against the cushions, until the milky skin on their breasts tore and bled. "She knew... she KNEW I was on assignment here- no, wait." A grinding noise came from within her mouth, now filled by teeth filed into needle-sharp points. "Of course! How could I not see it? How foolish of me! Of course I would be sent here." She cackled, a fanatical glimmer in her eye. "A preemptive strike, so she could move on my man! Oh, she thinks she's so clever sending me away, thinking I would matter less to lord Ainz's heart if I were out of Nazarick! Out of sight, out of mind? Not bloody likely! We'll see who gets him ultimately in the end, Albedo. I won't lose! I'm going to pleasure Ainz so much he'll forget he ever bedded you, you vapid whore! Sebas!"

The carriage slowed down. After a moment, the carriage door opened, where Sebas stood there smartly, his hands behind his back. "Yes, lady Shalltear?"

She pointed at the man. "Take us somewhere private. I want to take us back to Nazarick, on the double! I must make an earnest appeal to our lord Ainz!"

The butler's expression did not waver, though his eyes did shift to Solution Epsilon. He cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Lady Shalltear, but that is a direct contradiction with the orders Lord Ainz has given us. Do you think it wise to countermand his orders?"

Shalltear's face twisted even further, as she placed her face close to the butler's, spittle flying from her once delicate mouth. "Haaah? _Wise_? Listen here you insubordinate knave, you dare to question my will? Are you challenging _me_ , Sebas Tian? Would you think that to be _wise_?" As she spoke, the surface of the carriage underneath her palms cracked and splintered.

Sebas's eyes narrowed. Though endowed with much authority and power by the Supreme Beings, which elevated him above most in Nazarick, there were those whom even he would hesitate to pit his might. The Floor Guardians-along with the Overseer who ruled above all-exercised greater authority bestowed on them by the Supreme Beings; although on the basis of power, Sebas counted among their number. And that was not to mention the effort it would take to even contemplate turning his fists against a fellow creation of their masters, even if they offended him on a personal level, like Demiurge or Shalltear.

Shalltear in particular... well, he had no illusions of besting the vampire at a one-on-one. When ranked by pure power, Shalltear Bloodfallen stood above the rest of the Guardians. It seemed folly to contest her whims; on the other hand, the word of a Supreme Being went above such things. But he surely could not enforce Lord Ainz's will on Shalltear just by himself.

While Sebas bristled with tension, still undecided on what to do, Solution Epsilon spoke for the first time since she'd ridden the carriage. "Lady Shalltear, I also believe this not to be a wise course of action."

A shrill silence followed. One could hear the bones in her neck creak as Shalltear turned to look at the maid. " _Pardon_? Pardon moi, but did some lowly maid not even fit to lick out my ass and shine my heels, did some washed out _rag_ like that just dare to speak out? Against _me_? Well?"

Solution's eyes were cold, as they always were, and were yet unfazed by the threat of violence that coiled around Shalltear like a tangible serpent, ready to strike. She was well aware of all that Shalltear could leverage. Any other time and she would have been cowed: and would follow the rules of nature handed down by their Creators, that the weak bow to the strong.

But she recalled her lord's warm embrace, the scent of his human form filling her mind as he claimed her with a deep kiss. It stoked the fire in her core, which burned more than any predatory feeling she'd ever felt. Oh yes, she could certainly understand the frustration that baked within Lady Shalltear's mind, as it was the same kind of frustation she too felt when she was sent out of Nazarick to return to her duties. Of her sisters, Nabe had been the first; and then, perplexedly, the next to be chosen, hand-picked by Lady Albedo herself, had been Yuri and Lupusregina. The three had surely been granted their lord's love, and wasn't that the worst feeling, to be passed over?

So she could well empathize, with both Lady Albedo and Shalltear. She had been passed over, and the envy burned within her like molten rock. Yet she had kissed her lord, sharing their fluids in such an intimate manner, and it gave her a great feeling of superiority over those who had not experienced the same thing, like Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Our lord said this to me, when I asked him the same favor he showed Narberal Gamma," she began. "I-"

"Wait, what? WHAT? Narberal Gamma had- how did that- and you- You! You!"

Shalltear had seized her by the front of her uniform, and shook her back and forth. Because she was, fundamentally, a slime, the action did not discomfort her as it should, which was why she was able to continue saying:

"Lord Ainz told me, told all the Guardians that failure would no longer be tolerated. That we must always focus on our tasks, so that we may be able to succeed in them, and prove to our lord that we are worthy of receiving his love. If you go back now, you will be disobeying a direct order from the master, and he would be greatly disappointed in you. Enough, even, to lose interest in you."

"Impossible," Shalltear said. "I have-"

"-No chance at all whatsoever, if you return now, and the lord becomes angry with you. Then you will prove Albedo's words right, and Lord Ainz will be well-justified to refuse to give his love to you."

"No! Y-you're lying," Shalltear cried. Her ferocious rancor had faded, and now she looked like she were about to cry. However, Solution was merciless, as if she were facing someone in battle.

"I have never been known to say lies. And you should be aware of this yourself, my lady. Logically, what sort of person would lavish love on a failure?"

Shalltear finally let go of her. The vampire stumbled back, eyes wide, as if she had been stunned by Solution's words. She collapsed back into the arms of her loyal vampire ladies. "But then... Then what should I do...?"

"Do what I'm going to do. Commit yourself to the task the lord had given you. Take all that rage, that frustration, all the energy and devote it to accomplishing the lord's commands. If you're able to do such a good job, then surely his eyes can't help but be drawn to you, my lady."

For a moment, Shalltear just sat there listlessly. Then she scoffed, and adjusted her dress, before she pushed the vampire ladies away. She puffed out her chest. "O-of course I knew all that. I don't need a maid to tell me what I already know. _Ko-hon_! Sebas, please continue as you were." A small, soft smile appeared on the vampire's face as she returned to her space between the vampire ladies. "I shall never be a failure, no matter what that gorilla thinks. Every dog has their day, and that bitch is no different. Very well, very well. I shall show to Lord Ainz that I am worthy of the trust he has placed in me."

"Very good, Lady Shalltear," Sebas Tian said, and though his face wouldn't show it, he seemed to be partly relieved that the vampire had backed down. He glanced at Solution, who said nothing more, before he turned crisply and closed the carriage door.

Moments later, the carriage trundled onward, its occupants filled with a new, fierce determination. Solution herself looked forward to being praised and rewarded by the Master once she was done, so not all of what she'd said to Shalltear had been empty words. It was up to the vampire now; and Solution didn't care whether she failed or not-she was out for her own sake now, and she would definitely get hers in the end, no matter what.

* * *

All of Ninya's muscles sang to her of their collective agony when she turned in for the night. The training session with Nabe had been very grueling, with her new teacher mercilessly drilling into her the need to become proficient with the staff. In the end, she didn't even know if she'd actually become better than she'd been at the start. Too much time falling on her ass and getting her body slapped by Nabe's stave had turned everything into a sort of blur towards the end of it, and the only thing she recalled was the long trek back to Carne Village, and back towards her home.

Some nosy villagers had asked about her. They knew what had happened, as they'd spotted her sparring for the whole day with Nabe in the distance. Of course, she couldn't just complain about it and ask for succor; who knew if Nabe had spies or informants among these simple villagers?

But she did accept an herb-filled poultice from someone named Enri, who said that it would help with sore or torn muscles. She recalled Dyne giving her things like that before, especially during a particularly grueling mission. She accepted that gladly and went on her way. The pounding in her head made it clear she needed to be home as soon as possible. It was exactly the sort of thing which Peter and Lukeluther warned her about-she could already hear their voices in her head, lecturing her about the proper ways of resting.

She had to admit, that girl brewed a good poultice. Fragrant oily liquid dripped from the surface, making it an excellent makeshift bath. Ninya could already feel her body respond-though the aches and pains remained, at least they became somewhat muted in the background, something bearable.

It didn't help with the pounding headaches of course. For that, she needed to sleep. And sleep she did, collapsing on top of her fluffy bed without further ado. It didn't take long for her to be carried into vague dreams, as she let the stress of the day just melt away.

After a fitful night of sleep, Ninya woke to a strange feeling. She felt like there was something in the room watching her. She opened her eyes, and quickly grabbed her staff from the side of the bed.

She gasped when she saw what stood there in her room, watching her. It was kind of short, right about her size. It wore a peculiar looking dark helmet, like something soldiers wore in battle. Around its neck a long, thin, trailing red cape hung over its back. Its leather armor was black and grey in color, with gloves and boots colored pitch black. Aside from the cape it was shrouded entirely in black, almost making it blend in seamlessly within the shadows of the dim room.

"Wh-who are you?" Ninya asked, frightfully. She'd already had enough of feminine figures appearing from within the shadows to last her for a lifetime.

"I have been designated as-my pardons. I am now designated by the name, 'Cynthia'." The woman spoke in a flat, deadpan voice, like she were reading loudly from a piece of paper.

Ninya swallowed. "Wh-what are you- why are you here?"

"Nabe has been given orders by the master. Therefore, she has entrusted your training for the day to me."

Was this one an associate of Momon, then? Another mysterious warrior from a distant land? "To you...? Are you a magic caster then?"

"...No. I am a-it is not important to the matter at hand. I cannot use this well," From behind her back Cynthia drew a great bow, which she nocked with a barb-tipped arrow. "But I am reasonably sure I can still hit you. Today you will practice your own magic against me, or so Nabe says, and I shall acquiesce with the request. You will do all in your power to not be hit by me, or..."

"Or...?"

The warrior cocked its head. "Or you will die," it said simply.

Oh, gods. Ninya could already feel the renewed throbbing in her muscles, but as this was Nabe's associate, she had no choice but to comply.

 _Wait for me, sister_ , she thought, as she moved out of the bed to comply.

* * *

Bereft of pride and animation, Clementine hung listlessly from the ceiling, the chains biting deep into her bleeding wrists. Her naked form was a pathetic sight, surely nothing that would excite anyone. Bruises and pus-filled wounds ran down all over her pale, emaciated skin. An ungodly scent persisted in filling her nose, her own combined wastes and discharges collecting on the floor beneath her over time-deliberately left uncleaned-which made her throat lock up from sheer repugnance.

And it seemed her body especially would not entice any of these monsters. At first, she'd been sure to be raped, again and again, perhaps abused to the point of becoming some lifeless doll. But no, they had been monsters through and through, and she suspected they saw sex with her as something fundamentally repulsive. She had an inkling on that when the grotesque tentacled woman had called in some of her subordinates to torture her: big orc-looking brutes with bulging muscles, and yet they seemed to treat her like something that would infect them if they handled her incorrectly. It was honestly amusing to watch, were it not for the fact that they'd started in on torturing her as their boss demanded. And towards the end, she just became a doll-like existence anyway.

It had been her own mistakes at the onset, when she'd just assumed that these guys were like any other secret organization she'd associated with in the past. Yet these guys took "monstrous" to a literal level. All her past experiences under the torturers' sadistic tongs, all those days spent in interrogation rooms, with only her mind for company; all those paled in comparison to what these monsters could dish out. And it was just her fucking luck that she was forced to see it all first hand, instead of being one of the torturers herself.

After the initial bout of pain which had worked to inure her against what she thought would be the extent of their regimen, she'd made the mistake of spitting into the face of the one being she thought would be their leader. And yet, instead of being insulted, crumbling into helpless outrage like every other person she'd done that to, the calm shapeshifter fuck had turned it right around back at her, and had suffocated her with some sort of slime ball. She quickly fell to unconsciousness, with the bastard's face being the last thing she saw before the darkness took her.

When she came back to, and the fucker had disappeared, she saw that her good friend miss fat ugly torturer had grown quite a bit angrier with her. A little too much, it seemed, as she was about to find out.

"You dared insult the Master, to his face, in front of me?" the mutant raved, its grotesque tentacles quivering in full-blown outrage. "The Master may have decided to spare your pathetic life, worm, but that does not make you safe from me."

"You... won't... kill me..." Clementine said, through a mouthful of blood. "Haahh... haaah... Your master... said so..."

"No," the monster said, conceding. Its pale flesh was like a dead sea-creature's. "But he did not specify on how you were to 'live'. And that, my conceited little fool, covers an exciting array of possibilities, doesn't it? I can even have you sing to me from the very edge of death, though you will never die, no matter how much you might beg for its sweet release. You will tell me what the Master needs to know, whether you like it or not."

Clementine scoffed. "So you do not believe," said her torturer. It shrugged. "Very well. It is not as if anyone here will care for your comfort at all." There came a knock at the door. "Ah. Welcome, gentlemen. Come in, come in. Did you bring the artifact I requested...? Good. Very good. Now we may begin."

Clementine's smile faded, when she saw the strange objects that had now been arrayed on the table around her. "More toys?" she asked tauntingly. "Oh... what a thrill..."

"Yes. Toys." said the torturer. She lifted one object, which made a strange squeaking sound, like a goblin being tickled to death. "Our Creators had minds much more twisted than ours, too much for even your feeble brain to comprehend." It paused. "If you've a mind to sing, do it now. I've heard you humans have 'vocal cords' of sorts that need to be intact to do the actual singing... Ahhh... how tedious... They didn't even give me a budget for a few heal wands." The creature shrugged. "This will have to do. Now, human, open up."

She struggled. Oh, she struggled. Every fiber of will she could muster. Every last drop of defiance. She rallied against the pain, the fear, the despair.

In the end, these bastards were on a whole other level. It was like she was a little girl again, and the big nasty adults were doing bad things to her, and there was nothing she could do but cry.

She tried hard to forget about the things its minions did to her. She knew people who would be delighted to learn torturing techniques under these bastards. She only wished she was one of the people who was learning, and not the one being tested instead. She recalled the smell of rusted iron, the feel of tiny, skittering legs on skin, the taste of something foul and unforgettable on her tongue, and the sensation of being ripped apart and put together and then ripped apart-again and again and fucking again.

In the end, she bared it all, like a wound bleeding profusely without end. That mental image had once been a delight-and yet now it was a reminder of what she'd undergone. Broken completely, she revealed everything she knew, like a dam broken and unloading all that she'd tried so hard to withhold.

Because why the fuck would she? She owed nothing to those guys. In the end, why had she even tried so hard to keep the secret?

She spoke of what she remembered of the Slaine Theocracy, of their sacred mission to safeguard all of humanity, through the use of ancient, powerful artifacts passed down to them. She spoke of the god-kind, beings descended from a cross-breed between humans, and a race called "Players", who could use these artifacts with ease.

She spoke of the Black Scripture, the Theocracy's most powerful cadre of warriors. She spoke of the membership before she'd left-of Certain Death, who'd led them, and of all the others. She spoke freely of any abilities they had, which she had gleaned from observing them for a short period, at a time when she'd been planning to overthrow them all, even Certain Death.

She spoke of her own humiliating circumstances, of being driven out from the Theocracy, of finding solace in the rampant killing, of her travelling through the many pits and cesspools of society, seeking bargains and performing jobs just to stay alive, even leveraging her beauty at times. She spoke of her desire to hunt adventurers, to cut their miserable lives short, stamping them out before they could grow to the likes of Blue Rose, whom she detested.

Clementine bled out everything she knew, and her tormentors squeezed her like a plump fruit for for every last drop of juice she had inside her. Eventually, she reached the limit of what she could give. She could only babble out weak nonsense words, and breathed out threats and insults in a hoarse voice.

And now back to the present, with Clementine hanging pathetically from the chain that held her up. By this point, the sore pain coursing through all her muscles had faded to a morose buzzing sensation in the back of her mind. She was hungry, she was thirsty, but she sure wasn't dead yet. She'd bitten her tongue several times-only for the wound to be healed all too quickly by her tormentors. For some unknown reason she was still kept alive for the whims of some shapeshifting megalomaniac.

Her train of thought were interrupted when the door clanged open. Clementine peered through dull, slick hair as that flopping, pale fatass lumbered in. Behind it was something she hadn't seen before.

They looked to be a pair of undead monstrosities, skeletal, emaciated figures garbed in full plate armor. They followed the grotesque creature inside.

The grotesque stared at her in silence for quite a long moment. The silence unnerved her so much she spat out a dried gob of her spit and cried, "What? What more do you fucking want from me? I've told you everything I know! Haah... Haah... There's nothing else..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The chains above her jingled as she moved. "... There's nothing else I can tell you, you bastards! You won, okay? You won, you got what you needed! I got nothing! Nothing! _Please_!"

It galled her to have to beg so pathetically like this, but she could not handle yet another one of those accursed "sessions". _No! Never!_

"It pleases me to see you so pliable now, little worm. Hrm... It was a good idea to send for a consult from my comrades... They certainly helped to break in that stubbornness of yours... Hrm... Hrm..." The creature paced the room, eyeing her like like a piece of meat. "I must admit... your value to the Master has already fallen far, now that you're all used up... There really is no point to keeping you around anymore, hrm? Especially since you insulted the Master. Hehehe... It'd be better to carve you up, and spread you around to all my darling friends who consulted with me, hrm? Little tokens of gratitude, frittered away to remember you by. Your eyes here, your head there, your torso to him, your limbs to them. Won't that just be lovely?"

It made a smacking sound, almost like it were disappointed. "But it seems the Master still has plans for you, so rejoice." It snapped a finger. "Take her away, gentlemen. No need to be gentle, hrm? Just don't kill her."

Clementine could only watch in a daze as the undead relieved her of her chains, then grabbed her arms roughly to hoist her up between them.

"Goodbye now... I do hope my lord relents and sends you back here to me... Oh, I shall certainly be prepared for it!"

The creature's cackles reverberated throughout the hallway behind her as she was taken away.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt her body being thrown to the ground. It was soft, like a carpet's surface.

"Hmmm..." came a voice. It sounded familiar, though she could not match a face to it. "She's bleeding all over the carpet, you dolts! Does that idiot not know the need for propriety? Now it'll need a lot of cleaning by the maids."

"Never mind that, milady. We're happy to serve."

"Albedo, pass this over to them."

"... Very well, my lord Ainz."

After a long beat of silence, she was hoisted up by her hair, making her eyes water. Something cold was thrust to her lips, and then a thin bony hand pulled her chin all the way down. Then she tasted warm liquid being poured down her throat, which she eagerly lapped up with her parched tongue. As the liquid burned its way down to her gut, she felt a soothing warmth fill her. It brought back life to her, even if a little, made the wounds sting a little less, made the muscles a bit relaxed.

It was enough for her to open her eyes and _see_.

That shapeshifting fucker was now sitting in the gaudiest throne ever. There was a strangely dressed woman beside him, and behind them were numerous people in maid's outfits. The former glared at her like she were a dog that had gone and pooped on her doorstep. _Ah_ , she thought. _Was this the woman who...?_

"I see you have recovered sufficiently, Clementine," came the fucker's voice. "I have had you brought here, because I thought you might be amenable to a new type of arrangement. Should you refuse, well... you're more than welcome to die. Would you stay, and listen?"

* * *

One week later, at E-Rantel, intrigue was afoot. The location was the city's trade and guild district, where rows of warehouses and storage buildings contained numerous supplies for the Kingdom's use. Many, of course, belonged to noble-owned companies and ventures, but some merchants from both local and foreign lands also held control of a number. One such warehouse was of interest to a trio of hooded figures lurking in the shadow of a building right across from it.

As the midday sun moved, two figures emerged from behind the warehouse, and blended into the moving shadows.

"They're here," one of the trio announced. A few moments later, the two figures materialized in front of them, their forms shimmering as the invisibility spell dissipated from their bodies. They were the twin ninjas, Tia and Tina, newly returned from reconaissance.

"Well?" Gagaran, the largest figure present, demanded. "Does it check out?"

Tia nodded silently, while Tina lowered the scarf on her mouth. She said, "It doesn't take a dog to be able to tell that the whole place reeks of the black drug. The whole place is filled with boxes of those things. I'm guessing they're newly processed, and only waiting to be shipped out."

"Damn. So that company really is corrupt. And isn't it sponsored by one of the dukes?" Gagaran wondered. They all looked to Lakyus, their leader, who was a noblewoman herself.

The blonde shrugged, her face resigned. "It is merely the symptom of a far greater problem. Regardless of their status, this is still a confirmed warehouse belonging to the pestilential Eight Fingers. That duke's name goes on the Princess's list, while we take care of the wetwork down here."

"Sounds good," Tia said, adjusting the straps on her gloves. "We're ready to begin at your word. We've identified the right corners where a nice little blaze will take care of the whole merchandise. Then, as planned, Evileye will come in to take care of the fire." The diminutive figure, who'd hitherto remained silent, nodded.

"Well, Lakyus?" Gagaran asked. "Is it a go?"

Their leader seemed to have a difficult expression on her face, as she gazed at the warehouse, like it were some sort of mathematical equation that could never be solved. She fingered the ring on her finger, a gift which had really helped her.

No longer had the sinister whispers of the cursed sword that was slung on her back troubled her. Her dreams were empty of the occasional black nightmares, where she waded through a miasma of inky despair. It was no longer a struggle to keep the thing close, as her mind seemed to have been shielded from its influence, thanks to the enchantment on the ring.

It was a gift from Momon, but it had been given to her by someone fairer and much more strong and elegant.

She sighed again, then turned to see that all her team-mates were staring at her. Gagaran, in particular, had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Damn it girl," she said, "The two of you've got to be a whole lot more normal when it comes to setting up a rendezvous. I mean, both of you are adamantite rank and all, but that doesn't mean you can only meet up for a date in a godawful place like this. Like, seriously, leader, there are all sorts of better places to go on dates-"

"A date?" Lakyus looked outrage. "Gagaran, you idiot! It's nothing as frivolous as that!"

"Then should we start the plan already?" Evileye asked, sounding like she was supremely bored with the whole situation.

"Ehhh... Ummm..." This time, Lakyus did look flushed. She even peeked over the corner, her eyes narrowing as if she were waiting for something. Or someone. "... Perhaps... We can certainly... *ahem*. We can wait. It does not look like any of the Eight Fingers' minions are here to start distribution. It's a good day, good wind, good sun, clear blue sky, so why don't we-"

Tia and Tina looked at each other, Gagaran snickered, while Evileye rocked back on her heels and rubbed the skin behind her mask tiredly.

It was an open secret-though Lakyus would ever dispute that hotly-that the recent piece of info that had pointed them to this particular Eight Finger warehouse must have genuinely come from Amelia, of the team Eclipse Nebula. Amelia was a person for whom their leader held more than a passing attraction, and that showed in the almost maiden-like excitement she exuded when she commanded Blue Rose to investigate the warehouse.

Now the results were very apparent to see: today her armor had been polished to a blinding, golden sheen, and her cursed blade prepped like an over-sized letter opener. If one disregarded the notion that this was equipment for use by an all-star adventurer, one could rightly say that it had been prepared for a high-class rendezvous instead of its usual function. And it seemed that their leader wasn't aware she was even doing it.

Lakyus had looked forward to the meeting for a full week. For the first time since they'd known their leader she had visited several high-class salons and beauty shops to look her best. Tina could swear she'd tailed the leader to a fortune-teller, whereas Tia also claimed Lakyus had visited the lingerie section of a famous boutique at the capital city. And so the picture was clear, and it seemed it was only Lakyus who hotly denied it.

They could see what attracted the noblewoman: from the little they saw of that Amelia, she exuded just the right amount of finesse and confidence, combined with her otherworldly beauty and presence, to be able to lift the veil from their leader's eyes. This Lakyus, who only respected the strong, and was never attracted to strength in itself; who appreciated beauty, in herself and others, and yet did not merit it a vital quality-their leader had seemingly found the right mix of qualities that hit (figuratively) all her weak spots.

"If we're really supposed to meet with those guys," Gagaran then said. "That means they've got good reasons for being late."

"Oh, and that is?" Lakyus asked. The rest of the group, who could already tell where this was going, sighed to themselves.

Gagarain's smile turned raunchy and suggestive. "After all, their leader's that Momon, right? Guy that strong and massive, it must take a really good woman, or a harem of average ones, just to satisfy him. For all we know the guy could be doing a quickie right this moment, whether it's that Nabe, or-"

"That's impossible!" Lakyus suddenly shouted, her face pinking. "She would never do that! She's just his retainer, nothing more!"

A long silence followed, as the members of Blue Rose stared, blinking, at their leader. Slowly, they began to look at each other.

"Should I tell her?" Tina asked drily.

"No, no, leave it to me," Gagaran said, rubbing her forehead, as if she were feeling an oncoming headache. "Times like these needs someone with an experienced hand."

"Um... I can't tell if you're trying to insult me or..." Tina said.

The tall, muscular warrior puffed her chest up and adopted the manner of a woman wise with the ways of the world. "Listen here, Lakyus. I'm happy-we're happy for you that you've managed to find someone nice. It's cute to watch, it's nice that there's an innocent girl's spirit behind that implacable steel. But wake up, girl! Human relationships are rarely as simple as one plus one equals two! There's lots of bullshit nuances and subtleties that make up any sort of prospective relationship. And I'm-well, we're just telling you this because we care for you, leader, and for now we say: please don't get your hopes up."

"Ohhhh. By the gods' assholes..." Evileye turned to the nearby wall and smashed her mask onto it.

Lakyus looked like she was about to explode into something greatly unreasonable, her face turning into a bright red tomato. Then she drew herself up, and for a moment they were able to see Lakyus as she was, as she should have been: a noblewoman of excellent pedigree, her face now a mask of calm. Now she even spoke in such a manner.

"I must admit to be looking quite unsightly in your eyes, my comrades. I apologize for that. However, it cannot be understated that Eclipse Nebula has been an excellent boon: not just for the kingdom, but also for us, personally."

"Oh really? And what-" Gagaran's slight rap on Evileye's head silenced her.

"For example: this." Lakyus showed off the ring on her finger. "The good sir Momon has been generous enough to give this to me."

"Ummm... what, is that an engagement ring or something...?" Gagaran asked, with a scrunched face.

"Fools!" Lakyus shouted, making them near jump back from shock. "Do you not realize how important this boon has become? Without asking for anything in return, they have helped me immensely! This sword, whose nature I cannot reveal to you completely, has been muzzled of its sinister influence; and it is all thanks to this ring! So please, I'd like for you all to think very carefully before disparaging a fellow adventurer like ourselves."

"Well, it wasn't like we were really 'disparaging' them or anything," Tia muttered.

"Oi, oi, don't rile her up any more..." Gagaran sad in an equally low voice.

It was Evileye who seemed more interested in what Lakyus had said. "So you're saying that ring can suppress even strong curses? Are you sure it doesn't carry its own enchantment, leader? I'd hate to have to pick up after you because that 'gift' ended up becoming something bad."

Lakyus' eyes grew cold. "There is a need to be cautious, of course; but there is also no need to always be suspicious of every single thing. I trust Amelia, and Lord Momon, and all of Eclipse Nebula-"

"Oh, there they are. Ahoy there, Blue Rose!" came Amelia's voice.

"Amelia...? Amelia! Oh hi!" Their leader, upon hearing the newcomer's voice, instantly dropped her lecturing act and turned, bouncing on her feet, towards the source. She waved up and down, like an excited schoolgirl, as the silver-haired woman approached, her beauty apparent even from a distance.

Behind her loomed the tall, overbearing presence of sir Momon, the Dark Knight, his armor gleaming in the midday light. Shadowing him was the Beautiful Princess, Nabe, her face as stoic as they all remembered.

And then, there was another person behind them. It was clear from the way the person trailed after the group that she belonged to them, and was not just a bystander.

It wore tight-fitting leather armor, which proudly displayed its sizable assets to the whole world; it wore black, skintight trousers that accentuated its shapely, athletic legs; its belt wrapped around its slender waist snugly; upon its arms were gauntlets with serrated spikes along the edge; and then, like Evileye it wore a red, threadbare scarf around its neck, which trailed behind it in the wind. It was red-haired, like Amelia, though unlike the latter its hair was styled in a short bob. The face was stoic as the one walking in front, and yet they could sense there was a definite aura of menace around it, barely held in check.

"Good day to you, and well met, Blue Rose," Amelia proclaimed in a whispery, throaty voice. They did not fail to notice that something seemed to have changed with the woman's demeanor, as if she were privy to a secret that only she alone knew and would not share with anyone else. "Before we begin in earnest, I would just like to introduce an acquaintance of lord Momon's. This is Yuki."

* * *

 **Yet another commission by anonymous.**

 **Please be informed that this story is fueled by commission. Any call for continuation can and will be ignored, because the original commissioner is the only one who can have the story continued. I feel the need to include this, because people keep asking me for continuations, when this is a commissioned story first of all.**

 **Thank you. If you'd like a commission for a story, feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

Ainz stood to the side, flanked by Narberal Gamma, and Nazarick's newest "guest", the repurposed Clementine. Before him, the adventurer Lakyus spoke animatedly with Nazarick's Overseer, Albedo.

"Yo! Big guy! Fancy meeting you here, huh?" asked the member of Blue Rose with a mannish face, the powerfully-built Gagaran. "What say you to a round tonight, huh? We'll have us our little rematch!"

"My apologies," he said quietly. "I shall not be able to stay in this city for long. By the afternoon, we need to travel eastwards. For a quest," Ainz added after a slight pause. It was not exactly a lie for once, as Ainz really had business back in Nazarick. He would still have lied, just to get out of associating with Gagaran for far longer than he wanted.

Gagaran blew out a raspberry. "Aww, that really sucks."

"I see you are here, Beautiful Princess," the diminutive one named Evileye said, in the meantime. "I have a few questions for you."

Nabe blinked. Her face shifted short of actively glaring at the other adventurer. "I've no desire to talk," she said bluntly.

"Nabe," he said, a little scoldingly. "My apologies," he said, turning to Evileye. "She has been in a foul mood since this morning. I have no idea why."

"Might be that it's that time of month," Gagaran mused. "Not that _you'd_ recall, Evileye."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" To the side, the two other members, Tia and Tina, observed the proceedings with the same calm demeanor as "Yuki", the being formerly known as Clementine.

"My Lord," Albedo's voice alerted them to Lakyus and herself coming back, finally done with their chat. Ainz looked discreetly at the former, and saw a strange, flushed expression on her face, even as her eyes kept darting towards his Overseer. He smiled behind his helm, and felt a tingle of pleasure rise up his spine. Albedo's idea about Lakyus seemed all the more delicious now.

"Alright, everyone," Lakyus said, now addressing her own team-mates. "Sir Momon and Eclipse Nebula have their own objective over at the residential district. Based on our intelligence, it's a heinous place where they keep the people they kidnapped. Blue Rose is to focus here, on their drugs inside the warehouse. Clear?" The other members of Blue Rose gave their assent. Lakyus turned to Ainz. "Well then, I bid you good luck, Eclipse Nebula. And..." She hesitated, glancing towards Albedo. "Do take care, Amelia."

"Right back at you, m'dear," she said carelessly.

Ainz and the others left, ostensibly to do as they were supposed to be doing.

But instead of heading for the residential district as they were expected, they doubled back, going towards a high spot from where they could observe Blue Rose and their mission. Ainz cast a camouflage spell on the area around them, allowing them to watch the other adventurers without being detected.

What should have been a routine job for Blue Rose was about to turn decidedly pear-shaped. And they would have Ainz and Albedo to blame. Down below, Evileye seemed to have sensed it, as she began to signal to her team-mates who were just about to circle around to the back of the warehouse that something was going on inside.

"Give the signal," Ainz said. A group of shadowy presences appeared inside the warehouse that Blue Rose was about to burn. It was certain that Evileye would be able to sense them, though she would not be able to know exactly who they were.

The presences were shadowfiends, a great form of shadow demon from Nazarick that had shapeshifting skills similar to doppelgangers. Ainz had commanded them to take the forms of heavily-armed men and women, fierce and ready to fight Blue Rose, if they entered. Upon encountering them, Blue Rose would believe them to be thugs in the service of the Eight Fingers.

The test he'd devised was to see if Blue Rose could overcome at least one of the shadowfiends. The fiends were instructed to hold back, and were only explicitly forbidden to kill Lakyus. If Blue Rose managed to wound one of the fiends, then they were instructed to retreat, concluding the test. From there, Ainz would evaluate their power, relative to the fiends he'd commanded. If they were strong enough, then they would be worthy of attention (and might actually become useful to Nazarick). If not, then Albedo would have to decide on her intentions towards Lakyus.

Blue Rose went in, carrying out a battle plan they devised. Using a Scroll of Remote Viewing, Ainz and the others were able to see precisely how they acted. So far Blue Rose was being tactical: with Gagaran, Lakyus and Evileye bringing up the front, while the twins snuck in from the side to attempt a sneak attack. It played entirely to their strengths, which, if he recalled grudgingly, was precisely the standard procedure in Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Would you care for a wager, my lady?" Nabe asked, out of the blue.

"A wager? That sounds interesting. What will be the wager about?" Albedo replied. Down below, Blue Rose was in the thick of it, as the shadowfiends held the line. There were six "thugs" that Blue Rose could see, so it was a manageable number for them; but there were more fiends in truth, disguised as common objects-a failsafe in case things went wrong.

"On whether or not those insects manage to pass Lord Ainz's test."

"Oh my," Albedo's voice was sweet, like a honeyed trap. "Now that is a difficult proposition, Narberal Gamma. On balance, it seems quite unfair."

"How so?"

"Why, there is no chance of Blue Rose failing. One, or two may die, but they will win, in the end." As she spoke, Tia and Tina had begun their assault, although their attempts at a sneak attack failed utterly. Ainz wondered if the fiends should have been a bit less perceptive.

"Why, my lady, you've said something quite surprising. And scandalous! You think these insects can stand against Nazarick?" Ainz resisted the urge to stare at Narberal, and her outspoken manner. It seemed strange to see her speak this way, especially against Albedo.

"That is not what I am saying. Do get some sense into that empty head of yours," Albedo said, with a loud giggle. Her smile seemed strained. "But they will triumph here, especially in the stage we set up specifically for them."

Nabe frowned. Before she could reply, Albedo said further, "But why don't we wager on something else? How about: I bet that at only one of them will die, before they succeed."

"And I wager that all of them will die, and therefore they will not succeed," Nabe said, with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that," Albedo said, her voice sweet. "If I win, then of course I shall have you give up your scheduled visits with the lord for this whole week."

"Let's make it two weeks," Nabe said.

"Done," Albedo said, her good-natured smile widening.

Nabe looked like she wanted to say something else, before she turned and frowned at the scenes unfolding on the Remote Viewing screen.

It didn't take a while until the shadowfiends claimed their first bounty. One of the ninjas died, skewered on the edge of a blade. It was either Tia or Tina.

"There's one," Nabe said. She sounded smug. "Not even five minutes and they're dead. It won't take long before Lord Ainz can claim their corpses for himself."

"Oh my, what a shame for the poor girl," said Albedo. "But, if I do not miss my guess, it looks like they've succeeded, Lord Ainz. Look, the shadowfiends are retreating."

"What?" Nabe said, head whipping around to the screen.

"Really?" Ainz asked, feeling quite surprised. So they managed to scratch one of the fiends after all? The viewing screen displayed a victorious Blue Rose, even as they clustered around their fallen comrade. He hadn't seen whoever it was had landed the blow, as his eyes had focused on the fallen twin. He would have to ask the shadowfiends later. "I see... So it means they pass."

"And that surely means..." Albedo turned, her eyes fluttering, towards Nabe. "I win our little wager, Narberal Gamma. Two weeks it is." She used a finger to ease Ainz's chin to the side, before she leaned up to give him a huge, sloppy kiss, her tongue diving forward to drag his out. The wet sounds of their frantic fresh-kissing followed, even as Albedo's eyes stared triumphantly at Nabe. The latter's face seemed to roil and shift, like wet mud, before Nabe smoothed it over and turned away with a huff.

"Oh that's right," Albedo said further, licking her lips loudly. "Today was supposed to be your scheduled day, right, Narberal Gamma? What a shame. You went through all the trouble to prepare yourself for the Master. Now you've just wagered it all away." Nabe's body trembled, from some unknown emotion, her teeth grinding audibly.

"Yuki" raised a hand. "May I join this wager?-"

"Be silent or be dead," Albedo and Nabe said, at the same time. Ainz resisted the urge to slap his face with his hand. Well, he didn't have the heart to go between two competing women. He only hoped Nabe wouldn't be too put out-even if Ainz personally had been looking forward to fucking the maid again.

Maybe next time.

* * *

The Bannry family had been supporters of the Crown of Re-Estize since the time of the Greed Kings. Originally owning much of the land near the border with the Holy Kingdom, the family's domination in politics had diminished within two waves of misfortune: first, the partition of their great fiefdom to many lesser lords due to a calamitous decision to ally with the wrong side during a period of unrest; and second, just over fifty years ago, when more land had to be sold to pay off debts. Since then, the Bannry survived on a pittance, with only two villages to their name, and about fifty farms spread out over their tiny demesne.

The state of affairs had been insulting to a noble house which prided itself on its greatness. Lily-Anne's father, then, had made a decision that would shape their family's fortunes for years to come.

Now, Lily-Anne Gen Mitta Bannry, of thirty-one summers, and Lady of the Bannry Estates, held the reins of her family's affairs. Bound in secret by her father to many vows and pacts, she was empowered to lead the way forward. First, she had secured her family under the over-arching banner of Re-Estize's Noble Faction, opposing the Royal Faction. Then, she had ensured the continuation of her line, and birthed two children, a boy, and a girl, to a lesser nobleman, thereby continuing the Bannry name. It was unfortunate that her husband and father of her children had then died not long ago, leaving his family's considerable resources to be administered by his widow from then on.

Truly a shame.

Next, she secured a position in the Kingdom's Peerage Endowment Office. The irony was not lost on her: that she would now manage the system by which her family had been brought to ruin. It had been a hefty investment of money that had been sorely needed for other affairs, but Lily-Anne was determined to see her gamble through.

The Office was said to be lucrative in a certain sort of way. There were times when multiple nobles wished to purchase the land of an impoverished peer: Lily-Anne could have the final say in the matter, granting a piece of valuable land to this or that noble-for a price. The position also allowed her to take a keener look into the various noble families in the Kingdom: which was vital for her personal use, and also to the Faction she now served, who were pleased by the unique picture she gave them regarding the fortunes of the Kingdom's various nobility.

Her position was also not just restricted to the sale of noble lands within the Kingdom. Owing to the many financial difficulties the Kingdom faced over the years-with particular attention to the expensive yearly skirmishes with the Baharuth Empire-it had been permitted to sell unclaimed noble lands to people outside the Kingdom, for a much more inflated price, of course. This had led to a number of merchants from even their rival Empire to claim status as nobility within the kingdom in exchange for a staggering amount of coin.

And of course, people in Lily-Anne's rank had the final say in all matters. Commoners who sought the prestige for their own pride had to grease the wheels a little more.

"Is it truly necessary?"

Lily-Anne leaned back, a little annoyed by the question. She raised her elegant chin. Under the table, her hands clenched, unseen.

"It is a precaution, my good Lady. I have received petitions-too many to count-from villainous, malicious swindlers and thieves who thought to take advantage of the King's most illustrious Office for their own nefarious ends. Your origins will need to be investigated by our Office before we can even begin the negotiations for your title."

The woman she faced before her had strange features, reminding her of the southern peoples. Her blonde hair was done up in twin spirals, and she wore a low-cut dress that barely skirted over the edge of impropriety. Thankfully, the butler the woman had insisted on bringing into the office (violating protocol, but Lily-Anne had a magic scroll under her desk just in case) did not seem to be distracted by his mistress's body-only kept his bearded, elderly face straight forward, and standing perfectly still, almost like a tough, steel rod.

The woman had introduced herself as an exiled noblewoman from a faraway court. She was ready to pay however much it cost to regain a semblance of power in the Re-Estize Kingdom. As far as stories went, the claim was hardly novel. Many fakers tended to keep their stories just shy of the realm of fantastical. The issue, then, was her refusal to answer the question on the exact nature of her origins.

"My own kingdom has already fallen," the petitioner said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief her butler promptly provided, with a speed that impressed Lily-Anne. "And my pride is all I have left. Do you not understand, Lady Bannry? To be stripped of everything you once held pride in, to be reduced to a state most ignoble-why, it is all I can do to keep myself from throwing myself on my dagger! Oh, but won't you please accept?"

"Be that as it may..." Lily-Anne sighed to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was difficult to balance the duties expected of her in this office (which was to definitively vet the sales of noble titles before the final transaction) and the enormous profits she would earn from impatient people like this woman. Even she balked at giving a piece of the Kingdom to some unknown outsider: for one, she shared the pride of the nobility who had helped shape the Kingdom; and second, any blunders would earn her the ire of her own faction, which could marshal all its resources to tear her down from her rightful perch. And she would _not_ sully the Bannry name.

For the first time since the meeting began, the elderly-looking butler spoke in a quiet voice. Lily-Anne detected a note of authoritativeness on the butler's tone, but perhaps it was just her imagination. "My lady Vanessa, perhaps we should adjourn for a few moments or so, until you have recovered."

"I- Oh, yes-" Vanessa inclined her head to her in apology. "I shall be pleased to speak to you after five minutes outside. May we be given this honor?"

"Please." Time enough for Lily-Anne to rest and stretch her legs, and also for those two to discuss their options. She guessed that the butler probably held some form of paternal authority over the young self-proclaimed noble, or maybe he was even the ultimate mastermind. The two took their leave, and Lily-Anne's office assistant entered, bearing several refreshments on a tray. When the two had left the room entirely, the assistant procured a small letter and held it out to her. Her brows rose when she read the short, terse contents.

It was a piece of intelligence from one of her spies. The so-called Vanessa's petition had been unusual enough for her to commission a small investigation into her supposed background. She considered it prudent, particularly since the lady Vanessa had been most generous with her gold. So either the scam was of high value, or the woman was genuine, and she was looking at an individual with considerable capital, all ripe for the taking.

What intrigued Lily-Ann on the moment she read the note was the piece of intelligence claiming the lady Vanessa was related, somehow, to the Dark Hero Momon. It was only on the level of rumors-pieces of things overheard on this or that occasion-but it was one piece added to the overall picture of the mysterious lady.

One could hardly be a citizen of the Kingdom without having heard of the undead disturbance at Re-Estize, and of the role the adventurer group Eclipse Nebula played. And of course, the group had been the first adventurer group to have been promoted by the guild all the way to adamantite rank-not even a full month after being registered. Their strength was said to be on par with a genuine hero's, surpassing, it was rumored, the Warrior-Captain Gazef's.

There were some in her Faction who lamented the group's entry as adventurers, as the Dark Hero was precisely the sort of pawn they could have used to counter the Royal Faction's champion, Gazef.

Naturally, from out of Momon's reputation sprang so many tall tales and urban legends. He was said to have claimed to be from a kingdom of legends from far away, and was working to rebuild it; no, he was that kingdom's prince, exiled by a jealous brother for his prodigious skills; some even claimed he was a true Hero reborn, the sort that came every once in a millennium, and that the land should expect a great upheaval in the coming years.

To claim him as a relation was interesting, and Lily-Anne took it as something she could throw at the petitioner, and therefore gauge her reaction.

Minutes later, the lady and her butler returned, the former looking much more composed. "We apologize for inconveniencing you, my Lady Bannry. I have shown you my unsightly face," she said, as she took the proffered seat.

"It is no trouble. My butler has taken this chance to provide more tea. Please, help yourself."

After a few moments of conversing about Lily-Anne's responsibility in her Office and Vanessa's desire for a title-both of which were things they'd already talked about already-

"Do forgive me for mentioning it this late, my lady," Lily-Anne said. "But I seem to recall that I have heard rumors that you are the Dark Hero Momon's relation." She looked at Vanessa's face, watching intently for her reaction. "Is this true?"

The woman's face hardened, her expression closing up, her lips pursing. "It is a delicate matter, and one which I would hesitate to speak... to strangers."

"Oh, but we are not strangers, my lady," Lily-Anne said carefully. "At the least, I dare hope to remain in your service-not as a friend, but business partners perhaps."

Vanessa looked conflicted, as if she did not know how to respond to Lily-Anne. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she said, "The circumstances of our lands are something I shall take to my grave. But I can freely say this: he is indeed my brother, but our interests do not align-not in that sense. I do not seek a title to be able to spread our family's roots in this Kingdom using his skills: he and his cohort have their reasons for becoming an adventurer, entirely separate from my own will."

Lily-Anne took care not to raise an eyebrow. As far as she could tell, there seemed no tremor of falsehood in Vanessa's expression. "I see."

"Will my brother's status figure in my application for the title?" Vanessa asked, looking much perturbed.

"No, but you should know by now that the nobility of the Kingdom is forbidden from interfering with or using the Adventurer Guild's group for their own personal needs. The issue with your brother shall only come up-if and when you are raised to the nobility, of course-should you choose to have your brother advance your schemes on your behalf."

"Oh, but I would never!" Something like bitterness seeped into her words. "I had hoped not to summon that man's shadow, and yet here I see he has spread his brilliance into even this little corner of the Kingdom. It seems I cannot escape him, Sebas."

"My pardons, my lady, but I am sure Lord Momon did not intend that."

"No, of course he didn't," Vanessa said, her eyes fluttering, looking resigned. "Like always."

She had observed much from that small exchange. And while it may all just be an act being played by masterful charlatans, it was a start.

And so, she bid goodbye to Vanessa, promising her another meeting soon, during which she vowed on her family's honor to give the woman an answer regarding her petition. It would just be enough time to confirm the story.

Vanessa bowed her goodbye with the same, stoic grace she expected of herself. If this one were an impostor, Lily-Anne thought, then she seemed quite well-trained.

Later that same afternoon, Lily-Anne called upon her immediate superior in the hierarchy of the Noble Faction, the Esteemed Lord Chuven. Considered a mid-ranking noble, he was said to report directly to Marquise Blumrush, a member of the Kingdom's Great Six Nobles. She hoped to be able to reach that capacity one day, or even reign as one of the Great Six.

She reported Vanessa to Lord Chuven, as well as her supposed link to Momon, the Dark Hero.

"And is this information confirmed?" Lord Chuven asked, crossing his great meaty arms over his chest. Once a formidable warrior in his youth, years of inactivity administrating his lands had given the man a distinct potbelly.

"Yes, my lord. My contact in the Adventurer's Guild has attested to this. He has even asked Sir Momon directly." It was fortunate that the celebrated adamantatite adventurer had been in the capital at all. She had expected a day's delay, maybe more if the man and his group had gone out on a quest. Her contact had couched it in a sense that Vanessa had been some malcontent willing to bank on Momon's good name. But Momon had gruffly rebuffed the accusation.

" _She is indeed my sister. I would ask you not to bother her with this knowledge, as we have made our separate ways_." And that was all the tall, dark-armored knight had to say on the matter. With that, Vanessa's claims were given a boost in credibility: unless it were a plot by the Adventurer's Guild as a whole, the word of an adamantite-ranked member made Vanessa's story authentic, at least on that part. Re-Estize's local Guildmaster, Ainzach, was no fool, and would not have promoted someone directly to adamantite on just the basis of strength alone.

Lord Chuven's face was unreadable as he digested the news. "The consensus is still divided as to this newcomer," the man said quietly. "There are still many things unknown about him. And that is something that we do not need at the time." Then came a long moment of contemplation, with Lily-Anne just standing there before his desk, with Lord Chuven's brooding face staring off into the distance.

Then, the Lord Chuven took a quill and some paper and began to write. He said nothing, but Lily-Anne knew it was some sort of recommendation to his immediate superior, Marquis Blumrush.

"You may inform the Lady Vanessa that she shall make an excellent Countess in one of our many unclaimed lands. I have heard the northern lands have plenty to spare," Lord Chuven said.

"As you say, my lord," Lily-Anne said, bowing. The implication was clear: Vanessa would only be afforded a minor title, an overlordship of only a few parcels of land. For a little extra, she would be given one with farms, and for a little more, even a village or two. But the Noble Faction, who thoroughly controlled the office through her and other nobles, still did not trust her enough to elevate her to Lily-Anne's own level, let alone Lord Chuven's.

Lily-Anne bid her leave, her mind already running through all the profit she could make off of the desperate Lady Vanessa. She had been formally invited to become a Peer in principle: now all that was needed was the matter of the exact price.

* * *

The Lord Chuven, for his part, had not been penning the eminent Marquis Blumrush. The letter was intended for a messenger, who would carry it to a drop, from where an interpreter would reach its contents and forward the information to those who needed it: an agent who would report directly to his superiors in the Eight Fingers.

Lord Chuven was one of many in the Kingdom of Re-Estize who pledged their allegiance to this underworld group, whose roots coursed through the Kingdom's bloated underbelly, unchecked and protected by the nobility. They had their fingers in every rotten aspect of Re-Estize's proverbial pie and freely used the esteemed nobility as shields and cat's paws to further their greedy agendas.

The Eight Fingers did not always come to a consensus, being competitors in a highly fluid and lucrative environment. They had their respective specialties: drugs, slavery, gambling, smuggling, etc. When united action was needed, it was usually to stop a potential leak that would destabilize the situation, such as the Baharuth Empire somehow invading the Kingdom; or if all their businesses would be severely affected by certain events, such as in the case of the Princess Renner's push to ban slavery.

On that front, they had failed, with the slavery department taking a huge hit. But then, just months later, their profits returned-tenfold-owing to the larger premium of slaves within the outlawed environment. The demand was still there, higher even, and so the slavery department returned to prominence.

Currently, the sphere of drugs was in the midst of experiencing a sudden upheaval. First it had been the burning of their plantations. That was fine for them, an unfortunate loss; but there were many such places spread throughout the Kingdom, and with time, more would grow. But then the attackers had targeted their refinement facilities, their warehouses, even far-flung depots and drop-off zones, and that caught their attention even more. Over the years they had endured the random seizures by an overzealous noble or two. Most times they were even able to reclaim the product after the deed was done. But these new attackers did not care for glory: they burned the product, and smashed valuable equipment. All without taking a life. In this way their losses were known to the public as unfortunate accidents, and not deliberate arson.

It took a while, but eventually they were able to discover the culprits: the adventurer group Blue Rose. And that presented their own conundrum. Dealing with them covertly, as was their usual modus, had failed: the Six Arms, their elite group, had been soundly mauled, already having lost two members. It was difficult to call out Blue Rose as stooges of a noble-which many suspected to be the Princess Renner yet again-as their reputations preceded them. Their contacts "aboveground" could not even accuse the adamantite group of breaking the rules of the Guild, as they had no reliable witnesses whose words would bear weight.

Lord Chuvan's piece of information turned out to be relevant, in a certain way. They had learned that Blue Rose had been associating quite closely with the Adventurer Guild's newest star, Eclipse Nebula. Though caring nothing for the deeds of adventurers and their ilk, the recent events had made them a bit hyper-aware of Blue Rose and all that were related to them.

"Could Momon be bought?" The question was asked, and as usual there was little support for the idea. Entangling themselves with the Guild would bring out the nobility on their heads, which was bad for business. The Kingdom could not afford to have their Adventurer Charter revoked, and even the nobles in their pockets would not side with the Eight Fingers if it came to open conflict with the Guild.

The next possibility, "Could Momon be threatened using his confirmed sister", was also not seriously considered. Aside from the fact that this was an adamantite ranked hero, this still contended with the previous point: that such a way would inevitably pull the Adventurer's Guild into conflict with them. Momon was too public a persona to defy without consequence, and his character still a mystery for anyone to read. For now, the idea was shelved.

Finally, after much bickering on the issue, the Eight Fingers sent an emissary back to consult with Lord Chuven. The austere noble was also known to have a sensible head, and they hoped he would be able to present a good solution to their problems.

The Lord Chuven did, in fact, turn out to be quite illuminating.

"We cannot accuse Blue Rose of anything, unless we had proof to present before the Guild," he said. "Censuring a group, of adamantite-rank at that, would require more than rumor and hearsay. And I trust you cannot provide anything of that same type?"

The emissary shook his head in the negative.

"Then you must attack Blue Rose some other way. The twins Tia and Tina, along with Evileye, have no past that can be dredged up and exploited. And that Gagaran, despite her appearance and personality, is canny, and will never fall to any entrapment we devise. She will not care for blackmail, and unless you have the capability to hold the others hostage... well, if you had that sort of power you could've just made Blue Rose disappear."

"So that leaves-"

"Their leader, Lakyus."

"You think she is vulnerable?"

"She renounced her claim to her family's estate upon becoming an adventurer, but her father never disowned her, so she is still a member of nobility. If you can arrange to put pressure on the Aindra clan..."

"...Then she will be muzzled?"

A shrug. "That seems to be the only option available left. I do not think the Aindra lord will cave to threats, and outright threatening Lakyus herself will no doubt draw unwanted attention."

"What should be done then?"

The lord was lost in thought for a little while longer. "...A distraction." He glanced at the emissary. "A distraction, at first, just to stop Blue Rose from operating; but if things progress smoothly, then it may be turned to our advantage. It requires your group dipping into all those other nobles you've got in your pockets, to have them help."

"We shall certainly be able to accomplish that."

Lord Chuven inclined his head. "This, then, is the plan I propose."

* * *

Quiet moans and grunts filled the air, as two bodies pushed against each other, their skins glistening in the dim light. The naughty sounds of their lovemaking: of flesh slapping lewdly against flesh, accompanied their voices.

"Ohhh... haaah... yes... Lord Ainz... there... there..." Falling forward on the bed, propped up on her elbows and knees, the homonculus maid whined and pleaded into the pillowsheets as her master's long and girthy cock claimed her insides, pushing into her up to the hilt with every wet stroke. The maid was utterly naked, her white skin glowing in bright contrast to Ainz's darkened, tanned skin. His hands gripped the maid's hips, using it as he would a handle that helped drag her down on his throbbing manhood.

Ainz was presently garbed in the guise of an ogre-orc hybrid, thick-skinned and thick-muscled. His cock was an experiment of sorts: yet another hybrid of many species in his "memory" that was designed to wring out the highest amount of pleasure from both himself and his partner.

He paid half his attention on the woman sighing and gasping before him; the other half was spent listening to the report given personally by the combat maid Solution Epsilon, who kneeled near the entrance of the room. Behind him, sitting on the chair and examining papers using the language-translating glasses he'd lent her, was the disguised Albedo, as naked as he was. Her hair was unkempt, her skin still shining with much sweat. His drying seed lingered upon her slit as she worked and shuffled through papers, nonchalantly tuning out Solution's report and the sounds of lovemaking with admirable professionalism.

"... and that concludes my report, my lord." Solution sat back, her cold, expressionless eyes staring with an almost predatory hunger at the place where her lord's hips were joined with the maid's. Yet she said and did nothing else.

"Hnh. You are to be... requited... for your admirable handling of your role, Solution," Ainz said. Solution, in her guise as "Vanessa" had acquired a small estate in the Kingdom, and had been styled "Count" Vanessa, of Kubern (the name of the small territory she had been granted). So far so good: it would be a suitable foundation for any future plans. At the least, Nazarick had gained "territory" outside of its bounds, and that was good for Ainz.

"Albedo?" he asked.

"Yes... Well...hm... Good work, Solution Epsilon," the Overseer said, sighing, as she put aside the papers. "With you in place as very tempting prey dangled before them, it falls to you to ensure we catch worthwhile prey. Do your best for the Master's sake."

"...I shall," Solution said.

"And also-Hn!" Ainz grunted, feeling a renewed wave of squeezing motions around his dick as the homonculus maid once again dissolved into orgasm. Whatever he said was lost as he tried to endure the waves of pleasure that threatened to unseat him.

After a while, he regained his rhythm, and said, "...Also, do not forget to garb yourself against sudden attack. There have been many pointed questions regarding our relationship. Keep it vague if you cannot keep silent, and most of all do not reveal yourself as anything more than you are."

"I understand perfectly, my lord."

"Very good. Then, if there is nothing else, you may leave."

Solution hesitated, and looked like she were about to say something, her gaze smouldering with something that Ainz didn't catch. But the unexpected silence had drawn Albedo's attention, and her eyes narrowed as the combat maid collected herself, rose, and resumed her disguise as "Vanessa". She made one final bow, then left.

Right on cue, Ainz finished inside the maid with a loud groan, depositing his fresh jizz inside her womb. He lingered for a while, bathing in the sensations and running his hands all over the maid's sweaty back, before he pulled out of her with a loud pop.

"Th-thank you, Lord Ainz."

"... You have my gratitude as well," he said in return, his form now melting to become something else. While the maid stood and gathered her clothes, Ainz's form blurred, and became a normal human's. Still slightly panting, he turned to Albedo. "You said you had something to report as well?"

"It surely does not concern us, or Nazarick, my lord," Albedo responded in her throaty, gushing voice. "However, it does concern a pet that we are mutually concerned with."

Ainz cocked his head. "Lakyus?" That seemed the only answer, as Albedo had said she'd met Blue Rose earlier in the day, before meeting him here for their brief lovemaking.

Albedo giggled. "Indeed, you have limitless foresight, my lord."

"What has happened, then?"

She snorted. "Marriage. Her family is supposed to be pressuring her to marry."

Ainz scratched his head, genuinely confused. "But isn't she an adventurer?" Well, adventurers were allowed to marry, such was their prerogative. But from what he knew of Lakyus, she seemed to have shown herself to be far above the need to be married, even removing herself from inheriting her family's fortune and title. She could not imagine her being "pressured" to do much of anything.

"It is a curious case, and one whose circumstances are not unknown to us."

 _Really_ , Ainz wanted to ask, but found that he could not, for fear of seeming ignorant. He desperately searched his mind through the morass of lazy afternoons and evenings of endless fucking, but the only thing he was able to recall on hand was his plan for Clementine, now known as "Yuki"; and Solution's recent news regarding her noble title. "...Indeed," he said noncommittally.

"The spies we sent into the filthy underworld of this so-called Kingdom have indicated that the Eight Fingers are responsible for this," Albedo went on, mostly speaking to herself, for which Ainz was grateful. "Somehow they have set their lapdogs to pressure Lakyus' family to have her married. It is emotional blackmail, in a sense-the Aindra clan head has refused to yield to pressure, but there have been accusations of theft and fraud before their so-called king, and they are at risk of losing their whole patrimony if Lakyus will not marry."

"Does Blue Rose know about the connection?"

"They suspect the Eight Fingers for the scheme, but I did not tell them what we knew. Unless you commanded me to reveal what I knew to them?"

"That would be foolish."

Albedo smiled. "Naturally I prided myself on knowing your mind so intimately, my lord."

Ordinarily, Ainz would not have cared much for the politics; he'd had enough of it in his old world. But Lakyus had Albedo's favor, and even he could grudgingly admit to having a slight attraction for the fellow adventurer. However, he refused to do anything that would endanger Nazarick or anyone associated with it. Because he had no ideas on what to do, and further because he did not want to let Albedo know that he did not know, Ainz ended up brooding in silence, waiting for her to speak instead.

There came a knock on the door. "My lord Ainz," said one of the other maids he'd brought out here. "Yuki has returned, along with the shadow demon."

Ainz glanced at Albedo, who smiled crookedly. "Let them in," he ordered.

* * *

They'd done something to her. She was sure of it. Something black and horrible lurked within the memories she had repressed in her mind, which were then reinforced by sorcerous walls courtesy of that f- _her master_ -and his coterie of monstrous minions. She was grateful to them for not fully destroying her personality, for leaving her as "Clementine", even if she was already this "Yuki" now.

Now she wore a mask on top of her mask, all different masks she was forced to wear, and none of it, she was sure, was completely "her". She was as a reanimated doll walking, like those undead the shitty necromancer conjured.

"You have summoned me, my lord," she said, her face trying its hardest not to stiffen as she beheld her new master sitting on the side of his bed, completely naked, with his equally naked mistress also lurking just near. She knelt on the carpet, and felt apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Rise, Yuki," the master rumbled. "How goes your first mission?"

She smiled. There was one thing that was easy for all her masks to reconcile: give her the order to kill and she'd do it gleefully. "None shall trouble the Master anymore. I made sure to make an example of their bodies."

"...Good. That is an acceptable outcome." He snapped his fingers. "Now, it is time for your next test. For this you shall need to be equipped accordingly. Strip."

A part of her trembled, recoiling, resisting. With a chill, she realized the intent- _so she was going to get fucked now, huh?_ Nonetheless, she smiled happily, genuinely, as she stripped all the layers of her armor away, then almost tore off her under-clothes as if she were eager. A thick, pungent scent started wafting from her nethers, something the master and his consort were able to smell a few moments later. The Master's brows raised, while the mistress' face twisted, and gave her a look most venomous.

"Don't be so sure, little worm," Albedo said, with greeted teeth.

"Peace, Albedo," the Master said. "Shadow demon, have you brought the items, as requested?"

She shivered as a presence made itself known right behind her, like a cold breeze from an open window. An entity formed of pure darkness stretched out its black hand, and deposited something before the Master. Then, the entity disappeared, as if it never were; and she could not detect it at all, even knowing it was supposed to be there.

"Go on and wear this set of armor," the Master said, gesturing. "I would be a poor boss if I did not ensure my workers are not sufficiently protected for the job." _What was her job?_ she wondered, as she did as she was told and put on the different pieces of armor. It was dyed in black, and made of a strange metallic material-harder than the leather she had worn, and yet lighter than even the daggers she was used to. It made for a strange feeling of a second skin over her own.

"Your boots are blessed by the panther-so you shall never fear falling from any height. Yes, you may even fly as high as a hawk might in the sky, and never have to fear the ground when you fall.

"Your armor will shield your body from petty blows, but it is not meant to take on an army. You may have already noticed, too, that it is light to carry. It is almost like you're wearing nothing at all.

"Your gloves can bear any heat (or lack thereof), and will ensure your strikes are true-well, relatively. It cannot increase what is not there to begin with, but I have no doubt you're skilled enough for it, yes?

"The belt around your waist will guard you from sorcerous spells up to a certain level. I am not exactly sure of the exact level, but feel free to test it out against a magic caster.

"The dagger attached to the belt is of mastercrafted design and is made of materials that you will not find easily... Suffice to say it can channel magic, too, if you were so inclined, but the most I can say of it is that, with sufficient skill, you could kill someone really... dead. With it.

"And finally, those trousers..." The master trailed off, rubbing his chin. "Well, they look rather good on you."

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo exclaimed, looking quite scandalized.

The Master cleared his throat. "You are tasked with infiltrating the Slaine Theocracy using only the armor you wear, your cunning and your wits, and my other servant, who shall always be by your side." At that, the entity from before materialized right beside him, before fading away from her senses once again.

"What shall I be doing in there, my lord? That place is easy enough to infiltrate."

An ominous air seemed to settle all around the master. His human eyes gleamed, as if hidden fires sparked within them. "You are to investigate the beings known as 'Players', and bring back whatever knowledge you have of them. The shadow demon will ensure that reports will reach me swiftly; it then falls to you to be my eyes and ears within that country. I need records, books, first-hand accounts-and if you find anyone who's supposed to be a Player, then-" her master leaned forward. "Do not be so foolish as to engage them by yourself. Report to me, and me alone. That is all that is expected of you."

She bowed deeply, her mind finding it had no objections to throw out. Everything was perfectly reasonable to her, even if she felt sick in her stomach; as if one particular mask out of all the masks buried inside her was frowning.

* * *

"She did not look well," Albedo observed. Now that "Yuki" had left, they were once again alone inside the room. Albedo had dropped her language-glasses and crawled back onto the bed with Ainz. The latter had transformed into another shade of human. "Are we quite sure we can trust her? Not just to act without betraying us, but also to actually perform her duties?"

"I am not confident in her survival, or success," Ainz said. "That is why I have tasked the shadow demon with the same orders as her." It also had a relatively high-level, as it had been "borrowed" from the eighth floor. Even the armor he had gifted the being formerly known as Clementine would not be enough to defeat it. On the off-chance she threw off the compulsions on her and betrayed Nazarick, then the demon was commanded to lead her to the fate that should originally have been hers.

Ainz could admit to feeling a little more apprehensive at the thought of "Players". They were an unknown entity in an already hostile world. He could not bear the thought of these Players doing harm to Nazarick. Thus, he had to know all about these Players, and hopefully strike first before they could even know he was there.

"Mm." Albedo sounded doubtful, but did not say anymore. She _could_ not say any more, as her lips were now currently wrapped around the tip of Ainz's bulbous cock. Ainz threaded his fingers through his lover's silver hair, enjoying the feel of her mouth encasing him. For many long minutes he just sat there, his eyes meeting Albedo's as she worshipped his manhood.

Then, Albedo stopped, pulling her mouth out from his crotch with a small, wet smack. She laid her head against his thigh and licked her lips. "My lord?"

"Hm?"

"May I speak freely?"

"What is it?"

She hesitated, and toyed with his wobbling cock with her finger. "About the issue with Lakyus..."

"Yes?"

"Would it not be better for _you_ to marry her, my lord?"

Ainz's eyes widened, as his cock jerked up, making even Albedo flinch in surprise. Then she giggled, even as Ainz stared at her.

"Albedo, that is..."

"It's certainly something to consider, is it not? She would be your wife among the humans. Of course, we of Nazarick all know the truth." She puffed up her chest, making her ample boobs jiggle. "She shall only be one, of... many."

After a long while he said, "Albedo... while I did give permission for you to play with her, marrying her is..."

"You object?" Albedo said with a pout, leaning down to give his cock a few, spiraling licks. As she did so, she made puppy-eyes up at him.

"I-" He thought about it; and seriously found no major objections. Well, except for- "But would she even agree to this?"

Albedo quirked a brow, evidently feeling pleased he was agreeing-even hesitantly. "Oh, my love, please be assured that she will agree to this. I guarantee it." And saying that, she swallowed him deep into her mouth, tightening her throat around his sensitive glans as if in thanks.

Ainz had no rebuttal to that-he lost thinking entirely as he leaned back in his bed for another naughty romp with Albedo. It would certainly feel more than gratifying to share moments like this with Lakyus, as if he and Albedo were sharing a cherished belonging among themselves.

* * *

 **Yet another commission by anonymous.**

 **Please be reminded that this story is a commission. Any call for continuation can and will be ignored, because the original commissioner is the only one who can have the story continued. I feel the need to include this, because people keep asking me for continuations, when this is a commissioned story first of all.**

 **Thank you. If you'd like a commission for a story, feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

It had been a long time since he'd come into this part of Nazarick. Thankfully, he was able to come in alone, as Albedo and the others had their assigned tasks somewhere else.

He was happy to see that the NPCs had taken his lectures to heart, and thus were able to find some measure of purpose without him having to personally give them orders. They were free to pursue hobbies of their own, moving independently of the functions they stubbornly clung to.

For example, Narberal Gamma had taken the initiative and had taken on an apprentice to teach magic. He, of course was not sure of the exact reason why, but he was pleased to see she had been engaged at least.

And then there had been Albedo, and her little side project with Lakyus of the adventurer group Blue Rose. Her earnest desire to shape the woman into something "worthy of Ainz-sama" was the reason for her frequent disappearances into the Kingdom. While the inherent reasoning was suspect, Ainz at least saw it like a child enjoying its new hobby. Perhaps even Albedo would be able to glean new insights on her role in life. Along the way, she'd gather valuable information about the Kingdom, which altogether would be win-win for Nazarick.

It was for this reason that he sought out the Treasury Room of Nazarick. It was not to consult with his own creation, Pandora's Actor-he had already met his passionate NPC a few times before, to iron out the kinks in his physiology as a Dire Doppelganger in the new world compared to Pandora's Actor's normal doppelganger status. That "shameful display of his past" had been quite enthusiastic with the various demonstrations, almost reminding him of an eager newcomer to the office who would wag one's tail for even the slightest word just to get along with everyone else. It was cute, but sometimes it was a little too much.

Thanks to their new policies involving the New World, Pandora's Actor had been given a role outside that of guarding the Treasury. Thus, presently, that one was not here, but the Treasury alone wasn't the purpose of Ainz's visit.

"Ah, there you are."

"Hello, Lord Ainz!" a chorus of four voices greeted him crisply in unison. A rush of footsteps approached, and Ainz looked down to see his four mercenary NPCs lined up in of him.

During the twilight days of the VRDMMO game Yggdrasil, Ainz had been virtually left to fend for his own by the rest of his guild, most of whom had quit for their own reasons, leaving the Guild base a dull husk of itself. In order to pay for the enormous upkeep, Ainz had to venture out every day to gather resources for himself. As a high-level player with illusionist specialties, it was rather hard, as he could not solo lucrative bosses by himself. Grouping up with others was a no-go-considering few would even deign to party up with a heteromorphic race; not to mention the risk of being betrayed or ambushed. And with Ainz as guild master he could be forced to give up the whole of Nazarick...

So he had to turn to mercenary NPCs. Designed as stop-gap measures for when one was missing enough friends to party with, they each had a level cap a bit lower than an actual Player's. The developers only intended for the things to supplement the missing piece in a party, and not to replace a Player altogether. As such, they were only able to follow rudimentary commands like "Attack", "Follow", and a few others.

Ainz had not minded at the time. Since he was only farming the easier dungeons, it was enough just for the NPCs to draw the attention of the enemy, before Ainz obliterated them. And if they died, then he didn't care. He'd just revive them for cost, or even just buy a new NPC entirely.

Still, he'd grown attached to four particular NPCs. He wondered if part of the reason why was that they were beautiful females. They each fulfilled a role that Ainz determined for them.

The first was Dee, a tank/striker hybrid, committed to the front-lines of every battle. Despite her appearance of wearing black, skintight clothes, with thick, thigh-high boots and a cape of midnight ebony, she wore tough, high-level armor that was resistant to all types of attacks. Her long, flowing jet-black hair framed a mature, beautiful face, which had turned a lot more expressive in the transition to this new world. She was the only non-heteromorph: being of the aesir-type divine race, something which he decided after witnessing the brute strength other Players of the same race demonstrated. The bonus stats to defense and strength were useful for her class archetype.

The second was Nina, the backup support. She was a sorceress, with levels in alchemical crafting. Owing to the need for bonus poisoncraft and herblore levels, she had been ordered with a lahmia race, fitted into a human disguise using a simple item. It was easier to craft items by going back to Nazarick with all the ingredients, as the Guild had already set up rooms for that purpose. But Ainz did not like the hassle of the back-and-forth, and still needed the mercenary to process the materials on the spot, just so he would be able to save up on inventory space. Nina wore a calm but playful expression, curly brunette locks framing her pale face. She wore alchemical clothing of pure midnight, with a fur-lined cape and thick, leather boots.

The third was Yenn Rivia, the other magic caster among the lot, who was also built as an enchantress. She wore a crisp gray military blouse under a long, imposing sable overcoat, along with thigh-high boots made of the finest leather. Like Nina, she also filled the spot of a crafting profession that Ainz had no access to, and also something for which he could cut down return trips to Nazarick. Belonging to the siren race, she was in a bit of an odd spot, as Ainz had outfit her to be able to do mundane independent tasks near the Shores of the Drowned, a lucrative low-level farming spot for materials. With her spells and race she could stay down underwater for far longer, and could also fight when it came down to it without being handicapped by the water.

And finally, there was Albion, who wore an olive-colored military uniform. Of all the others, she looked the youngest, but that was just a superficial observation. Albion was one of those mercenaries he literally "built" using items, to create something similar to CZ2128 Delta-a cyborg hybrid with enough class levels to become a mercenary healer. Her only job in the game had been to mindlessly spam healing spells on anyone who needed it. She had little to no offensive ability, in terms of spells. But her unique cyborg enhancements ensured she could live and fight another day, and she had remarkable defensive stats.

All four of them were level 80, and wore powerful armor with data specifically tied to their class specialties. Owing to Ainz's single-minded attention to Nazarick's upkeep, he was not able to indulge in them as he should have (well, they were mercenaries).

Now, in the transition to the New World, the mercenary NPCs still somehow found a way to accompany him. They had gained much the same sentience as the Guardians of Nazarick and the other NPCs. There was only a subtle difference, as Pandora's Actor described it. Those from Nazarick recognized them as honored guests of Ainz, and only Ainz. Thus, they occupied a certain hierarchy, but since they were not formally from Nazarick, they were still considered outsiders at best.

It was difficult for his NPC to describe, but Ainz supposed it was the same as one's in-laws coming by to stay at one's house. Except for a piece of paper and a binding ceremony, that in-law may as well be a stranger. That was why Albedo had never seemed to be worried about these mercenaries.

There was also the fact of the attitudes of the mercenaries themselves.

"Dee, reporting for duty."

"Yen is ready."

"Albion, standing by, Lord Ainz."

"Nina, all systems go."

Despite their more human-like actions and emotions, they still acted like a group of people solely answerable only to him. They displayed more adherence to the business-like aspect of their relationship; different from the gushing adoration the Nazarick NPCs displayed. It was refreshing, but the way the mercenaries acted painfully reminded him that ALL the NPCs had once been computer programs.

"At ease," Ainz said, making the four relax their stiff bearings. Still, they continued to stand before him, as if waiting for their word. He paused, and saw that the four were still literally waiting for what he would say next, like dogs waiting for their master's commands.

"I trust you have all received the new mandates regarding operation outside Nazarick?" he announced first, looking from one to each of them. These new commands were important guidelines regarding each NPC's responsibilities when they were commanded outside Nazarick. It was the same set of commands he'd given the Floor Guardians a while back, disseminated with the help of Albedo for the rest of the NPCs to read and digest. Nazarick needed to remain in the background in the foreseeable future, to bide time, gather information, and most importantly of all to remain hidden.

"Yes, Lord Ainz," they said in chorus. "We thoroughly understand the commands."

"However, that will be difficult for us, my lord," Nina said. "None of us are equipped for that kind of stealth mission."

"I have various items," Ainz said vaguely. "They will help you when it is needed. The guidelines are only there so you do not treat the various natives of the world outside in a way that would draw suspicion to Nazarick."

"We shall certainly try our best."

Inwardly Ainz frowned. While the examples put forward by those like Albedo, Nabe or Solution Epsilon and Sebas showed that NPCs would not act overtly differently in the outside world when under direct orders(outside of their natural dislike of humans), he was likewise unsure about these mercenaries. But he had tasks for them, so the only thing he could do was trust in their abilities.

"For now I shall be separating you four to perform tasks that are equal to your specialties," Ainz said. While not at the level of a Floor Guardian, these mercenaries were still equal to a strong existence. They were a resource he could not ignore, particularly since they had no duties within Nazarick itself.

"Dee and Yenn, you shall form part of a duo that shall undertake a mission in the so-called Baharuth Empire. However, as all the pieces have not yet been assembled, you shall remain on standby to train until further notice. Yenn, then, in the meantime will aid Nina in her endeavor in the nearby village of Carne.

"Nina, you shall set yourself up as an alchemist of some renown. You will observe another pair of alchemists in their work, while at the same time I would like for you to use ((Transmute: Gold)) to see if we can begin creating gold we can use for our use. Yenn, you shall help Nina until you are needed with Dee."

"It shall be as you say," Yenn said.

"Finally, Albion. You shall be deployed by the end of the day. We shall use a Gate to send you over to Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon in their mission. Your healing skills are not divine based, correct?"

The cyborg nodded. "I have been equipped with nanite fields, my lord, which repair tissue on a microscopic level. That was my role when I aided you in your travels."

Ainz nodded to himself, intrigued that such a unique form of "magic" was present in the form of the cyborg mercenary. He was half-tempted to keep her here, but Sebas and Solution needed it for part of the plot to prop up "Vanessa" as a legitimate presence in the Kingdom. "You shall aid Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon, as part of the latter's household. Further details will be shared with you later."

"Yes."

Ainz stared down at the confident faces of his mercenaries. On the one hand, he was glad they didn't immediately go and try to flatter him with so many words, or attempt to hug him, in the case of Shalltear or Albedo. On the other hand, the fact that they remained largely impassive, like soldiers lining up, made him uneasy. It reminded him a little too much of their nature as NPCs, something which he had largely forgotten, ever since he'd given in to the temptation and slept with Narberal Gamma.

* * *

The Tesaveren Estate was one of the more prestigious gathering halls in the Re-Estize Empire. Having been built by the Tesaveren family, which had died off long ago, the Estates had long since reverted back to the Crown. Marveling at the sheer opulence of the manor and its gardens, the subsequent monarchs kept the Estates for themselves, and used it as one of the primary places to hold important functions, like balls or parties.

Naturally, it meant that only those of the nobility could enter. Even the working staff were all scions of noble houses: sons and daughters unable to inherit. Yet to work at a place like Tesaveren was a distinct privilege, equal to working on the royal palace directly. The royal standard had to be kept, and that meant that Tesaveren was very nearly a small country of its own, a place where the most prestigious service was conducted.

Not anyone could thus enter the Estate. Even nobles had to be given invitations. The likes of high-ranking adventurers like Momon or Blue Rose; or the visit of a foreign dignitary, like the Bloody Emperor (a supposition, as the man was a cautious sort and would never agree to visit), would not even be able to get invitations to Tesaveren. To be invited here was the same as a royal audience: it was rare, and it spoke volumes of one's association with the Crown.

 _That was why it was strange..._

It was strange that Lakyus was here; and more to the point, she was here with Amelia, inside her private privy at the guest room they'd given to her, as two adamantatite adventurers sharing a lewd, sensual embrace.

Amelia had a strong and dominating scent, which filled her nostrils as their bodies wrapped around each other, practically sharing each other's warmth. The other woman had her hands under Lakyus shirt, on both her front and back-massaging her navel and the lower part of her back at the same time. The simultaneous stimulation concentrated a budding heat down towards the secret part in the middle of her thighs, which made her legs squirm in something that was not quite discomfort. Lakyus exhaled a long, panting breath, her breath fogging up the surface of the mirror.

What would anyone have thought, if they'd seen them? Doing this, even in secret, was almost equal to spitting on the invitation that had been given to them, two mere adventurers. Although Lakyus came from noble stock, she was regarded as an adventurer now, a commoner by technicality. So it was more of wiping their lowborn, debauched quim on the invitation letters.

Even if they had been nobles, such a thing should not be. It was unnatural, according to the temples. Those who came from the Slaine Theocracy pressed the value of natural procreation between man and woman, in order that a strong child might be born, who would one day shoulder the burdens of humanity. Lakyus was not unfamiliar with the dalliances that might spring between woman and woman, or man and man. She'd been an adventurer long enough to have seen and known many examples.

But she had not expected it to happen to her. Neither had she expected to openly pursue the forbidden pleasure, like it were something she should definitely indulge. She had thought herself above such petty things, but apparently even she could not escape the torment of her flesh.

In some ways, it reminded her of the current dilemma.

"...You're so tense, my dear," Amelia said, her whispering breath so warm against her nape. She shuddered under the other woman's expert touch, as her fingers roamed where no one should be, where only lovers are allowed.

"Can't... help... it!" Lakyus said, through gritted teeth.

"Ah, you're hopeless, my dear. I'd like for you not to surrender to the pleasure. Why, it would most certainly end up in a fashion disaster for your underwear, and you cannot be wearing a soggy old pair while you converse with the nobility." Then Amelia smiled. "But if you would surrender, then all the better, too. I'd like to taste you, my dear." She leaned in, licking up a bead of sweat from her neck. "All of you."

It all felt so wrong, to be so close to another woman. Yet at the same time-by the gods- _it just felt so right!_

"Besides, it's not like it's my fault, my dear," Amelia continued. "You just felt so... so attractive strutting around out there, like a cute little beastie with incredible fur... It was all I could do to not just scoop you up in my arms then-and _there_!" She smirked, as she had suddenly assaulted the outer fringes of Lakyus' nethers, which made the poor girl gasp loudly.

"Amelia...!" Lakyus whimpered, her hips bucking while the other woman began to toy with her beneath her panties. Her arms, once easily fending off the massive burly arms of ogres, hung powerless over the other woman's shoulder. "Haahn! Ahhhn! Please..! This dress is..! I cannot get it... Haaah! Dirty...!"

"Not to worry, my dear," Amelia said, her voice like a purring predator's. "This is why I dragged us here to the privy..!"

Lakyus felt Amelia drag her, moving crisply as a professional ought to, and position her ass right over the porcelain privy. She quickly understood what was intended, which of course made her protest all the stronger.

"I cannot possibly do this, Amelia," Lakyus said, even as she squeezed the woman's arm with all her might to bear the spine-shuddering pleasure emanating from her nethers. Amelia continued to flick her there using her expert finger technique. At the same time, Lakyus felt a slight sense of helpless humiliation as the hem of her upper dress was lifted up, whereupon Amelia flicked down her panties to gather around her ankles.

"Tsk. Tsk," Amelia remarked. "Your underwear's all messed up my dear. I'm afraid you'll have to go without after this. You're such a naughty girl, to be leaking this much." She put a finger to her mouth, and made a loud, sucking sound. "But I guess that's what I like about you."

Her heart clenched in pleasure, though there were many things wrestling for control of her mind in that moment. The private room now positively echoed with the wet, schlicking sounds of Amelia's fingers buried in Lakyus' cunt.

"As I keep telling you, Lakyus, don't fight it," Amelia said. "Give in to it. Let your screams out, for all the world to hear. Let... yourself... _melt_...!"

Lakyus screamed; though she wasn't able to hear herself, as her whole world erupted in white. Her inner core burst with a fierce passion, enveloping her entire body in waves of mind-shattering pleasure. Through the dangerous storms, she was only able to cling desperately to Amelia, as her pussy leaked its juices all over the other woman's hands. Whichever did not dripped down onto the porcelain, immediately filling the whole room with the powerful scent of female arousal.

"There now... That wasn't all bad, wasn't it?" Amelia said, while caressing her back. "Oooh, you certainly made a bigger mess, but at least none of it got onto your clothes. But you can't wear your panties anymore." Amelia smiled impishly. "That means you'll need to go without."

Lakyus groaned in protest, but did not disagree. After a few moments of freshening up (and cleaning up the mess) Lakyus stood before her lover with a visible pout on her face.

"Oh, are you displeased?" Amelia said, making a little "ohohoho" sound, while covering her mouth.

"Amelia..."

"Do you feel a little more relaxed now?" the other woman said quietly, as she wiped off her fingers with a piece of cloth.

"Eh?" At Amelia's pointed look, she shrugged to herself. "I don't... Well, maybe just a little." Thanks to Amelia, she was able to largely forget about the dilemma currently facing her, in favor of a brief, heated dalliance with someone she deeply respected. Yet now, reality called, with a problem that she could not solve for the first time in her life as a high-ranking adventurer.

Her dear family's estates were in danger of being lost, and only if she would not agree to marry. It was a devilish, sickening plot that had seemingly come out of nowhere, and had upset the equilibrium that Lakyus had maintained, ever since she'd renounced her claims to inherit the Aindra's estate.

She strongly suspected that there was a conspiracy here, and her fellows at Blue Rose agreed. But it was dangerous to use their own resources and investigate, as the Adventurer's Guild were exhorted to keep out of the Kingdom's affairs, no matter what. If there were sinister forces within the nobility who wished harm on her or on her family, then she could not strike back at them effectively-at the least since she did not even know the face (or faces) of her enemy.

 _Why now, of all times_ , Lakyus asked herself, raging at the unseen force acting from the shadows. She had already left that life behind. Not even the king could restore her status, unless she willingly gave up the rank of adventurer, which she could never do.

Amelia had been very supportive, and had even voiced her own solutions, most of which involved brute force. Of course, as more veteran adventurers, she had been quick to chastise the woman, and repeated the Guild's policy of non-involvement.

"You're thinking again, my dear," Amelia said, her voice interrupting her thoughts. "Such a gloomy frown... it has no place here."

"We should go," Lakyus said bitterly, checking to make sure a stray droplet of quim hadn't made its way on her dress before she headed for the door.

"Wait, my dear," Amelia said, tapping her shoulder. "I did have a reason to bring you to this room, and I can assure you that fornication was the second thing on my mind. Well, I figured I would make you relax first, before bringing it up."

"What is it?"

A cold, almost predatory gleam came over Amelia's eyes. "You mentioned that there were no stipulations as to who you would marry."

"None." And that was the strange part about it. It would have been simpler if this or that noble had been presented as a candidate that Lakyus needed to marry. Then at least Lakyus could have put a name and a face to the conspiracy, even if there were some slight chance that the man himself was wholly innocent, merely a pawn in a greater game.

Her father was unable to elaborate further on who exactly had threatened him, but by the implications, it must be someone with much clout in either the Royal or Noble Faction. And that showed exactly how deep this conspiracy went. She didn't know why she was in the middle of it all, but she didn't care for being used, not at all.

Amelia continued: "Then, do you think it would be remiss if you considered marrying our Lord?"

"Your... huh?" Lakyus gaped, open-mouthed, her turbulent mind having gone to a complete halt. "Marry... your lor-Sir Momon? You want me to marry sir Momon?"

"Oh please, don't look that enthusiastic about it, my dear," Amelia said. "I jest. But it is a solution which I think would have merit."

Lakyus' eyes burned with something that felt something like betrayal. "...But, Amelia, I don't want to marry anyone. I don't want to settle down and be... be someone's wife."

"And Lord Momon will not expect you to," said Amelia. The woman lowered her voice, as if she were imparting a secret. "Truth be told, this was not our, and by 'our' I mean Eclipse Nebula's, idea. We have contacts with the Adventurer's Guild, and suffice to say, they would be more than willing to support your cause if you agreed to marry Lord Momon."

* * *

Albedo watched the expression shift in Lakyus face. She was still somewhat confused. "The Adventurer's Guild?"

"They know of your plight. More importantly, they can break the stalemate. They would prefer it that if there would be anyone you married, it would be sir Momon. And if you agree, then they will protect you and your family from the conspiracy that surrounds you. Yes... even if the whole Kingdom were to contest it-though I doubt the whole place is as foolish as I think-the Guild will respect your decision, will expend every resource to defend your family."

It had been easy enough for even Albedo working alone to trace the line that threatened her new toy all the way back to the Eight Fingers, the nemesis that Blue Rose had acquired for itself. She had reported it to Lord Ainz, who had then approved of her plan to use the Adventurer's Guild against them. Such unworthy insects needed to be crushed; but she reflected that it would be easier to just subvert them later on.

As Eclipse Nebula, they had approached Ainzach, Guildmaster of the Kingdom. For some reason, the man had looked pleased when Lord Ainz broached the prospect of his marrying Lakyus. After hearing of Lakyus' dilemma, the man had turned grim. After a bit of a lecture, where Ainzach expounded on the grim realities of the Kingdom's underbelly, the man had then pledged his support to Lord Ainz's proposal.

"But can the Guild really do that sort of thing?" Lord Ainz had asked. "You might antagonize the whole Kingdom."

"The Guild's charter extends to all human-controlled territories," Ainzach had said. "And we are empowered to act as we see fit if we deem the situation necessary-as is the case here. Should the Kingdom not take steps to remedy the internal corruption that essentially plagues Lady Lakyus, then they shall be declared anathema to the future of humanity, and all other human nations will see the Kingdom as an enemy, leaving it alone and isolated. That is what we can provide, sir Momon."

"All that for the union between my lord and Lady Lakyus?" Albedo had wondered.

"Indeed." Ainzach hesitated, pursing his lips. "Such unions should be... celebrated. The Guild encourages these... types of things." From the way Ainzach acted, there seemed to be something more to it, but Lord Ainz did not press.

Back to the present, Albedo said to Lakyus, "... You should not fear to be stripped of your rights as an adventurer, my dear. My lord is not that kind of person."

"But Amelia..." Lakyus still looked doubtful. "I mean... this is awkward. Isn't he your liege?"

Albedo giggled. "Of course. Are you worried what he'll think about us, my dear? Oh, don't you worry your little head. I'm sure we'll find a way for _everyone_ to be happy."

"I... I see..."

Albedo stared at her for a few seconds, calculating just the right amount of time for silence, before she shrugged and said. "Do not decide here yet. Take as much time as you need. Come, let us return to meet your princess. If we spend a little more time here, everyone will think we're actually doing something nasty." She winked at Lakyus, who flushed in response.

Their invitation to the Tesaveren Estate had come from the Princess of the Kingdom, Renner There Cardelon Ryle Vaiyself. Apparently, Lakyus was acquainted with the girl. Naturally, the fact that the invitation was extended to Amelia was also because of Lakyus.

Albedo disliked the girl already, before even meeting her: after all, she had specifically invited only her, and not Lord Ainz. As a point of principle, she would have declined the invitation, but this had become a rare opportunity. While she was not the heiress of the Kingdom, she was still royalty, and if there was a way to subvert her now, Albedo would certainly take it.

And then of course, there was poor Lakyus to consider, who might have become perplexed if Albedo had really refused. Though she would have liked to see her flustered face, Albedo judged it prudent to play along, for now.

* * *

Lily-Anne Gen Mitra Bannry sipped from her wine, and observed the two adventurers talking within the group of nobles. _Was it envy or hero worship in their eyes?_ she wondered. Though Lily-Anne was firmly of the opinion that the nobility's power remain with them, it was hard not to feel some sort of emotion when faced with these exemplars of humanity. To the nobles of the Kingdom had been gifted the might and the right to rule over vast tracts of land, and yet they themselves held only a sort of symbolic power, limited within the bounds of the Kingdom. In the Empire, for example, few nobles had been left from the Bloody Emperor's merciless rampage.

In another age, the adventurers might have become proper nobles in their own right: Kings and Queens even. They certainly had the power. In fact, that Lakyus had actually been a noble.

And the other one, the one she had been ordered to observe, seemed even more of a noble. She had a radiant, elegant beauty to her, that combined with her reserved wit and well-bred manners lent more credence to the rumors that she and "Eclipse Nebula" had been royalty in some other far away land. It was hard to believe either of these two women were actually battle-hardened adventurers.

"It all seems a tad farcical, don't you think?" A noble nearby was saying, behind Lily-Anne. "There's not been adventurers in Tesaveren for years!"

"Only a year, my dear Count," another noble replied. "Do you not recall? Prince Barbro called for a ball to celebrate Red Drop's soaring success. And that Lakyus' uncle was here, as a result. I believe... yes, it was last year. Were you not invited, by any chance?"

"Harumph! As it happens, important matters called me away at that time... I am a busy man."

"All perfectly understandable, my dear Count. All perfectly understandable..."

Lily-Anne looked up just in time to see that someone had collected the pair of adventurers from within their circle of nobles, and was ushering them towards the side doors, which led to the private rooms. She fought to suppress the urge to sigh in frustration.

* * *

"The Princess will see you now."

Albedo noticed plenty of things when they walked down the side corridor towards the guest lounge, where tea with the young Princess Renner waited. Lakyus, who had acted as an exemplary noblewoman (for her species anyway), loosened the act when they left the nobles behind. Albedo resisted the urge to roll her eyes in contempt at the memory of the vile, disgusting things. They had fat, grubby little grasping hands, none of which were fit to even grace her Lord's presence. Only Lakyus remained unique, remained distinct, the diamond in the rough.

The door to the inner chamber opened. "Princess, your guests are here," the maid said.

"Oh my, thank you very much!" came a bright, perky voice which made Albedo blink.

In the next moment, they'd reached the guest lounge, and she and Lakyus made the expected curtsy before royalty.

"Princess, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you for responding to my invitation, Lakyus! I really appreciate it." Albedo raised her head, and locked eyes with the Princess.

The Princess was a pretty little thing, like an animated doll. Her eyes were just the right shape, color and consistency as an actual doll- _wait, oh my..._

Albedo almost let the surprise show on her face, as the long moment continued. Instead, she settled on her usual, serene smile.

The moment passed. While Lakyus turned and introduced Albedo formally as the adamantatite adventurer Amelia, Albedo saw the princess's face freeze, as if she'd seen something in the depths of Albedo's gaze that struck her like a thunderbolt.

The silence went on for a while that Lakyus cocked her head quizzically at the Princess, and asked, "Is something wrong, Princess?"

Like waking up from a dream, the Princess shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly. Her smile returned, seemingly so genuine that many could be fooled. But Albedo did not miss the speculative gleam in her gaze as she spoke, like a brute poking at Albedo with a stick. "I was merely surprised for a second... Your friend is really beautiful!"

"Oh! Right... um..."

"I am honored to hear you say that," Albedo said, smiling at the girl.

"Shall we have some tea first, then?" the Princess said, collecting herself, and gesturing towards the chairs opposite her.

After going through the initial motions of exchanging pleasantries over tea, the topic of discussion swiftly turned towards Lakyus' predicament. It seemed that the Princess had her own means of keeping track of the situation.

"I wish I could do more to help," the Princess said in the most plaintive voice Albedo had heard in her life. "But my hands, are, regrettably tied. I do wish they hadn't pulled you into their silly little games, Lakyus."

"It's just so unfair," Lakyus said, her voice cracking. "My whole life I've devoted to putting all that behind me... And now it's just back."

"Sometimes we find our lives are not as wholly ours as we expect them to be," the Princess said. "The most we can do is pray, and do the best with what we have."

"...Or seize the best possible opportunity," Albedo said.

"Oh?"

Then Albedo explained to the Princess about the proposal for Lord Momon to marry Lakyus.

"Oh, but that sounds like a wonderful idea!" the Princess said, clapping her hands together. "And quite romantic as well! Imagine that, two strong and heroic adventurers, united in love! That sounds like a tale made by a bard."

"See that, my dear? Even the Princess thinks it's a good idea."

"Do you really think I should go for this?" Lakyus asked, her attention turned towards the Princess.

And there it was again. That brief moment of hesitation on Princess Renner's eyes, showing, even for an instant, the curious little creature nesting inside the doll. It was such a cute little thing.

"I am sure you will make the right decision, Lakyus," the Princess said, hedging. "After all, if Amelia said it, then it must be a good idea, no?"

"Heh? But Amelia is..." Lakyus stuttered, flushing.

"Oh my..." the Princess giggled.

When Lakyus excused herself on the account of blushing too much, the silence left behind in the lounge was so loud it could be ringing. The Princess seemed to be working hard not to cross eyes with Albedo.

Eventually, it was the Princess who broke the silence. "What a frightening thing it must be, to be ensnared. I pity Lakyus."

"You are certainly observant," Albedo said quietly. "But do you really pity her?"

The Princess shuttered her yes, before turning to match her gaze with Albedo. The latter almost smirked at the way she looked now, with the doll's face removed. She was a little more beautiful this way, in the same way that even the likes of Neuronist Painkiller would find attractive.

"May I be frank, my lady?"

Albedo smiled, but nonetheless accepted the flattery of being called "my lady". It was interesting to see she'd at least found fertile ground here at the very heart of the Kingdom.

* * *

 **Yet another chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr at "theruffpusherdottublrdotcom".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

If nothing else, Demiurge marvelled at the way a fellow Guardian could change so much over a period of time. It made him examine his own performance, to try and see if he had made the same adjustments; if he'd improved or declined in just about the same rate as his fellow peers.

"Decline" could not be said of the "new" and "improved" Shalltear Bloodfallen. He'd had a chance to observe her changes over the past months, and saw the remarkable improvement in judgment, decision-making, and efficiency, with regards to undergoing a task given to them by Ainz-sama.

He didn't know what had changed, but he was aware of the now zeal with which the vampire now pursued her duties. Week after week, she would come to Demiurge's "facilities" and deliver her share of specimens to his subordinates, without even being asked to. As such, Demiurge's own production output was startingly close to overflowing. The liches from the library had to pay a call to him personally to stop their daily supply, as they were still working through previous batches delivered.

(He'd meditated long on that, deciding to see if this was not merely one of Ainz-sama's long-term plans; and that this was a test personally made for him.)

Now what could account for the vampire's decidedly uncharacteristic change? What had led it to become like "this"?

And by this, he meant the physical appearance too. Shalltear no longer was the young-looking, precocious beauty as she should be: her child-like features had grown and lengthened, with less baby fat, her slender figure becoming more pronounced and buxom. Overall she looked like a young woman-like one of the maids even, than someone whose peer might have only been the twins Aura and Mare.

At first that was a mystery to him. He'd assumed it was an illusion she'd worn at the start, to coincide with Ainz-sama's new directives on their dealings with the outside world. But when he'd suggested certain disguises to her, Shalltear had been quick to dismiss the notion.

"Oh, might you be referring to this? Well, it is no disguise, m'dear." Wings sprouted up from behind her back, bat-like and slender. "This is merely a form that Ainz-sama has gifted me himself."

"Ainz-sama? He gave you this disguise?"

"It is not a disguise!" Shalltear had snapped, to which Demiurge had to bow to placate the wrathful vampire. It was always difficult to handle her rages. "It is a form. A new form he granted me upon my creation. Not even Peroroncino-sama knew about it. This is the proof of the sacred bond I and Ainz-sama share, something which certain gorillas will learn about soon enough!" She sighed, her anger subsiding. "It is the {Mature Chrysalis}. It enables a transformation into a form that all in this world must fear: an Ancient, True Vampire. Oh, I'd love to show everyone my true form. Would you like to see, Demiurge?"

Demiurge had declined politely, citing the need for work. At mention of work, even Shalltear seemed to straighten up. "Good work," he'd said, indicating the precious resources she and her vampires had brought in.

"Be sure to mention my name to Ainz-sama," Shalltear said, eyes fluttering.

"You do not wish to tell him yourself?"

"And risk his displeasure, if it were nothing interesting?" she'd balked. "No, no, my dear... A helpful little maid had told me a great many things, and one of them is the importance of giving it all for the Master. I shall not be the only one to be saddled with failure! I shall not be ignored by Ainz-sama!"

That had been six months ago. And through all that time, she'd been punctual with the deliveries, almost as if she were working feverishly to prove her words weren't merely breaths of sweet air. This change, accompanied by the many sweeping updates across all of Nazarick, meant that Demiurge would then move to managing his own duties and affairs with the appropriate gusto.

Yet unbeknownst to him (or if he knew, he saw it as no consequence), a result of Shalltear's renewed attentions to duty had brought forth a gruesome little legend that grew and festered in the minds of the rural folk of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

It spoke of a ravenous shadow that stalked the night-time. It flew on fell, bat-like wings, and together with a swarm of its hideous servitors, it would sweep down into an innocent hamlet and carry off every inhabitant, leaving it an empty husk. Those who were said to have witnessed it unseen spoke of eyes gleaming like blood-red rubies, of fierce claws that glimmered in the darkness, and of an alluring scent, like a high-class woman arriving at a ball.

The rumors had only grown stronger and stronger over the past months, spinning out newer and more fantastical details to this strange apparition; but so far the nobles had treated it as mere peasant superstition, nothing more. Many were the adventurers who were sent to investigate the peculiarity-and not many returned.

Of course, they had already started to notice when one prominent member of their number, possessing a name which the reader may be familiar with-Lily-Anne Gen Mitra Bannry, last scion of the Bannry clan-had disappeared right on the very day she'd visited her estate. Survivors of her honor guard (who quickly disappeared without notice) told tales of a fiend masquerading as a young beauty, who'd enthralled an entire village, and whose hideous form was bared to the Lady Lily-Anne, and terrified her honor guard such that they ran, leaving their charge to the creature's mercy.

As such, the Noble Faction began to take steps to coordinate with the Adventurer's Guild, recognizing now the threat in the inhuman. Huge bounties were amassed, and the experienced high-ranking adventurers were commissioned.

(Ironically, the ongoing private intrigue involving Blue Rose and Eclipse Nebula meant that they were not aware of the situation until much later.)

Of course, this was all Shalltear Bloodfallen's doing. The master had commanded her to look out for "extraordinary" individuals. She would pass them on to Demiurge, all while she would keep a low profile. The Guardian interpreted this as frequent night-time raids on human populaces, all while tracking those so-called adventurers, who were said to possess the extraordinary quality the Master requested.

Shalltear delivered them up wholesale to Demiurge on silver platters. Rumors of entire villages disappearing usually meant a large group of adventurers had camped close by, and that Shalltear had taken no chances, which then meant even the unremarkable villagers were included. She'd slipped the noose around her prey, and collected them all in a raid she would lead personally.

Sometimes-and only sometimes, as she knew the Master would disapprove of wasting time and effort for things that would not benefit Nazarick-she'd find promising cuties and beauties that would catch her eye among the haul. These she would take as her "tithe", a small side-dish that would probably not be missed in the grand scheme of things. They would serve her well in her grand chambers, as her new playthings.

(Incidentally, this included the poor Bannry scion, who was the latest to be chosen by the vampire in this way. Nowadays she was busily being accustomed to her new life of serving her mistress' pleasure in the dungeons of Nazarick.)

She spent quite a while working in this way. She was satisfied with it, but felt that she had not truly been able to find something quite astounding, something that would really make Ainz-sama proud of her. All the creatures she'd snatched had varying degrees of promise. Yet none truly stood out. She was thus hesitant to return to her Master with the results, even if her chest felt full to bursting with warmth, and her nethers kept on churning out fluids at the thought of being embraced by the Supreme Being. Were it not for Solution's reasonable words, she would have declared war on her rivals already, and claimed her rightful place as Ainz-sama's onahole.

* * *

The outlaw den was in an uproar. To Brain Unglaus, that was to be expected-as the outer alarms had cued them in to the presence of intruders. It was all just as the masterr swordsman had expected, what with their spies' news from the city of an adventurer guild being sent to find them.

Accordingly, their group was supposed to separate: one would stay and hold the invaders off, hoping to completely end these adventurers if able; and the others would flee through the caverns' side exits, from where they would regroup in the countryside.

Brain would rather be dead than have to join the fleeing group. He'd joined up to fight, in the first place. He'd wanted to hone his sword, to bare it against individuals that could polish his skills to an absurd degree-even if he had to undertake the unscrupulous route. When one's life-long rival served the King directly, he would need to live with the beasts just to keep up.

"Pull back! Pull back!" came the screams from the front-line. Brain, his sword unsheathed, strode forward and met groups of men running towards him, their faces pale, their weapons nowhere to be found.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Run!" they said. "M-m-monster!"

 _Monster_? Brain set his teeth and let the cowards pass. If it was a monster that could inflict terror, then that explained the craven sight. Fortunately, he was garbed in certain enchantments that would protect from terror. And, of course, he had his natural courage, which had enabled him to face down a troop of undead before.

Of course, it helped to be cautious. He slowly tiptoed into the passages the front-line had vacated. He was aware that the others who were supposed to support him had fled as well. Good. Less chance of any of them getting in his way. He could've appreciated one of the rogue's help, though, to help scout ahead.

He heard them come, soon enough. Brain straightened his blade, and said a silent prayer for the sake of whoever's head would be rolling soon. He wouldn't hold back, not if he could finally surpass his rival.

Brain hid in the shadows of the tunnel leading into the antechamber, and heard the unmistakable thudding footsteps of someone clad in armor. He saw it then: a great, hulking figure in crimson armor, hefting a great, long spear that seemed to drip with blood. He saw his opportunity, fleeting though it might be, when the warrior turned, its back towards him.

Yet just as he was about to breathe out a force of command to his body-to make it faster with a quick burst of muscle-a face appeared in his vision, which scared the wits out of him. It was a pale woman, its eyes like bleeding irises in a pool of black, its mouth bared with unmistakable fangs.

He swung his sword, hoping to slash at the thing, but it bounded backward. Unfortunately, he'd lost his chance-and the sound of his sword alerted the red-armored warrior to his presence.

"So here you are," said the unknown warrior. "Well then, I do hope someone does me the courtesy of demonstrating their skill? I don't wish to have spent a night fruitlessly chasing after mere cockroaches."

Brain took stock of the situation. Aside from the monstrous-looking woman and the armored figure, there were three others similar to the former, all hanging back towards the further ends of the chamber. All three of them seemed to be clad in flimsy silk dresses, more fit for the home than in battle, but of course he saw that looks were wildly deceiving in this case.

"Very well then, I give you leave to fight, human," said the warrior. At its rumbled command, the monster in front of him bounded forward, its fingers lengthening into knife-like claws.

 _It must be a type of vampire_ , he thought. He'd never fought one before, but he had heard from veteran adventurers. As he thought that, the sight of pale, moonlight flesh and jiggling boobs almost made him blink and lose focus, but he steeled himself at the last minute, and met its attacks with a potent counter-sweep.

Evidently not expecting that, it looked surprised. He grinned, and activated a martial art. A moment later, it was Brain's turn to be surprised when his attack completely missed, as the creature moved backward to avoid his blow.

"The hell...?"

The vampire hissed at him, exposing its long, tell-tale fangs. It lunged forward again, to attack, and Brain was a little more prepared this time. He slowly backed away while deflecting its blows, then used the now-narrow battlefield to restrict the vampire's freedom.

His enemy seemed to have realized this, as it scrambled backward in its turn, faltering in its attack.

"Don't you fucking run!" Brain shouted. He slashed forward with his sword, but all that only ended up doing was damaging a bit of the fabric, exposing the vampire's lovely, cow-like boobs. The obscene sight almost made him laugh. In his battle-rage, he failed to recall that heading out back into the chamber was practically suicide.

The armored figure's rumbling voice swiftly brought back his focus. "How pathetic," it said. It seemed to be addressing the vampire. "This is the second time you've failed me, minion. Am I to fail Ainz-sama because of you? No. Away with you then. Take your boobs and stand back. Punishment will come later.

"As for you," the warrior's attention turned towards him. "You seem formidable, for managing to hold off one of my minions. You are a powerful warrior, I take it?"

"There are few more powerful," he boasted grimly. He could sense the thing's attention on him had sharpened, as if it were a snake ready to strike. In any case, Brain was already prepared.

The warrior chuckled. "Good, good. I take it you have considerable knowledge of martial arts. Very well. Demonstrate them to me."

"Are we to fight?" Brain asked.

"If that is what you want."

"Then tell me your name. I am Brain Unglaus. Carve that in your mind, as you lie bleeding in the dust."

"Oho! Your confidence is titillating!" The figure chuckled. "Very well." After it spoke, a slit on its helm opened, revealing a beautiful face, with gleaming ruby eyes. Brain was taken aback: was it a man or a woman? When it spoke, it was definitely a woman's voice. "I've no patience for honorable battles like the butler or that Cocytus." It spoke in a high-refined manner, like some nobleman. "But it would be boorish not to reciprocate your generosity with even a slight indulgence. Very well. I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of Nazarick, and loyal servant of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now, let us fight."

"You asked for it!" Brain shouted, as he stampeded forward, like a cannon barrage, his eyes bulging out as his muscles strained from the martial art he'd unleashed. With one swing he'd pierce through the armor-!

 _What_? At the most critical moment, he felt it, clear as day-he'd whiffed. The sword-strike, meant to carve into heavy armor and the hides of dangerous beasts, had utterly missed.

"Second Wind!" He grunted, whirling about to deflect a possible counter attack, before using his momentum to strike forward. He was so close to his enemy now, who could't possibly be able to dodge his attack with all that armor it wore-

"Sonova-!"

The foe just was not there. All the while, the one known as Shalltear just stood, arms slack, watching him patiently as he made a perfect fool of himself.

"Fufu. You are bewildered; yes, as you should be."

"Rraggh!" Mouth foaming, Brain struck again, but this time his mind could not comprehend what he saw. The tip of his katana was halted in midair, by a single armored finger. Then, Shalltear made a flicking motion with that finger, knocking the blade aside, and to Brain it was as if he'd just parried a blow from a big, burly ogre.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Blood roaring in his ears, he struck again and again, only to find he could not scratch, nor even touch his enemy. It remained maddeningly out of reach, like a desert mirage. Brain brought all his skills, all his experience as a deadly swordsman to bear, but found that he could not.

"Hoh. That was certainly a lot of martial arts you used, Brain Unglaus. You will make for an interesting specimen for the Master."

Impossible! Impossible! He gritted his teeth. He had only ever faced defeat twice in his life! That he would face it here, and now-

"Oh, you still have something up your sleeve. Excellent. You shall be my crowning moment of glory, Brain Unglaus."

It was a move meant only for his greatest rival, Gazef Stronoff. A move he'd perfected over the long, bitter years since his defeat. A quick flash of the blade, with a speed to match Gazef's ultimate technique, the Sixfold Slashes of Light.

"Haaah!"

Adding in his enhanced strength, the blade would cleave through the armor, then bite through that arrogant flesh, making it bleed for the very first time.

The thing's giggling was the only clue to his failure. Brain stared, his brain unable to comprehend, as the edge of his blade was halted neatly by his enemy's outstretched pinky finger.

"My oh my, you certainly are a vigorous one," Shalltear said, as it tittered in amusement. "If you were not to be an offering to the Supreme One then I'd rather keep you to myself. Alas."

Sharp, overwhelming pain dug into Brain's gut, like a piece of lumber had struck him there, near-impaling him with its force. He looked and saw that Shalltear had merely turned its spear around and stabbed him with the handle.

How could he have not seen it? The thing had moved so fast, he could... not...

The darkness took him swiftly.

* * *

All in all, it was a big haul for Shalltear. Relatively speaking, she'd grabbed what looked to be a bandit group, of which a gem had been uncovered: the warrior known as Brain Unglaus.

Then, as luck would have it, an adventurer group had come stumbling in, for whatever reason. There she'd gotten double the haul for Demiurge, as well as a surprise in the form of one of the adventurers, a young red-haired woman, possessing an object that should belong to Nazarick: a healing potion.

We were told to act subtly all of a sudden, Shalltear thought. Was this, perhaps, the leak that had made Ainz-sama issue that command? If so, then this one would have to be investigated. Thoroughly. Maybe in Shalltear's own chambers, in fact.

Thus, having reaped a bountiful harvest tonight, Shalltear turned back home, her thoughts filled with her dear Master.

* * *

The day started like any other day. She could feel the warm, morning breeze drift through the air, feel the sun kiss her cheeks with its warmth, could hear the birds chirping in the distant forests, and the sound of the many villagers of Carne already awake and doing their chores, together with the goblins who had become their most stalwart allies.

She could feel the familiar tingles of her bones creaking, the wild screaming of her muscles-once muted by sleep-now returned to remind her of what she should expect. And so, Ninya would open her eyes, even if she still desperately needed sleep, for tardiness was a sin, and she was no sinner.

The past few months had been enlightening, in a way. It had shown her that people could have many hidden depths, like underground pools one drew from. For example, her mentor, though skilled in the art of magic, did not have the patience to lecture her on theory, or any of that stuff, like she'd heard teachers of magic could.

As for Ninya herself, she was surprised at the depth of the talents she had inside her. She was forced to dip into that hidden pool, for fear of the failure that stared at her from the far side of a bottomless abyss. In the end she was able to wrench one success after a series of demoralizing, abysmal failures.

That one day, when she was finally able to master the Third-Tier magic "Lightning Bolt", which she conjured against her master during their latest sparring session. Tired at the constant aching of her bruised body and fed up by her master's taunts, she had summoned something from deep within her, and had then launched that magic without thought or purpose. The wild strike had almost hit her master, only to fizzle in the air uselessly.

She had spent two and a half months before then, having accomplished nothing. It was almost to the three month cut off before "the worst" happened to her. And then she'd had her breakthrough-something for which her Master congratulated her.

"Impressive," her master had said. And Nabe had sounded genuinely impressed at that.

She'd thought to rest on her laurels, to be satisfied with completing her master's condition. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple.

"Now you must master a fourth-tier spell in six months, or five more third-tier spells within that same period."

"Nooooo!"

Fortunately, Nabe had thrown her a bone in the form of a tome of lesser magic, from which she would need to learn all that she could by herself. Doubtless it was master's way of saying she should be able to find a way to spontaneously learn a spell just by reading the book.

(Which she hadn't, of course, even after reading the whole book in just a day.)

Now, six months to the tragedy that had lost her her friends, many things had changed for Ninya. She had learned one more third-tier spell, "Fly". Her body had changed from the days of training-as if all traces of fat had been burned off her, leaving it a well-toned, tanned body. Her hair had grown longer and messier-what with the hours she put in with training it was difficult to find time to pretty herself up. Finally, she'd grown in height just a bit, just enough for Nabe to give her her second stave, to compensate for her new body.

She wondered if anyone in the Swords of Darkness would recognize her now, if they were still alive. Shaking off that dark thought, she shrugged off the last bit of sleep, washed her face from the nearby basin, and rushed out of her room, ready to face a new, gruelling day.

A surprise awaited her on the practice field. "Sir Momon," she breathed, bowing in spite of herself. She swallowed tightly; already she could almost taste the bile rising at the back of her throat, from the anxiety. Not that she had anything to fear, specifically, from Sir Momon himself.

Sir Momon wasn't at the village often. But the figure of the Dark Hero was all the more impressive for his absence, as myths and rumors sprung up around him in the village like untended weeds. Near all of them extolled the man to some extent, giving Ninya the feeling of a genuine hero in the flesh, someone whom she shouldn't even be knowing at a personal level.

But here it was, as fate chanced it: she had been taken in by the Dark Hero, had been apprenticed by his companion, and now there he stood in the field, more imposing than he ever was before or he'd ever been in Ninya's imagination. He stood there, unmoving, as a statue beside Nabe, her master. In fact, she even assumed it was a statue, had it not been for the almost uncharacteristically anxious look Nabe gave sir Momon.

"My most sincerest apologies for being late, my lords," she said, almost breathlessly, before kowtowing to the pair of them. "I have no excuse for my tardiness."

"Mmm... Aahh... That's alright. This is quite unexpected after all," came the booming voice of the Dark Hero.

"You are never unexpected, my lord," Nabe said glowingly.

Sir Momon's head moved, and the sudden motion almost startled Ninya. "Where is... ah, Cynthia, was it?"

"Shi-ahem, Cynthia will not be joining us, my lord."

"I see."

Ninya was a little relieved at that. Though she'd only taken over for brief moments, the diminutive dark archer had been one of the quietest people that she'd ever encountered. She was also the most dangerous, and she could almost smell the blood and sweat she shed every single time she had to endure her hellish sessions.

"What... if I may ask, is the purpose of your visit, my lord?" Nabe asked quietly.

"Ah... well, today I decided, Nabe, that it would be a good chance to evaluate your progress. And by that I mean..." Sir Momon's voice drifted off, but his meaning was clear by his gaze. And her Master's eyes followed his, and blinked stoically at her.

"Is she ready?" Momon asked. Hey, shouldn't you be asking me that question? Ninya shouted in her mind.

Nabe hesitated for a moment, before nodding. She flashed her a look, before replying, "She will always be ready my lord."

Ninya almost flushed, before recalling that that particular phrase was something her master had kept repeating at her. "Always be ready." Had she foreseen something like this?

"What do you say, Ninya?" Sir Momon now asked.

After a few stuttering moments, Ninya steeled herself, squared up her shoulders and nodded. "I am ready, my lord."

"Good. Then, let us begin without delay."

* * *

Ninya did not know, but all the Pleiades, including her dreaded Cynthia were assembled there as well, hidden away from sight in the nearby treeline on the edge of the forest.

As per Ainz's orders, they used spells and abilities to keep themselves completely hidden from prying eyes.

They were the reason for Ainz even remembering that he had assigned Nabe this task of watching over Ninya. They had each come to him, separately, wanting to know how their sister was doing with the "guest"/"pet"/"sweaty human"/"Narberal's toy". And then of course, he had to promise them that he would check up on the situation; and further promise them that they could watch.

Which of course led further to Ainz thinking quickly about what exactly he would have the girl do. He didn't exactly know how he should be testing Ninya; at the moment he was preoccupied with certain affairs as Momon.

He had then hit on an idea while receiving Aura's report.

The maids all watched as Ainz stood to the side and announced: "Your first test then, will be to kill this creature I have prepared for you. You shall need to kill this creature, using the skills you have learned."

"Y-yes!" Ninya said, gulping. Her face was white as a sheet.

"I wonder what Ainz-sama will summon-su," said Lupusregina Beta. "I saw the human do its best every day, but it's still not enough."

"Not enough?" Entoma echoed, tilting its head.

"Not enough," Shizu agreed with an earnest bow. The maids all shrugged and accepted that fact; among them Shizu was the one who was with the human the most aside from Nabe.

There came a commotion from down the field, as a gate appeared. Emerging from its dark depths was the largest, burliest, and ugliest monster they had ever seen. It walked on two legs that were as thick as tree trunks, and carried a large weapon-a crude black slab of rock.

"It's an ogre," Solution Epsilon noted.

"Uwah. It's bad," Shizu said.

"I wonder if Nabe's student can even manage," Yuri Alpha said. Over there, Ninya's face had gone even paler, if that was even possible, and even Nabe couldn't conceal the surprise on her expressionless face. The large ogre, which could easily swallow the human in one gulp, roared a challenge.

"Do not worry. I have taken the liberty of erecting an illusory veil around this field. In case you fail-if you fail-then it won't be able to reach the village behind us. And then of course we shall have to take care of it, eh Nabe?"

"Oh, um... of course, my lord." Turning to Ninya, whose knees were literally knocking together loudly, as she clutched her stave tightly, Nabe said, "I know you can do this. Good luck."

"Uwah. Nar-chan's as merciless as ever," Lupus remarked with a grin.

"That human's as good as paste," Solution said, "Ahhh, what a waste."

"Betchu we could still eat it," Entoma said.

"What a waste," Shizu echoed, no doubt referring to all the effort of helping Nabe raise the poor human to an acceptable level. But of course, when it came to the whim of the Forty-One, their word was law. Yuri felt bad for the little human, but there was nothing to be done if she failed.

"Begin," came Ainz-sama's voice, like a bell tolling the end of days. As if spurred on by his command, the ogre grunted and stepped forward, its weapon raised.

For a long moment, the maids watched Nabe's human pet just stand there, frozen, as if resigned to the gruesome fate in store.

Then, the walking corpse (alive) moved. From its stave, it shot a bolt of crackling lightning into the grass before the giant, whereupon the field ignited into a small blaze that quickly spread.

The ogre stopped, bewildered, at the new sight. Ninya did not stop there, however, and used a spell to make herself fly.

"Does she intend to escape? Or let the fires do its job?" one of them muttered.

"Fire cannot do much to an ogre like that."

"Then-" They soon had their answer, when the magic caster fired another bolt into the grass, turning the small blaze into an inferno that surrounded the ogre like a ring.

Then, she surprised them all when the caster went hurtling through the air, directly at the ogre's head. She swung, and struck at the temple, making a sound that even the maids could hear. Bellowing, the ogre flailed its arms upward, but Ninya was already away. She fired up another Lightning Bolt, then shot it quickly at the ogre's belly.

The ogre howled, dropping its weapon and backing away. It stepped onto the blazing flames, which yet again made it jerk around and stomped about on the flames, which further added to its misery. Ninya charged forward, and whipped it again with her stave.

Unfortunately for the girl, the giant flailed its arms about wildly, and after scoring the hit, the ogre's wild swing struck her in midair, making her crash to the ground with a bone-shattering thump.

"Uwaah... So close."

"If only she hadn't become a bit greedy towards the end."

"She tried so hard, but she only got so far."

"Oh, but she's still moving."

As the ogre recovered, they could all see Ninya's body still twitching on the small crater she made.

"She's done," someone concluded.

They watched as the inevitable that was expected to happen-punctuated by the girl's desperate moves-continued on its course. "Stop," came a ringing voice. At the Master's command, the ogre paused, then disappeared entirely, as if it were carried away by the wind.

"Nabe, see to the fire," Ainz said, waving his hand. He looked towards the fallen mage, and sighed.

He'd actually been surprised, and found himself pumped up by Ninya's display of magical skill. Of course, he hadn't really expected her to defeat an ogre, particularly one as tough looking as that. It was like Ainz fighting head on without the support of his guild-mates. That she'd struggled despite the odds, and in a way that pumped Ainz's blood, was fairly impressive.

He looked towards the distant treeline, where he knew the other maids were. Then he looked at Nabe, who was approaching. He wondered if the illusion had worked.

There had been no actual ogre. That had been a solid simulacrum, which could act on the surroundings like a poltergeist, but could cause no real harm. But Ainz could use it to distract, to keep enemies away from such an obvious threat. He'd wanted to test his illusion skills on the maids, and they'd given him an excellent opportunity here.

And so far, it seemed his experiment had shown him the potency of his illusions. He was pleased, for now.

After healing up Ninya with a scroll, Ainz helped the shivering, cowering girl to her feet.

"Impressive. You have shown much promise. Though you did not defeat the ogre, you have shown that you have what it takes-and that you have much more potential to grow.

"Now is the time for you to take up your place formally in Eclipse Nebula. Rise, Ninya, and accept these gifts as a form of welcome."

It was a set of new clothes, with rings and amulets, along with her new magic staff.

"But my lord, I could not possibly-"

"Nonsense. You are part of Eclipse Nebula now. Such a position demands responsibility; along with the perks and rewards."

Ninya looked towards Nabe, who nodded. "Hold your head up high. You are a part of Eclipse Nebula and my apprentice. You have shown me you can meet and exceed my expectations of you. Now I expect you to rise even to even greater heights."

"M-master..."

"Hoh, well said, Nabe," Ainz said. "Nabe is right. As of today you are to be assigned as Eclipse Nebula's liaison in the Baharuth Empire. There it is expected for you to continue your studies-as well as assist in our endeavors. You shall have a few days to rest and recuperate in this village. By the end of the week, transportation to the Empire shall be arranged and you shall begin your assigment."

"Y-yes! Understood!"

After Ninya had been dismissed, Ainz and Nabe met with the rest of the Pleiades.

"I assume you are satisfied with the results?"

"Yes, my lord," they said, in chorus.

"Good. Then, everyone except Narberal, please return to your assigned duties."

Once they'd all left, Nabe looked at him quizzically. "Was there something you needed, my lord?"

He didn't want anyone to see what he was going to do. He reached out and gave the maid a big pat on the head. The maid blinked, surprised at the sudden contact, before her expression melted and her cheeks flushed.

"A-Ainz-sama..."

"Congratulations on your success, Narberal," he said. "You've adequately repaid my faith in you."

"Ah... haaaauu..."

"Now here is something I'm giving you. You are not to flaunt it in front of the others, do you understand? You are to wear this during your guise as 'Nabe' of Eclipse Nebula."

It was a piece of gear that gave Nabe the appearance of a hooded figure, with sleek, ebony robes, and revealing her luscious white thighs that would then accentuate her new knee-high leather boots. It afforded the Nabe persona a certain mystique and danger, as befitting one from Eclipse Nebula.

Of course, the armor's data effects were really the whole point, Ainz assured himself, no matter how sexier it made Nabe look. The armor effects would give Nabe the power and strength equal to a level 80 in magnitude, though she would never be able to acquire skills from "leveling up" normally. Hopefully it would better protect Nabe now that she was all the more prominent in the New World's eyes.

He did a double-take when he next glimpsed Nabe's face. It was almost like she were crying.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the outfit?"

"N-n-no, I- I just feel so happy, my lord. Happy and grateful for your... for your love..."

"Ahhh..." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. God, but she looked pretty, crying like that. He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, and was just about to pull her close to him, when a Message came into his mind.

Slightly annoyed by the interruption, Ainz turned and said, "Yes?"

"Lord Ainz."

"Demiurge is it? Is there something to report?"

"Yes, my lord. My pardons, but there is something important that I feel you should see. As per the protocol I had expected to reach Albedo-sama before this, and thus she would relay it to you, my lord, but..."

But Albedo was currently doing her secret work in the Kingdom. She was expected to return to Nazarick soon, to coincide with Ainz visiting the Baharuth Empire and introducing Ninya.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, Shalltear's brought a most fascinating specimen back to us. And thus, as a result of her work-oh right, my pardons Shalltear-her most devoted work, well, she was able to find a promising candidate for you, my lord."

Ainz searched vainly through his mind, past all the images of his days fornicating freely with the homonculus maids and the various humans who were "in love" with the legend of Momon, and found only the vaguest recall of the orders he'd given to each Guardian.

Not wanting to appear like a clueless idiot, he said, "Fascinating. I shall be there in an hour." He turned to look at Nabe, and his eyebrows rose. The maid had let her hair down, and that combined with her flushed face that made no secret of her desire, and the way she was squirming against his crotch, made Ainz say, "No, wait, make that three more hours. I've urgent business to attend to."

"Of course, my lord," Demiurge said smoothly, and without realizing the truth.

Licking his lips, Ainz gathered Nabe's body up, princess-style, and teleported them back to a private area.

* * *

It did not take long for them to get started. Both of them were so horny, so hot and bothered by their mutual aggravated lust, that it only took Ainz one second to remove every piece of his armor into his inventory, while simultaneously ripping off Nabe's outfit.

The maid panted and gasped with unbridled need as she ground her crotch against his leg, humping it like a desperate animal. Ainz chuckled with amusement as he extricated her off him, before planting her over to the mat.

This place was his private project, an attempt to recreate a piece of Earth in the New World. He put in every bit of Japanese he could remember, even if his memory now was getting a bit hazy and inexact.

This was the recreation of a bath-house, with a slippery rubber mat as the center-piece. He'd entertained many women here already, particularly a pair of homonculi maids who, while no spectacular lay, were actually good with massaging. Yet Ainz had no thought for that today as he joined Nabe on top of the mat, before rubbing his form against hers.

It was a special privilege, this foreplay of theirs, as they became like two shapeless lumps of clay rubbing against each other. The oil made things easier, and thus Ainz ground against the other doppelganger with ever-increasing speed, feeling shocks coursing through his body with every lewd, coarse contact with Nabe's.

Nabe couldn't last long, as she returned to her normal form (albeit with a thoroughly melted face). Ainz lay his massive body on top of her, bringing his massive cock to bear.

Nabe squealed as her vagina accommodated the entry of his stiff shaft, which forced itself through with relentless ardor. She braced against the mattress, but found it futile as she slipped against the surface, the action only serving to glide her forward with Ainz's every hilting thrust.

Eventually their bodies slipped out of the mattress entirely, and Ainz found no reason to break his rhythm by stopping as he continued to breed the hapless maid on the tiled floor. Nabe's insides were a hot and fiery indulgence which he could never get enough of, and Nabe in turn squealed and screeched like some unknown animal as her lord claimed her eagerly again and again.

When Ainz hilted himself into her for the last time with a loud grunt, Nabe's folds went into overdrive in milking every last drop of cum from his monstrous member. Ainz seized Nabe's hair and dragged her head back as his cock pulsed his hot, potent seed into her depths.

After their climax ended, they spooned on the hot, slippery floor, their bodies wrapped in the steamy, slimy result of their intense breeding. Ainz marvelled at how lucky he was, to have all these women, let alone Nabe, all for himself. He owned them. They were his. At the stirring of his cock they would do anything to soothe his lusts.

As he thought that, his member rose once more, poking into Nabe's glistening, perfect tush.

With a sigh, he lifted Nabe's leg and positioned himself between her thighs.

* * *

Arriving at the arena as promised, Ainz was a little taken aback to see Shalltear in her "matured" form.

He'd almost forgotten about it, and had almost dismissed it out of his mind entirely. But just as everything else in Nazarick, it was obvious that such a "setting" Ainz had given the vampire back in the game would also be carried over here.

It had been a little meddling on Momonga's part. He and Peroroncino's sister, Bukubukuchagama, had talked about her brother's odd fetishes, and had begged Momonga to intervene, as his friend. This was particularly important when Peroroncino had shown off his preliminary design of his NPC, which had been Shalltear.

Frankly, Momonga didn't wish to bother with other people's affairs. In the end, he never got around to talking with Peroroncino. But he did give the vampire NPC a cosmetic transformation item that would turn her "mature" when she needed to, during the twilight years of the guild's existence. After all, Momonga never expected Peroroncino to log in again.

She and Demiurge bowed expertly when he arrived. In the silence that followed, Ainz had a feeling that Shalltear wanted something, from the way she bounced on her feet, making her boobs jiggle.

"...You look nice that way, Shalltear," he said, trying not to look too closely at her hourglass figure, and her thickened hips. She had definitely "matured", in more ways than one.

"You think so? Oh, thank you, thank you, my lord!"

"Mm." He turned from her glittering eyes, as he felt an uncomfortably familiar feeling: the same feeling as being charmed by a female figure. Was Shalltear Bloodfallen attractive to him now? Ainz thought with surprise. "Report," he said to Demiurge, who bowed.

They showed him the results of Shalltear's work over the past months, particularly withe small collection of extraordinary individuals she'd gathered. Some of them had unique talents, like the ability to memorize whatever one read quickly, or being immune small-scale fire.

One particular example is someone called Brain Unglaus, who was being currently forced to fight a host of monsters below. Shalltear and Demiurge went on and on, in the same vein as salesmen trying to sell him a new microwave oven, with extolling his skills as a superhuman.

After seeing Brain decapitate the last monster in the horde, he had to admit that he had skills. Possibly even equalling that Clementine, even.

"It seems you two have done particularly well."

"Oh no no, that honor belongs solely to Shalltear my lord," Demiurge said with a deep bow. "I have not yet done anything worthy of praise."

"Hoh. In that case, congratulations, Shalltear."

Shalltear's pale face flushed, then she bowed. "I am always happy to serve, Lord."

Still, thought Ainz, the presence of these remarkable individuals sent the wheels of Ainz's mind spinning. If Clementine and this Blain were merely outliers, then there may be stronger natives that were unknown to him.

"If I may, my lord," Shalltear said, breaking him from reverie, "I feel that there is a faster way for us to speed up the identification and acquisition of such individuals-in a subtle and quiet manner of course."

"Indeed?"

Shalltear looked smug as she continued, "I propose we establish a central building in secret, out there in the world, where we can bring extraordinary individuals for testing. Those who are worthy, shall of course be taken further to Nazarick, where they shall be made to serve your Glory."

"Such a building would need an excuse to exist," Ainz pointed out, mulling over the idea.

"We can call it... an inn? Maybe? A stopping place, for adventurers to rest? I would suggest turning it into a brothel, but mayhap that would be to much for the humans to handle..."

"No. Not a brothel," Ainz said firmly. "But... hmm... yes... Your suggestion has merit. You've certainly a cunning mind, Shalltear. It is commendable!"

"Thank you my lord! It pleases me greatly to hear you say that!" Shalltear said, gushing. For the second time in a day a female thrust her red-flushed face close to him, only this time it was Shalltear's ethereal beauty.

"I shall excuse myself for now, my lord," Demiurge said. "I have other duties to attend to."

"Ahh... very well. Good work, Demiurge." Ainz turned to look at Shalltear, who just stood there staring at him expectantly. "W-what is it, Shalltear?"

"I want..." she took a deep breath. "...I want... a reward, Ainz-sama!"

"Huh? A reward? What does-"

"Muh!" She made a puckering expression with her face, which Ainz immediately recognized. He swallowed, wondering if he should-but then he recalled that Shalltear was already wearing the "maturation index" he'd given her on the sly. She now looked as lasciviously tempting as any one of the maids.

"... Very well." He leaned down, and tried to make it gentle, but Shalltear wouldn't ahve that. She mashed her mouth against his, then forced his lips open to slam her cold, wet tongue against his. Surprised and thrilled at the sudden assault, Ainz took only a second before he retaliated, scooping up Shalltear's aggressive tongue and showing it the might of one experienced through many sexual encounters.

Shalltear moaned in appreciation, as he began ramming into her mouth with ferocity. It actually felt surprisingly nice to french the vampire, unlike how he imagined it in his head. After a while, the vampire's mouth heated up, and soon the insides of her mouth was just like any other woman.

He hadn't realized they'd been kissing for quite some time until a familiar voice made a coughing sound. Ainz immediately tried to break the kiss, but found that he could not, as Shalltear had latched on with her fangs. Ainz turned and saw Albedo standing there, looking quite surprised at the sight.

Reforming his face to escape, Ainz pulled free from Shalltear's trap, and said, "Oh, hello there, Albedo," with as much calm as he could muster.

Beside him, Shalltear smacked her lips, but said nothing as she matched gazes with the mostly expressionless Albedo.

They stared at each other for a long while, before Shalltear frowned and brought up her fan to cover her face. "Please excuse me, my lord. It seems I've gotten a little too excited. I would not want to show off my unsightly self to something so boorish as a gorilla."

Ainz felt figurative sweat drip down his back as Shalltear left. Albedo still said nothing, did nothing, but he now noticed the small, spidery cracks forming on the ground beneath Albedo's feet. Clearing his throat, he rushed forward, interposing himself in front of Albedo, just to forestall the worst scene from happening.

"So, how was your trip to the King's palace, Albedo?"

For a moment, Albedo just stood there blinking at him, before she relaxed, and covered her face with her hands. After rubbing on them vigorously, she sighed, and exposed her face-tired and worn out-to him.

"I should have expected this, my lord, when I suggested... Well, it doesn't matter now." She bit her lip. "Curses... I may just need to eliminate that bitch before she can..."

"Albedo?"

"Ahhh, don't mind me, my love. Just thinking out loud. Ehen~ Now, where were we... oh yes, the report. Well, it seems that Lakyus will agree to the marriage proposal my lord."

Ainz nodded his head, accepting that outcome. It would be interesting, to be "married" here.

"And that's not all. I found the most delightful pet at the palace, my lord. Something that would definitely be of use to us."

"Indeed?" It seemed that today was an auspicious day for his subordinates to be giving him useful things he could use: from Nabe and her pet, Shalltear's haul, and now Albedo. "What, or who is it?"

And thus she proceeded to tell him about the unusual Princess Renner.

* * *

 **Another chapter brought to you by the anonymous commissioner, thanks.**

 **If you'd like to commission a story of your own, feel free to contact me here or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

It had been a long year. So much had happened in that amount of time that it all seemed like a massive blur. Of course, if the Master had asked him to pinpoint an exact detail or so, Demiurge would be proud to say that he could, with judicious ease.

He marveled in watching his Master's plans unfold, like a shadowy web stretching out over the lands surrounding Nazarick, encircling and trapping the hapless creatures beneath its shade, though they would never realize it, until the end. And he felt a tiny bit of pleasure in being able to contribute, however slightly, to that grand design, to be a useful servant of the Supreme Being.

Part and parcel of his many duties was to oversee the relaying of orders from Lord Ainz down to the many agents of Nazarick. Should certain lifeforms in the nearby Kingdom find themselves on the short end of his Master's patience, for example, the order would be sent down from Albedo, she who would always be at Ainz's side and was therefore defacto second in command—down to him, from where he could assign it to anyone who would be suitable to the task.

As far as he knew, this was the hierarchy established by the restructuring of Nazarick's aims: Albedo commanding from the top, then down to each of the Floor Guardians to disseminate. And Demiurge was to be the nexus, the center who would judge and decide the flow of the orders. If the matter required the attention of any of the Floor Guardians, it was only a matter of consulting them. In this endeavor, they were considered equals, with Demiurge only being able to "recommend" that a subordinate do this or that.

It worked rather smoothly in principle, and he had no complaints. However, there were the rare times when Demiurge needed to pass on an order that would be rather… poorly received by the Guardian in question. For example, there was the matter of Shalltear a few months back, when she had been ordered to cease her adventurer capturing operations, due to the complaints lodged by the liches in the Library of the massive amounts of material they had to sift through thanks to the heightened output of Demiurge's own farm—which was itself a result of Shalltear's enthusiasm. Lord Ainz had commanded a stop to it when he'd heard, and Albedo had predictably prevented any sort of private audience with Shalltear and asking Demiurge to pass on the orders to the vampire himself.

It was a chore to handle and soothe the delicate personality of one who was arguably the strongest in all of Nazarick, but he managed it. His desire for a well-oiled machine that ran without protest was distant and ephemeral in the face of such rancor, but he supposed their individuality was something the Supreme Beings had decided upon their creation so long ago. Thus it was a fact that should never be questioned, no matter how aggravating it might seem.

The present problem then, was something directly related to Shalltear Bloodfallen yet again.

It seemed that there was a certain personage in the Re-Estize Kingdom that was sorely missed by the humans there. Her name was Lily-Anne Gen Mitta Banry, and a bounty had long been placed for any news of her whereabouts, including confirmation of her death or what not. Eventually, the Master, in his guise as master adventurer "Momon" of the group Eclipse Nebula, had been given the same task.

Nazarick was therefore ordered to assist in the search, and Demiurge had sent out the first few feelers to investigate the human. The trail had led almost immediately to a village that had recently been ravaged by "an unknown blood-sucking monster", which quickly led him to the conclusion he'd sought.

Then, he himself went over to Shalltear's little sordid domain, where she kept all her "pets" and "toys". He was quickly able to pinpoint the human they had been searching for all this time, where she had been languishing under Shalltear's influence for months now.

The Master was quickly appraised of the situation. Lord Ainz had seemed taken aback that such a thing had occurred—apparently, outside of this search, this Lady Banry had also been someone who would have greatly aided Solution Epsilon's efforts. He did not seem greatly displeased by Shalltear's interference, but he had nonetheless ordered the woman's immediate recall, along with tasking Demiurge with making sure Shalltear and Momon would never be associated with each other in the human's mind.

Of course, it was impossible that the Master had not known. Demiurge quickly was able to grasp his Master's dark heart, and deduced that not only had Lord Ainz already known all along that the human had been in Nazarick, he had also gone so far as to ignore that fact and let it be, simply because it _would_ lead to this exact situation. He struggled vainly to discern the depths of his Master's dark wisdom, but only found himself wanting every time.

He had then passed the orders over to Shalltear, who had erupted in outrage to find that Albedo had once again pulled one over her. At the same time, she bewailed her failure in Lord Ainz's eyes, and Demiurge left her as an inconsolable mess in her lair, leaving behind the exhortation to have Banry suitably prepared to be released back to the world.

As if summoned on cue, the door to his office opened, and Shalltear entered, with the human in tow. The latter shivered in the long, matted rags that the vampire had deigned to give her. Demiurge cast a critical eye on the human, then gestured silently to Shalltear, who puffed up her cheek in annoyance.

"There!" she said, whipping off the rags, to the human's surprise.

The human was nearly naked underneath. Demiurge quickly appraised Banry's condition, and found no tell-tale marks that would merit an investigation later on by the human authorities.

"It's merely a precaution," Demiurge said, gesturing dismissively. As Shalltear threw the filthy rags back over the human's body, he continued, "How was the potency of the healing scrolls I sent over? The Master would be interested in the data."

"How dare you. I didn't lay a _hand_ on this one. I don't lay a hand on my toys. I know full well how delicate they can be. As such, I did not need your scrolls, though they will be useful, I grant you, and are much appreciated."

Demiurge grunted. It wasn't as if he really cared for the human's condition himself—he only wanted to be sure that Shalltear's depravity had not created a link that would lead the humans to glorious Nazarick. In fact, he was also slightly disappointed that the human had _not_ been damaged. The new batch of healing scrolls therefore had not been tested yet—the liches had said it was some sort of new prototype that would have surely pleased the Master. Demiurge would have preferred to gather data as early as possible.

He snapped his fingers. At that, several shadow demons burst out from their hiding places, and then each flanked Banry. The human squeaked and began whimpering. This prompted Shalltear to shout, "Shut up!" while snapping her own fingers, whereupon the trembling human, looking very much like a creature ensnared in a cruel trap, fell silent—though one could have easily seen the fear still present in her eyes. The shadow demons took her to his antechamber, where she'd wait while he finished his discussion with Shalltear.

"I am pleased you were so cooperative, Shalltear," Demiurge said. "I am sure the Master will be grateful."

"I am ever his faithful servant," Shalltear said. "I shall not have my resolve doubted by anyone, not even you."

"That was never my intention, surely," Demiurge replied smoothly. He turned his head pointedly, and retrieved a map from the table behind him. "On to business, then."

A while ago, Shalltear had proposed to the Master the creation of some sort of "adventurer's tavern", which would employ the denizens of Nazarick in observing the wave of adventurers that would come as patrons. Shalltear's charm would ensure that the customers would be suitably enthralled by the many pleasurable experiences that they would become repeat customers, while also spreading the word far and wide, meaning that even more adventurers would come to have a taste, lured by word-of-mouth.

Any "potentials" that fit the Master's criteria were then identified and tracked once they left the tavern, only abducting them once they were many miles away. In this way, Shalltear did not need to expose herself as a threat against whom humanity would pit adventurers—as naturally that would involve Lord Ainz himself, and they all knew His displeasure if that were to happen.

Of course, the tavern was also undeniably a source of revenue, which would boost Nazarick's coffers. Lord Ainz had stressed the importance of keeping Nazarick's own gold reserves from being used, and thus Shalltear's proposed operation would be an excellent way to infuse Nazarick's grand campaign with resources fresh from this world.

"You will be pleased to know that Lord Ainz has finally been able to reach a compact with several suppliers," Demiurge said. He was talking about the materials that would be needed to construct the tavern, as well as the workers who would be employed in building it. While it would have been better for Nazarick to have built the structure itself, Lord Ainz deemed it prudent to make a show of having it be built normally. And after all, it wasn't as if they couldn't add a few more secret things to the place after everything was done. "We can reasonably expect the construction to be completed… in three months or earlier."

The inn was to be located close to the Katze Plains. Lord Ainz had said that it was an unusual choice of location, considering it was "neutral" territory situated between the Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire to the east. There was also the fact that the many battles had given rise to powerful undead that roamed the plains. However, Lord Ainz was gifted with foresight and great imagination, as the place would be perfect for attracting adventurers who prided themselves on their achievements. While Nazarick would take care of the strongest undead, the place wouldn't be completely swept. The hostile environs would therefore make for an excellent "gauntlet" through which the adventurers would test themselves, before then reaching the relative safety of the inn. The slight harrowing would give weight to their relaxation within the inn itself, causing them to view their experiences in a greater light.

The Katze Plains were also outside the jurisdiction of the other nations. This meant that their operations would not be controlled by any other force than Nazarick's, and that they would not need to follow any other law than Lord Ainz's word.

"I trust I do not need to remind you of the need to be _subtle_?" Demiurge asked.

Shalltear puffed out her chest. "I am not some fool to be coddled. I will follow the Master's orders— _far better_ than any other."

"The Master expects the best." This would be Shalltear's first time donning a "human" persona, who would masquerade as the mysterious owner of the soon-to-be constructed inn. This was her test, in a sense. She would have to be present for the human workers to see, and for any others curious about the new structure. She would have to behave appropriately, as the Master commanded. As this was also part of Lord Ainz's grand plan, failure would mean more than just a slap on the wrist. Even Demiurge would be greatly angered if she ended up failing in some way.

After finishing up a few more details as to her human disguise, Shalltear went on her way, and Demiurge summoned the shadow demons back to the office, bringing Bannry back with them. The little creature still looked as terrified as before, though it seemed rather relieved to see that Shalltear wasn't present.

"Good news, human," Demiurge said. "You are to be freed from this place. You are to be praised for your good luck; few are able to leave the Mistress' lair _alive_ and _intact_." He paused, waiting for the human's response. When all she amounted to was a long stare and her mewling under her breath, Demiurge grew annoyed and snapped his fingers. "I give you leave to answer. _Obey_."

Her voice came out in small, fearful squeaks. It was hoarse, like it had been used too much. "Y-yes, I unders—stand…"

"Very good. Here is how it shall go: very soon you shall be sent out, and we are reasonably sure you will be rescued in due time. We are confident that you will be accepted back into the Kingdom's hierarchy—from there you shall become our eyes in the Kingdom. Our human spy. Do you understand?"

She nodded fearfully.

"If you are unable to return to your duties—or if you perform in any way contrary to our expectations of you, know that we are always watching, and that the Mistress would be glad to have her little toy back."

Banry's eyes widened. "N-no… please… anything but that…"

"I am glad you understand," Demiurge said. "From now on you are our loyal dog, beholden only to us. You do not seek us, for we are always there. When we want to contact you, you'll know it is us. Now, _Sleep_." The human collapsed to the ground. Following some hidden signal, the shadow demons emerged once more and took custody of her unconscious body. "Take her to Carne Village, to Lupusregina Beta," Demiurge commanded. "She'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Over time, the golem everyone named "Number One" had become Brain Unglaus' single, most important friend in this hellhole. The fact that it didn't speak, nor less move, while it stood guard over the entrance to Cell Number One (from where it probably derived its name) did not hamper the fact that in this place, Brain had no allies, no friends, and no one whom he could utterly trust—other than an inanimate golem.

Since his arrival in this strange coliseum, which seemed wholly separated from the outside world, Brain had taken to observing as much of his surroundings as he could. His goal was escape, of course, and for the first few weeks since his arrival his mind had been utterly consumed by that possibility. His mind only guttered out when he realized that escape was a flight of fancy: rescue an impossibility.

This place was unlike any other arena he knew. The "coliseum" was far less hospitable to would-be gladiators. The audience was also nonexistent, to watch over the fates of those below. In their place were a number of inhuman creatures, each as terrible as the last, who seemed to function as their jailers, if not overseers. They observed every fight, every death, and every victory, and announced the start and end of their enforced fighting.

Ranked below these were the guards and soldiers that were responsible for opening the gates and herding them out when it came time to fight. These were more recognizable: ogres, rat-creatures, and other humanoid denizens that were able to speak to them in harsh, albeit understandable speech. It was their hands that held the whip that spurred them on to act. They were no less dangerous in a fight themselves: ambitious people who sought to challenge them were struck down swiftly and without mercy.

"631!" came the shout from outside. Brain stilled, his heart starting to pump to overdrive upon hearing his familiar number being called. He put aside the polishing stone and stood, sword bared, then walked out of the slave quarters towards the arena entrance.

To each person was assigned a number, stamped onto their skin like the branding of cows. When the overseers called their number, they were only given one chance to head out to the arena with their weapons before the guards were ordered to head down and personally drag them out—resistance at this point was swiftly met with death.

Now it was strange, as no other number had been called after him. Brain quickly reached the conclusion: he wasn't to fight other humans today, but a creature. As if to confirm his suspicion the monstrous sounds of several trolls trundling up from their side of the arena filled the silence of the space, and caused Brain's mind to sharpen as it narrowed down his list of options. Unlike the average gladiator, Brain had taught himself never to freeze up, even with the prospect of two trolls bearing down on him.

The humans who were dragged here to this hellhole and forced to fight also fell into two camps. First were the wide-eyed newbies, those who had been freshly abducted and placed here in this godsforsaken arena. The second group were the veterans—baggy-eyed souls with pock-marked, scarred bodies who thought of nothing but survival until the next day.

From the start, the first group learned not to rely overmuch on the veterans, as nearly none of the latter would attempt to show them the ropes of this place. To show compassion was to display weakness, which would mean a bloody failure out there on the fighting arena. The newbies learned first-hand the enormous task that was needed to stay alive, or they would quite literally die trying. They would learn the value of trust—that is, to not place it in anyone's hands. Lending one's polishing stone to another, for example, would only mean one's own weapon would be lesser for it, leading to a broken weapon out there, and a swift death to follow. Here in the pits, it was quite literally every human for itself, with Brain only being able to stay on the up and up thanks to his latent skill with the blade.

When the order to attack began, Brain lost no time in launching his body forward to meet the trolls head on. He activated the martial arts that granted his body a boost to speed, strength, and instinct, allowing him to vault over the closest troll's head and lop it clean off with a sword enchanted with cauterizing flame. Landing quickly on his feet, his sword lashed out, severing the tendons on the next troll's ankles, causing it to fall to its knees, whereupon Brain somersaulted up and pierced his blade straight through the back of the troll's skull, causing a font of blood to paint the ground. He kicked himself from the corpse. He flicked his wrist, freeing his blade of blood, confirmed his kill, before walking back to the way he'd come, another victory under his belt.

His notoriety of an unbroken winstreak did mean he was completely isolated from the rest of them, which also meant that anger and resentment would be placed solely at his feet. His bloodstained record surely meant the total obeisance to this cruel regime they labored under, which then meant to their eyes that he was a collaborator in the overseer's cruelty. As a result, Brain constantly had to sleep with one eye open, and only turned his back to another person when he had his sword bared in his hand.

The many months of being trapped here had given Brain an inkling that nearly all of the people sent down here to fight in the coliseum were adventurers of some sort. There was a smattering of magic casters, though these were usually the weaker sort, easily crushed and overwhelmed out in the arena. There were also those of the criminal element: cutthroats and bandits, highwaymen and thieves.

Such was the life here. Brain couldn't believe that he'd had a goal once upon a time. His rivalry with Gazef Stronoff seemed now like a distant dream. In fact, his onetime rival was wholly irrelevant now. Brain's world had been literally upended now that he had discovered the existence of beings far beyond the scope of mere humans. If he'd still had a funny bone left in his body, he would have laughed at the absurdity of having a reality where these beings were allowed to exist.

"Wait, Brain Unglaus," came a voice that made him freeze in his tracks. No, it wasn't the fact that someone had called him by his true name that made him stop. It was the fact that it was _that_ particular voice that had unnerved him. He looked up and saw that it was indeed the dark elf from before that was calling to him. Though looking quite young, it seemed everyone of their captors paid deference to this one, making its presence all the more unnerving. "Your presence is needed," the voice continued. "Come with me."

Brain followed, though not completely without trepidation. He had almost run afoul of this elf, and its fellow elf which he surmised must be its twin perhaps, not long after he'd gotten here. He had followed along with a group of humans who'd decided to band together to escape. Brain had evaluated them, and had seen that they were altogether decent enough in strength. They had mounted an assault against the guards, even overcoming them. It was fortunate that Brain had felt a slight strain on his ankles and had paused to check them before he was able to walk around the corner—where the group met an unsightly end. The two dark elf twins had stood there, their eyes looking much innocent, yet hiding no real warmth. A great wave of earth had risen up to swallow the escapees mercilessly, and it was all Brain could do to scramble back towards the cages as fast as he could.

These twins who hid an inhuman power behind child-like faces were the most terrifying things he'd ever seen. For so long did the other humans wonder why he, who had so far remained effortlessly at the number one rank, had never once attempted to lead them to escape with his skills. Well, that was the answer, though they'd never hear it from him.

Today the other twin wasn't here. But that didn't make Brain feel any safe being in close proximity with even _one_ of the pair. The twin took him through a confusing set of hallways, which was a stark contrast to the coliseum that he almost found it disconcerting. This place looked like it belonged to a nobleman's mansion.

"I have brought him, my lord," the twin announced, once they'd reached a set of double doors.

"Enter," came a deep, ominous voice from beyond. The doors opened of their own volition, revealing some sort of office within, and standing there was an ominous figure. It seemed much like a small cloud of darkness, shrouded in robes of midnight black. Brain could not see its face—not only was it obscured by its hood, there was also a black, obscuring haze about it.

The dark elf stepped to the side and looked at him expectantly. Brain steeled his nerves and took a step forward, trying to make sure to show no fear, to give away anything that these creatures would seize to their advantage.

The door closed behind him, leaving Brain alone inside the room with the mysterious robed figure. He became keenly aware that he still had his weapon on him, and that it would be child's play to begin an attack here. _The first signs of madness,_ he thought to himself. There was no way someone to whom that dark elf saluted would be anything less than powerful.

"I have been observing you for some time now, Brain Unglaus," the figure intoned, in a deep voice that seemed to echo from the depths of some tomb. "Your skills in the arena are exemplary. Truly it would not be a lie to claim that you are the greatest human to have ever fought on the coliseum."

"Thank you," was all Brain could say. If _he_ was the yardstick of the "greatest", then what did that make the rest of humanity to this one, or that elf? Or the one who had led those vampires?

"Your progress has been exemplary," the figure continued. "So much so that it has given me the idea to pluck you from those pits and formally present you with an offer I am sure you will like." The figure raised a gloved hand towards him, palm up. "Join me, Brain Unglaus. Join me, and you shall attain even greater heights of power. I shall bestow upon you gifts that will enhance your native talents. You have only but to sign up with this… company of mine, and you shall be richly rewarded."

Brain felt his breath stop, as surprised as he was by the sudden offer, he was also starkly reminded of the many stories he'd heard on his elder's knee—especially of the demon in the crossroads. The Demon enticed the traveler with some boon: power, a woman, riches, and in exchange he but requested one simple thing, the traveler's immortal soul. The stories usually ended with the traveler finding some magic bauble granted by his desperate plea to the gods, whereby the demon was banished, and his soul forever saved.

His hair stood on end as he contemplated that this was the exact same thing happening to him. Now _he_ was the traveler.

"Uhm… that is to say…" Brain swallowed loudly. "I think I… Could I think about it some more…?"

"Hoh… You seem reluctant to consider my offer?" The entity seemed genuinely hurt. His arm drooped to the side. "Hum, did I make a mistake somewhere…?"

In that instant, Brain felt as if the room were closing down around him, as he was pierced by what felt like invisible spears of cold ice all throughout his body. His throat felt choked up, all his hair standing on end like a frazzled cat, as he could almost taste the spine-shuddering sensation of being crushed underfoot by an unknown force. The dark corners of the room grew like a tidal wave, looming above him with bone-chilling intensity. He felt like his tongue was glued to his jaw. He knew he'd made the wrong choice somehow, and now his body—no, his soul, was about to be made forfeit.

"N-no, what I mean is—ack!"

"Hm?"

"I accept! I accept!"

After a short silence, there came a sound, like a torrent of stones tumbling down a mountainside. "Fufufu, I see! I see! That is good! Then, welcome, Brain Unglaus! You shall be of great use to us!"

At that, the terrible feelings that had been assailing him disappeared, leaving only a bleak emptiness interrupted only by the rampant thudding of his beating heart. He couldn't see nor feel anything different, but he knew that his soul was now doomed. He didn't believe much in the gods, and they sure as hell wouldn't listen to his requests now that he was in real deep shit.

 _Ah well._ At least it was better than the "alternative". There were rumors about what happened to those fellows who got injured in some way back in the coliseum. They were said to be taken away to be "healed". But in Brain's experience, they'd never once returned, which meant that something had happened to those poor folks. Each imagined possibility that the prisoners shared among themselves was worse than the last.

Surely the idea that somewhere here there was a place where people were processed live to become food-like livestock, in a farm-was quite farfetched right? They could only hope so.

"Here. Follow the servant. Await me there. I shall be arriving soon."

From out of the corner emerged some sort of armored knight, yet Brain knew there was more to it under the surface. It exhibited a quiet menace, despite its silence and its stiff, almost puppet-like movements as it carried a lantern and opened the doors to the outside. Bewildered, but unwilling to insult the entity, Brain turned to follow the servant.

After walking through a few more corridors, they arrived a strange chamber, which seemed almost like a nobleman's bedroom. Comfy, ornate furniture filled the area, and there was even a maid waiting there at the center of the room. The silent servant ushered him inside, before closing the doors behind him. Brain quickly looked around, trying to see if there was any way to escape.

"So you are the one?" came the voice of the maid. Brain turned and regarded the other occupant in this room with a wary, discerning eye. Upon second inspection, the maid seemed quite different than he remembered maids being. For one, it was wearing some sort of eyepatch, and a green scarf as wrapped around its neck. The one other strange thing about this one was that its eyes never blinked, once, like a porcelain doll.

"Wh-ho are you…?"

"You can call me Shizu," said the maid. "But I would like you to call me Shizu-nee, in the future."

"Shizu… nee…?"

"That is correct. Lord Ainz has promised me, after all, that I shall become your elder sister."

As Brain cocked his head in confusion, the door opened behind him once more, revealing the form of the entity from before. "Apologies for the delay," it said, addressing Brain. "Now I believe it is time for the experiment to begin."

"Pardon? _Ex-_ experiment?"

The figure shifted its hood, as if to glance askance at him. "Why yes. This is the form of the power I shall be giving you." It held out a hand, upon which sat a small, black box.

That was the last thing Brain remembered, as a human being.

* * *

It took a lot of time, but Ainz was pleased to see the results that came about. He beheld his creation with a proud eye, as if he had been its sole architect, his magnum opus.

Of course, such a thing was only possible because his use of in-game items from Yggdrasil, which were then able to be used in this world.

"Here, Shizu. It is complete," he proclaimed to the cyborg maid. All this time she had waited patiently, enduring days of watching him labor while he puzzled out the slow, but steady transformation. All the while, a little voice in his head kept telling him that this would never work. But the "game code" that had underpinned everything seemed stable for the most part, translating to a powerful magical process that flawlessly executed Ainz's desire.

And so, here they were, creator and created. Well, it was probably better to claim that this one was "recreated".

"So he is to be my brother?" asked Shizu in the same deadpan voice. For some reason, though, Ainz could tell there was a burst of excitement within her that was just aching to be released.

He turned to his newest creation, then made a flourishing motion with his hands. "Yes. Meet B-4A1N. Your new sibling."

"I shall give him a nickname, like mine."

* * *

Dressed in clothes that she thought were too expensive for the likes of her, the magic caster Ninya re-entered the city of E-Rantel with the same apprehension as she did her master's lessons. Though that terrible night seemed so long ago now, the memories were yet fresh, and a deep feeling in her gut threatened to overwhelm her senses. Yet she struggled onward, even on shaky legs, and fought to keep her head up high.

The marching orders had come, scarce a week ago. She was summoned to the city, and formally accepted as part of Lord Momon's band, Eclipse Nebula. Once more she felt too much like a rat lurking under the king's bed: a filthy thing scurrying amid the splendor of beings far greater than her. What was she but a third-rate human against the likes of Lord Momon, Amelia the Brave, and the strongest caster she'd ever known, Nabe?

The building she was walking towards brought her even greater shame and self-recrimination. This was the Shining Pavilion, the greatest resting spot in the city fit only for the richest people, or the most high-ranking adventurers. The latter were given discounts depending on their rank; adamantites were practically considered much the same as royalty.

As she walked up to the front desk, she could feel herself bow under the lady concierge's scrutiny. She could but imagine the scorn hidden behind her eyes, and feared to be outed as an unworthy human.

"Name and rank?"

"N-Ninya," she almost bit her tongue. "E-Eclipse Nebula."

The concierge's eyes widened in shock, and Ninya could feel her eyes appraise her for the second, third, fourth time. She was pleased to see there were other people as shocked as she was, even if it did affirm her inner thoughts.

"Ma'am, you will be pleased to know that you are expected at the grand pavilion. That is to say, they are in the dining hall right behind you, and are at the second floor, on the balcony." The woman bowed, as if she were royalty. "Welcome to the Shining Pavillion."

She swallowed her thanks—truthfully she'd found herself tongue-tied as she walked where she was indicated. Beyond, the few patrons who were there judged her with their gazes, though she could feel their incredulity when she ascended the stairs. Up here on the second floor, there was no one filling the seats, but she could hear the chatter of people from beyond, and recognized the deep rumble of Sir Momon's voice.

Peeking around the open doors, she was able to spot Lord Momon and Lady Amelia standing there, looking out over the balcony. She was immediately struck by their regal forms, emphasized by the rich, sumptuous clothing they wore, which was very reminiscent of royalty. Indeed, their whole bearing made them seem like king and queen, projecting an aura of true nobility that caused lesser men to bow in awe of their supreme majesty.

"It's good to see you're here," said a familiar voice in her ear. Ninya made an "eep" sound, jumping in her boots, and turned to find her master, the Beautiful Princess Nabe, standing there with her deadpan façade. It bewildered her how she'd always managed to sneak up on her like that.

"M-Master!"

"Don't shout," Nabe said. "You'll interrupt their moment."

"Their m-moment? Why?"

Nabe cocked her head. "Lord Momon is to be married soon, don't you know? He is playing his part as 'groom', whatever that means."

"O-oh really? I mean… wow! Lord Momon and Lady Amelia are marrying?"

"Fool!" Nabe slapped the back of her head. "It is Lord Momon and Lakyus of Blue Rose who are to be married."

"Ehhh? Blue Rose?" Thinking quickly, she recalled that Blue Rose was one of the Kingdom's adamantatite level groups. For them to be married like that… it seemed rather romantic.

But then, what of Amelia? Or more importantly, what of her master? She could easily tell, as a woman sees another, that her master was utterly devoted to Lord Momon, to the point where she could easily claim it as love. What did that mean for Nabe's heart, that Lord Momon was marrying another?

Although, looking at her now, her face didn't betray anything as usual. Nabe was a master of the stony face, though Ninya was almost certain that beneath the surface churned a maelstrom of emotions. But of course, it would be foolish of her to bring up the subject, so instead she turned her full attention to other things.

"We are here to listen to Lord Momon on the details of your assignment. These are your teammates," Nabe said. She turned, and Ninya was able to see that there actually were several figures already standing behind her master. She could almost kick herself at being so clueless with her surroundings—it was like confronting that ghoulish woman who'd killed her friends all over again!

First there was a woman clad in jet black armor. Her long wavy hair was as dark as her armor, and framed a cold face whose expression was almost a mirror of her master's. Nonetheless, the woman locked eyes with her, and nodded.

"This one's name is Dee. I am honored to be able to fight by your side."

Ninya swallowed. "Um… thank you?" But before she could fully give her thanks, the woman had swept past her curtly, as if she had nothing else to say to her.

Next, a man came up, wearing armor made mostly of leather. His face was utterly stoic, as if emotions were an unknown thing to him. Sheathed on his back were several swords.

"I am unit bee-four-ey-one-enn. You may call me B-4, for short," the man intoned dully, as if he were reading from a script.

"B… for…?"

"Yes."

Ninya frowned, as a thought came to her. The man's face was very familiar, as if she had seen it before. Then she realized it. "Wait, are you not…?" He wore the same face as the man imprinted on sketches in the adventurer's guild. He was a "notorious" man, a person not really belonging to the ranks of those wanted for criminal acts, but low-ranking adventurers like the Swords of Darkness were cautioned to be on the lookout for him. He was said to issue duel challenges to the unwary, all to hone his swordsmanship, and all low ranks were discouraged from taking him up on the challenge, lest they risk their lives.

"Brain Unglaus…" she whispered in wonder.

The man didn't respond to her whisper; neither did the others present. Ninya swallowed her tongue.

"This one is the sister of someone you know," Nabe said. She jerked her arm behind her, whereupon Ninya saw Cynthia, who waved.

"Yo."

"C-Cynthia!" she yelped, her muscles feeling the phantom strain of being pushed to the limits by this woman. "G-good to meet you! Um… is he your brother?"

" _Little_ brother," the taciturn woman repeated. "He is coming with you."

"Lord Momon." The sudden address made Nabe freeze and stand at attention. Ninya was quick to follow suit, making herself look as inconspicuous as possible.

The aforementioned lord came walking through the open doors from the balcony, his eyes sweeping over the assembled people. She felt his eyes settle on her for a fraction of a second, before he completed the sweep. He nodded in approval.

Lady Amelia walked serenely to the side, her face calm and smiling. Her eyes regarded the assembly in her own way, before she turned her gaze back towards Lord Momon. From the way they looked, it was really apparent that Amelia was similar to her master in having a great attraction to Momon. What then, were they feeling in light of his impending marriage to that Lakyus?

Momon cleared his throat, and spoke while stroking his chin. "I see we are all gathered. Good. As I've intimated to each of you before, you are all tasked with a mission to 'infiltrate' the Baharuth Empire, most particularly the capital of Arwintar. Publicly you are a branch of Eclipse Nebula, tasked with being my representatives and monitoring the situation with regards to any rare or dangerous monsters that I will tackle."

Ninya felt Momon's gaze turn towards her, making her flinch. "For you, Ninya, this will be a probationary period where we shall test your general capabilities as an adventurer. You have exceeded my expectations under Nabe's tutelage in the magical arts, but now I shall see if you are ready for the work that we, as adventurers, must be prepared to do. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" she nodded frantically. "I-I will do my best!"

There was a brief pause, as Momon stared at her for a bit longer. Then he shook his head. "You may even chance to learn some new things. Think of this as… 'homework', if you will. Arwintar is said to be a trove of knowledge, with its many useful libraries…"

The briefing went on for a bit more, with Momon assigning to each of them a particular task they had to do aside from their overarching orders. For Ninya, it was to keep an eye on the infamous Arena, and make a report on its inner workings.

"Remember that you represent Eclipse Nebula, now. I stake my pride on your achievements. I trust I will not expect disappointment from any of you," Momon concluded.

"No, sir!"

As the others went downstairs to head to their rooms in the inn, Nabe stopped her and dragged her aside.

"What milord said back there…" her teacher said, her face dead serious. "You must heed it. Think of this as your next phase in training. I will expect you to learn at least one Fourth-tier spell upon your return from the assignment, using whatever means are available to you."

"Fourth?" Ninya cried disbelievingly.

"Watch yourself out there, as well. Ignorant rats may become jealous that you bear the name of Eclipse Nebula and act against you. You are part of us, but you are still weak. So, stay out of trouble and do not let our name make you lose sight of your senses. Is that clear?"

"Of course." Ninya didn't like being called the "weak" part of the group, but at least she accepted it was true.

"Remember your exercises," Nabe continued.

"Er… alright?"

"Also—"

"Nabe?"

"Lord Momon!" Nabe cried in surprise.

"I think it's time to let Ninya prepare for tomorrow's travel, don't you agree?" There was something like humor in the master's voice.

"Uhhh, yes, of course!" Master looked flustered. "Ninya, off you go."

She decided to surprise her master with a farewell hug.

"Urp! Let go of me, what are you..?"

Lord Momon surprised them all further when he laughed.

* * *

"Really, that child…" Nabe said, adjusting her clothes as the trio watched Ninya disappear downstairs. The impromptu hugging had seemed to add a few degrees of flushing to Nabe's pristine face, which was interesting.

"How do you feel, Nabe?" Ainz asked in curiosity.

"A little sad, but a little happy," she said, cocking her head in confusion. "Though I don't really understand it, my lord."

"That is _pride,"_ Ainz stated. Inwardly Ainz was beyond giddy. This was confirmation that Nabe's strange fixation on the human was actually producing results that he liked. Nabe fussed and worried about her charge, like a mother doting on its child before its first day in school. That was endearing, but also reminded him of the attitudes back home, of acknowledging good work, no matter how dire the situation might seem.

"Pride?" Nabe said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Fumu. Remember this day, well, Nabe. It is always the greatest gift for a superior to see one's subordinates do their job well." As Ainz himself hoped for his direct subordinates, in the near future, so he could just leave his position as "Ainz" behind.

"I see…" Nabe said, looking back down to the second floor. "Do not worry, my lord. She will be of use to Nazarick soon. I'll make sure of it!"

Ainz chuckled to himself. In a way he also participated in this little scene—he felt proud that Nabe was now acting more… human. Like a subordinate that was new to the job and had just been accepted by the managers on that exact day.

"Now then," Ainz turned to Albedo, who sensed his intent. She nodded, seriously, and the two of them bid goodbye to still pensive Nabe as they went down towards the stables in the rear end. There was parked the carriage that would take them all the way to the capital city, and from there to a formal audience with Princess Reiner.

It would have been faster to teleport there, over to Solution Epsilon's manse, as it would definitely save time. But Albedo had advised him that this would be a way to announce to all the hidden observers, whoever they may be, that when Eclipse Nebula did something, they did so with much style and eminence. After all, Ainz deserved nothing less, as he was not just the celebrated adventurer, but the monarch of his own secret kingdom.

Inside the carriage, Yuri Alpha was there waiting. She was now disguised in her human form as well. To his understanding, out of the Pleiades who had been given tasks outside of Nazarick, Yuri was the only one who seemed to act the most "normal" or "human" of them all. She was characteristically cold as her usual self, but she was less volatile as her sisters.

Ainz wondered if things would have been different had he definitely settled on Yuri instead of Narberal on that fateful first trip. Yuri was no less a beauty than her fellow Pleiades, so he would have still been seduced. But would she have even initiated it, or would her nature have prevented her from propositioning him, as Nabe had done?

A part of him was glad that Nabe had taken that first step. It had led to a world of endless possibilities for Ainz. It had also granted him love and companionship, something he had never had in his old world.

A very great example was this very moment. Ainz's face was a mix of different species. The most prominent part were certain vine-like protrusions that he used like tentacles.

These he used to bind Yuri Alpha's disembodied head against him, while their mouths were locked together in a heated kiss. On the other side of the carriage, Albedo pleasured the rest of Yuri's body, treating it like some animated doll while blasting her pussy full stop. It was discovered that Yuri still felt pleasure even in this way, such that Ainz's kissing lead to her body's arousal while Albedo's attacks caused her to moan even louder into his mouth.

"Mmmpphh… Ohhh…" Unable to speak, she could only smear her saliva around his probing tongue, her cheeks red with desire, her glasses askew and fogged up. Ainz tasted her like some sort of sweet delicacy, using his accumulated techniques to ensure his dominance over the maid's tongue.

Then, her head shivered, her mouth suddenly spewing a lot of fresh spit.

"She's cumming," Albedo announced, just as a loud, agonizing shout erupted from the back of Yuri's throat. Both of them continued their assault, pulverizing the maid's dignity until she climaxed again and again.

* * *

"Lord Ainz, may I ask what you are writing?"

After a long period of aftercare and cleaning up, Ainz was now sitting sedately, a small notebook balanced on his knee. Outside, the afternoon was steadily burning away, as their carriage neared the capital city.

Ainz glanced at Yuri, who had asked that question. "It's… a little complicated to explain." He looked at Albedo, who nodded in understanding.

"It is not something that is of great concern," Albedo said in her most neutral tone.

"Yes. I understand." As if sensing she'd somehow overstepped her bounds, Yuri bowed and said nothing more.

Ainz suppressed a sigh. Albedo was the only one whom he'd told the truth to, and now he wasn't even sure if she really took the news seriously. But she at least knew the meaning of the notebook he held in his hands—in it he was recording the scenes, impressions, memories he'd had of the old world. In his time as the master shapeshifter and illusionist Ainz Ooal Gown, he had almost lost sight of his old identity as Suzuki Satoru. And though his life was a million times better than it was in that drab world, he still wished to keep a record of it in here, so that there would always be a reminder.

Perhaps the last trace of Suzuki Satoru would be erased in a few more months, or days even. He could already feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into this fantasy. In time, he would become fully immersed in the role of Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of Nazarick, and there could be no turning back. Therefore, this was one way for him to preserve that old self, before all was truly lost.

"We've arrived at the city," Albedo observed loudly. Ainz looked up from his work, and saw the city walls from beyond the carriage windows. He closed his notebook and placed it inside his inventory. Mentally, he prepared for the meetings to come.

* * *

 **Edit: As per request, parts of chapter have been cut and moved to next. Please be informed.**

 **Yet another chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on AO3 under "RHoldhous".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

 **Additional note: parts of this chapter have been taken from previous chapter, be advised.**

* * *

It was truly ironic, at this point, to contemplate the fact that after all these years, his headstrong daughter still ended up consenting to an arranged marriage, of sorts. True, she had been the one to arrange it herself, and the manner in which it was to be done was most questionable, but it remained a fact nonetheless. It would not be the sort of marriage that would bring important connections in the Kingdom, nor honor the traditions of the upper nobility. Nonetheless, the fact that Lakyus had not been brought, kicking and screaming, into the connection was a pleasant surprise, even if the circumstances were neither joyful nor ideal.

His wife would say that that the source of the trouble had started with his father, who had squandered the goodwill of his brother Azuth and had left him to carry forward the Aindra legacy when the former gave up his inheritance to take up adventuring. That led to inspiring his own daughter to take up the mantle, forsaking the titles owed her by blood all to chase her own glory. But he was just as guilty, for he had indulged Lakyus' fascination with the heroism of great people in the past, who had forged their names on the annals of history.

"My blood will be no less noble for the tasks I undertake for the good of humanity," she would say later on, on the letter she'd left behind the first time she'd become an adventurer.

Truth be told, he was proud that she had forged a path that would ensure the Aindra name would resonate throughout history. But of course, he would always have preferred she remained safe, and not risk her life out in the fields like some bandit. But that was fine. He was satisfied even with just that.

The troubles had then come not too long ago: of rumors circulating in court about certain scandals that the Aindra had been involved in. There had been whispered intimations all around the Royal Court, and even in the Noble Faction, that there was some old crime, some ancient offense, that would see the Aindra stripped "justly" of their "ill-gotten" gains. He had furiously pursued these loathsome rumors, but found no trace of their source, and as time passed, so too did the whispers grow and fester.

Eventually, a certain noble approached him, and subtly implied that all this would blow over if Lakyus would consent to marrying. That was the first time he'd unceremoniously dumped a fellow nobleman out on the streets without a courtesy. Yet even more nobles came calling, near all of them low-ranking bottom feeders, and it was then that he realized that there was a conspiracy afoot.

It was at this time that Lakyus had perhaps gotten wind of it, as she had returned home for the first time in many years to discuss the matter. She was adamant that she would find the ones responsible with the help of the legendary Blue Rose.

Time passed, and then the surprising news came to him that Lakyus had decided to marry a fellow adventurer: the one whom many in the Capital had been talking of for many weeks—the Dark Knight Momon, of Eclipse Nebula. He didn't know why she had done so, but before he could even talk about it with her, she had returned home to the house that he had bequeathed to her in spite of her giving up her title—and had then requested that they meet.

There, his daughter told him of the necessity of the match, and that she was taking care of everything. She had been set to formally meet with Momon on a certain date. And then she asked if he would like to be there, to meet the man her disowned daughter was to marry?

Really, no man worthy of the title of father would have picked any other option.

He made ready for the appointed day, and when the day came, he had his carriage take him back to Lakyus' mansion, where he was set to await the adventurer Momon.

* * *

Ainz and Albedo had been formally invited to stay at Lakyus' estate, a house set aside for her by her family even though she had abandoned the name to go adventuring. Naturally, it had been scouted by Nazarick beforehand, courtesy of Solution and the minions that had been placed under Sebas' authority. Demiurge had reported that a rudimentary network had been placed throughout the entire city, infiltrating even to the bothersome underworld, allowing them to listen in on the likes of the Eight Fingers.

It was hoped that the Empire team would be able to acquire that same success. The group was "weak", relatively speaking, with his mercenary npcs, a native who was weaker than Nazarick's lower level minions, and an untested cyborg race. Albedo had assured him that contingencies were in place, all to ensure the same results.

Lakyus was there to greet them in her estate, along with her maids and servants. The rest of Blue Rose had wisely stayed away, as this was quite a personal affair. The leader of Blue Rose greeted Ainz with a reserved cheerfulness, though she reserved a lot more cheer for Albedo, as usual. If the latter hadn't already informed him about having already bewitched the young lady, he would have been insulted.

It was here that they also met Lakyus' father. The man had an intimidating air around him, like a mid-level manager summoned from out of one of the branch offices to report to the corporate offices. A big fish of its pond who refused to be intimidated by even bigger fish. Ainz had only ever spoken to one personally, which made him a bit nervous when greeting the father.

"Charmed to meet you," the father said in a reserved voice. "I have been hearing much about you, sir Momon. And the lady Amelia, of course. I do wonder, is that Lady Nabe behind you?"

"No, it is our maid," Ainz replied, gesturing to Yuri Alpha. "She will be seeing to our luggage personally. I fear there are certain… artifacts that require our constant supervision, and bringing the maid was the only way to ensure that. I hope it does not trouble you?" There _were_ no artifacts, but it did answer the question of why one of the Pleiades was present, even if she was disguised.

Lakyus and her father seemed to look interested at his mentioning the fact that he had precious cargo, but they spoke nothing more of it. Instead, Lakyus shook her head and said, "Not at all, any guests with you is a guest of ours. Please do come in, and welcome."

They instructed the maids to aid Yuri Alpha with disengaging the luggage, while the four of them went to the parlor for some late afternoon tea. Predictably, they talked of mundane, everyday things. Ainz was content to let Albedo handle the chatter with her usual charm.

"I hear tell you've travelled far and long, sir Momon," Lakyus' father said. "Alongside claims that there is a kingdom somewhere waiting for you."

"My pardons, but I cannot remark on that," Ainz said stiffly. "At the moment, I'm just doing whatever I can—"

"To save and protect the people?" the aristocrat asked, while sipping his tea.

Ainz sighed. "Yes, as all adventurers must."

"But—well, do forgive my presumption—you somehow seem tired of it all."

"Oh no, I would never be tired of adventuring," Ainz said, a little miffed. He _looked_ tired? The only reason anyone could call him tired was because of his rampant sessions with Albedo and all the other women. Even his stress of ruling had been lessened somewhat when he'd done as Albedo had suggested and delegated certain tasks to Demiurge and the others. It left him with quite enough time to continue his fantasies of being an adventurer whilst indulging in some delicious sex with whoever he pleased.

"Hurmph, I see," the man said, mostly to himself. "You are remarkably like my daughter, in some respects. Perhaps that is why…"

"Are you two talking about me?" Lakyus cut in, as the two ladies noticed Ainz' and her father's talk had drifted off into its own tangent.

"Merely of your similarities as adventurers, my dear, nothing more," the father replied with a toothy smile.

Lakyus sighed in something like exasperation. "Well, I have a feeling supper is almost done. Shall we prepare ourselves in the dining hall?"

They immediately set to supper afterwards, which had been long prepared. It was a feast, but nothing special compared to what Nazarick was capable of, especially with the many "feast" options Ainz had in his disposal, whereby he could summon a cornucopia of food. If he could just be bothered to dig into his inventory space, that is.

At the end, they retired to Lakyus' private parlor, where they began to talk of business. The marriage itself was to be a semi-private affair, with only a few people invited. Chief, of course, was Lakyus's immediate family, along with Blue Rose. Then, there were certain nobles, personages that had links to the family. These were obediently noted down by the shadowy spies they had brought into the mansion, ready to be investigated by Nazarick later on. Albedo had guessed that these were most likely representatives of the vile underworld brokers that had imposed such things on Lakyus in the first place.

On the other side was Momon's admittedly smaller entourage. Ainz had to feign surprise when the father mentioned inviting Count Vanessa of Kubern (Solution Epsilon's disguise). Ainz and Albedo shared a look—many had already tried fishing for the details of Ainz's link with his supposed "sister", but it was surprising that Lakyus' own father was also asking about it.

"It is… a delicate subject, but I pray we not bother her with this," Ainz said. "Suffice to say it would not be a good idea to invite that one."

Smoothly backing off, Lakyus' father acquiesced and they continued to talk of other things. There was some contention between Lakyus and her father as to the type of "rite", as well as under which temple the wedding was to be held.

"My pardons," Albedo asked, cutting into the semi-argument, "But what is the point of this decision?"

Lakyus sighed, while her father pursed his lips. "It is easy to forget that you are not of these lands, and that you had your own ways besides. Tell me, do you not have gods where you come from?"

"We do," Ainz said, feeling a deep foreboding as soon as Albedo opened her mouth. His lover looked surprised for a moment, before she abided by his decision. "Many gods," he said, trying to recall the beliefs that Suzuki Satoru was familiar with.

"Ah. Then were they not involved in the process of matrimony?"

"They were," Ainz said.

"What father's trying to say," Lakyus cut in, "Is that here in the Kingdom, the temples are each dedicated to one specific god. Though we believe in all, we are also drawn to specific ones, which rule our day to day choices. One of these is in the realm of matrimony. What I and my father disagree on, is the choice of temple. He wishes it done in the god of the earth's, who is a family patron of sorts; while I desire it be done in the goddess of the water's, because it is she from whom I draw my healing powers."

"Which, to me, is absurd, my dear. No Aindra has ever been married in naught else but the eyes of the god of wealth. How else do you account for our good fortune? Our vast estates—we owe a lot to Their good grace!"

"Nay, I am an adventurer now, father. I owe the goddess my life, and the life of my team-mates! All those people I have saved—the goddess was all but responsible for it all!"

The old man's face inflated like a sickly tomato. Fortunately, he seemed to recall where he was, which was why he stood up abruptly, murmured a hurried apology, before leaving the parlor.

"Please forgive that display," Lakyus said, with a deep bow. "I did not mean to inconvenience you, sir Momon, lady Amelia."

"It is fine," Ainz said. "However, on the manner of the temple you wish to use, I shall have to leave it to you. I know little of these lands, and their customs, and I have much to learn still. Therefore, I shall be satisfied with whichever you choose. If you wish it be under the eyes of the goddess, then it shall be, and I have no objections."

"I…" Lakyus looked taken aback. "Thank you, sir Momon."

"My lord is quite generous," Albedo said, affecting a silent applause.

At the word "generous", Ainz started, recalling one of the things he had decided in private. He reached into his inventory, and pulled out an enchanted short sword, to be used as a gift for Lakyus. He had initially thought of using one of the ornamental blades he had in his possession, but thought it better represented their mutual adventurer hobbies if he gave her something practical. The sword wasn't as large as the two-hander he knew she was used to. But it had decent enough low-level data in it, and it would function as a sort of side-arm for Lakyus, which she could use for emergencies.

"A gift, for you, my lady," Ainz said, proferring the short blade to her. Lakyus' eyes widened as she took in the gift, and the surprise never left her face even as she unsheathed the blade and tested its weight.

"This blade… such quality…!" she said breathlessly. "I—I—I don't have the words—"

Lakyus seemed entirely floored by the gift, as if she could sense the great value. It was encouraging, in a sense, and made Ainz feel good about the whole thing. The adventurer, her eyes alight, begged him to tell her where he'd gotten such an amazing find, and Ainz truthfully said it had come to him by chance when exploring a dangerous ruin.

It was not too far from the truth: it was a gacha item.

Albedo, who had so far been silent since before the father left, cleared her throat. "Lakyus," she said. "May we use the commode? I'd really appreciate your guidance."

"Oh, it's just over there," Lakyus replied. "I can have the maids—"

"But I'd really rather appreciate it if _you_ could be there."

Lakyus bit her tongue, her eyes swiveling towards him quickly. While Ainz made it seem as if he was oblivious, he knew full well Albedo was itching somehow to play with the leader of Blue Rose.

"Very well," she said. She stood and followed Albedo exit out towards the pantry room. "If you will excuse us, sir Momon…?"

"Do go ahead," Ainz said pleasantly, smiling. It was highly unusual on the outside, but he let it be. He had no business interfering with his subordinates doing what they wanted for themselves. Nabe was a prime example of that, with Albedo a close second.

Besides, it was not as if he couldn't benefit. One transformation later, and he was watching the two frisky women, his modified eyesight unhindered by the many walls now separating them. It seemed that Albedo hadn't taken long to pounce on her prey.

Just as he was about to settle in his seat to enjoy the show, the other door opened, and Lakyus' father returned, offering him a sheepish smile. He mopped away at his sweaty forehead with a kerchief before putting it away.

"I truly apologize for that outburst. I assure you it shall not happen again." He looked around the room. "Oh? Where are Lakyus and Lady Amelia?"

"They just left; they said something about having to use the lady's room." Ainz's eye caught movement, and there he saw—the man's daughter hiking up her expensive dress to allow Albedo's hands access.

"Ah. Well, that certainly makes things easier," the man said with a mutter. "I hope you will not think me too forward, sir Momon, but let me just say that it was an honor to have met you personally, and that regardless of the circumstances, you are an admirable fit for my daughter. Even were she still under my power, I have no doubt you would have made for a fine suitor."

"That is very kind of you."

The man cleared his throat. "I would ask, though, as one man of another: why did you agree to this match? May you illuminate this old man?"

Someone else outside of Nazarick had already asked him the very same question. Thus he answered in much the same way.

"It is my belief that adventurers are a firmly individualistic lot. They form teams, true, but their goals are almost always self-serving. Wealth. Power. Knowledge. Rare is the adventurer who continues this journey purely for the sake of it. Even I confess to having selfish reasons of becoming an adventurer, though of course I cannot tell it to you yet. Your daughter, of course, is one of the few rare examples of adventurers who go against the grain—who seek this life purely for heroism's sake. Such is the Lakyus I had heard of, and the Lakyus I have also seen for myself.

"When I was informed of your daughter's dilemma, I admit I felt more than a touch outraged on her behalf. I could not believe there were those who would scorn all that she has accomplished as adventurer, all to fulfill some nefarious end. Time passed, and when it seemed she had reached the end of her rope, I reached out to her, and volunteered the solution that has led us to this point."

"Is that all then? You do this for her sake?"

 _Your daughter's also a lovely specimen by herself,_ Ainz thought, casting his eye quickly to the scene of the two lovers. Albedo had already stripped off Lakyus' expensive looking corset, exposing her toned, creamy pale navel. Lakyus blonde bush was slick with her arousal, which Albedo was quick to exploit with her wandering hands. Lakyus was panting heavily, her cheeks flushed red and sweaty.

Ainz nodded silently to her father. At that, the man sat back, his eyes filled with some sort of emotion. A moment later, he rang the bell next to him, which confused Ainz for a moment. He glanced towards the pair, and saw that they either didn't hear the bell's sound, or if they did they were ignoring it entirely. Then, the door to the hall outside opened, and a maid entered bearing something on a wheeled table. Upon it was a covered tray.

After the maid went away, dismissed, the lord Aindra leaned forward to uncover the tray. Upon it were several large bars of a material unknown to Ainz, but he was reasonably sure it wasn't gold.

"Six bars of platinum, taken from my personal vault," the father explained. "What I had told my daughter in quite a regrettable fashion is still true in the face of it. For long has my family made its fortune in the mines of Kolten, which we own in partnership with other families. We gathered… well, that is a long story, and one which I shall bore you with some other time."

"Um… and what are these for?"

"Why, they're Lakyus' dowry, of course."

"Dowry…" He was vaguely aware of the term. It was a gift to be given to the groom upon the woman's marriage. Having not been interested in marriage before, that was as far as his knowledge went. Still, he was able to see that these platinum bars (though personally unimpressive compared to the scale of objects Ainz owned) were precious expensive things. Therefore, he acted accordingly, looking like he was stunned and humbled by such a display—

While also taking care to not let the other man notice his eyes darting to the left, from where he saw the continued debauchery of the two lovers. Lakyus was screaming, her crotch visibly humping against Albedo's arm as the latter vigorously fingerblasted the former. Albedo's forearm was slick with Lakyus' love-juices, while the rest of it flowed down to stain her garters.

The man chattered on, not knowing the truth Ainz saw, going on and on about his gratitude to Ainz and so on and so forth. But it was all a dull, distant buzzing to Ainz, as he listened with only half an ear. His imagination ran rampant, and it was all because of this situation. The scene was absurd, here was the father, offering him the dowry of Lakyus' marriage directly. On the face of it, it was totally innocuous. But to Ainz it looked like the father was selling him Lakyus like a piece of merchandise, and over there Albedo was sampling the girl for him.

The poor girl was already utterly enthralled by his subordinate, and she looked like she was about to explode into many little pieces. Albedo was merciless in stimulating her body, using her mouth to feast on her bared breasts while her hands worked on her slick nethers. In essence Lakyus was unaware that her father was giving this to him, making the scene all the more delicious. She had just been "sold" to Ainz without her knowledge, and now with Ainz accepting the platinum bars he was sealing the deal. The girl this man had worked hard to raise was now as a whore to be used as Albedo—as Ainz—saw fit. And the girl looked quite happy at that.

"… You will have to excuse me, sir Momon," the man was saying. Ainz refocused, and saw that a maid was helping the man put on his coat.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I'm still feeling rather ill from my previous exertions. I have arranged for the maid to deliver my apologies to Lakyus." Ainz rose. "It has been an honor meeting you personally, sir. I can only hope to be a better in-law to you than I have been to mine own blood."

"We shall toast to the future, then, sir."

The man chuckled. "Indeed we shall. Farewell and good luck, sir Momon. Once again, I thank you on behalf of the Aindra family."

Ainz watched the man go, feeling a bit guilty. He looked at the platinum bars he left behind, then shrugged to himself. He sensed for Yuri, and saw her dutifully distracting the other maids, as agreed. When he saw the man board his carriage, Ainz immediately wasted no time and went towards where the couple were, the platinum bars largely forgotten.

* * *

The forbidden taste of Amelia's lips on hers never failed to make her knees weak. The fact that she was doing this, right in her own home, surrounded by her maids and with sir Momon and her father just close by made her giddy with pleasure. Indulging in the taboo, something so at odds with the expectations of her as a heroic adventurer, made Amelia's teasing fingers on her nethers all the more agonizingly delicious. She didn't even care that she was leaking all over the floor—the maids would take care of it, no questions asked; and they were lowborn as well, which meant it would be hard to take their testimonies easily. Therefore she indulged in her lover's lips as if she were at a desert, dying of thirst.

So far she had endured the sweet bliss of climax several times since the two of them had excused themselves from the meeting. She found it perplexing that it was so easy to make her climax, but that paled to nothing next to the feelings she held for the strong, confident Amelia.

The door creaked open, and Lakyus, still in the middle of her latest orgasm, could do aught but shiver. But her eyes were quick to see sir Momon's head appear, and then they met his eyes. Lakyus gasped, her pussy clenching forcefully around her lover's fingers as her feelings of ecstasy gave way to panic and fear.

"S-sir Momon…" she stammered, struggling to push away Amelia's darting hands just so she could cover up her shame.

"Ah, my lord," Amelia said in a conversational voice, as if they were still just discussing the marriage. "How is it?"

"The lord Aindra has just left. He had some business to attend to."

"Oh my. Then that means that, barring the maids, we're left all alone in this house. Did you hear that Lakyus? What luck!"

"A-Amelia! Wh—what are you—Stop! This isn't…" Her horrified eyes matched his, and she squirmed to get away from Albedo's prying hands, in an effort to hide her dignity from Momon. "Amelia, stop! Y-your… Momon is…"

"Lord Momon doesn't mind. He knows."

"What? He does?" Sir Momon did nothing as Lakyus stared at him in confusion. But it seemed true. The man didn't react in outrage, in fact he seemed to be enjoying the scene. "This is hardly appropriate! I…"

"Lord Momon can savor you in earnest in his own time. As a matter of fact, I _know_ he will. He can endure with just watching. In the meantime, he will enjoy me enjoying you, my dear. Or did you not think it strange that I insisted on being here, when it should be a meeting just between you two?" Lakyus shuddered as Amelia peeled away her gown, exposing her creamy shoulder. Amelia ran her burning tongue over her collarbone, which made her shriek.

"Be not afraid," Ainz spoke for the first time. "I shall honor the compact, and not touch you until our marriage is concluded."

"However, until then, you're mine, my sweet. I shall relish you like no other."

"This is hardly proper…" Lakyus protested weakly. Perhaps she was more objecting to the fact that Momon was there rather than wthat Amelia was doing this. Never mind that he was to be her husband, he was also a man, and he had never shown her naked body to a man before this! "He's going to think me strange…!"

Amelia stripped off the last of her clothes. She shivered under the cold, and held her toned arms over her milky-smooth breasts. Amelia walked around to her front. "In the future, my lord will be responsible for comforting you, Lakyus. For now, let me take over, and relieve you of your worries. Look into my eyes." Lakyus did as she was bidden, finding the mesmerizing sight of Amelia's eyes difficult to resist. As Amelia began fondling her firm breasts, her consciousness drifted into a series of warm images, one after another.

Her resistance faltered when familiar scenes bloomed in her mind. There, she was lying spread-eagled over a warm body. Skilled hands teased and prodded at her sensitive points, causing spine-tingling sensations and bringing a full course of pleasure all over her body. Gradually, she settled in, luxuriating in the feeling of being embraced by her lover.

Then the picture changed, and she realized that the body she had been lying on belonged to none other than sir Momon's. His body was harsh and firm as a statue's, coarse and hairy, contrasting quite heavily with her soft, silky-smooth skin. As she squirmed, she felt his strong, bulky arms restraining her—gently, but enough that she couldn't move, as if she'd buried her arms in rock. In the meantime, his hands were free to explore her as Amelia had done.

And maddeningly, the pleasure his hands evoked were much stronger than what her friend and lover were capable of. She was held entranced, cross-eyed, as his larger, stronger fingers tweaked and squeezed all over her sensitive nubs. Soon enough, she was squirting all over his fingers, while all she could utter were helpless, pathetic whines.

Then, Amelia's face appeared above her, and Lakyus tried to reach out a hand to beseech her aid. But try as she might, her lover's face remained far out of reach. Amelia's face glimmered, like a reflection on the water's churning surface. Then her eyes shone, like stars, as a whisper came to her ears, like the breeze.

" _Here is the pleasure that shall be granted you, my sweet. Awaken, awaken, awaken. Taste it, savor the feel of my lord's ultimate generosity…"_

Then she felt it, encroaching upon her most private place: a long, thick, turgid thing that was as dangerous as any blade. It lay against her thighs like a living tendril of some monstrous thing, and thus she was afraid. And yet Amelia's face reappeared, and with it came her hands, so smooth and kind.

" _Shush, my love. Allow me to guide you into the pleasure. Wrap the lord in your velvet embrace, and he shall bestow upon you in like turn."_

Then her hands lifted Lakyus' hips, until her entrance hovered just above the tower of flesh. Slowly, Lakyus' descended, until her pussy began to sheathe Momon's stiff member inch by inch into her. A warmth spread out from their joined genitals, until its heat overtook Lakyus' whole body.

" _Can you feel it? Within you, the lord's favor. On your marriage day this will come to pass. So let my lord work, and engrave this scene into your memory forevermore."_ Amelia leaned down to kiss her, just as her arms pushed Lakyus' hips down all the way until she was thoroughly impaled upon Momon's meatstick.

Lakyus gasped into the kiss as light exploded all around her, coating her in a miasma of pleasure from which she could never escape, no matter how much she tried. Eventually, the scene faded away, like ink in the rain, until the haze lifted, and Lakyus saw she had returned to reality. They were still there, in the secret room, with Momon sitting in the chair, his massive form dwarfing all the other furniture in the room, and his eyes staring hungrily, intently at her.

Lakyus shivered at the attention, even as she realized that she was in the midst of a roaring orgasm. She gasped and squealed, her eyes rolling up to the top of her head as Amelia's mouth sucked and licked the nectar from her nether folds without pause. Through thick-lidded eyes she crossed gazes with Momon, and she felt a hot, delicious shiver run through her.

By the gods, was she actually looking forward to the marriage now? And all because of—

"I see you still have doubts, my dear. Perhaps my lord will oblige you once more," Amelia said. Her eyes glittered, oh so mesmerizing-

And the next thing she knew, Lakyus was bouncing on top of Momon, riding his erection wildly while he bucked and pushed up into her. Each plunge into her felt like a spine-tingling jolt that left her seizing up in panting pleasure. She didn't know why she was in this dream-world, wasn't even aware she _was_ in a dream-world. But the myriad pleasures had already gripped her core, and she indulged madly in these visions like a wanton whore, uncaring it was Momon who was giving her this pleasure.

Though she would not know it, Amelia would continue to pleasure her even unto the dawn time. Their servant would make an excellent job of warding off the other maids from being too curious, while Momon would continue his vigil of Lakyus' continued violation in mind, body and soul.

* * *

Morning dawned on the capital of the Re-estize Kingdom. Between moments of contemplating the various ways she could endeavor to have her dear Climb try and fail to achieve an impossible quest (while making sure the risks remained calculated), she silently tackled the issue of the meeting with Lakyus and Momon.

Her "friend" was a nonfactor. The issue now was Momon, leader of Eclipse Nebula, and who was said to be the master of the one named Amelia. She categorized that thing as something decidedly not human because it was obvious to the trained eye that such beauty and skill was alarmingly at odds with each other so as to sound preposterous. So was the claim of their coming from an exotic faraway land, but of course Renner did not have the resources to investigate that fully.

All she had were her own impressions of Amelia, and the testimonies given to her of her group by Lakyus. This impressive trio that had so far achieved what so far had been impossible had not been hard to miss, but rather than bask in wonder, the Princess was only gripped with a sense of foreboding.

The primary hypothesis in her mind was the fact that, if these were human, then they were as old or just a bit older than Fluder Paradyne, and were actually master illusionists who could disguise their forms so completely as to be able to attract a woman like Lakyus. Her friend was comparatively dim in aspects, but Renner respected her adventurer's instinct. Under this conjecture, Amelia was under an enchantment so powerful to be able to entrance the leader of Blue Rose. But if they were only master charlatans, then how were they able to co-opt the adventurer's guild? Ainzach was no less a fool, and yet he had promoted Momon on just the resolution of the Zuranon crisis alone. Under the assumption they were charlatans, it was entirely possible they had even facilitated the crisis in order to take advantage of the situation; however again, Ainzach was not someone to be fooled so easily. He had to have witnessed Momon's power first-hand, as to convince him he was truly worthy of adamantite.

Therefore, it was not just a matter of having master illusionists, they would also be comparatively strong. If this was false, then a great conspiracy had entrapped the adventurer's guild, which was no lesser worry. They had to have worked unseen, without being detected by Ainzach's network, the Great Nobles' network, and Renner's own little eyes and ears. A hint, a rumor, would have come out if there were foul things afoot, and yet there was none.

Returning to the supposition that such power was legitimate, then the only other explanation was that Eclipse Nebula were not humans at all. They were probably a form of heteromorph, with unnatural powers she could not deduce until she'd seen it herself. That also explained the strength, and the ability to charm humans.

Really, this was the most likely possibility in Renner's mind. She would be able to see it for herself, once she'd formally met this "Momon". Amelia was one thing, perhaps her so-called master would be another.

"Princess, your guests have arrived," said the maid from outside.

"Oh my~ Please do let them in! And do serve the tea at once!" Renner replied.

Lakyus came in, still as remarkably stiff as ever. She could detect the hint of female arousal from her body, subtle as a perfume. It was not too difficult to deduce that Amelia had been playing with her food again.

The woman in question slithered up from behind, looking into her eyes knowingly. For all that Renner disdained useless emotional hangups, this woman was getting quite close to triggering a childish outburst from her. A weakness of still being human, perhaps.

"I greet you well, Princess Renner. May our meetings be forever fruitful." And there he was. The big, bulky man behind the infamous jet-black armor. And yet as she greeted him with her usual mask, she was struck by something quite surprising.

She could not smell him. She could not smell anything of him.

Humans were stinky creatures. Even the most delightful maiden smelled of something beneath their clothes, and if it was not desired they wore heavy scents to bury it deep. Men in particular tended to smell more. The sweaty men in heavy armor that guarded her estate were just the prime examples. Her brother, all the noblemen she met smelled pretty through necessity, but take all that away and they stank just as much as the peasants they ruled. People whispered that Emperor Jircniv perpetually smelled of the blood he'd spilled to ascend his throne, but Renner figured he'd always have a smell, regardless.

Her dear Climb could try and tidy himself up all he wanted before calling on her, but she could always scent the remnants of his excursion still lingering on him, as well as the newborn scent of excitement that usually accompanied his fervent desire to protect her. He was just a cute puppy that way.

But this man, this creature smelled of nothing. And thus she was sure. His large bulk may as well be an ogre's underneath that illusion.

So this was the secret of Eclipse Nebula.

Momon was nothing more than a skilled warrior, a demihuman perhaps, or even a heteromorph. It wasn't even outside the realm of possibility that he was an undead skeleton in reality. A strong enchantment had been laid on him, to make him appear as he was. It had sufficed to fool even Ainzach, which meant it was indeed powerful.

"Lord Momon, please have a seat," Amelia said. The guileless Momon, who wore his expressions clear on his face, bumbled about as he was ordered.

This made it certain. Amelia was the real leader of Eclipse Nebula. Whether or not she was the caster of the illusion was not something she could discover. It was entirely possible there was a hidden hand behind Amelia, who controlled the group's every function. Alas, that was only something she could discover later.

This also made Amelia the more dangerous of the pair in front of her. Therefore, she had to work to charm Momon in her own way, in order to discover a wedge that could serve as her leverage over the group. Perhaps Momon would be able to divulge their secrets, though unknowingly.

"You are certainly beautiful as they say, Princess," Momon remarked, the faintest hint of a tremor on his voice. Well now that certainly wasn't too obvious…

She gave him a brilliant smile. Though the man seemed a malleable brute, Amelia yet remained the principle threat. Still, it now seemed simple enough to begin working on the so-called hero. She just needed a chance to have him alone to herself, without the watchful eyes of Amelia.

In the meantime, now that she knew what these creatures were in truth, as well as a vague notion of their intentions in her father's kingdom, it was now time to assess her decisions regarding this newfound knowledge.

She had the option of going to the authorities with this knowledge. However, it was an unstable solution to a factor that was already unstable by itself. Provoking a reaction from these creatures would be good, but she would be unable to gauge the intensity of their reactions until it was too late. If that Nabe knew spells of destruction, then the Capital City might just be reduced to rubble. While she didn't care much for the structure, nor the people inside, it would be a great inconvenience to Renner's current plans. Thus, for now, appealing to the aid of other experts was not yet a primary option.

The other option she was considering would be quite damaging for her if she was found out. And yet, compared to the other options, this was more beneficial. She would work with these creatures, figure out their plans, and then, if she deemed it necessary, use what she learned to help destroy them.

Or, she could also use them, help them in their aims while working to advance her own.

"Lakyus dear? There is a most private matter that the lady Gertrude wishes to speak with you about," Renner said. "I should have her summoned, but as I promised her that it should remain private, I feel it best that you go and find yourselves a private area instead. I believe she can still be found in the servant's hall, attending to her duties. If you please, I would love for you to entertain her request now."

Gertrude _did_ have a plausible motive for meeting with an adventurer. But it was not that important (she had deduced it was about her lost childhood friend who had become an adventurer and had last been heard in the border with the demihuman lands near the Holy Kingdom) and she had not promised anything to the maid. But it was a way to make Lakyus leave, and leave her friend did, leaving the Princess alone with the creatures clad in humanity's flesh.

From the look on Amelia's face, it was clear she had seen right through her. No matter, it was far important now to reach an accord.

"Let us dispense with the double-talk," Renner said. Momon's eyes widened, and predictably, went to seek his "master", Amelia. "You are here to play in the Kingdom for your own desires. Well, I also have my own. I also acknowledge your superiority in the ways that no average human is capable of. For this, I would humbly seek an alliance, if not a petition for vassalage. In return, of course, for favors and certain other privileges that I know you can grant." Renner bowed her head.

Amelia laughed, a muffled "fufufu" behind her gloved hands. "What did I tell you, my lord? She is an interesting human is she not?"

"She is as you have said," Momon said.

"My lord" perhaps referred to the invisible master, which confirmed one of Renner's suppositions.

"Very well, Princess Renner. Raise your head, there now that's a good dear. Let's see, you wish to aid us? Well, as of now we do not require much help, however, we are not averse to granting you something _as a favor_. What is it then? What is your most fervent desire?"

"Is there anything else for someone born to my lot?" Renner raised her head, eyes gleaming. "To surpass _everyone_ and be lord of this kingdom. If I should get this power, then Re-Estize shall be yours to do with as you please."

"You realize what you are offering?"

"I do not care."

Amelia smiled. "Very well then, little princess. Let us talk business."

* * *

 **Yet another chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on AO3 under "RHoldhous".**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's unnatural is what it us," the farmer said, crushing his hat between his fingers. Behind him were others of similar profession: sunburnt, hardy, burly men and women used to the arduous everyday toil among the fields.

And yet these were not simply farmers who had been spooked by a goblin raid, or a pack of wolves howling in the night, or by a stray undead monster. The sunken, red-rimmed eyes, the pale, frightened expressions, and the trembling one could clearly see in their hands: this was true terror, raw and biting and soul-deep.

Thus, once more the priestess of the Earth God wondered what infernal thing had set its roots in this land, to have reduced the once bright and optimistic farmers to such a state?

This parcel of land was one of many enfeoffed upon the founding King's supporters during the Kingdom's founding, some several hundred years past. Originally one big expanse of land accorded to some marquis or duke, the land was subsequently divided and alienated by said high lord to grant to their own subordinates and followers. As the Kingdom grew and developed, these self-same divisions were further divided by these minor lords, until there came a time when even the most minor of Peerages were allowed to be granted to persons of common descent in exchange for a sizable service or offering to the Royal Treasury.

By this point, said lands were considered tiny and almost inconsequential of value, being only a few hundred yards in size and allotted only a token number of farmers and herdsmen. The prize, therefore, was in the acquiring of a title to grace one's name and little else. The administration of such poor parcels of land was usually left to the wayside, save for the scrupulous few determined to eke out whatever profit could be made from their holdings. This held true, for example, for holdings located near notable, well-traveled towns and cities, from where the circulation of trade could be tapped for their benefit.

The small settlement of Kubern was one such endowment that was not so lucky. Perhaps it had been deliberately so, as a way for the Office of Peerage Endowment to curtail the ambitions of those who bought their way into power. Still, its tale of woes had not begun there.

In the past, its close proximity to the southern forests, once home to a kingdom of dark elves, had shrouded it and the surrounding territories with a veil of unease and ill-luck. There had been whispers of children abducted in broad daylight, of food spoiled though fresh in the making, and of a hideous cry in the darkest night which was not made by any known beast.

Most prominent was an event in Kubern itself: a cousin of a previous monarch had been leading troops to relieve the Slaine Theocracy during a war. Yet it was in Kubern that the troops had last been seen, and none had ever marked their existence since then. There had once been a town there, and it had been razed to the ground by the grief-stricken king and its inhabitants put to the sword, for none of them could explain where the cousin or his army had gone. For this massacre a Temple was built, dedicated to the Earth God, to consecrate the land and purify it of the taint of murder. It had been largely forgotten by the holy hierarchy since then, but it was the only thing notable in the settlement that thence sprung among the ashes of that gloomy event.

Since then the land and its surroundings acquired a dreadful reputation that only served to sap the land and its inhabitants of vitality. Certainly there were far more dangerous places to be, such as the lands bordering the Katze Plains, but Kubern and its environs were shrouded in the inexplicable, which were somehow worse than endless roving undead. Previous landowners had seen fit to sell off ownership of the whole territory for a cheap price, and little by little the lands were divided and handed over to nobles who took one whiff of its storied reputation and promptly wiped their hands of it, preferring to sell it in turn instead of making an attempt to enrich it.

This latest change of hands therefore, where Kubern itself was granted to a certain mysterious Lady Vanessa, was not such a surprise to the farmers. They would till their lands and pay their tithes as they always did, and should the Lady never deign to step foot into the land and remain in the glossy environs of the Capital, then it made no difference to them.

Of course, that was not entirely how it happened. A few months back, the lady had made the trip down into the demesne, and had brought along an elderly butler who communicated with the workers on her behalf. They had made their proper introductions to the new mistress and yet before anyone could even ask, the pair had retired the old mansion near the edge of the forest.

People were sent to volunteer to clean the old place up, as it had not been inhabited since twenty years ago, when the old owner's son had brought his paramour here for a fortnight. They were, however, politely declined at the door, with the butler explaining that _he_ would be the one to take care of things.

Though they were left scratching their heads, all they could do was shrug and move on with their lives. They observed that the Lady Vanessa had not been seen to leave the mansion, and that the place itself looked to have been tidied up, though many wondered if it was some sort of punishment to lay all of that work on an old man, however formidable he seemed to be. Still, there was nothing to complain about, and the farmers settled in towards waiting for the coming harvest while japing about this or that gossip from the next settlement over.

The priestess' own larder went spare from fewer people getting injured or needing to fantasize over her own body (something she allowed so long as they didn't try anything) which meant she had to suffer a visit to the Lady's manse, where she was bizarrely given a whole sack of what looked to be crumbly biscuits. They were sweet and certainly filling, but it was strange to give something that was fit only for nobles to a mere priestess like her. Still, she did not curse her turn of good fortune, for it was surely a sign from the God of Earth that all would be well, for now.

Until, of course, it wasn't.

"Pray repeat the story, for everyone to hear," the priestess now said, addressing the one farmer in the room who'd claimed to have seen everything. The man nodded, and related, for all to hear, the tale that now gripped their hearts with a deep foreboding.

* * *

They had just been a group of the settlement's youths, too hot-blooded and bold for their own good, each dreaming of the life of an adventurer and the glory contained therein. When there came rumors of a mysterious beast said to be haunting the fields in the deepest night, they hatched a secret plan to entrap the beast, perhaps even slay it. For this would they receive the Lady's praise, and perhaps a recommendation to their parents to join an apprenticeship in the Adventurer's Guild.

They thus made themselves ready, all armed with various weapons and implements. They fashioned a spike trap in the middle of a desolate field, where a kid was placed as bait, its bleating silenced by rope.

Many nights came and went, with nothing to show for it. There had been no accounts of anyone hearing a strange sound in the night, nor had the youths seen so much as a hint of a marauding fox nor goblin scout.

Finally, last night, when it seemed that the youths had just been about to call the whole thing off, _something_ did happen. For one, near all of the farmers heard the unnatural howling sound, which had most of them bolting from their beds. They emerged and formed a group only to find that the youths had been ahead of them. The latter, after hearing the sound out in the often, had promptly sunk to their knees in absolute fright. It was only then that they noticed that the kid had somehow broken loose, and was now streaking over the fields, its bell singing madly. They gave chase, and there, on the edge of Kubern cornered the thing, only to find a dark shadow emerge from out of nowhere and capture the poor goat.

Thinking this was the creature, they made a loud holler and gave chase, there to find their parents now up and wondering what in hells was going on. After hearing the rushed story, they followed the fleet youths who had kept pace with the mysterious shape, pursuing it to the Old Well.

The Old Well was supposed to be an unremarkable place, a vestigial structure leftover from when the old town used to exist. Its depths had long dried out, and it was used only as a place for the farmers to meet and celebrate the harvest. Yet little did they know that something dark and vile had festered in that place, as proven by the sight that greeted them when they pursued the goat thief to the Well.

There were many of them. The farmers couldn't agree on what exactly they were: goblins were the primary suspect, as were molemen, giant insects, even godsforsaken dwarfs. In the dark, they were difficult to make out. But it was the noise they made that had unnerved them. It was a baleful howling, each as cold and unnerving as the racket of an evil wind along the rooftop on a bitter stormy day.

Being a uncoordinated group of peasants, the farmers naturally dropped their weapons and fled. They all thought they were going to die, as the creatures seemed to be laughing, with each farmer swearing that they were all but nipping at their heels with how close they sounded.

But that was not all. After that came a horrid screeching. Those few brave enough who dared look back saw that a horde of fiendish shadows now joined the skittering throng, and that now they made such a loud din, like the butcher doing his work enthusiastically. None dared to edge in closer for a better look: all of them fled back to their homes, bolted the doors, spread salt all along the corners, and prayed to all the gods as the sounds continued.

Eventually, one of the youths chanced to pry open the window, and saw a strange ogre-like shape charge into the mass of bodies, sending things everywhere like the bowling games they once played. A moment afterward, the strange skittering disappeared, though the youth found that the large being was now padding away from the Well. The youth then swore that whatever it was stopped and looked directly at him, causing the youth to bolt under his bed in abject fear.

The farmers felt the hours pass in dreadful fear. They took until long after dawn to dare leave their houses, only to find that no evidence of the previous night remained near the Well. It was as if they were but phantasms produced by their collective hysteria, which the priestess considered a good explanation, had she not herself been awakened by the self-same baleful sound that had so chilled the farmers to their bones. And of course, the Well had been utterly destroyed, which proved that whatever these creatures were, they possessed enough corporeality to shatter stone and collapse an old well.

No footprints but their own marked the ground around where they had seen the monsters. Of all the facts, that disturbed them the most.

And the kid had all but disappeared, never to be found in anyone's barn.

* * *

"…Thus ends my report."

The priestess clasped her hands together, while squirming under the scrutiny of two intense gazes. The old butler had the most intensity, being filled with a certain steel that reminded her of those veteran adventurers she had treated as a novice. The Lady Vanessa, however, was no less intimidating, like a cat bemused by a mouse flailing about—that was her impression, at least, and she did not dare voice it out loud.

"And so?" said the self-same Lady, tossing her golden circlets about. "What is it you want me to do about this, Priestess?"

The woman gaped like a fish out of water, before stammering, "Why, to suggest that we bring it to the attention of the Guild, of course! We must have adventurers investigate these strange events, to bring peace to this demesne, my lady."

"A few peasants are spooked and now you want me to spend my Coin on adventurers? I am not that generous, miss priestess, no I am not. I will say that I have had the most wondrous sleep last night, so I cannot sympathize with your talk of nightmares and such."

Before the priestess could reply, the old butler bent his body, and murmured to the Lady, in a whisper just barely loud enough for her to hear: "If I may, Lady Vanessa, this does have an effect on morale. Fewer and less motivated farmers will not make for a 'productive' settlement."

 _That's right, that's right,_ the priestess thought, almost nodding along in agreement. It was heartening to see that one other person in the room had sense in their minds.

"Then they will just have to work harder," Lady Vanessa said with a snort. "And if they will not, they will be punished, or exiled—homeless. I can easily bring in other farmers, more enthusiastic, with better spines and attitudes. This event reeks of rebellion, and I will not have it!"

The Priestess smiled bitterly to herself. This was something she thought she'd have long expected, but she found herself surprised nonetheless. This was the vagaries of the arrogant nobility who thought themselves well above the hardships of the common folk. Not even the most high-ranked of temple priests could move the nobles of the Kingdom to any one action that was not ultimately self-serving. At worst, there were even rumors of hierophants who freely collaborated with the nobility, though to what end she could not fathom.

"If I may presume to speak, my lady," the old butler ventured. "How would the Adventurer's Guild go about with choosing who gets sent to investigate? Would you know?"

The priestess shook her head. "As to that, I am only vaguely familiar. I do know that this is the only way to help your estate with its strange problem, if not for yourself, but for all of humanity! Perhaps this is a disastrous threat that must be faced, like the Demon Gods of yesteryear, and to leave it unchecked would be folly!"

"Folly? You dare accuse me of being an idiot, priestess?" The lady all but shrieked.

"Th-That was not my intention—"

Vanessa flapped her hands in dismissal. "Enough! You have my permission to leave. I wish to retire to my quarters, for you have distressed me greatly. Sebas?"

The butler bowed, his expression never changing. "Very good, my lady. Priestess, allow me to escort you outside."

Stunned by the hot rebuke, the priestess could do aught but acquiesce, standing and bowing. She allowed herself to be led away by the butler, who had so far remained silent.

"You must persuade her," she pressed him, when they were already right at the door. "I can only foresee disaster for this land, if the matter is left alone. If it turns out that it was truly nothing worth noting, and that the farmers had merely seen a simple phantasm, then I shall myself resign my post here as priestess. But please, do persuade her."

The butler surprised her by smiling, though it was but a quirk of the lips. "Do not worry. I am sure things will turn out for the better. I shall certainly try my best to persuade my lady. With luck, things should be resolved soon enough."

Left with that small assurance, the great doors to the mansion closed, leaving the priestess alone to wrestle with worry.

* * *

Inside the doors, the pleasant look on Sebas' face faded, replaced by a look far more resolute and forceful than what the priestess had seen. He quickly made his way back to the sitting room, in a movement so swift the priestess would not have heard his footsteps on the floor.

"She is gone," he announced, upon returning.

The prideful look on "Lady Vanessa"'s face faded, replaced by a cold, unchanging mask. She stood and curtsied respectfully. "Very good Sebas-sama."

The butler rubbed his chin. "You did not mention Blue Rose's imminent arrival."

The Pleaides' expression shifted. "I did not think it necessary to reveal everything on hand. Rumor would have spread of their arrival, and we would not have been able to contain the news of this new threat. Others would have become involved, and I believe Ainz-sama would not have wanted that outcome to happen."

"Mmm… A good point," Sebas said. "I see you have taken Ainz-sama's instructions to heart."

For once, Solution Epsilon looked like a cross between the persona she adopted and her original self. Satisfaction radiated from her in waves. "I am utterly devoted to Ainz-sama's every word. Still," she said, turning the subject around, "I would not have believed the word of the Eight-Edge Assassins had you not yourself confirmed the news. Are these creatures really that strange?"

Contrary to the opinions of the settlement's humans, which included that priestess who had just been sent away, the denizens of Nazarick had long been aware of a strangeness in the area, particularly in the underground regions. Initially, the shadow demons that had accompanied the two of them to the mansion had reported strange architectural oddities below the cellar area, accessible through a hidden door that they had easily discovered upon arrival.

The shadow demons had then reported that there was a labyrinthine set of passages far below the ground, with exits that even the demons could not access, due to present magical barriers. They had also encountered strange creatures, who could be detected flitting in and out of these barriers with impunity, and whose shadows could not be possessed.

Concerned, Solution had requested the services of the Eight-Edge Assassins from Demiurge. These promptly scoured the depths, capturing one of the creatures live. However, the creature dissolved into dust upon returning to the upper levels, rendering any investigation to their natures moot. The assassins also could not penetrate the magical barriers, whether through force or cunning. As such, they were then set to guarding the passageways, to prevent their infiltrating the mansion.

What they had not realized was that there must have been other exits from the underground that they had not accounted for. This fact was made all the clearer last night, when both Sebas and Solution had been roused to action by an assassin to inform them that an incursion of the creatures was pouring out from the "Old Well", a local trademark of the settlement.

After an initial settlement, Sebas himself resolved to oversee the situation. The assassins were ordered to hold back the creatures without revealing their own true nature. It then became evident that there were far too many for even the assassins to contain, as they were not an army but a unit specialized for assassination. Sebas thus waded into the fray, transforming into his other form to hide his involvement from any of the humans who might have still been able to witness the event.

He had decisively destroyed all resistance, and driven them back down the well. Leaping down after them, Sebas and the assassins discovered yet more of the tunnels as before, with the same magical barriers that confounded them. Seeing no other solution, he destroyed the Old Well with his bare hands, collapsing the entryway to prevent passage through this side.

A report had immediately been issued to Demiurge, though as yet they had received no instructions. That was understandable, as even aside from Kubern's strange nature, there was something else of import that was to occur.

Blue Rose had decided to call upon the Lady Vanessa, newly enfeoffed of the territory of Kubern, for some reason undisclosed. Sebas thought it rather inconvenient especially with the ongoing issue. Solution seethed, but for an entirely different reason. That was because it was not just Blue Rose visiting, it would be _Lakyus_ herself, one whom Nazarick had been told would be marrying the Momon persona of Ainz-sama.

Still, that such an act was personally endorsed by Ainz himself along with Albedo, the Overseer, meant that Solution could do little but stew in rage, compelled to continue the subterfuge of "Lady Vanessa" to not invoke Ainz's displeasure. Oh, but she dearly wanted to devour this foolish adventurer, who'd so brazenly taken Ainz for herself…

"I fear it is beyond my capabilities to investigate them further," Sebas said, clenching his gloved fist. Behind his iron veneer was frustration: he was even contemplating breaking the tunnels apart to bypass the barriers, but of course he could not just do that without his master's command. "Pending Ainz-sama's further instructions I shall remain here and guard this 'territory'."

"As will I," Solution said, though it was unclear if her ghoulish smile was referring to the unknown creatures in the depths, or Blue Rose.

* * *

"I still don't know why we had to tag along," grumbled Evileye, as she trundled behind the rest of the group. It had rained over the last town they had stopped by, and the roads leading from it to their next destination were unpaved, and therefore muddied by the weather. Though all of them wore boots, that was yet enough to stave off the displeasure of having to wade through all the muck. In particular, Evileye being the shortest of them all was ever in danger of being smashed by a rising wave of mud whenever Gagaran strode on with her powerful legs.

"Because we're here to support our dearest leader in her every endeavor?" Tia said from the front.

"And also because we're also still getting paid," said Tina.

"Yeah, from our leader's own coffers," Evileye said with a snort. It was not unheard of, but it was still a situation quite unusual. They were to visit a certain Lady Vanessa, one who was said to be Sir Momon's sister, both exiled royalties from their distant kingdom. When asked why, Lakyus had said that she intended to mend the rift that was apparent between her husband-to-be and her future sister-in-law, while also ostensibly fishing for more information on Momon from another perspective.

Thanks to their leader's earnest nature, she had made it an official mission for their group—escorting her as the client—paying out of it from her own savings over their protests. "I would not presume to command you all for affairs that are rightfully private. We must always preserve our image as the foremost adventurers in the Kingdom."

Evileye was only griping for nothing, and everyone knew it. They were all here to support their leader, who was also their close friend. And if she wanted to talk to her betrothed's sister, then they would do their best to support here whatever she did.

They didn't have that high of an opinion of this Lady Vanessa from the outset. And as it turned out, their suspicions were proven quite right. The ennobled woman was bossy and arrogant, not at all like the brother she was purported to have. At least Momon was someone even Evileye could grudgingly see as a hero of much renown; even if she didn't worship him, she at least respected him. But this woman was far from heroic, and was someone even she would have balked at having to fraternize with.

At the very least she had the decency to offer them room and board at her mansion in this backwater shithole. From what they could tell, the settlement didn't even have an inn; and short of bunking from a peasant's grace the nearest inn was a good distance away.

As if the she could read their thoughts, the Lady addressed them boldly, without any regard for decorum: "What even possessed you to come here? Although I am honored by the presence of such decorated 'heroes', I have far more to consider on my plate at the moment without, forgive me, adventurers coming hither."

Their leader didn't miss a beat, and merely replied without displaying her own visible reaction to the bluster. "I have merely come as myself; Blue Rose is here as part of my escort arrangements. As for my reasons for coming… I was curious about the one person who is related to my betrothed by blood. I know his team-mates in Eclipse Nebula, but I would like to know you as well."

"While, in essence, attempt to discover as much about him in turn," the woman replied. Lakyus shifted in her seat, a subtle sign to the rest that she sensed the conversation had turned, if slightly. "Do not lie. I can see it plain that my brother does not divulge his secrets easily. In fact, I would even venture to ask how it is that you two became—but, ah, that is none of my business. He is he and I am myself."

"Are you two not on good terms then?"

"Far from it!" Lady Vanessa said vehemently, before subsiding. Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst, but only Lakyus' expression didn't change. "I… that is to say… My pardons, but his is a topic that is difficult for me to discuss, you understand. I truly apologize, but I cannot tell you my thoughts about him—nor am I at liberty to discuss details about our shared home, well, _former_ home."

"I understand," Lakyus said, bowing. "We shall only be relying on your hospitality for a night, and we shall then be on our way. Should you wish to change your mind, I am eager to listen, and know that it shall help me greatly with fostering close relations among the three of us."

The Lady took a deep breath. "I—oh, very well. I do not believe I will change my mind, but who knows what the future will bring?" And with that she signaled for the butler to emerge from the shadows.

When they left, ushered by the elderly butler, Gagaran whistled. "Are all of Momon's countrymen as built as they say? You look real good, old-timer."

"Gagaran!" Lakyus said sharply. This was the first time she had expressed anger since they'd arrived. The woman grinned, but said nothing else in the face of their leader's expression.

As if he didn't understand (or more likely because he was too well-trained to respond to such barbs) the butler kept his silence, and only spoke when they arrived at their quarters.

"On behalf of my lady, I do apologize for her brusque behavior towards you. Know that even if you do not feel welcome in this house, I will do all in my power to remedy it. You are our honored guests, and were my Lady in a better mood she would have entertained you with more gusto."

"She seems to have a lot on her mind," Lakyus observed.

The old butler seemed to be smiling, but that might have just been a trick of the light. "Yes. Should you be needing anything at all, do not hesitate to ring the bell to alert me. The room is yours, as are some of the areas in this mansion. We only ask that you keep away from the Lady's quarters and the cellar below the kitchens."

"Why? What's—" Evileye's question was batted away by Lakyus' interjection. Her silent glare was obvious enough.

"Thank you very much."

It was as if their coming had long been prepared in advance. There was enough room inside for five beds, with sumptuous furnishings and an opulent ambience, as if they had been transported to the Shining Pavilion. Of course, such places were familiar to them, but it still was still something to ponder—for it was as if several walls had been demolished just to make room for them all.

There was an open terrace with chairs that overlooked the farmlands in the distance. The twins took to those first, using their keen eyes to scout it all out: exterior, points of escape, entryways, etc. Gagaran and Lakyus set to discerning for any surface enchantments or mechanisms that would entrap them. This was something they still needed to perform despite—or perhaps because of—their host's attitude. Momon's sister or no, precautions still had to be kept.

Evileye sat in the corner, her mind attuning to a meditative trance that would allow her to peer deep and attempt to discover any buried magical occurrences. She sat there for close to several hours, while the rest set to an early supper that the butler had supplied. Yet again it appeared they had been anticipated, as there had been more than enough to sate Gagaran's enormous appetite.

When at last the diminutive blonde opened her eyes, dusk had set in, and the others had long since relaxed in their own ways, still vigilant but now trusting that there was nothing _here_ that would suddenly harm them.

"It's definitely strange…" were the first things she said, her brows furrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Lakyus asked.

"At the start, I'd already sensed a confluence of magical energies, sort of like the bits of mud that collect in a river, sometimes forming a dam. I'd detected plenty of them down below."

"Barriers, then," Lakyus said, suddenly alert.

Evileye nodded. "At first I reasoned: well, there just might be vaults down there that they took care to protect—it's really none of my business. But then I investigated further, and found something even more troubling."

By this time the others had been alerted to Evileye's tone of voice, which no longer dripped with biting sarcasm, but with the business-like succinctness of a veteran adventurer faced with a troubling prospect. "These dams of energy… they're spread all around below. Miles and miles of them stretching deep under us. Under Kubern. Maybe even beyond."

"A whole underground network," Tina said.

"Yet again I assumed that this was the work of our hosts, but creating such a vast network would require decades of work, and that's not to mention the magical sculpting involved. That's an expensive undertaking and even the best and brightest minds would not be able to achieve that in so short a time. This estate was just recently acquired, yes?"

Lakyus nodded grimly. "It stands then to reason that the Lady Vanessa is not aware. Or perhaps they have sensed something wrong, but have done nothing more than barring the cellar. Whichever the case it is our responsibility to investigate."

"I'd like to stop you right there, leader," Evileye said. "There's one more thing, and that's something that's got me on the backfoot. There's something else I sensed: something dark and evil and… dangerous. I have felt something similar before, and believe me when I say that it is no simple manner."

"Really? When?"

Evileye smiled bitterly. "When time froze me in this state, and robbed me of all that I loved most." The others nodded to themselves, knowing that Evileye was once the infamous Landfall, peer of the Thirteen Heroes, and that an old tragedy had been responsible for turning her into what she'd become. They'd never asked the exact details, out of respect. "It is not the same thing, this dread I feel. But it is awfully similar, and we should not be advancing forward without preparation."

"We need to investigate, then," Lakyus decided, rising from her seat.

"Wouldn't that interfere with our host's instructions?" Tia asked.

Lakyus hesitated, then shook her head. "We shall have to inform the butler of our suspicions. Perhaps he will be more amenable to reason."

"Clever. Bypassing the problem sister-in-law entirely," Evileye quipped.

Lakyus snorted. "We're not even married yet, so do hold on to your horses."

* * *

The undead creature burned, holy fire wreathing its unholy frame and reducing it to voluminous ash. Shouting a battlecry, Hekkeran batted the fiend away with his buckler, before slamming the edge of it into another creature.

Behind him, the cleric Roberdyck prepared another soul-cleansing flame from the prayers to his god. All around them were the cacophonous screams of the undead, necromantic energies animating bare skeletons wrapped in armor into a veritable army of drudges.

"This is bad," Arche muttered, clutching her rod in her hands. Beside her, the last member of their party, Imina flung bombs filled with temple-blessed purifying explosive powder into the mass, her accuracy making each lob an efficient dispenser of entire packs. And yet still the undead mass came.

"Never mind that!" Imina shouted. "Find the damned escape route!"

It had just been a routine sweep of the Katze Plains, a job that was thankless but lucrative. It was perfect for "workers" like them, former adventurers who foreswore attachment to the Guilds and acted purely for the sake of gold. They were fit for the jobs one didn't want the Adventurer's Guild to know, or certain other tasks that required an adventurer's skills in as discreet a manner as possible. In exchange, they received a higher than usual payout.

Their team, "Foresight", was one of many who accepted the call from either the Baharuth Empire or the Re-Estize Kingdom to cull the number of undead in the Katze Plains. The Guild was notoriously reluctant to assign its adventurers for that purpose, as it was both a highly dangerous job for even the high ranks alongside being a constant source of mental corruption. They didn't want the strong, up-and-coming adventurers to join the ranks of undead—nor become enamored of forbidden arts through exposure to the malignant energies always present in the Plains. Workers like them had no compunction, and while it was true that the odd magic caster eventually ended up leaving their group to pursue necromancy like it was the hottest new fad, the prospect of more rewards was enough to lure them in regardless.

Something had gone wrong with today's job. As part of the plan they had partnered with another worker group, "Red Shoemen". However, bad luck had visited them, and that group had been obliterated in their carelessness. That left Foresight to be surrounded suddenly on all sides by undead, and it was all they could do to fight their way out of the encirclement.

Being the resident caster, Arche had a plan to cast "Fly" on all of them at once, enabling them to escape. However, her magic reserves were such that she could only maintain the spell for a short while. Adding that to the need to cast it on all four of them, and they only had a short burst of airtime above the horde before the "Fly" spell wore off. Arche therefore had to scry the position and look for a spot where the undead were fewest.

"They're just… too many…!" Arche said, brows pinched.

"Have no fear, Arche! The Lord of light will surely grant us succor! Offer your faith in him, and we shall triumph in the end. It is only a matter of time!" Roberdyck proclaimed.

"That's some nice words there, but I'd really prefer if I got out of this alive, first. I'll sing the god's praises once we're out," Hekkeran said, clearly winded from exerting effort to keep the hordes away.

"I'm out of holy bombs!" Imina said. She unslung her bow, and began peppering the undead with her enchanted arrows. "Best make it quick, girl!"

Arche could see clearly that there was no hope. Nothing could escape this net, and she was only desperately casting about for any help, even knowing in the back of her head that there was no use. She had not the heart to tell her team-mates this, fearing to be blamed for her inadequacy even unto undeath.

So thinking, she wound up a powerful fire spell and rained death all across the ranks. It was a token gesture, but ultimately useless.

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Hekkeran asked.

"Leader, I…" The look she gave him was sad, and regretful. The cunning man easily picked up on it, a grim expression forming on his face.

"So that's it then," he said. "Is this to be a last stand of sorts?"

"I don't believe this! What use are you, girl?" Imina shouted.

"I'm sorry!" _I'm sorry,_ she repeated in her heart.

"If we die, then we are sanctified by our heroism. Worry not, friends! My lord's mercy will shield us from undead perversion, and allow our souls the ultimate freedom to ascend to the paradise we all deserve!" Roberdyck said.

The ranks closed in, as if sensing blood. Their magics were exhausted, their strength diminished, their supplies gone.

It was over.

BOOM!

An earth-shattering sound cleaved the air. One moment, the undead armies were closing in, and in the next, shattered pieces of bones were flying in the air. The loud sound was soon followed by another, and another, and yet even more. There came a bright flash, and then the ground below them literally shook, as if from an earthquake.

Quick as lightning, the undead horde was dispersed, their forms reduced to dust. As the bewildered Foresight looked on, what emerged from the dust gave them a big surprise.

It was just a group of four people, same as them. The one in front was a stern-looking woman, wearing jet-black leather armor with revealing holes that showed off her pale skin at desirable points on her body. Nonetheless, despite looking like someone about to seduce, she radiated an aura of implacable steel, like the very sword she had bared in her hand. Behind her was an equally alluring woman, a caster from the looks of it. She wore fur-lined clothes that accentuated her curves rather nicely, her black hair making a fair contrast with her companion.

The other members of the group was a masked, burly man, wielding two blades in each hand. His expression could not be read, for obvious reasons, but Hekkeran could tell that he was not someone to be trifled with.

The last and most surprising member of this little group was a fairly young, red-haired woman in a long cloak, clutching a staff that looked like it was worth a lot.

"All hostiles defeated," the woman in front announced. "Yenn?"

"No other hostiles in range," the other woman said.

"Good work, everyone," the redhead said. The only man in the party lowered his arms and sheathed his swords behind his back.

Foresight, especially Hekkeran and Imina, could do nothing but stare. That was because of the incongruity they saw. The redhead was clearly a fresh-face, someone who was probably fresh from some apprenticeship to an old master. And yet the others looked like masters of their craft, judging by the ways they conducted themselves: like veterans of many wars.

"Greetings to you," said the redhead, with a small smile. "We are Eclipse Nebula, and we were just passing by through these lands until we saw you needed help. Are you alright?"

Hekkeran blinked a few more times before shaking his head. "Uh, ummm… yes. I mean, no, we're alright, miss. Err… Eclipse Nebula was it…?" He hesitated for a bit, before nodding. "We are Foresight, a worker group."

"A worker?" said the redhead, her eyes widening. By the sound of it, the redhead was familiar with them.

"Thank you so much for the assist," Hekkeran continued.

"We thank the gods for bringing you to us," said Roberdyck. He wanted to kick his cleric friend, but nonetheless continued.

"Still, it was a bit surprising to see you folks take care of the undead like that. You're an adventurer group right? What rank?"

At this, the redhead's face fell, as if she wasn't sure. But the black-armored woman said, "We are affiliated with Eclipse Nebula, adamantite ranked in the Adventurer's Guild of Re-Estize."

"Adamantite?" they exclaimed. Wonder filled their eyes as they beheld these humans—no, superhumans.

"Weren't there only two or three of them in the Kingdom?" Imina wondered. "Red Drop, Blue Rose…"

"Must be a new one," Hekkeran muttered. A thought occurred to him. "Wait, Eclipse Nebula? _The_ Eclipse Nebula who foiled that Zuranon plot?"

"Err… yes," the redhead said, a bit bashfully.

Hekkeran whistled, turning to his group and shaking his head. "Looks like we were completely out-classed from the outset, fellas." Arche nodded silently. "So what were you guys doing here then?"

The woman in black armor raised a brow. "Are you daft? We just informed you that we were just passing by. Are you stupid?"

"Ummm…"

"W-well, putting that aside," the redhead said, "Would you like us to take you to the nearest inn?"

Hekkeran barked a laugh. "The nearest inn is a good ten miles back in the direction of the kingdom, miss. We thank you for the aid, but we shan't trouble you for that." And it would put Foresight too deep in their debt, even if it was an informal one. Even if they did not demand gold, it was still better for them to remain unaffiliated.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" The redhead glanced around at her companions, who remained silent. "There's been a new inn established right here. It's the _Red Moon_. In fact, we had just been there last night. It's only a mile walk back over there." She pointed to the center of the plains, where the terrain turned somewhat hilly. It was also a place largely shunned for the great amount of undead.

"A-are you serious? A real, actual inn?" Hekkeran considered his options. While they had gold to afford a stay, they could not just go to any inn and splurge. There was also the fact that they had never heard of this inn before, and even if it was a new thing, it was still almost insane for any innkeeper to establish business here, particularly smack-dab in undead land.

"Yes, indeed. If you like, we can lead the way. It's only a short walk."

On the other hand, they did need to rest and resupply. They were desperately in need of them, having lost much of their goods in the desperate escape. Imina was out of arrows. Roberdyck had lost much of his reagents, as had Arche. His own weapons were chipped and covered in bone ash. If it was needed, they could also start up a tab at the inn, if it was amenable.

In the end, necessity (and curiosity) won out. Hekkeran nodded, saying, "Please lead the way." The others, though looking suspicious, didn't say a word and followed. Perhaps they too had faced the same doubts he had.

* * *

"You did good convincing them," Yenn whispered. "Momon-sama should be pleased."

An anxious Ninya nodded subtly. "…Yes."

* * *

Eclipse Nebula hadn't lied. There really was a structure built here, right in the middle of the Katze Plains! Foresight could not believe their eyes, nor even the rest of their senses.

"Since when was this here?" Imina muttered, her face suspicious. "Surely there would have been rumors of this in the cities?"

The inn was a large, two-storied structure, situated all the way on top of a steep hill. Surrounding the hill below, thus adorning it like toppings on a delicious cake, were several smaller structures and objects.

When asked by Hekkeran what those were, the redhead shrugged uncertainly. "I have heard from the innkeeper that there was supposed to be some sort of test, or gauntlet in here, for prospective patrons. But they haven't finished yet, apparently. We don't know rightly what that means, but in the meantime, we've been led to use this side-path that leads directly to the front. It's supposed to be a shortcut for the 'worthy', whatever that means."

Hekkeran exchanged a look of confusion with his team-mates, but said nothing more. As they ascended the steep path, Imina muttered, "It's an inn alright. It's rather rowdy. I can hear them already."

Arche said, "I hope we can afford it."

Hekkeran wanted to say that with the death of the Red Shoemen, and the obliteration of the undead they were well on their way to reaping the rewards of the bounty in its entirety. This was provided, of course, that Eclipse Nebula didn't go and claim it themselves. That would be a rather tricky claims suit if it came to that, made all the more awkward that these people had saved them from a gruesome fate.

When they arrived at the top, Eclipse Nebula was quick to bid their goodbyes.

"Now that we've escorted you safely here, we now bid you farewell," the redhead said. "We make for the Baharuth Empire. May you find fortune in your travels."

"Wait, uh, wouldn't you like to stay, so we can repay your kindness?" Hekkeran asked.

"Oh, really, there's no need!" the redhead said, bowing slightly. "If the gods will it, then we shall meet again."

"And the gods shall!" boomed Roberdyck with a grin.

Hekkeran sighed. "Okay then. Safe travels to you as well."

They watched them descend the hill they had just climbed, before turning to the inn behind them. "Shall we?" Hekkeran asked, leading the way.

At the door, they were greeted by a man and woman dressed in elegant clothes. The latter was pale as the full moon, and possessed of a remarkable duty that Hekkeran immediately wondered if she was a courtesan of some kind.

"Welcome to the _Red Moon,_ " they announced in chorus. "Dearest travellers, are you adventurers of some kind?"

"N-no."

"Ah. Workers then." At their hesitant nod, the two beamed. "In that case, we bid you welcome once more. Once you've registered your names in the log, you may then enter the _Red Moon_."

"My pardons for asking," Hekkeran said. "But what exactly is the _Red Moon_?"

"Why, it is the best tavern, and inn for adventurers in all the land! It is a sanctuary fit only for those with the strength to endure. Aside from its purpose as a rest stop, it also features a wide array of services catered to the adventuring lifestyle."

"There is a dedicated armory where one might make requests pertaining to weapons and armor."

"It features an atelier and workshop for those who are more magically inclined."

"A tinkering hall offers the latest in technological marvels, for those who use guile to succeed."

"And there are even more, right beyond this doorstep. With that said, will you be entering?"

Hekkeran shrugged. "We've no other choice. Yes, I guess."

"Excellent!" After he signed their names over, Hekkeran's quick eye took stock of the other names on the list. There were a few he recognized, which mollified him for a bit. He would seek them out and ask them their opinions.

After that was done, they were bidden enter the doors, and see what was so special about this _Red Moon_.

Inside, they couldn't believe their eyes. It wasn't a cramp old space littered with adventurers and workers unwinding or looking for work. It was like peering into the inside of the Imperial Palace of Baharuth, in the place where the nobles used to hold extravagant parties. They could see adventurers laid up on cushioned chairs, while pale, enthralling women and crisply dressed men attended to their every need. Dividers kept things private, gave each party space for themselves. Instead of one large bar there were plenty of smaller "miniature" bars, circular in shape, scattered all throughout, each manned by diligent bartenders dressed in fancy clothes.

The whole place had the feel of an elegant ball, making Foresight uncomfortable in their used, stinking armor and clothes. They were almost about to turn around and leave when a waitress walked up, beaming. "Good day, dear guests! Would you like a table?"

"Uhhh…" Hekkeran's eyes travelled up and down the woman's slender body. "Sure, we'll have one, um… Is there a place we can restock supplies?"

"Certainly! After you've taken a seat, you may request whatever it is you need along with the food, and we shall do our best to accommodate you after you've rested. If you were curious, all our shops pertaining to the adventuring profession are located below ground. Our system ensures we have your orders readied before you intend to leave the _Red Moon._ "

"That's… interesting." He sighed, and wondered how much they would actually need to pay. "Well, we'll take the cheapest table you've got."

"Oh, my dear guest, today is a special day! It is the grand opening of the _Red Moon,_ so everything involving your beds and board and meals are on the house!"

"What, really? By the gods!" Roberdyck uttered.

"Yeah, really? What's the damned catch?" Imina demanded.

The waitress looked surprised, but nonetheless shook her head. "You will need to pay for the supplies you need, though there is a huge discount for today because of the grand opening. But everything else I have said is true. The _Red Moon_ caters to the very best of adventuring fellows, and we therefore do our best to keep you all entertained and rested until your future endeavors call you away.

"Such is the purpose for which this was constructed by order of the mistress."

"And who is this mistress?"

"The Lady Katarina, beautiful and strong and wise." They all followed her pointed finger to the second floor, where they could see a tall, busty woman wearing revealing clothing speaking animatedly to a guest. Her hair was spun gold, like Arche's, and had striking eyes of vibrant crimson. Like twin red moons.

* * *

 **Yet another chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on AO3 under "RHoldhous".**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

It had been some time since he had felt this way. When he had hunted down the "Wise King" he had felt a similar rush, but this new development was something else entirely. He could feel the tension ramping up in his nerves, and prickle his skin (which, for the moment, were human), and make excitement course through his whole being. In a way, it was like the build up of anticipation before sex.

" _The patronage of the Red Moons has increased once again, Ainz-sama_ ," Shalltear said over _Message._ " _And the first adventurers we paid to spread the news have confirmed to have done so: both in the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom._ "

"Ninya and Dee have also confirmed that piece of intelligence," Albedo said from beside him. "The Adventurer's Guild has also expressed concern about this and have planned to send a representative: should we do something about this, my lord?"

"Er…" Feeling overwhelmed by the constant reports, Ainz said, "Okay, Shalltear, keep up the good work, and I shall speak to you again for the next report. Thank you."

" _Ah, Lord Ainz_ -!" He terminated the call, then turned to Albedo.

"Tell our group in Baharuth to stand by and continue with their current orders."

"Yes, my lord."

"Has Nazarick been prepared?" Albedo looked at him with surprise, before nodding doubtfully.

"Y-yes, as you ordered, Demiurge has reported that all essential personnel have been recalled from their outside duties in preparation for a large-scale assault. They are ready on your orders, Lord Ainz."

"Hum… Good," Ainz rumbled. He turned back to look outside the carriage.

He was finding it difficult to conceal his emotions, particularly from Albedo who was right there next to him. He found that his doppelganger body in this new world had visible ways of showing that he was gripped by a strong surge of emotion. His body would ripple in unnatural ways, like his skin was a disturbed surface of water. It didn't seem to affect his capabilities as a doppelganger, but he didn't want to risk the chance. He schooled his features, and spent the rest of the carriage ride thumbing through the many combinations of transformations that he had tested and accumulated all through his time here.

The news from Solution Epsilon and Sebas Tian about secretive creatures found lurking right beneath the estate given to the former raised a lot of Ainz's suspicions, at first. It smelled of some sort of trap, as if there was some sort of player behind it, testing Nazarick's readiness and power all without his knowing. It normally would have infuriated and frightened him, but he knew he could not just drop everything, retreat to Nazarick and bolt up the entrance. Not anymore.

He would need to test this new element in return. He would probe its depths, figure out its secrets, and determine its plausible threat to Nazarick. And if it really was a Player, then he would do anything and everything in his power to defeat it, for he now had a responsibility to Nazarick and to its denizens.

On the other hand, if it really was something tied to this new world, then that made things all the more interesting. He still needed to be cautious, of course, since it would be foolish to pit even the smallest or weakest of Nazarick's forces against an unknown threat. To face this sort of challenge was the greater thrill, not to mention the possibility of acquiring something useful upon his victory. A trove of treasure, perhaps, or a large chunk of knowledge? Ainz couldn't wait.

"Ainz-sama…"

"Hn?" Stirred from his thoughts, he was barely able to realize that Albedo had pressed her warm, soft body against his. The "Amelia" disguise had broken partially, revealing the face of the beautiful Overseer, with pale, milky-white skin, black hair and horns and all. A look of worry was etched on her face.

"Is something the matter, my love? I can sense that you are very much distracted. Is it something to do with Shalltear's project?"

He grinned behind his helm and shook his head. "No, I am merely lost in thought, Albedo. Though I do thank you for showing concern, but it is nothing to worry about." He felt bad about making a subordinate worry, as that would mean he wasn't doing his job as "Lord Ainz" well enough. So thinking, he reached out to cup the Overseer's cheeks, rubbing along her face.

Albedo gasped, before she pushed her cheeks against his palm, almost like a cat's. She even made a purr similar to a cat's, though that might have just been his imagination. She shook her head, making the disguise dispel entirely. As he watched, bemused, the Overseer began tugging at her clothes, then moved to position herself between his legs.

"…What are you doing?"

"I thought we'd have a little fun before we arrive at the town," she said, smiling mischievously.

"You little minx. Are you trying to suck me dry before Solution can?"

The two of them were on their way to Kubern, the estate that the Kingdom had granted Solution in her guise as Momon's "sister", Lady Vanessa. As Sebas Tian had indicated in his separate reports to Demiurge, the Pleiades maid had demonstrated a remarkable mastery of subterfuge, and was thus due to be rewarded. Of course, Solution Epsilon had already indicated what her reward was to be a long time ago. Ainz therefore had to "oblige" her, as he did for her sister Nabe.

"Would that really be such a bad thing, my love?" she said, her eyes fluttering.

He cocked his head. "So even after agreeing long before, you still have some reservations, huh?"

Albedo pouted. "There is no woman who would not become possessive over her man. Then again, any woman would be proud to share your magnificence, my lord, provided she remain the first in your heart. These are the thoughts that my heart entertains, every second of every day."

"I see." He patted her head, while her mouth clamped down firmly around the bulbous tip of his human erection. "I'm glad to receive your love."

* * *

What surprised him first was the crowd that existed right there in the path that led up to Solution's mansion. Seeing as he and Albedo were here in their function as adamantite-level adventurers, he couldn't just order the disguised minion out front to run right over the humans. He therefore had to stop and then poke his head out, drawing the attention of the noisy gathering. "Stay here, Albedo," he ordered. "And keep watch." It was a minor precaution, to ensure swift flight if anything went wrong in here. At a signal from him, Albedo would order the minion of Nazarick to unveil the invisibility that kept the Soul Eaters pulling the carriage.

"Who's that?"

"An adventurer?"

"So soon…?"

"It's worse than we thought!"

Perplexed by the fearful and anxious faces arrayed around him, Ainz walked forward smartly, his arms raised up to display nonaggression.

"Greetings, citizens. I am Momon, an adventurer come to visit the Lady Vanessa, who is supposed to live here." He looked around, gauging their reactions to him. "Is there trouble? Has something happened?"

"It's been dark news and dark tidings afoot, master adventurer," said one of the men. "Dark creatures from the depths of the earth come to hunt our souls, while _Her Ladyship_ does nothing about it!" He spat onto the ground.

"Oi, oi, that's not true, did you not see that other adventurer group that came here?"

"Aye, those ladies."

"I'm sorry," Ainz ventured. "But did you mention— _other_ adventurers?"

"We don't know their names," was the reply. "But just this morning they came up the road, all the same as you, good sir, and then went into the mansion. Very fortunate, bless the gods, that they'd come, or we'd have all despaired at being prey for the blasted beasts."

That was strange. Neither Solution Epsilon nor Sebas had reported something like this, which made it all the more unusual. "I see. Well, do let us pass on toward the mansion then. I need to have a talk with the Lady Vanessa myself." After much grumbling, the group of commoners walked to the side, freeing up the road for the carriage. "I am very much obliged to you, good citizens," Ainz said, before turning about to re-enter the carriage.

"Have you tried…?"

"I am contacting Solution Epsilon now," Albedo said promptly. She had overheard the exchange, as he had expected she would. Ainz nodded, as the carriage continued onward. It was unnerving to think that there were other adventurers who might have become aware of the estate's hidden dangers. At the worst, they were meddlers who needed to be chased out of the estate before any of them discovered Solution's or Sebas' true natures.

"Solution Epsilon," came Albedo's voice, laced with reproach. "We are already here, in your estate. What is this we have heard of adventurers here? Why have you not reported this to us promptly?"

Ainz stared at Albedo's face intently, curiosity burning within him. He was then surprised when the Overseer's eyes widened with shock.

"Is that confirmed?" After a pause, Albedo turned to him. "Lord Ainz, my apologies for bearing this news, but it seems the group who came here… was Blue Rose."

"Blue Rose?" he repeated, with a gasp. His mind ran, overflowing with his thoughts. He looked out the window, where the mansion was now steadily coming closer. "Why would they… What are they even doing here?"

* * *

Inside the mansion, Solution Epsilon was there, waiting, disguised in her usual "Lady Vanessa" form. All around her, Ainz could sense the various shadow demons that had been assigned as her escort, along with the Eight-Edge Assassins he'd allowed Demiurge to deploy when he had asked.

"…What are you wearing?" he asked first, his eyebrows shooting up at the sight. Instead of being garbed in a noblewoman's attire, as he'd thought she would be, she was now wearing some sort of battle-armor, scaled in appearance, with the color of dark brown. The armor looked light enough for her to wear, which made him suspect it was some sort of leather ensemble, similar to what he'd given "Yuki", the human formerly known as Clementine. Attached to her waist were several dagger sheathes.

"This is the battle gear that was recommended to me by Demiurge, Lord Ainz," Solution said crisply. "It allows me greater freedom of movement without sacrificing the subterfuge you have enforced."

"I see." He cast a cursory eye over the items, and saw that they were indeed low-level things—where did Demiurge even find this? Had he borrowed from the treasury?

In any case, this wouldn't do. Although he didn't doubt her capabilities as one who was created by his friends, it was still poor protection for anything that might be a danger to her, like this mysterious underground force. He vowed to find something far more suitable for her to wear, which would offer far more protection while still allowing her to deceive Ainz's enemies.

"My deepest apologies for this situation, my lord," Solution continued. "I have no excuse. But I will state that it was Sebas Tian who insisted that I keep them here instead of driving them out of the mansion."

"Quite right that you didn't," Albedo remarked, her face cold and demanding.

Solution looked to the Overseer with narrowed eyes. "…Lady Albedo."

"Blue Rose is, for now, temporarily, an ally," Albedo explained. "It would have been… understandable for you to have thrown them out, but in the long run it would not have looked good for Lord Ainz's Momon façade, as well as your own. Rumors would have spread of your attitude, granting you a certain infamy in the Kingdom; this infamy is the last thing you should want if you are to follow Lord Ainz's orders." She then shrugged, and smiled with a cruel tint. "But perhaps this was all too much for a beginner like you to handle. At least you had Sebas to guide you, you should be grateful to him that you didn't commit such an egregious error."

By the end of it, it seemed to Ainz like Solution would just pounce on Albedo, but when he looked again, she was as expressionless as ever. After Albedo was done, the maid bowed. "…Certainly. It was my inexperience that nearly led us to that point. I am grateful for your words of guidance."

Sensing that Albedo was about to go off on another tirade, Ainz instead cut in and said, "Where _is_ Sebas?"

Solution's expression lightened when she looked back at him. "Sebas was protecting the entrance to the underground labyrinth when Blue Rose came and demanded they enter. As he sensed that fighting them would be contrary to your _orders_ ," Solution bowed to Albedo pointedly, "He instead offered to 'escort' them, while pretending to be clueless about the whole thing. The shadow demons have been relaying the information that Blue Rose possesses to me over the past hour."

"How did they even know?" Ainz muttered.

"It was one of them. Evileye, I assume you know her, Lord Ainz? She sensed the presence of the underground, and convinced the others to investigate. As of now, they're taking it slow, and are at the second 'level'. They've encountered and investigated the magic barriers, but have done nothing about them yet."

"Hm. This makes it a bit easier to 'encounter' them below. Albedo, our story remains as ever. We are 'surprised' by their presence, and we should then insist on bringing them back to the surface. Use whatever charm you have over Lakyus." He hesitated, then said, "And call Shalltear. Have her return to Nazarick, and link up with others who can give her mana. Then call Demiurge and have him prepare all the strongest magic casters ready to go through the Gate. When I give the signal, Shalltear will bring them here."

"Yes, Lord Ainz," Albedo said, though she looked puzzled.

He was unsure that his mastery over deception and illusions would work on these unknown creatures, and thus had to rely on the more esoteric and mundane arts of the Nazarick NPCs to assist him with anything he could not do, such as bringing down the barrier. His strongest magic-oriented morph certainly had spells that would match his old friend Ulbert Allain Odle's—at 80% efficiency—but he wouldn't know if such spells would even be useful now. Of course, he could not just explore and investigate while Blue Rose was here. They had to leave, and so he and Albedo had to "rescue" them, without arousing their suspicions any further.

"Urgency! Urgency!" bleated the dark form of the shadow demon that emerged in their midst. "A barrier has dissolved, and our foes have begun an attack! Blue Rose has been ambushed!"

"Tch!" _Now of all times?_ And Sebas was with them, too. He had no doubts the butler would survive, but he would not act knowing it would reveal his capabilities to Blue Rose. Knowing his deep-seated loyalty to orders, he would act as the same butler he posed, which meant he could do nothing to protect Blue Rose. "Albedo, finish up the preparations, then follow along! The rest of you, with me!" He leaped into action, speeding through the halls to reach the cellar. There, he saw that the hatch leading downwards had been opened, which allowed him to descend down into the dark depths.

* * *

It was a nightmare only one of them had ever experienced, and even then, it was Evileye's most desperate wish never to experience it ever again.

The enemy were stunted shapes, humanoid-like figures twisted into fearsome, unimaginable mockeries of what was good and right and natural. They did not fear the banishing sorceries from Lakyus, nor were they fazed by the bite of the twins' blades, nor Gagaran's mighty blows. Only her powerful protective magics kept them safe: turned their rusty, jagged blades aside, or frustrated their ghoulish jaws, each tipped in uneven, razor-sharp teeth.

It was a rout, from the onset. They did keep pace, warding off the creatures while ensuring their formation never broke, that not one of them was suddenly overwhelmed and cornered. Yet it could not be denied that it was a rout: a defensive sort of rout, and their only solace was that the area behind them was not swarming with the creatures.

They were also working to ensure that the amiable elderly butler, who had shirked his master's command and allowed them to investigate these depths, was adequately protected. A cynical part of Evileye's mind thought that should the situation come to it they would be better off sacrificing the old man to ensure that Blue Rose was saved, but she knew even she could not stomach that "unheroic" action—not to mention Lakyus would never ever do it.

"Arggh! This is ridiculous! They're godsdamned everywhere!" Gagaran shouted. "I'm going to need a couple more shots in me if we're going to keep up this dance for much longer!" Her armor was slick with blood and offal.

"Evileye, can you not collapse the tunnel?" Lakyus asked.

"You wouldn't want me to do that, leader!" she shouted back. "In case you don't know, I haven't worked as a miner in all my life! We'd be liable to collapse the whole thing over our heads!"

"Even if we reach the exit, we'd still need to prevent these things from spilling out into the world outside!" Lakyus continued. "Sebas sir, would you be willing to run back and inform your mistress on the situation? Have her ask around, and see if there is any way you could seal the cellar entrance permanently."

The old man seemed to hesitate, before nodding. "Aye. I shall do my best…!" He turned and ran, a little swifter than expected.

"Leader," Tia said. "You didn't mention anything about us getting out of here."

"Shush, sister," Tina said.

Evileye resisted the urge to grin maniacally. Everyone in Blue Rose seemed to have reached the same conclusion in their minds. Though they were working towards a solution, the most possible outcome still stood out in their minds. If they, an adamantite-level adventurer group, could not handle this threat, then much of humanity outside would surely not be able to. Letting these things escape, at least without alerting humanity's strongest, would only mean innumerable death and tragedy throughout the land, mirroring the events of the Demon God invasion long ago. As Blue Rose, they had a definite responsibility to humanity, their lives be damned. They would nip this in the bud, no matter the cost.

"I shan't lose hope yet, my friends!" Lakyus said. She channeled magical energy into her blade, then discharged it outward in a wave of light that slashed through several creatures, bisecting them in half. "This battle has yet to be lost! We fight on, Blue Rose!"

"Aye!" they screamed in unison.

"I can't die yet you fucks!" Gagaran cried. "Not until I've seen every last one of my friends deflowered in some way or another! That includes you, midget!"

"Hush, oaf!"

"And even I ain't dying until I manage to get one good, raunchy evening with sir Momon!" Gagaran continued.

Despite their grim bravado, their running battle continued without any of them managing to rest. Even Evileye, who possessed unnatural vitality, found herself winded and pushed to the brink, as if she had finally reached some invisible limit to her strength. They had already retreated all the way to the first level, leaving many of their enemies dead at their feet, and yet still they came.

 _This isn't going to work,_ Evileye thought. She turned her thoughts towards using "that": her trump card, a catastrophic spell that would surely doom Blue Rose. It would also be her last act, as even she did not know the effects the spell would have on its own caster.

Yet just as she had summoned the nerve to do it, all without telling her team-mates, a cold voice rang out from behind them. "To the sides, Blue Rose!"

Long-honed instinct made them jump instinctively, pinning their bodies against the wall without a thought before they even thought to look back. And when they did, they could barely catch a glimpse of something that instantly zoomed past them, like a flash of lightning too fast for the naked eye.

A loud, thunderous boom shook the tunnels, as the earth shuddered underneath them. Immediately they recognized the silhouette of the black armor that now stood in front of the hordes, wielding a great silver shield before him.

"Momon!"

As Blue Rose stood gaping, they were then surprised by the arrival of the mistress of the house, Lady Vanessa, now clad in battle armor. Her stance was low, her hands each holding sharp blades that glittered in the dimness.

Then, someone else came that made Lakyus' face flood the tunnels with light.

"And Amelia!"

"Greetings Blue Rose," she greeted. Her blade was also bared, and she glanced around them before nodding. "Come. We've heard the details from the villagers. Fortunately, Momon has consulted with Vanessa, and we've concocted a plan, of sorts."

"What sort of plan?" Evileye asked.

"A stronger magic seal, whose details I do not rightly know. It is a ritual bound to their blood. It shall create a barrier that we believe shall be impregnable. This will buy us some time to study this foe. For now, I must ask you to return with me. I aim to create a last stand in case…" her voice faltered. "In the event something goes wrong. A backup plan."

"Oh joy," Evileye quipped drily.

"But we cannot just abandon Momon and the Lady Vanessa!" Lakyus protested. "We can help! Combined, our two groups may just—"

"Lakyus!" Amelia snapped, in a tone that somehow caused their leader to jerk back. "Please. I implore you," she continued. "We do not have time."

Lakyus bit her lip, glanced back at Momon, who was already driving forward with his shield, while his blade slashed back and forth, illuminating the dark with brilliant flashes of light. "Blue Rose," she intoned then. "Fall back."

"Leader…!"

"Fall back!" she said. "We need to regroup. If Eclipse Nebula indeed has a plan, it is not our place to disrupt it with bickering. Move!"

They all ran after Amelia, who ran back to the area beneath the cellar. Evileye glanced back, and frowned. She had a bad feeling about this, but she didn't have the time to doubt their blessings.

* * *

"Are they gone?" Ainz asked, as soon as the last of the footprints faded.

"Yes, my lord," Solution said. Immediately he released the invisibility field that he'd conjured around the gathered shadow demons and the Eight-Edge Assassins. Although possessed of greater stealth capabilities, they would perhaps still have been sensed through some unknown means by Blue Rose. With them out of the way, Ainz immediately cast an illusory replica of the previous scene, with him holding back the hordes and Solution right behind him, so that anyone who might've walked back would have seen only that.

"Stand by," he muttered, before fully focusing his attention on the enemies. Through basic inspection, he saw these were just a bit low-level for him, and yet they had properties that puzzled him. In terms of sheer power, they could slowly wear down one of the Pleiades. Even the maids working together as a full group would become hard-pressed.

There were, after all, just too _many_.

He morphed into his preferred form, suited for multiple enemies. It was only used for farming back in Yggdrasil, and he had then recently modified it, after experiencing battles.

Six arms. Six blades. Arms imbued with the strength of ogres. Body lithe and segmented, like an insect. Carapace hard as mithril, enchanted against curses and demonic attack, and imbued with the miasma of a fiend, ensuring all blows would only strike back against the attacker.

" _Spin Strike_!" Ainz called out, and in the next second the impromptu shield disappeared, and he began spinning like a top. Like a deadly blender he plunged into the fray and processed the insidious meat of these subterranean intruders with bloody, gore-slick ease. Steadily he advanced, his spinning arms never letting even a single foe escape his wrath. They could not even muster an attack, which would still have met the steel he now bared—each of the blades had been "failures", gifted to him by Warrior Takemikazuchi after being deemed unworthy for sparring against the World Champion. And yet he saw the true potential lying within these blades, and knew he could not just throw them away.

Here in this new world, their data made them frightfully effective. They cleaved through the stone walls as the tunnel narrowed above and on his sides. They were unhindered by blood and fat, perhaps even striking through to his enemies' souls, cutting them to pieces.

He laughed. "I can do this all day!" And he could. This was no challenge. He'd only get bored.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling roar echoed through the tunnels. The sound was so deep and piercing that even he stopped, as if the sound had reached down to grasp his heart. Then the feeling passed, like heat during a cold day, and he knew this was the effect of terror passing harmlessly through his enchanted armor. That he could still feel a slight twinge made him pause to consider the situation around him.

By the looks of it, he was in an area far beyond where he'd encountered Blue Rose. Before him was some sort of shimmering wall, which gleamed in the darkness with a sinister light. As he shifted his eyesight to that of an under-vermin's, he could see that the remnants of the horde now scurried back through the barrier, as if fleeing him—or perhaps following some new orders.

He gave chase, and smashed his swords against the barrier. To his surprise, the wall held, which was honestly quite shocking. He reeled back, to process it. This was impossible. The blades that were fit for a level 100 to wield were useless against the barrier. Either there was some sort of incompatibility at hand (like his blades had an element that was completely immunized by the barrier's own element), or the barrier contained data that defied the blades itself.

Ainz smiled. "I see. Then let us test this."

He drew his blades into a pattern, which he had mimicked from another guildmate, who was specialized in fist-fighter classes. " _Six Fold Realms of Destruction!_ " he shouted, fulfilling the formation, as each blade shout out a bolt of fiery energy that struck at the outsides of the barrier, on the part where it met the tunnel wall. There was a loud boom, and the barrier flickered, and yet the tunnel now rumbled around him ominously.

"I see," he murmured, seeing the barrier wink in and out like a star. It seemed brute force could render the supports on the barrier unstable, which meant that the implements that powered it were just close. Then, the whole thing came crashing down, but not before Ainz had leaped through, slashing the rubble into dust. "Let's see what's behind all this," he thought.

Beyond, the rough-carved tunnels gave way to walls that were smoother, and obviously man-made, along with strange runes and carvings. He could tell that complete darkness had shrouded this place entirely, as his darkvision was completely active, and showing him a tinted view of his surroundings. The pathway was filled with blood, no doubt from the creatures that had just fled his coming. Eventually, the deserted halls gave way to a larger room.

There, he saw something that indeed gave him pause.

A large mass writhed in the center, moving and pulsing like a living mountain of flesh. As Ainz's eyes adjusted, he could see that it had a vaguely humanoid face, almost reminiscent of a severly obese man, or even vaguely pig-like. It towered high above Ainz, almost thrice his size, and wielded a blade that was seemingly just a huge slab of iron, thick and wide and jagged. A constant wheezing sound came from its maw, which exhaled some sort of foul, nauseating breath that Ainz could smell, making him shut off his sense of smell entirely with a morph.

"Are you the leader of this place?" he asked, his voice echoing into the darkness. The beast only howled in response, and it was the same terrifying sound that he had heard just before. Then it charged, moving on its maggot-like legs and hefting its large chunk of metal up to crash down on him.

Ainz made one last set of morphs to adjust, replaced some of his weapons, then leaped upward, meeting this new challenge head on, battle-lust ringing like an exhilarating sound to his mind.

As he fought, he was aware of the constant mind-affecting statuses that bombarded him, only deflected by his superior gear. It seemed that aside from brute strength, the fiend also relied on effects that would affect the mind. His own terror-inducing illusions had no effect on the massive creature, though other types of illusions, like summoning a decoy, had successfully confused it.

After running full circles around the creature, and scoring what was perhaps a thousand hits on its putrid flesh, his enemy wailed out loud in a bawling voice. The next thing he knew, the whole chamber was collapsing, and it was all Ainz could do to flee backwards on many legs.

A moment later, when it had all seemingly settled down, he came back, and saw that for some reason the floor beneath the chamber had given way, making the strange pig creature fall straight down into the abyss with one last hideous squeal. Ainz walked over to the edge, and there found no sign of his foe, only a deep yawning hole, where even his darkvision could not penetrate its inky depths.

He grunted, feeling a sense of frustration as deep and unfathomable as the newly made abyss. There was nothing to show of his efforts but the blood on his blade. No corpse to loot, nor body parts to harvest. There was not even a visual indication that he had gained "experience"! And he wasn't even sure that his enemy was dead, merely gone, and might be relaying valuable information about him back to the depths. If it had a master, it must surely be learning much about Ainz, and that made him all the angrier.

So wild and rampant were his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Solution walking up behind him. It was only when she spoke that he was jerked back to the present, and his attentions turned towards the maid.

"Is everything alright, master?" she asked, her eyes traveling all over the place. "I do not detect any hostiles."

"Hm." He shook his head. "No. For now, they have retreated."

"You are indeed strong, my lord," she exclaimed.

Ainz sighed, putting away his weapons as he reverted to "Momon"'s shape. He turned and placed his hand on top of Solution's head. "Now that I see it, you are a splendid specimen, Solution Epsilon. Herohero-san created you well." He began stroking her hair, which made the maid's whole body quiver like jelly. He smiled, and almost wanted to take her, there and then, but he recognized the stupidity of getting caught dead with his pants down, with his cock buried deep in some woman's cunt. Instead, he patted her back, whispered, "Let us continue after this," then ordered Shalltear via _Message_ to begin deploying the magic casters.

Loathe as he was to abandon further exploration, he yet needed to quell the chaos caused by these subterranean creatures by bolstering the defenses. To that end, a three-tiered array of defenses were raised in the tunnels, each a specialized effort by different NPCs of Nazarick. The forge-masters from Demiurge's domain created a physical wall that only a high-level creature could breach: its destruction would then trigger an alarm within Nazarick itself, most especially those who could cast _Gate_ like Shalltear—they were to deploy immediately.

In such an event they were then to gather behind the second barrier, erected by an array of magic casters to resist all forms of assault. They would wait, study, harass the foe, until it was breached, or if Ainz himself decided to take the field, as he did today.

As such, the third barrier would never be used—as it would signal the NPCs' defeat, which was itself a bad thing, or Ainz retreating from a superior foe, which was many times worse. It was something Ainz had made himself, supported by the magic casters of Nazarick, to create a formidable illusion that would fool the intruders for a long time. He laughed in his heart at his construction, like a child who had created something unorthodox out of Lego blocks. He then bid the NPCs return to their duties, while skillfully dodging an attempt at a kiss from Shalltear.

All in all, he was pleased, if somewhat still frustrated.

Fortunately, there was something he could do to alleviate that frustration.

* * *

While they recuperated, Amelia had gone off somewhere in the mansion, causing Lakyus to wonder out loud where she'd gone. After enduring minutes of a tired Gagaran endlessly needling their leader about the coming marriage, the woman in question returned, bearing a soft smile.

"You will be glad to learn that sir Momon and Lady Vanessa have accomplished the ritual. Please refrain from returning to the area below so as not to disturb their work."

"What on earth did they do?" Evileye asked. "Whatever they did, it sure has to be strong enough to hold against that horde. I'm not even sure if they could manage it."

"The Lady Vanessa has herself attested to the safety of the barrier. Beyond that—well, it is a matter for the Lady herself to decide." That was true. It was entirely possible that the newly endowed woman would choose to sell the estate rather than stay on top of it.

"Are they alright?" Lakyus asked.

"It seems so," Amelia replied. "As ever, my lord's martial prowess was more than enough to hold back those fiends. It was long enough for the Lady Vanessa to initiate the ritual, and for my lord to complete it."

"Tell me, Amelia, what _is_ the relationship between sir Momon and the Lady Vanessa?" Lakyus asked. "I will not conceal the fact that I came here expressly to learn more about that, as soon enough she will become part of my extended family. Would you be able to enlighten us?"

Amelia looked surprised, before smiling. "So that is why you're here? Fufu…" The woman crossed her arms. "Let's just say that though the Lady might act harsh and aloof to her brother, deep inside she does harbor great love and respect and admiration for him. That was true for everyone who well knew our lord—in that distant realm we call home."

"So there's no bad blood?"

"Aye. One might even say that they're… exceptionally close."

* * *

"Hahh… Ahhh… Haaaah! Lord Ainz…! Lord Ainz…!"

The rhythmic slapping sound was like meat being slapped against the board.

Making love to Solution was quite a different experience from the others he had already conquered. It could not be denied that each had their charms: Albedo was, in his opinion, most alluring and beautiful of all, and Nabe had a way with her tongue that made her mouth an exquisite blowjob experience. Touching Solution, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her felt very much distinct, and this was perhaps because of her uniqueness. Whichever part of his body touched hers turned into a heated erogenous zone that repeatedly sent waves of pleasure coursing through his nerves.

From the outset the way his hands sank into her body felt like he was pitting his hands inside jelly. Living jelly, on top of that, for it was as if there were a hundred thousand lips each kissing and licking against his touch, which was itself a novel experience for just his hand. But pair that against one's sensitive genitals, and the maid managed to almost make him cum right there and then. And her kiss wasn't any different, challenging him with a warm, enveloping sensations of those miniature suckling, licking tongues dancing in the thousands inside his mouth. In fact, it was as if her entire body was a living amalgamation of tongues, which excited Ainz greatly.

When they returned from the basement Ainz immediately led Solution over to the closest room, which was the parlor. He ordered every other minion out, including Sebas, before casting an illusion spell on the door. Then he set his sights on devouring the Pleiades, who awaited his pleasure with smoldering eyes of blue. He took her in his arms, caressing her sexy curves and there found the aforementioned softness of her body, into which his fingers sank easily. With every squeeze and caress, the maid's body moved and humped against him, until he kissed her, and their lovemaking began in earnest.

There was no need to "undress" her, for even her original form in Nazarick was but an illusion crafted by Herohero, to conceal her monstrous nature. So touching the uniform was already like touching her skin to skin, and it was thus that he immediately sucked on her teats, which felt like twin jelly-like slabs whose surface emanated the writhing velvet-like nature of her body. She moaned as he bit and chewed on her flesh, leaving behind fat, visible marks on her skin that didn't fade (and if it was supposed to then perhaps, she never wanted to).

"My lord… please bestow upon me your blessing… Lord Ainz…!" Solution pleaded, as she sank to her knees. A soft, squishy tendril snaked around his crotch, urging him to expose his manhood.

And this he did, slapping the maid across the cheek with the full force of many inches of hyper-sized dong. The force caused her face to distort, and yet nevertheless she smiled, especially when she swallowed him. She was able to take him deep in her throat without difficulty, taking his cock all the way to the base and even up to his balls without effort. Being inside her was like being wrapped in an ocean of neverending pleasure. It wasn't much kissing as tasting, as if she was savoring him as a meal before devouring him entirely. For Ainz, it was like he had stuck his member into something alive and ravenous. She had no technique to speak of, but her efforts nonetheless quickly drove him to orgasm all the same.

He tried to drive off her head, but she stubbornly stuck to him like a lamprey, refusing to be cowed, even by his strength (though he was holding back the whole time). She made it her own duty to force him to cum inside, which he did, exploding in one large burst. Unlike an ordinary mouth, which he could feel constrict and struggle to hold back his seed, cumming inside Solution was like he was peeing into a pool, as he could feel his warmth spreading throughout her entire body like ink spilling through water.

"Ahn… Lord Ainz… So delicious… so wonderful…" She muttered, as if she were eating something fresh and tasty. After a while, she moved away from him, letting him out with a loud muffled _pop_ of her lips.

Solution presented her cunt, a faint, pinkish entrance on her flesh that accurately mimicked the real thing. Though she was technically a virgin, Ainz encountered no virginal experience here; for instead he plunged into her and was once more greeted by pulsing, squeezing love: gooey, rapturous, slick, and ravenous. It was like a second mouth, almost, and perhaps that was not too far from the truth. Her pussy coiled and wrapped itself voraciously around him, similar to how her mouth had milked him.

Not to be outdone, he thrust in and out of her with renewed gusto, transforming his dick into a literal scraping tool designed to prickle and stimulate her private insides. He lifted her up, spread her legs and skewered her like a fish. Due to the relative difference in their sizes it was like he was manhandling a small doll, and even his dick seemed like it was impaling Solution right through half of her body. He loved that the contrast that image brought on, which aroused him even further.

"Yes! Uhn…! Hahnn…! Master…! Master…!"

As Solution moaned and gurgled, a far cry from her usual stoic self, Ainz took great pleasure in dissolving that façade, of reducing her to (literal) liquid. He came again with an explosive battlecry, filling her insides once more with his fresh hot seed. He grunted, as her pussy had then begun to actively make hungry, sucking motions, as if it wanted to drain him of every last drop of cum. The presence of his heat was quickly dispersed throughout her body, which in itself seemed to produce a powerful orgasm within the maid, causing her whole body to shiver uncontrollably.

She sagged against his body, and he bore her warm weight ably with his tall, muscular arms. He was still hard, and still entrenched deep within her body. When she stirred back awake, her insides started to actively kiss along his shaft. Looking into her eyes he saw her insatiable hunger, which pleased him greatly.

He slammed her against the wall, and then pounded into her tight, velvety crevasse with all the might he could muster.

* * *

Outside their voices could have easily been heard, for Solution Epsilon was a screamer, and Ainz was not that keen on being subtle with the way he drove relentlessly into the maid's body, uncaring of the many sounds that created—sounds that would be familiar to anyone who overheard, making them realize what was going on immediately.

It would have been the case: that Blue Rose, who had just gathered outside the parlor on the way to their rooms upon Albedo's invitation, would have quickly overheard the rampant sounds of sex from the parlor. But Ainz had been prudent in masking the room with his own formidable illusion.

What they only heard was voices raised in great emotion, muffled by the door and all implicating noise removed or dulled out to anyone listening.

"Yes!" _Slam._ "Yes!" _Slam._ "Yaaahhhhnnn~!" _Slam! Slam! Slam!_

"If I didn't know better I'd say those siblings sound like they're doing the two-backed beast," Gagaran observed with a sly smirk.

"I do apologize for that," Albedo said, "Though I said that they are indeed _close_ , it is far too easy for things between them to _erupt_ into a long and loud argument."

"Come, Blue Rose. Let us not be voyeurs," Lakyus said.

As they left, Solution's voice kept on going, " _Ainz-sama..! Fuck me! Breed me! Ahh~ Ahhhh~ Ainz-sama…!_ ", although no one heard. And it was thus that the noises continued—through the evening, in tune with Albedo playing with her pet human in the bathroom—and onwards until early morning, when Ainz was satisfied that Solution was satisfied: by becoming a literal puddle on the floor, her form sufficiently glutted with his cum like water stained with oil.

* * *

 **Yet another chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on AO3 under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
